Diseased Affair
by EJ Santry
Summary: When Charlie is diagnosed with cancer, Bella decides to move to Forks to help him through his treatment and recovery. Will she keep herself isolated in her worry, or will she open herself up to the people around her longing to be close to her? AH. E/B.
1. Storm Brewing

Chapter 1: Storm Brewing

I stood staring out at the mountains before me. A storm was rolling in from the distance. It had already reached the peaks of the Grand Tetons that were stretched out in front of me, and they were glowing red. I had never seen anything so captivating as the illusion of flames that danced off of the curves of the mountains. You could almost see the sheets of rain. I opened the window of the car I was trapped inside to try and capture the storm that was just outside of my reach. The confines of the vehicle were stifling with the summer heat. I leaned my head out of the window to smell that shift the air makes in the moments before a storm. I loved how you could feel the stagnant humidity thin out into the crisp clean air that comes before the rain. I had tried to get my step-dad, Phil, to pull-over so I could take a picture of this amazing display of nature before me. I was sure that I would never see anything so glorious again. Alas, after all my pleading, his desire to get our tent and campsite set up before the rain found us won. I was resigned to snap as many pictures as I could from the moving vehicle, hoping that one of them would hold a fraction of justice to the sight that was leaving me awestruck.

We finally pulled into the campgrounds an hour later. We were into the second day of our trip. Phil was grumpy from driving all day, and my mother, Renee, was trying to get things settled for the night. Renee, my mother, had decided it would be an adventure if we camped and did some sight seeing as we made our move. By we, I meant mom, Phil, and I. Phil was a minor league ball player, and he had recently been traded to the Casper Ghosts in Wyoming. That made me laugh to myself every time I heard it. I can't believe they actually named their team that. My mom and Phil decided to make their move over the All-Star break, so Phil wouldn't miss any games. So, here we were in the middle of Wyoming in July...camping.

We were sitting around the campfire Phil had going just enjoying the quieting bustle of the busy camp grounds which mingled with the still of the mountains that towered above us. You could hear the thunder in the distance, but still no evidence of rain on the ground. I was looking up at the bright stars above us when I felt my phone vibrate from the pocket of my hoodie. I looked down to see Charlie's name flash on the screen. Charlie was my dad. he was probably calling to make final plans for our annual two weeks together. When I was younger, I had always gone to Forks, Washington for those weeks, but once I got to be a teenager, I had convinced Charlie to meet me in California instead. There is only so many times...OK, it takes one time, before you have seen and done everything there is to do.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bells. How is camping going?" Charlie asked.

"Just fine. We are in the campgrounds near the Grand Tetons. You should see it, dad. There is a storm rolling in, and it looks like the mountains are on fire. I can't wait to show you the pictures." I said looking off at the peaks once again.

"Sounds great, kid." Charlie said with a sigh.

"So, are we going to the usual this year for vacation?" I asked.

"Ummm...that is actually what I am calling about." Charlie said reluctantly.

"Are you canceling?" I huffed. Charlie and I had never been really close, but I did like the little time we did spend together.

"No, not exactly." Charlie hemmed. "I was wondering if you might consider coming to Forks this summer, instead of California."

"Awe, dad." I whined. "Can't you get away?"

"It's not that, Bells." He said.

"What is it, then?" I was getting surly now.

"Well, I went for this check-up." He started.

"Who got you into a doctor's office?" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Insurance company. The state switched provider's, and a mandatory physical went with it." He grumbled.

"So, what does that have to do with vacation?" I asked. "Do they not want you leaving the state..." I did a quick calculation in my head, "...336 hours before your drug test or something?" Charlie laughed again.

"No, tests are all done." He said, and then got quiet. "Bells...they found something." I sat up, and Renee, who had been pretending not to listen, moved closer to me.

"What did they find, dad?" I choked out barely above a whisper.

"Pancreatic cancer." He said. "They seem to be hopeful that they found it early enough. I need to have surgery, and then there is some chemotherapy after that."

I tried to get my brain to communicate in this minute, but it couldn't. I barely registered both my dad's voice on the phone and my mom's voice in the chair next to me, both saying my name. I just looked at my mom with the tears already falling from my eyes, and she took the phone from me.

"Charlie, it's Renee. What's going on?"

I sat there in stunned silence as my brain whirred in a hundred different directions trying to make sense of everything I had just heard. I heard Renee ask about when the surgery would be and recovery. Charlie was all alone up there. Who was going to drive him around? The guys from the force? Who was going to take care of him while he went through chemo and recovered? Then my brain came crashing down into a conclusion, and I reached out my hand to my mom for the phone.

"Dad...I'm coming to Forks."

"Oh, thanks, Bells. We'll find something fun to do up here for our vacation." He said with a sigh.

"No, dad. You don't understand. I'm MOVING to Forks." I stated emphatically.

"Bells, that was not my intension in telling you all of this." He stammered.

"Who's going to drive you to all your appointments and everything, dad? Billy? Deputy Mark?" I scoffed.

"I'll figure it out, Bella." He said.

"There is nothing to figure out. I'm coming. My stuff is already packed up We can figure out how to ship the things I need there, and I will fly in as soon as we can arrange things." I said looking at my mom who was smiling sadly at me and nodding softly.

"I don't know, kid. This sounds like too much for you to handle...to ask of you..." He was folding.

"Please, dad. Let me do this." I pleaded softly. "I want to be there for you."

"OK, Bells. Let me talk to your mother." He said.

I handed my mom the phone again, and I heard them start to make plans. Charlie's surgery was in August. I would fly out of the international airport outside of Casper, and Charlie will pick me up from the Seattle airport. Renee would arrange to ship my things, and Charlie would get me enrolled in Forks High School. I was turning 17 in September, and would be entering into my junior year of high school. I started thinking that I could just finish out high school in Forks. Two years should be enough time to get Charlie through his surgery, treatments, and recovery, shouldn't it? Two years in Forks. I could do this.

Two days later I was on a plane to Seattle facing an uncertain future with Charlie. I had been playing out every scenario in my mind. What if Charlie died during surgery? What if the treatment didn't cure him? What would I do if I couldn't stomach the sickness and care of Charlie? I wasn't exactly known for my strong stomach. No. I could do this. I was determined. I could do this for Charlie.

**------------------**

**A/N: A HUGE, HUGE thanks to RosieWilde for brainstorming with me on this one. She is my honorary co-pilot on this one! Thanks, lady!!! You are my muse.**


	2. Angry Chair

_End of Chapter 1_

_Two days later I was on a plane to Seattle facing an uncertain future with Charlie. I had been playing out every scenario in my mind. What if Charlie died during surgery? What if the treatment didn't cure him? What would I do if I couldn't stomach the sickness and care of Charlie? I wasn't exactly known for my strong stomach. No. I could do this. I was determined. I could do this for Charlie._

Chapter 2: Angry Chair (EPOV)

I couldn't believe I was in nowhere fucking Washington. I was sitting like a pouty child in my room of our new house in Forks, door locked, angry music blaring and refusing to un-pack. What the hell were my parents thinking moving from Chicago to here?! Now of all times. I was going to be a junior this year. I had the rest of my high school career mapped out. I was going to be captain of the baseball team. Valedictorian. I was planning on taking some college courses along with my high school work next year. I had my place with the Chicago Youth Symphony. The conductor was even going to give me a showcase piece this year!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. Light tap on my door.

"Edward, dear. Please lose the drama. This is a big adjustment for all of us." Esme, my mother, said from the hallway. I flipped her off.

"Crude gestures are unnecessary." She said as I heard her putting things away in the linen closet out in the hallway. How did she always know? Esme had that natural mother's instinct, though myself nor my two siblings were her biological children. We had all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

I walked over to my door, and threw it open. Esme peaked out from around the open door of the closet and eyed me. I just stared. No, glared would be more accurate.

"Remind me again why we moved to this green whole in the earth." I chided.

"You know why, Edward." She said with a sigh. "Helping start up the hospital's new cancer center is a wonderful opportunity for your father. Plus, he is getting the chance to try some innovative procedures. It is exciting for him, and a true gift for the people in this area to have such excellent care so close to home."

"What was wrong with the cancer center in Chicago? It's one of the most renowned in the world! How could this place ever offer dad a greater opportunity?" I retorted.

"Some environments can provide emotional and spiritual fulfillment that cannot be found elsewhere. You know how your dad always wishes he could see his patients through from diagnosis to recovery. He can't do that in Chicago. It is a more personal environment here." Esme explained.

"Whatever." I mumbled, and returned to my room.

"Edward," my mother called after me, "please find the silver lining."

I grumbled as I turned off my stereo, and grabbed a sweatshirt off of my black leather sofa that was in my room. I headed down the stairs towards the second floor of our new house. It had three floors, and I had the top to myself. My sister Alice, brother Emmett, and parent's rooms were on the second floor, along with my father's study.

"What mom means to say, little bro, is pull your head out of your ass." Emmett said from the door of his room.

My brother was a senior this year, and the guy was a tank. He was the star lineman of our high school back in Chicago, and there was no doubt that he was going to get a scholarship. The Forks High football couch was practically waiting on our doorstep when we got here. My sister was the exact opposite. She wasn't even five feet tall, and had the small figure of a pixie, and was a ball of energy. I am sure she would have herself on every yearbook, prom, and whatever else committee they had here before our first day of school was out in a couple of weeks.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I yelled. "You are going to have maybe five percent of the college scouts checking you out up here as you would have in Chicago! What scouts come to check out the Forks High School games?"

"What is meant to happen will happen, man." Emmett said with a shrug.

"Thank-you, oh wise zen master." I bowed.

"Plus, this is a whole new school of chicks who haven't had a taste of this." Emmett said grabbing his crotch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just stop being a jerk to mom, man. You are making her upset, and that is pissing me off." Emmett glared.

"You are being a bit of a douche, Edward." I heard Alice say from her room.

"I'll remind you about that in about two weeks, Alice, when you discover you have no where but a mall or two to shop at." I said, as I headed downstairs.

"He's joking, isn't he?" I heard her poke her head out and ask Emmett as I rounded the corner towards the kitchen.

"I'm going for a run." I yelled up towards my family.

I walked down to the mud room next to our kitchen, and began lacing up my running shoes that were already caked with mud from my treks out into the forrest that stretched out behind our house. I would never admit it to anyone here, but I did love the wilderness that stretched out around our house. It was beautiful and calming. I needed calm right now. Maybe, Emmett was right. I needed to just get over myself and accept that I was stuck here for the next two years. I pulled my hooded sweatshirt on, because it was most likely raining. The rain here was as consistent as the winds in Chicago. If they weren't here at the moment, they weren't far off. I stepped out onto our back lawn and breathed in the damp air. I couldn't escape Forks, Washington for now, but I could give myself the illusion of escape. I put my ear buds in, selected my angry mix from my playlists, and took off into the woods.

I decided to run to the East of the house today. I hadn't run this direction yet. I pushed myself harder and harder. After about 30 minutes, I found myself running into a clearing. It was oval in shape, and it was filled with tall grasses and sprays of wildflowers in white, purple, and yellow. I plopped down on the uncharacteristically dry ground, and laid back and soaked in the sun rays that were stealing moments through the swaying trees. I was at peace in that moment.

I sat there for a long time listening to the birds. I watched as a black tailed deer and her fawn roamed the northern edge of the meadow. I tried to be as still as I could in the grass to see if she would move any closer. She must have picked up my scent, because they scurried off after a moment. A few more afternoons like this, and I might actually discover something to like about this place.

I took the run home at a slower pace. I wasn't ready to get back to the house, because I knew when I did, I would have to finally start unpacking. Emmett was right. I couldn't keep being so unfair to Esme. How can you continually upset someone as good as her. When I approached the house, the sun was starting to set, and I paused to watch the orange, pink, and purple dance on the horizon. I loved this time of day. Sunset. The Gloaming. Twilight. It gave a sense of calm to the earth. As for me, it meant another day over, and one day closer to leaving Forks. Only 729 to go!

I walked in the back door and heard unfamiliar voices mixed with those of my family coming from the living room. I kicked off my shoes and opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. I turned the corner to see my siblings engaged in conversation with a boy and girl our age. They were both blonde and good-looking. I could tell they were siblings.

"Edward!" Alice called bouncing over to me. "Come meet our neighbors, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Their twins and seniors at Forks."

"Knowing Alice, she probably knows your favorite color and social security numbers by now as well." I laughed as I shook Jasper, then Rosalie's hands. They laughed softly as well, and I knew I wasn't far off the mark.

"The woods are great training." Jasper noted nodding towards where I came. "I wasn't surprised to hear Emmett played football, so is cross-country your game?"

"No." I shook my head. "Though that might provide some good fall conditioning. Baseball is my game."

"Excellent!" Japser hissed out, his eyes suddenly aglow. "What position?"

"Center field, usually, because I am fast as hell." I smirked.

"Fantastic!" Jasper enthused. "Half our outfield graduated this year."

Things were starting to look up for Edward Cullen.

"Who plays?" Rosalie asked pointing to my baby.

"That would be me." I stated walking over to my shiny, baby grand.

"Are you any good?" Rosalie challenged.

"Rose." Jasper hissed.

"Fair question, man." I raised my hands in surrender. "You tell me."

I sat down, and thought for a moment. I didn't want to do anything trite, so I chose Arabesque by Debussy. I closed my eyes and my fingers danced along the ivory and ebony keys for the next three and a half minutes. By the time I had finished, Esme had joined the crowd, and as I played the last notes, everyone clapped.

"Momma will be thrilled." Rosalie whispered to Jasper.

"Is your mother the music teacher at the school or something?" Alice asked.

"No." Jasper replied smiling at Alice, and causing her to blush. "She is one of the coordinators of the Seattle Youth Symphony. It is the biggest youth symphony in the United States, and they are always looking for soloists."

"They just lost their former pianist to the London Symphony Orchestra last year." Rosalie added.

Esme looked at me with a twinkle in her eye that said 'I told you so'. I gave her a smile, because I had badgered her with my scowls enough for one day.

"Well, if everyone would excuse me." I said as I stood. "I should get cleaned up for dinner. Jasper, Rosalie, it was nice meeting you both."

"I'm sure we'll see you again soon." Rosalie said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm definitely dragging you out on the next nice day to work my arm, man!" Jasper said.

"Sounds great." I smiled. "See you guys around."

I stopped to kiss Esme on the cheek before running up the stairs. Time to stop being an ass, Cullen. Things are looking up.

**------------------------**

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeere's Edward! Seems like Edward might settle into Forks. What do you think? Just wait until school starts. The Chicago and Seattle Youth Symphonies are real things. You can Google it. ;-)**


	3. Clinical Trial

_End of Chapter 2_

_I stopped to kiss Esme on the cheek before running up the stairs. Time to stop being an ass, Cullen. Things are looking up._

Chapter 3: Clinical Trials (BPOV)

I had been in Forks for a month. Charlie and I had always been of similar, quiet temperaments, so it was an easy transition into life with him. He was going to continue to work until surgery or treatments prevented him to do otherwise, so most of the time I had the house to myself. I busied myself with cleaning and stocking the kitchen, which was seriously neglected. In between chores, I would read and email Renee. Charlie had found a truck for me. I wasn't about to drive the police cruiser to the grocery store, more or less school. Also, I would need a car with all the appointments I would need to drive him to.

Today was the day of Charlie's first appointment with the new cancer specialist at the Olympic Medical Cancer Center in Port Angeles. Apparently, he was some big shot in Chicago, and he recently moved here to Washington. He was reviewing all their current cases, and had wanted to meet with Charlie about his. Charlie figured he wanted to start setting up time for surgery and a treatment plan. I had picked up a pocketed 5-subject notebook the last time I was at the store, because I was sure, through all of this, I would need to take notes to remember all that I needed to take care of Charlie.

I had been doing research on pancreatic cancer online ever since I learned of Charlie's diagnosis. I was hoping that reading about it and becoming more knowledgeable about the treatment would ease my worries and fears. Unfortunately, it only increased them. Prognosis for pancreatic cancer was not good. Most patients barely lived past a year after being diagnosed, though, in most cases, the disease was caught too late. I was hoping that Charlie was one of the rare cases, where they caught it early. I was reading back through my notes and questions as Charlie drove us to the Caner Center.

"What'cha reading, kid?" Charlie asked about halfway through our drive.

"I'm just reviewing my notes and questions for the doctor today." I mumbled over the pen I was chewing on.

"You're not going to attack this poor doctor, are you, Bells?" Charlie asked semi-joking, semi-concerned.

"I won't embarrass you, dad, if that is what you are worried about." I smiled. "There are just some things I want to be sure are clarified about your diagnosis, and I want to know what all the treatment options are."

Charlie sighed, but not in exasperation, but it was a sad sigh.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked.

"I just hate that you have to do this, Bella. I hate that you had to grow up so soon. I mean, look at you." He pointed to my notebook. "You are prepared and thorough like someone middle-aged would be walking into this...not a 17 year old. I just wish you had more time to be a kid."

"No need for what ifs, now, dad." I patted his arm. "I am who I am because of the life I have lived. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I wouldn't want to be something other than I am." I smiled, and he weakly smiled back.

We pulled into the garage of the Cancer Center, and found our way to the offices of the doctors. Charlie gave his name to the receptionist, as I found a seat. We weren't there long, before a very handsome doctor with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came towards us.

"Charlie Swan?" He asked.

"Yes." My dad said, putting down the magazine he had been flipping through.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said holding out his hand. My dad stood, and shook his hand.

"This is my daughter, Bella." Charlie said pointing at me. I stood up.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Dr. Cullen said, also shaking my hand. I looked up at him, and blushed when I met his sincere gaze. Great...blushing at the hot doctor.

"Won't you both follow me to my office." He said as he pointed us down the hallway.

His office didn't have the sterile feeling of a doctor's office. It was warm with dark woods, and the chairs seemed like antiques more than standard issue office chairs. One wall was covered in mahogany bookcases. The opposite wall held his diplomas, and a black and white photograph. I gasped.

"Bella?" Charlie turned concerned.

"Ansel Adams." I whispered. "The Grand Tetons and Snake River."

"Yes." He said. "I'm impressed."

"I was just there this summer with my mom. They are a sight to behold." I said.

"They are indeed, and this picture barely does them justice, even in it's original form." Dr. Cullen walked up next to me and smiled.

"It's the original!" I squeaked, and grasped my throat.

"A gift from my wife. I am a lucky man, indeed." He said, and winked at me and walked toward his desk. "Please, have a seat." Charlie and I sat down across from him at his desk.

"Mr. Swan, I called you for this appointment, because I wanted to discuss something with you." He said, looking through the file on his desk, that I assumed was Charlie's.

"Shoot, doc." Charlie said.

"I know Dr. Smith talked to you about surgery, but I am not convinced that surgery alone will be enough in your case." I sighed and lowered my head at this news, and Charlie patted my hand.

"What I would like to discuss with you is maybe getting you into a clinical trial." Dr. Cullen said. "You are a still young, and I am sure your job requires some physical fitness. I think you would be a prime candidate for this type of rigorous treatment. There is one right now with Dr. Whiting at NIH in Seattle. I talked to him on the phone yesterday, and he is willing to admit you into the program."

"What all does it entail?" I asked, flipping open my notebook.

"Here." Dr. Cullen said handing me a paper. "These are all the details of the study." He turned to Charlie. "You can do all of your chemotherapy treatment here in Port Angeles, and you would only have to go to Seattle for the surgery."

"Whatever you think is best, doc." Charlie said.

"Wait." I said. "What has been his success rate so far? Is the hope total remission, or is it just prolonging life a bit?" I asked.

"The hope is total remission, Bella, but if anything, I am sure Charlie would like to see you graduate from high school." Dr. Cullen gave me a soft smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He could tell from my question that I had done my homework, and knew the prognosis for people with this cancer.

"I..." My voice caught in my throat, and I looked at Charlie while trying to hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes.

"It will be OK, kid." Charlie said giving my hand a squeeze. "Shall we take a chance?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Let's do it, then." Charlie said to Dr. Cullen.

"Great!" Dr. Cullen replied. "You will need someone to bring you to and from your appointments. You are not going to be up to working once it begins, so you will have time to settle things with work before we start. Do you have someone to help you once this gets started?"

I raised my hand and waved it at him sheepishly.

"Is there no one else?" He asked Charlie. Charlie shook his head.

"I'm afraid he is stuck with me, Dr. Cullen." I said sitting up straighter. "Chauffeur. Emergency contact. Nurse. Cook. Maid. I am the complete package."

Dr. Cullen nodded, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. He quickly looked down, and shuffled through a drawer for something. He wrote something down, and then signed his name, and handed me the paper.

"You will want to give this note to your school administrators. I am afraid you are going to find yourself missing some school, and that should clear you from those absences." He said with a smile. "You show every indication that you are an intelligent young woman, so I have no doubt of your ability to keep up with the work."

"My Bella is a smart one. College bound, this one." Charlie said with pride. "Forks High hasn't seen one smarter."

"Dad!" I said embarrassed now.

"My kids are starting there this fall as well." Dr. Cullen said motioning to the picture over his shoulder on the shelves behind him. "Alice, and Edward, on the right, will be juniors. Emmett is a senior."

"Twins?" I asked.

"No." He laughed. "My children are all adopted."

"That is so kind of you." I said. He smiled.

"House full of teenagers." Charlie laughed and shook his head. "I hope you are prescribing yourself something good to survive that!"

Dr. Cullen laughed.

"Well, " he said standing up, "you can make your first appointment with the ladies in scheduling. I would like to get you started on the first round of chemotherapy after Labor Day. With the schedule of the trial, we should be able to get your surgery scheduled to coincide with Bella's winter break from school. The typical hospital stay is two weeks. Here is my card. My personal cell phone number is on the bottom there, if you guys ever need anything. We are right around the corner, it seems."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said shaking hands with him again.

"Yes, thank-you Dr. Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"No problem. Good luck with your first day of school, Bella." Dr. Cullen waved as we exited his office, and I closed the door.

We sat down with one of the women in scheduling to hash out Charlie's treatment schedule. He would start his chemotherapy the Thursday after Labor Day, and I would bring him back weekly for 2 months. After that, it was two weekly appointments of chemotherapy with radiation. We would have a break from mid-Thanksgiving until the surgery at the end of December. Maybe, if Charlie was feeling well enough, I could go visit Renee over Thanksgiving. Finally, we would do the last round of chemo from March to June.

It was all feeling very real now. The disease itself still felt like something impalpable, but now that we had dates and a schedule, I no longer felt like I was waiting. I had something to do. A purpose. I had something real to hang onto, as far as Charlie's illness was concerned. Now I could shift some of my focus towards something else I was dreading...the start of school.

**------------------------**

**A/N: And so we see where Carlisle plays in this. A special thanks to my mother, who helped me greatly with this chapter. She is an oncology nurse, and led me to the Fred Hutchinson Research Facility in Seattle, and the idea of a clinical trial. Dr. Whiting and his trial are real, and it fit well with my story. :-)**


	4. Candy Everybody Wants

_End of Chapter 3_

_It was all feeling very real now. The disease itself still felt like something impalpable, but now that we had dates and a schedule, I no longer felt like I was waiting. I had something to do. A purpose. I had something real to hang onto, as far as Charlie's illness was concerned. Now I could shift some of my focus towards something else I was dreading...the start of school._

Chapter 4: Candy Everybody Wants (EPOV)

"Alice!" Emmett yelled towards the house as I laid on the horn of my Volvo. "Come on, girl! We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Alice yelled back at us, as she pranced out of the front door and down the steps of the front porch to my awaiting car. She climbed into the back seat. "Let's roll."

"WAIT!" Alice squeaked. I hit the brake and sighed. "What are you guys wearing?" Alice leaned up between our seats and inspected us. "You're fine. Carry on."

"Are you sure, fashion empress?" Emmett asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes, and we were on our way.

"Why are you driving again?" Alice asked as we headed down the road towards town.

"Because I have practice after school, and neither of us are getting in a car with you behind the wheel," Emmett said, as I snorted. Alice smacked us both in the back of the head.

"Hey! I'm driving here!" I yelled.

In no time, we were pulling into the Forks High School lot. We were 15 minutes early, but we had to stop by the main office to pick up our schedules and get oriented or some business. The lot was pretty full for still being so early. I guess people are excited about the first day of school here. God knows, there is nothing else to be excited about in this town. I pulled in to a spot next to an antique of a Chevy truck. The thing looked like it just might crumble to the ground as it sat in the parking lot. As I cut the engine, I noticed that all eyes were on us. The new kids. The novelties.

We got out of the car, and started walking toward the administration building. I could feel all of the eyes on us. I looked around, and saw the girls smiling and giggling looking at Emmett and I. Emmett must have noticed at the same time I did the ravenous stares of the boys toward our sister, because he flanked one side of her as I assumed the other side. She looked at the two of us and rolled her eyes. Emmett was giving nods and acknowledgment to some of the guys who I assumed were also on the football team. As we crossed the grass, a red BMW pulled in next to the spot to our left. I recognized the two blonde heads behind the glass. We stopped, and walked over toward them.

"Good morning, Cullens," Jasper said as he slid out of the car. "Welcome to Forks High."

"We were just headed over to the office to pick-up our schedules," Alice chirped giving Jasper a big smile. He grinned widely back at her.

"Well, we won't keep you, then. We'll see you guys at lunch." Jasper nodded at us, and leaned up against the car to wait for the bell. I could have sworn as we walked away that I heard Rosalie hiss at him about not scratching her baby.

When we got to the door marked "Office", I pulled it open for Alice to walk through. Emmett followed close behind her, and I let the door fall softly closed behind me. There was a girl with long brown hair already standing at the desk, so we stood back and waited. She was talking intently with the secretary about something in her file and keeping it private. The secretary reassured her that she understood, and smiled at her. She looked up then, and smiled at us.

"And here are our other new additions!" she chimed. The girl turned around to look at the three of us. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Emmett. There was no question why. My brother was the size of a house. I could see out of the corner of my eye Alice was bouncing on her feet and gave the girl a small wave. The girl smiled back at Alice. Then, her eyes met mine. My breath caught, and I could see hers did too. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes, the depths of which I have never seen before. As I came back to my senses, I gave her a wink, and she instantly blushed, and quickly turned back to the secretary.

"Is there anything else, Ms. Cope?" she asked quietly.

"No dear. You have your map and schedule?" Ms. Cope, the secretary, asked.

"Yes. Thank-you. I will let you see to them now." She gathered up her papers from the counter, and walked around us keeping her head down.

"Have a good first day, Bella, dear." Ms. Cope waved, and then turned back to us. "Now for the Cullens."

As Ms. Cope finally got us all situated with our schedules and locker assignments, the first bell of the day rang out. We stepped out of the office, and compared our schedules. I had Spanish with Emmett, and gym with Alice. We said our good-byes, and each went our separate ways toward our first classes with the promise of meeting up at lunch.

As I walked across the quad to my first class, I saw all the looks I was receiving from the lovely ladies of Forks High. Most of them were OK, but I gave my special smirk to a few of the better looking ones. I'll admit I have never had trouble attracting the opposite sex. Despite all my other charms, I am a pretty good looking guy. The problem is that all the pretty faces that turn my way turn ugly the moment they open their mouths. I can not stand the teenage girl's mind. In my experience, they are all the same. Still, some of them might help kill the time.

The morning went by in a blur of disappointment. I wasn't expecting Rhodes Scholars from the faculty at Forks High, but I was hoping for someone who might try to challenge me. Maybe there was still time to pick-up something at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. Dad had grabbed some literature from there one day on his way home from the clinic. I really needed to thank him for trying to make this move bearable. He and mother had already talked to Mrs. Hale about the Youth Orchestra in Seattle. After my first morning in class, I could see that my goal of valedictorian would be achieved with little effort. I might survive Forks after all.

I was thankful when lunch rolled around. I hadn't seen Alice since gym this morning, and Emmett and I's MY Spanish class was the last class of the day. I was anxious to have a moment to be myself. When I got to the cafeteria, Alice and Emmett were already seated in a table off to the side with the Hales. I stepped into line to grab my food, and suddenly felt a small hand on my arm. I turned around to see who it was. I found a small brunette standing behind me smiling widely at me.

"You must be Edward Cullen," she said.

"How do you know I am not Emmett?" I retorted giving a sly smile.

"You just don't look like the football type?" she said raking over my body with her eyes.

"What type do I look like, then?" I asked, grabbing a sandwich and leaning up against the counter while crossing my ankles and arms.

"Baseball, from what I hear, and..." she reached out pulling out one of my arms, and smoothing out my hand stroking the length of my fingers. "Musician."

"Dorothy, I am not in Chicago anymore," I laughed to myself.

"It's Jessica, and no you are not." She winked and called over her shoulder. "Welcome to Forks!"

I grabbed some chips and a drink to go with my sandwich and joined my siblings.

"It looks like you made a friend," Emmett said punching me in the arm.

"The female population has been most welcoming so far." I grinned back at him. "But the lack of privacy is startling."

"There are no secrets in a small town." Jasper smiled.

"The only things people don't talk about are the sick or the dead," Rosalie said.

"So how are your classes going?" I asked Alice.

"Fine," she said with a bored tone.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"I do have English with our other newbie," she said nodding over to another table where Bella sat with another tall, skinny brunette wearing glasses and a shorter boy. "I think she is as bored as we are. She just moved here from Phoenix. Her dad is the police chief here, but no one is sure why she's moved back here. Apparently, she has always lived with her mom, and always just visited Forks in the past. People think she is a bit stuck up, because she doesn't talk much to others, but I think she is just shy."

"Most likely, if she has befriended Angela Weber," Rosalie chimed in. "Angela is a sweetie, but is shy too. That is her boyfriend Ben with her. But her return is hardly news compared to the Cullens." She smirked.

"Can you blame them?" Emmett said now, winking at Rosalie, and flexing his chest.

"You are a Neanderthal, Emmett!" Alice smacked him, and he laughed.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the people of Forks, and our classes so far. I couldn't help but notice that Rosalie and Emmett seemed to drift into their own conversation often. I also caught Alice and Jasper just staring at each other from across the table on numerous occasions. I'd have to watch that one. He seemed like a stand-up guy, but this was my sister. The bell rang, and we all said our good-byes. I told Emmett I would see him in an hour in Spanish, and told Alice to meet us at the car after school.

My next class was biology. I walked over to Building 3, and quickly found the classroom. As I walked in, I found most of the people already paired up at the lab tables. Not surprising. Most of these people have probably sat and worked with the same people since first grade.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan," the teacher said. I turned around quickly to find Bella standing behind me. She turned her gaze from the teacher up to me, and smiled and blushed, quickly lowering her eyes. "It looks like you two get to be lab partners. You can take the table in the back. You'll find my syllabus on the table."

I motioned for Bella to walk first. My mother did teach me manners. She rolled her eyes a bit, and started down the walkway between the tables. Her toe caught on someone's bag that was sticking out, and I instinctively grabbed her before she could fall forward.

"Thanks" she mumbled, and blushed again. "Graceful, I am not."

"No problem," I said with a laugh to my voice. She took the far seat, and I sat down grabbing the syllabus. Great. Another class of nothing new. I heard a sigh next to me. Bella was looking at the syllabus too, and she once again rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry," I said thinking she was concerned about the course work.

"Oh, I'm not," she said with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "Just another disappointment."

"How so?" I asked.

"I was hoping for a challenge this year," she said. "Looks like Forks High will not be assisting me in that. It's probably for the best."

"Why is that?" I said quickly. "Don't you like the challenge?"

"I do...it's just...nevermind," she said, and a hint of sadness fell over her face.

"I am having the same problem today," trying to bring her out of her reverie.

"Forks High not living up to your standards either?" She grinned.

"I was in a pretty prestigious school back in Chicago. They don't even offer AP classes here." I shook my head.

"Well, at least I don't have an idiot for a lab partner...I hope." She smirked.

"Time will tell." I gave a crooked smile back to her.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she said holding out her hand.

"Edward Cullen." I took her hand and we shook it for a moment when the bell rand signaling the start of class. Mr. Banner handed out text books, and went over the syllabus, before letting us spend the rest of the class in quiet conversation.

"So, what brought you to Forks?" I turned to ask Bella.

"I, um, just thought it was time to spend some time with Charlie," she said not looking at me.

"Who's Charlie?" I asked.

"My dad," she said, and there was that sadness again.

"Did you not want to come? I know it wasn't my choice to move here," I said, a bit of my resentment sneaking into my voice.

"No, it's not that. Well, who would CHOOSE Forks. I was needed, so I came," she said. Before I could get to my next question to try to figure out her cryptic answers, she turned the question back on me. "What brought you here, since we know it was not of your own volition?"

"My father moved here to help progress the new cancer center in Port Angeles." Her eyes widened for a moment, and then she looked away. I stared for a moment, but then decided to just continue. "My mother is an architect, and found a great piece of land outside of Forks that she fell in love with for our house. So, here we are, and here I am."

"At least you have some friendly faces with you here," she said. I looked at her questioningly. "Your siblings."

"Well, you don't know my siblings," I laughed. "You might retract that last statement if you did."

"Your sister is very...energetic." She smiled.

"I've been trying to get my dad to slip her some Ritalin for years." I sighed. Bella laughed.

"Still, I wish I had a sibling or friend going into today. I am so awkward around new people," she said hanging her head down.

"All evidence to the contrary," I said tilting my head down trying to get her to look at me.

"You are very easy to talk to, and are a surprise to me. Not what I expected. Apparently, you are not just a pretty face." She giggled to herself.

"I am pleased to discover the same is true for you," I said quietly. She blushed again.

Just then the bell rang and made us both jump. We gathered up our things, and started walking out.

"I'll see you later, Bella," I said.

"See-ya," she answered.

I walked into Spanish class to see Emmett sitting in the middle of the room like he owned the place. I had to laugh, because I don't know how he fit into these little desks, or how they didn't crumble beneath his massive form. He saw me, and smacked his hand on the chair to his right.

"Saved you a seat, bro!" Emmett said with a smile.

"Thanks, man, " I said sliding into my seat.

"So, how was...biology?" He asked.

"It was biology, and it was good," I smiled remembering my conversation with Bella. "We didn't do anything but go over the syllabus, but the other new kid, Bella, is my lab partner."

"Bellaaaa, " he said drawing out the 'a'. "She's kinda hot, man."

"She's wicked smart too, from what I can tell, " I added. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"This could be interesting," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"You're such a douche, man," I shook my head as the teacher called our attention with the ring of the bell.

Due to our extensive traveling with our parents, they required us to each become fluent in two languages other than our own. They had added the latter stipulation, when Emmett made the argument that he was already fluent in English. Emmett and I both learned Spanish, so this class was going to be a breeze. Mrs. Goff was impressed with our answers to her questions about Chicago, in fluent Spanish, until one question lead to an argument, still in Spanish, between Emmett and I on who had the best pizza in Chicago. She had no more questions after that. And so our first day at Forks High came to a close. Emmett walked out of Spanish with me, continuing our earlier argument about the pizza. Once outside, he waved to Alice, who was leaning against my car, and walked towards the locker rooms for football practice. I started walking towards my car, hitting the lock to open it for Alice.

"Watch the door, Alice," I called. "I don't want whatever disease that beast is dying from to infect my car."

"My truck is not dying," a familiar voice said behind me. Shit. I turned and looked down into Bella's eyes now deep brown with indignation.

"It is a bit of an antique," I back tracked.

"At least I don't have to drive my mom's car," she smirked nodding towards my Volvo.

"THAT," I said with an edge to my voice now, "is my baby."

She snorted. She fucking snorted.

"That makes it so much worse," she laughed now. "I wouldn't advertise that."

"Some of us are concerned for the environment," I retorted. "Unlike others, who's behemoth was a gift to Eisenhower when he took office. Do modern octanes even work on that thing?"

Her eyes narrowed. Ut oh. She pushed past me, and got into her truck slamming the door.

"Might want to watch that," I called across the top of my car to her. "It could fall off."

The monster roared to life, and she turned to look at me before pulling out, giving me a very un-ladylike gesture. I laughed, and got into my car.

"I see you made a friend today," Alice muttered looking from Bella's retreating truck and me.

"Maybe not," I said as my baby purred to life, and we headed for home.

**------------------------**

**A/N: Once again, I must give big thanks to RosieWilde for being my sounding board, and grammar goddess divine for this chapter. **

**The next chapter, we are back to BPOV, and Charlie has started chemo, so prepared for lots of drama.**


	5. Reality Bites

_End of Chapter 4_

_The monster roared to life, and she turned to look at me before pulling out, giving me a very un-ladylike gesture. I laughed, and got into my car._

_"I see you made a friend today," Alice muttered looking from Bella's retreating truck and me._

_"Maybe not," I said as my baby purred to life, and we headed for home._

Chapter 5: Reality Bites (BPOV)

I realized that I had re-read the same page of my history notes for the fifth time, and still had not absorbed one word of it. I was sitting in the waiting room of the treatment center waiting for the end of my dad's appointment. This was week four of his first round of chemotherapy. Charlie and Carlisle both agreed that Charlie's appointments should be scheduled for after school hours, so not to disrupt my education. So, I used the hour I had to spend in the waiting room as a study hall of sorts. I was actually thankful for any homework I had, as it provided a distraction from this waiting room. I realized after the first two of Charlie's weekly treatments that I needed something to keep my eyes and mind from those who sat around me on the burgundy upholstered chairs. Each sallow face and every bald head was a painful reminder of what the future held for Charlie. More frightening were the people who sat with them with just as pallid skin, and dark circles the color of violets under their eyes. Why weren't they sleeping? Was it because of the worry? Was it because of being up all night caring for the one getting the treatment? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Charlie was good so far, though. He had less energy than normal and it made him a little irritable, but mostly he just slept more. Maybe Charlie would be different.

I closed my eyes, and tried to think about anything other than where I was at the moment. I thought about the last four weeks of school. It was nothing exciting. High school never was, really. Alice Cullen was doing her best to befriend me. It started when she had congratulated me on the second day of school before our English class got started on completely flustering her brother. I had to smile at that myself. Bantering with Edward was a bit of a salvation for me. It made me feel almost normal. It was like I could forget my situation for a moment, because my brain was absorbed with the verbal sparring match. That didn't end with the first day. We were mostly civil, but by the end of biology class each day, snide remarks laced our conversation. If he wasn't such a pompous ass, I just might like Edward Cullen.

The sound of the doors of the treatment area clicking open brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my dad slowly walking out. Dr. Cullen was walking with him. I stood up quickly, grabbing my bag, and walked over to him. He somehow looked weaker today. I couldn't pin point what it was exactly, but something had shifted. If I was really in the moment, I would have realized it was the tides.

"Hello, Bella," Dr. Cullen greeted me.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I answered. "How are you today?"

"I am quite well, thank-you," he met my eyes as he said it, and gave a look over to Charlie and slightly furrowed his brow before returning his gaze to me.

"Can I give you a hand to your car?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm fine, doc," Charlie tried standing a little taller as he said it. Ah...we were being a tough guy today. He must be feeling bad.

"Would you mind if I took your arm, dad?" I could play this game of stroking the ego. "You saw how I almost fell on the way in. No need for both of us to be patients here."

He gave a weak laugh at that, and held out his arm to me. I grabbed it trying to subtly place it so it was supporting him, just in case. Dr. Cullen, realizing what I was doing, winked at me and walked away.

Charlie was completely silent on the way home. He seemed a little paler than usual. Maybe I was just construing the worst after sitting around the waiting room all afternoon. When we got home, Charlie made no movement at first to get out of my truck. He stared at the door handle for a moment like the mere idea of having to lift up on it was exhausting him. I got out of the cab quickly, and hurried around to his door and opened it for him.

"Need an arm to lean on?" I asked sheepishly.

"I can get out of the damn truck myself, Isabella." Charlie snapped.

I bit back the tears that were threatening my eyes, and stepped aside to let him get out. He slowly shuffled up to the house, and I stood behind him, out of his line of sight, and had my hands ready to catch him if need be. Once inside, I suggested to Charlie that he relax and watch some television while I made dinner. I tried not to help him into his chair, but brought over the throw from the couch and laid it across his lap once he was sitting. I walked away quickly to the kitchen before he could protest, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw him bring it up tightly under his chin. I smiled softly to myself, and started dinner. I made a simple dinner of some grilled chicken and egg noodles for dinner, figuring Charlie might not be up for much. We ate it quietly together, and Charlie excused himself. He went up the stairs and a quicker pace than he had been moving. I didn't think much of it, until I heard the sound of him retching from the bathroom over the sound of the dishwater I was running. I shut off the water, and walked quietly up the stairs. I didn't hear anything, so I lightly tapped on the door.

"Dad," I called softly, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Bella," he said. I could tell he was still over near the toilet.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"I said I am fine!" He called out louder.

"OK. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I said quietly as I walked back down the stairs, letting the tears fall down my cheeks silently and muffling my sobs in my elbow.

I had collected myself by the time Charlie had re-emerged, and settled himself back into the chair in the living room. I had set a glass of water on the table beside his chair, figuring he would need it even if he was being too stubborn to ask for it. I threw a load of laundry in before settling down on the couch to finish up my homework while Charlie flipped back and forth between ESPN and some fishing show. Around ten o'clock, I noticed that Charlie was starting to doze off.

"Dad," I whispered. "Let's get you to bed. You'll be more comfortable there."

"OK, Bells," he conceded groggily. He tried to get up, but for the first time, I knew he didn't have the strength. I reached over and pulled him up from his chair, and we slowly made our way up the stairs to his room. The ten steps up seemed to take all of his energy, so I sat him down on his bed, and set his night clothes next to him. He started to try to unbutton the flannel shirt he was wearing, but it was like he couldn't get his fingers to cooperate. I placed my hand gently on top of the one that was fumbling with the buttons, and he looked at me and nodded resigning to my help. I got his shirt off of him, and helped him put on a t-shirt. I untied his shoes and took off his socks. He said he would handle the rest.

"Is there anything you need before I head to bed, dad?" I asked.

"No, Bells," he said. "Good-night."

"Good-night, dad." I said. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

He waved me off, and I closed the door behind me. I made quick work of my nighttime bathroom routine, in case Charlie had a repeat performance of after dinner. I had read all the literature that Dr. Cullen had given me at the clinic about the drug they were giving Charlie and his side effects. He had already been fatigued, and now the puking. God, I really didn't have the stomach for this, but I had to suck it up...for Charlie. I had to be strong for Charlie.

I went back to my room to try to finish up the homework that I didn't finish at the clinic. I was right in the middle of my biology notes for our lab tomorrow when I heard Charlie's door being wrenched open, and the bathroom door being slammed shut. Then I heard the puking. It sounds so violent, that I shove my ear buds into my ears, and crank up the volume on my iPod. It doesn't help. I can still hear it, and the tears are falling before I can even think to stop them. Soon it stops, and I put my iPod down. I quietly open my door, and apprehensively walk over to the bathroom door. I tap gently.

"Dad?" I ask quietly.

"What, Bella," he says quietly. He sounds so exhausted.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he sighs. I can hear him stand up. The water in the sink begins running, I assume he is washing out his mouth.

"Would you like me to help you back to bed?" I ask as I lean my head against the closed door. Suddenly, the water shuts off, and the door is pulled open. I nearly fall forward.

"I'm not a fucking child, Bella!" Charlie yells as he pushes past me and stomps off into his room and slams the door. I run back into my room, and close my door sliding in a heap on the floor in front of it, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's just the sickness talking. It's just the sickness talking." I whisper to myself in between sobs.

The next thing I am aware of is my alarm clock going off the next morning. I go to move, and I am completely stiff from falling asleep on the floor last night. I stand up and stretch feeling the vertebrae in my back pop. I walk over and turn off the alarm, and head to the bathroom. I try not to remember why it was that I was sleeping on the floor, but when I get to the bathroom, I find the toilet lid still up from last night's pukefest. I walk over and cringe to see the violence of it was not contained within the bowl. I stand there determining whether to clean it now, or just wait until after school. I decide to just do it now, and pull out my trusty Clorox wipes, and hold my breath, as I clean up the toilet and surrounding floor. Because of the cleaning, I don't get to take my usual relaxing shower. Instead I wash quickly, and get moving. I throw on some jeans and a long sleeved v-neck t-shirt and some boots. I toss my hair up into a quick bun in the back of my head to keep the wet hair off of my back, and I don't have to worry about drying it this way.

I hurry downstairs to cook up some breakfast for Charlie before I leave. I just make some oatmeal. Something else that I figure will be easy on his stomach. I bring that up with a cup of coffee and some apple juice on a tray. I knock quietly on his door, and open it.

"Hey, dad," I whisper.

"Yeah, Bells," he says quietly from his bed turning to me and trying to let his eyes adjust from the light spilling in from the hallway.

"Sorry to wake you," I continue to speak in a whispered voice. "I brought you some breakfast, and your lunch is made and in the fridge. I have to leave for school in five minutes. Is there anything else you need before I go? I can stay if you need me to."

"No, no, no," he says. "You have to go to school. I will be fine."

"OK," I say giving him a soft smile. "I'll just leave your tray here." I set it down on his side table. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," he says. He lays back down and rolls over. This conversation is done.

I hurry back to my room to gather my stuff for the day. Crap! I didn't finish my stuff for the biology lab. I'll do it at lunch. I shove everything into my backpack, stop at Charlie's door to listen to his soft snoring, before I head down the stairs, grab my keys, and head out the front door. The whole drive to school I am wracked with worry about leaving Charlie alone today. I wish there was a friend or someone I could call to check in on him during the day to make sure he is alright. But there was no one. I was his someone. High school just got infinitely more meaningless.

**----------------------**

**A/N: This chapter has a special dedication. This is to roxymar, without whom, this chapter would be meaningless drivel. She was so kind to me to share her own experiences with taking care of her dad while he battled cancer. She has provided me, and in turn you, with beautiful and heart-wrenching threads that I hope to weave into something beautiful, honest, and true to her experience, and in turn creating Bella's. Love ya, lady.**


	6. Missing Partner

_End of Chapter 5_

_I hurry back to my room to gather my stuff for the day. Crap! I didn't finish my stuff for the biology lab. I'll do it at lunch. I shove everything into my backpack, stop at Charlie's door to listen to his soft snoring, before I head down the stairs, grab my keys, and head out the front door. The whole drive to school I am wracked with worry about leaving Charlie alone today. I wish there was a friend or someone I could call to check in on him during the day to make sure he is alright. But there was no one. I was his someone. High school just got infinitely more meaningless._

Chapter 6: Missing Partner (EPOV)

The fifth week of school rolled around, and with it came our term project in biology. On Tuesday, Mr. Banner gave us a list of potential projects to do with our lab partner. It was 40% of our grade for this term, and we had two weeks to complete it and the make a presentation on it at the end of the two weeks. Bella and I sat there silently reading through the list. She had laid her head down as she read, and I glanced over to find that she had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey," I hissed.

"Hmmm..." she said sleepily.

"Sleep on your own time," I said getting annoyed, and nudging her with my elbow. "We've got to pick a project."

Bella had been nodding off more and more lately, and she was becoming increasingly quiet. I used to look forward to biology, because it was the only time of day I got any sort of intelligent conversation, but that is before Bella became an extra from _The Night of the Living Dead_.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled sitting up, and wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth. "I was up late...studying last night."

"Let's just pick something, so you can get back to your beauty sleep," I glared at her from the corner of my eye. "You need it these days."

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

I sighed. I was not trying to make her feel bad. Two weeks ago, she would have came back with some snarky comment, or at least gave me an indignant look, but now... Now, she just look sad and beaten down.

"No, I'm sorry," I sighed again. "Let's just pick something. How about this 'Environmental Impact' project? I just might convince you to put the beast down after this one."

I looked at her with the hope that comment would raise her out of the dead. She hated when I trashed her truck. She narrowed her eyes at me. YES!

"Oh!" My eye lit up when I saw the next one. "What about one of these cellular ones? We could do one on cancer. My dad has lots of reference...."

"NO!" Bella almost shouted.

"What?" I looked at her shocked.

"Not that, please," her eyes were sad again, defeated.

"What is going on, Bella?" I asked. I was getting tired of this. "Why are you snapping at me one second and falling asleep the next? You have been forgetful and just...absent. I know we haven't known each other that long, but you just aren't being yourself."

"It's nothing. It's personal, OK?" Her eyes implored me to stop my line of questions.

"Fine," I said. "Let's just pick something."

We finally settled on a Dinosaur Evolution project. It actually sounded pretty fascinating, because we would mimic the evolution of a dinosaur. For once in a long time, Bella actually became animated again as we talked about things we might do. Apparently, she had gone on some archeological digs in Arizona as part of a class project her freshman year. By the end of the period, both of our eyes were alight, and we were talking quickly. Finishing each others sentences, almost. And hell, she even smiled at me at one point.

Just then the bell rang. Bella and I walked up to Mr. Banner on our way out of class to tell him what we had picked. He was very excited that we had decided to go with that one. We walked towards the door, and I motioned for her to go first. She gave me a smile and a small wave.

"See you later, Bella," I said quietly, and turned toward Spanish.

"Bye, Edward," I heard her say softly behind me.

I barely caught a glimpse of Bella getting into her truck after school. That girl must sprint from gym after school to get to her truck so fast. I rarely saw anything other than it pulling out of the lot these days.

"What is up with Bella these days?" I asked Alice as I got to the car. "Forks High is a necessary boredom in our lives, but I don't think it requires a sprint. Does she have an after school job or something she has to get to? The chief certainly can't approve of the speeds she is pushing that beast to go."

I looked up to see Alice just staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why do you care so much why Bella is hurrying out of school?" Alice asked coyly.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "She just seems off lately. Just curious, I guess."

We got into the car, and started driving home.

"She does seem different," Alice agreed looking toward the direction that Bella just drove away. "She has lost a lot of weight, and not in a good way. She seems paler too, if that is possible. Also, she's been dozing off in class, and forgetting her assignments, though she can recite from memory every book on our reading list."

"That's what I am talking about!" I said. "She is not the slacker type, and she is smart as hell, but it is like she has checked out. It's like something is going on, and she is not telling me."

"Is she obligated to tell you?" Alice asked turning towards me.

"No," I mumbled, "but I guess I just sort of thought we were friends."

"Edward," Alice said half exhasperated. "You do nothing but give her shit. That doesn't exactly spell tell-you-my-secrets-while-we-braid-each-other's-hair type of friendship."

"I know," I said. "I guess that is my fault. She's just the only person I've met here in Forks that I enjoy talking to. I just wish she would talk to me."

"Awwww..." Alice chimed. "Eddie has a crush."

"No, I don't," I snapped. "And don't fucking call me Eddie. You are getting as annoying as Emmett."

The rest of the week flew seemed to fly by. Bella and I split up the project into parts. Our skills complemented each other. Bella was an excellent researcher and writer, and had the experiences, and luckily her old notes, on dinosaurs. I was stronger in the cellular and environmental equations that would make the project work. We both did our share, and our written report was almost complete by the time Friday rolled around.

"So, the presentation part is going to require some extra work together," I said pulling out my iPhone and looking at my calendar. "Saturday afternoons are out for me, because those are the days I go to symphony practice in Seattle."

She tried to disguise her laugh as a cough.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing," she was still trying not to laugh. "I just never thought I would know someone who had _symphony_ practice."

"Don't be such a proletariat, Bella," I chided her. "Lots of people play instruments."

"I am sorry to let my blue collar show, Mr. Cullen," she teased.

"So when do you want to work on this?" I asked.

"How about we get a pass from Mrs. Conner to work on our project in the library third period," she suggested.

"That is fine, I guess," I said. "Wait...how did you know I have study hall third period?"

"Forks," Bella said as an explanation waving her hand around her.

"Forks," I said as an explicative. "Well, we can ask Mrs. Conner tomorrow."

"Actually, I already asked, and she said that was fine," Bella said.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"Um...I ran into her the other day." Bella said with that fucking sad look on her face again.

"Oh, that's settled then," I said putting my phone away not letting my eyes leave her.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You can _ask_ anything you would like," she half smiled.

"What is going on with you?" I just laid it right on out there. Way to be subtle, Cullen.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Why are you so tired lately? Why are you absent so often?" I asked.

"I haven't missed one day of school," she said defensively, "even though I should be!"

"That is not what I meant," I said sighing. "You are here, but you are not here. It's like your mind is always somewhere else."

"It is," she said softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked my voice taking the same volume as hers.

"No," she said. "We're fine."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Just drop it Edward," she pleaded with her eyes. "I'm taking care of things, and it's not easy, and please, just drop it."

"Fine," I mumbled. "I was just trying to be a...friend."

"Thanks for trying," Bella said ducking behind her hair.

I was about to say something else, and the bell rang. Damn bell. Bella quickly got up, and hurried out of the classroom.

***

The next week I entered the library Monday morning, third period to see Bella standing at the circulation desk quietly talking to Mrs. Conner. Bella noticed me approaching, and ended the conversation. Mrs. Conner whispered something to her quickly, and Bella just shook her head shooting her a look.

"Good morning, Mrs. Conner, Bella," I greeted them.

"Good morning, Edward," Mrs. Conner said. "Take a seat anywhere, kids. You should have the library to yourselves for the most part this period."

"Thanks again, Mrs. Conner," Bella said.

As easy as the paper was for this project, the presentation was proving to be that difficult. Despite the sharp tongue Bella had for me, she was painfully shy when it came to the rest of the world I found out. Every time she even thought about saying her part of the presentation, she blushed furiously, and got all tongue tied. By Wednesday, she was finally starting to loosen up.

"You are doing great," I encouraged her. "Now, we just need to ease you in with a small audience."

"What?!" she gasped.

"How about you come over tonight to my house, and we can torture my parents and siblings with a run through of our presentation?" I asked. "The Hales are usually around too, so we would have an audience of six. It will probably be the most intelligent audience who hears this."

"Not tonight," Bella said quickly. "I have things to do tonight."

"Fine," I said. "Then how about tomorrow."

"Actually, after school is kind of rough for me," Bella said.

"You need to practice this, Bella," I said firmly.

"OK. OK." she relented. "I will see about tomorrow."

After school, I drove home alone. Alice had joined the homecoming dance committee, and Emmett had football practice. My mom had left me a voice mail saying that she was meeting with some new clients this afternoon in Port Angeles, and asked if I could drive her there, and then we could meet up with my dad somewhere for dinner. Maybe it was best that Bella couldn't come over tonight, because it seemed no one was going to be home. I picked my mom up, and dropped her off at her client's offices in Port Angeles with the promise she would call when she was done. I decided just to go hang out at my dad's office and do some homework until they were both done.

I parked my Volvo in one of the metered spots that sat outside of my dad's building. I wasn't paying attention at first, but when I looked up I saw something that made my vision go red. Sitting there on the streets of Port Angeles was an old relic of a truck. Bella's truck. And there walking towards it, with her arms full of shopping bags, was Bella. I slammed my door, hit the locks, and stormed in her direction. She saw me, and her face fell.

"Things to do," my voice yelled. "You had 'things to do'."

"I know this looks bad, Edward, but please, it's not what you...," Bella stammered.

"What?" I snapped. "Don't say it's not what I think, Bella. I _think_ it looks like you blew off working on our biology project, that let me remind you is 40% of our grade this term, to go shopping."

"If it is so important, than what are you doing here?" She bit back.

"My mother had a meeting this afternoon, so I was nice and drove her here, since I had nothing to do, and we are meeting my dad for dinner when they are done. Some people put their responsibilities over themselves," I yelled. "But you wouldn't know anything about self-sacrafice, would you."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, and she bit her bottom lip trying to hold the tears back. I tried to remain stoic, but on the inside I instantly felt like a jerk for making her cry. I stood there waiting for her to run off, as girls seem to do when they cry, but she stayed there. She continued to stand there staring at me with big tears cascading silently down her cheeks. My heart began to ache, and I wanted to wipe them away. At that moment, she started to walk towards me slowly, never breaking eye contact with me. My arms wanted to wrap themselves around this frail looking girl before me, but before I could will them to move, and before I even saw it coming, her small right hand landed with a loud crack against my left cheek.

I stood there stunned holding my left cheek with my own hand now. She slapped me! She fucking slapped me! OK. Maybe I deserved that. Hell no. I might have put her in her place, but I didn't deserve that! She was the one who was jeopardizing my future with her shopping excursion. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"You know nothing about me, Edward Cullen!" She yelled. "You think you are so fucking smart, and have it all figured out. You stand there in all your self-rightiousness, and dare judge me! You said you wanted to be my friend. If this is what your friendship looks like, then I don't want it! We will finish this project, and then I will ask Mr. Banner to allow us to switch lab partners."

"That's the smartest idea to come out of your mouth in weeks!" I yelled at her retreating form.

Luckily, my phone rang just then so I couldn't dwell on what just happened. Esme was done with her meeting, so I hopped back into my car, and drove to pick her up.

**----------------------**

**A/N: Once again, I must thank RosieWilde for talking me down from my literary ledge. When I went to write this chapter, Edward was MIA. With her help, I did manage to track him down and finally get this chapter out. I hope it is not terrible. If it is, please let me know. If I managed to pull something decent out, let me know that too, because I feel like I have some new stretch marks from giving birth to this chapter.**

**Also, thanks to roxymar for her exhaustion and daddy dedication that went into this chapter.**


	7. Making Amends

_End of Chapter 6_

_"You know nothing about me, Edward Cullen!" She yelled. "You think you are so fucking smart, and have it all figured out. You stand there in all your self-rightiousness, and dare judge me! You said you wanted to be my friend. If this is what your friendship looks like, then I don't want it! We will finish this project, and then I will ask Mr. Banner to allow us to switch lab partners."_

_"That's the smartest idea to come out of your mouth in weeks!" I yelled at her retreating form._

_Luckily, my phone rang just then so I couldn't dwell on what just happened. Esme was done with her meeting, so I hopped back into my car, and drove to pick her up._

Chapter 7: Making Amends (BPOV)

"Cocky...jackass...tell ME about self-sacrofice...arrogant son-of-a-bitch."

I was muttering to myself as I stomped my way back up to get Charlie. I was still fuming as I entered into the waiting room. I went up to the desk to ask how much longer Charlie was going to be when I heard my name being called behind me.

"Mrs. Conner," I smiled and went to sit down next to her.

I had run into Mrs. Conner, our school librarian, two weeks ago when her mother started coming in during the same time I was here with Charlie on Wednesdays. Her mother was much worse off than Charlie with advanced colon cancer. She was also 77 years old, but I couldn't help but picture Charlie that frail and weak every time I saw the old woman being wheeled out into the waiting room.

"How is your mother?" I asked.

"As well as can be expected," she gave a half-hearted smile.

"How are you?" She asked. "You look a little...wild eyed."

"Edward," I growled.

"Mr. Cullen?" She asked shocked.

I sighed, and told her all about what happened outside. I told her what I said, and what he said. I told her about the slap. She sat there patiently listening, and by the end she was shaking her head.

"Bella," she chided. "What is going on with the two of you, because this is sounding out of character for both of you. I would expect a bit more empathy from the son of a cancer physician, and a bit less violence from you."

"He doesn't know," I said quietly.

"Bella," she said, "why didn't you just tell Edward what is going on? He would understand that you had to take Charlie to his appointment. Cancer is something that effects most families. No one would think less of someone who has it and is fighting."

"I can't do that to Charlie," I said. "He's a very private person. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"You are a seventeen year old girl," she said. I tried to interrupt her, but she held up her hand. "A very capable, seventeen year old girl, granted, but one that is all alone at the moment dealing with things no one should ever have to deal with. You are putting yourself out on an island, because you aren't willing to trust anyone. I am not saying that it has to be Edward, but Bella...we all need a friend. Think about it."

"I know. I know," I said. "It's just hard. I don't want pity. I don't want sympathy. I am glad I have found you to talk to, because you are in it, and understand what I am going through. I just don't know how anyone else could understand."

"Have a little faith in people," she offered patting my knee and standing up, as they wheeled her mother out. "Sympathy is not a four letter word, either. It means someone cares. I will see you in school tomorrow, Bella."

"See ya, Mrs. Connor," I said. "Thanks again for listening to me."

"Anytime, dear," and with that she waved and left.

Maybe she was right. Maybe I should give a little where Edward was concerned. He was an jerk for jumping to conclusions, but what choice have I given him? I don't know if I am ready for him to know the truth about our situation, but I could at least make a gesture towards peace. I would offer to practice our presentation tomorrow after school. If he was still willing.

On the way home, I decided to run my plan past my dad.

"Dad, I have a presentation on Friday in biology. It is 40% of our grade, and it is with my lab partner, Edward Cullen. Anyways, you know how nervous I get when I have to talk in front of people. Edward's family has offered to be an audience to a test run of our presentation. You know, to help me work some of my nerves out. I was thinking, if you are feeling OK tomorrow, we could do it after school, if that is OK with you." I waited for his reply.

"Sounds like a smart idea, Bells," he answered. His voice was so much gruffer these days. Raw from the bile that poured through his throat regularly.

"I can come home and make you dinner first, and get you settled before going over," I quickly offered.

"You can always just order me a pizza," he said. "You deserve an evening off with your friends."

"They aren't exactly my friends, dad," I said sadly. "This is just a school project. I mean, I have classes with Alice and Edward. They are both nice. I just haven't really had time to get to know many people."

"Damn it," Charlie muttered. "I'm sorry, Bells. You should be hanging out with kids your age. Going to football games and movies. Laughing and having fun. Being a teenager. Not some nursemaid to an invalid father."

"Don't say that, dad!" I yelled. "I do the things I do, because I want to. You would do this all for me, what makes you think that I don't want to be doing this for you! You are my dad! I love you!"

"OK, Bells, OK," he said quietly wiping the tear that started to run down my cheek. "I love you too, kid. I don't know how I am ever going to make this all up to you."

"By getting well," I said turning to look him in the eye. He gave me a small smile and a pat on my leg, and we spent the rest of the ride home in silence.

The next day, I got to school a little early. I was nervous about leaving Charlie before I absolutely had to, but he seemed to be having a good morning. The doctor had given Charlie a new powered supplement called Defience PhytoTherapy. It was supposed to aid in detoxification, enhance immunity, and he had told us that some patients state that it gives them more energy. He even gave me a weak smile before leaving for school, so maybe it was helping.

Last night, Charlie and I had even shared a laugh. He came to me around bed time with his clippers in his hand and a frustrated look on his face. He said he was tired of shedding like a dog, and wanted me to just shave his hair off. So, we had set up shop in the bathroom. We used an upturned trash can as our barber chair. I had started with the #2 attachment to get off most of Charlie's thick hair. It had laid at my feet in deep brown piles. When it was time for the actual shaving part, I was so nervous, but Charlie talked me through it, and I even joked about taking care of that mustache from the 70s for him while I was at it, and he practically screamed 'No!'. I smiled to myself as the silver Volvo I had been waiting for came speeding into the lot.

I am certain that Edward saw me there, because he chose the spot the furthest from my truck as possible in the busy lot. I sighed, grabbed my bag from the hood of my truck, and started walking towards the Cullen car. As I got closer, I saw that Edward had his eyes closed, and jaw locked. His knuckles were turning white from the death grip he had on his steering wheel. Crap...this was not going to go well. Alice bound out of the car at that moment and over to me.

"Morning, Bella," she chimed. "I heard you had an interesting evening last night. I'm sorry I missed that!"

"Yeah," I muttered looking over at Edward who was glaring at me from inside his car, "I was coming over to apologize for that. I was having a rough day, and he just pressed the wrong buttons."

"I don't know about apologizing, Bella," she said turning towards her brother and leering back at him. "I know that Edward can be a know-it-all ass when he wants to be. I think karma just paid him a visit yesterday."

"Anyways, I wanted to smooth things over, in the very least," I finished.

"Good luck with that," she said. Then she walked over to the driver's window of his car, tapped on the glass, and said, 'Be nice', and then sauntered over to where Jasper was standing waiting for her in the distance.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the driver side of Edward's car. He was still refusing to emerge. Probably hoping I would just go away. He was refusing to meet my gaze as I stood there, so I lightly tapped on the glass with the tip of my index finger.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked softly, though I knew he could hear me. He looked up at me, and then forward again. "Please, Edward."

"Talk," he muttered, still not looking at me.

"Can you come out here, please?" I pleaded.

"I think I am safer inside the confines of my car," he said, and with that he hit his locks, and turned towards me with a smirk.

"I promise no physical harm will come to you, if you exit the vehicle," I said trying hard not to smile.

"Take five paces backward, and I might consider it," he retorted.

I smiled, and turned and walked back up onto the sidewalk. He grabbed his messenger bag from the backseat, and came out of the car, but just leaned up against the driver's door. I decided to just dive into it.

"I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday," I said looking sheepishly up at him. He sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry for the things I said and for jumping to conclusions," he muttered.

"Can we get a do over?" I asked. He looked up, and his eyes began to crease, and then he started laughing. Full and loud laughing. I couldn't help it. It was infectious, and I started laughing too.

"I haven't heard anyone ask for a do over since grade school kickball!" He said through his laughter.

"I was digging deep over here," I said starting to calm down.

"OK, Bella," he said finally, "we can have our do over."

"I would like to start by accepting your offer," I said.

"Which offer?" He asked.

"Doing a test run of our presentation in front of your family, if they are available," I said.

"I assume you mean tonight, since the presentation is tomorrow," he concluded.

"Yes," I said meekly, "if that is alright with you. After school."

"Sure," he said. "I'll call Esme now."

Edward pulled out his phone and dialed. I listened to him talk to his mom and tell her the plan. There was such tenderness in the way he talked to her. They must have a great relationship. I couldn't wait to meet her. Hopefully Edward hadn't told her about the slap. Not many mom's take well to their baby boys getting hurt.

"Bella," Edward turned to me, "my mom wants to know if you want to stay for dinner."

"I think that will be OK," I said. "I'll need to swing by the house and make sure my dad has dinner before coming over."

"I can follow you home, if you like, and then give you a ride to my house," Edward added.

"Couldn't have the beast tarnishing your drive, huh?" I asked playfully.

"No! No!" Edward started to protest, thinking he was misunderstood once again. "I didn't mean..."

"I was kidding, Edward," I said holding up my hands and laughing now. "That would be fine. We'll work out the details later. It's almost time for the bell."

Edward finished his conversation with his mom, and then put his phone into his pocket. We walked together to class talking about our project, and how we might split up the presentation. We said our good-byes, and made plans to meet up in the library for study hall. I waved good-bye as I walked into homeroom. I felt like a great weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Maybe today was going to be a good day.

The rest of the day went without incident. Edward and I started making our notes during study hall. Our conversation flowed easily, with the minor hiccup when Mrs. Conner stopped by our table and commented on the fact we were able to get past our differences of yesterday. Edward had asked how she knew, but I wasn't ready to tell him everything yet, but I didn't want to lie. I told him that I had run into her after our incident yesterday, and she had wheedled it out of me, and how she was the one who had convinced me that we were better than what we allowed ourselves to be. He smiled and told me to remind him to thank Mrs. Conner.

Mr. Banner had given us our biology period to work on our projects. Edward and I finalized our notes, and which parts of our report we wanted to print out as our display for our report. Edward was going to stop of to get the presentation board before meeting me at my house after school. His shopping should give me enough time to help Charlie with anything he needs and get him some dinner. We said our good-byes after class, and Edward said he would send me a text when he was on his way to my house.

**--------------------**

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late. It was my birthday Friday, and there was some celebrating Thursday for that, so I totally didn't finish. It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to. ;-)**

**I was going to take this chapter through the Cullen's house, but I thought it might be more interesting to do that part from EPOV. You can tell me if you think I am wrong.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Reviews are the best belated birthday presents, ever!**


	8. Save Room

End of Chapter 7

Mr. Banner had given us our biology period to work on our projects. Edward and I finalized our notes, and which parts of our report we wanted to print out as our display for our report. Edward was going to stop of to get the presentation board before meeting me at my house after school. His shopping should give me enough time to help Charlie with anything he needs and get him some dinner. We said our good-byes after class, and Edward said he would send me a text when he was on his way to my house.

Chapter 8: Save Room (EPOV)

Alice and I headed over to Olympic Graphic Arts Inc. after school to grab the supplies that Bella and I decided we needed to make our display for our presentation. I should have known better than to bring the pixie with me while shopping. I noticed things like glitter and neon colored things starting to appear in the cart when my back was turned.

"Alice, what are you getting these things for?" I asked.

"For your presentation," she said like it was obvious. "It is going to be fabulous!"

"You do realize our project is on the evolution of dinosaurs, and not the evolution of fashion, right?" I smirked.

"Fine," she said snatching her items out of the cart, and walking off in a huff.

As we were checking out, I sent Bella a text to let her know we would be by to pick her up soon. My phone chimed as we walked out the car with our bags.

**I'm ready. Don't honk for me, though. **

**That will send Charlie for his gun with the speed of lightning. ~B**

I quickly wrote back:

**Thanks for the warning. I would not want to piss off the Chief. ~E**

We were at Bella's house in no time, and I ran up to the door and knocked. Bella answered the door with a smile.

"Let me grab my bag," she said. "Come in a sec."

I walked in to the foyer. There was no word for Bella's house that fit better than comfortable. It was one of those houses you walked into and just felt at home. Everything felt lived in, unlike my Better Homes & Garden's show piece. Don't get me wrong. I love my house, but sometimes the order of it leaves me a little on edge. I took a step further in to take a look around. I could hear Bella talking to her dad from the direction, I guessed was the kitchen. Just then, Bella came around the corner followed by Chief Swan. I decided to take the initiative on the introductions.

"Chief Swan, sir, it is nice to meet you," I held out my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," he said shaking my hand. There was something about how he looked that seemed slightly frail, though he was working hard at standing tall. "This is all alright with your folks?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. "My parents are both at home this evening, and my mother has invited Bella to dine with us if that is OK with you."

"Sure," he said. "You kids have fun. Edward, you might want to practice that presentation of yours before you eat dinner." He winked at me then and laughed a little to himself. Bella shot him a glaring look, and he shrugged.

"Thank-you for the warning, sir," I answered. Then the wrath of Bella shifted in my direction. I gave the same apologetic shrug the Chief had just given her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"OK, OK," she pushed me towards the door. "Enough humor at my expense. I'll be back before bed time, dad."

"That's fine, Bells," he said as Bella gave him a quick hug.

"Call me, if you need anything," she said looking at him pointedly.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Don't keep this boy waiting any longer. Nice meeting you, Edward."

"You too, Chief Swan," I answered, as we headed down off the porch and into the car. I went over to the passenger side, and opened the door for Bella, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"My mother taught me manners," I said in answer to her unasked question.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said as she climbed in to my sister who was now sitting in the backseat shuffling through the songs on her iPhone.

"Hi, Bella," she chimed. "I am so excited you are coming over!"

"She is not coming over for your latest make-over fantasies, Alice," I grumbled as I climbed in, and closed the door. "We actually have a presentation we have to finish up."

Alice just pouted and crossed her arms. Bella laughed, and looked at me and mouthed a silent thank-you. I barely controlled my laugh as we headed out to my house.

"So what is the plan?" Bella asked.

"I thought we could work on getting the presentation ready, eat dinner, and then do our practice run afterwards, if that is OK?" I said. Did that sound too planned out? I hope she doesn't think I am trying to control the project.

"That sounds great," Bella answered.

I let out a sigh. I seriously need to relax. We pulled up to our house, and Bella let out a slow whistle while looking up at the three story facade through the window of the car. Just then, I noticed Emmett and Rosalie walking out of the open garage.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called as I opened the passenger door for Bella, and helped she and Alice out of the car. I got the bags out of my trunk as Bella walked over to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie who were all gathered by the garage.

"Wow!" Bella said. "Your dad is quite the connoisseur of cars. Is he trying to collect one from every country?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed down the line.

"England. Germany. North America. Italy. Germany, again." My jaw and Emmett's dropped.

"I like her," Rosalie said with a grin. Bella smiled back.

"I know that fiery piece of German engineering out there is you," Bella tossed her head back towards Rosalie's BMW in the drive.

"You know it, baby," Rosalie purred.

"So, why does Daddy C. have so many rides?" Bella asked now. I looked at her and smiled. I have never seen her so relaxed. The cloud that seems to be constantly hanging over her is gone at the moment, and she is radiant in her banter. It was my turn to answer, and I cleared my throat, and repeated her earlier motion.

"Vanquish, mine. Porche, Alice. Jeep, Emmett. Duchati, mine. Mercedes, dad."

"If you have the bike and the Vanquish, why the hell are we riding around in your mom's car?" Bella said with a smirk.

"Woman, leave my Volvo alone!" I yelled. "Forks is not exactly motorcycle weather...ever, it seems, and my baby over there is for special occasions. Would you trust those high school pricks to not scratch her if she were yours?"

"No, I guess not," she answered looking back at my Volvo again with that smirk.

"You better just get in the house before I make you walk home," I muttered teasingly.

"Come on, Mr. Sensitive" she smiled following Alice into the house. "Let's talk dinosaurs."

When we got into the house, mom and dad were there to meet Bella.

"Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle," I said pointing to them.

"Welcome to our home, dear," my mom said giving Bella a hug.

"Yes, welcome, Bella," my dad said. "How is the Chief doing these days?" I swear they exchanged a look, but maybe I was just seeing things.

"He's well," she said. "Thanks for asking."

"We better get to work Bella, so we can be done in time for dinner," I said putting my hand on the small of her back and leading her toward the stairs.

"Dinner is at 6, Edward," my mom called after us. I nodded.

I led Bella up to the third floor of our house where my bedroom was. She walked in not saying anything. She quietly looked around my room. She ran her fingers over the spines of my books, and her eyes raked my enormous CD collection. I set our things down on the black leather couch in my room, and reached behind it to open the curtains. When I did so, Bella gasped, and walked to the floor length window now exposing the expanse of trees and river that were visible. She stood silently for what felt like hours.

"Are you OK?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask, as I fired up my computer.

"Your view is like hearing Robert Frost for the first time," she said softly, and I thought I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "It's so serene."

She was breaking my heart with her words. How can one person feel so much just by looking out a window? What is going on in that secretive, complex mind of hers. I don't remember even doing it, but I suddenly found myself standing behind her, and resting my head on top of hers, while wrapping my arms around hers which were folded in front of her. She leaned back into me in that moment and I felt her breathing slow, and her body relax. I really hated to end this moment.

"We better get started," I whispered afraid to break the spell that had fallen over us.

"Yes, we should," she moved out of my embrace, and began unloading her bag.

Bella had brought pictures and pamphlets from when she did the digs back in Phoenix. The visuals were only less amazing than her extremely detailed journals of everything she learned at the time. We had so much information for our report. Now we just needed to narrow it down for the presentation. After scanning and printing and gluing, we we managed to finish with 20 minutes to spare before dinner.

"Ugh," Bella sighed leaning back against my bed. We had been sitting on the floor putting the board together for the last hour. "I am so glad we are done!"

"Me too," I agreed, as I crawled up onto my couch stretching out and closing my eyes.

"I think my ass is asleep," Bella said standing up and rubbing her backside. "These rugs are the plushest thing I have ever felt as far as floor coverings, but I think I just sat in one spot for too long."

She stretched, and a sliver of skin where her shirt rose up was exposed to me. I quickly closed my eyes and started trying to think of anything except that creamy white skin. It was then that I heard her yawn. I popped my eyes open, and looked over at her. She was smiling at me. It was then I really took stock of her eyes. The dark circles under them looked like she hadn't slept well in months.

"Come lie down, before you fall down," I said patting the couch next to me.

"It's almost dinner time," she protested.

"You have time for a power nap," I said. "I'll wake you when it is time to eat."

She walked over and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from my head. Slowly she allowed herself to slouch down. I grabbed the throw off of the back of the couch, and sat up in order to cover her with it. She rubbed her hand over the green chenille fabric, and her eyes began to drift closed. Before long, her breathing evened out, and I knew she was finally asleep. I just sat there and watched her. She really was quite beautiful. I just wish I knew what troubled her. I wanted to know her secrets. I wanted to know her.

I hadn't realize that the time before dinner had passed already, until I heard a faint knock on my door. Alice's head popped in.

"Mom says dinner is ready," she said and smiled at Bella's sleeping form. "You still have a few minutes before it is on the table. She looked like she needed this sleep."

"Yeah," I said. "I hate to wake her."

"I'll go help mom," she said. "You wake sleeping beauty." She left with a wink.

She was beautiful. Her hair splayed out around her, and the peaceful look on her face. It is hard to believe that this time yesterday she was screaming at me and smacking my face. I guess the saying 'what a difference a day makes' means something. I hated to do it, but I slid off the couch, and crawled over to sit on the floor by her head.

"Hey, sleepy girl," I said softly, moving some strands of hair from where they had fallen across her face. "Bella, dinner is ready."

"OK," she mumbled. "I'll get your supplement, and then start dinner."

"Bella," I said a little louder now stiffling a laugh and shaking her shoulder a bit, "you don't have to make dinner. It's ready."

She rubbed the backs of her hands on her eyes, and her eyes fluttered open locking her deep chocolate pools on me.

"Edward?" She said confused.

"Yes," I said. "You are at my house. Presentation. Dinner. Starting to ring a bell?"

"Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to cover up the blush creeping up her cheeks. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, and it is so peaceful here."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable here," I said smiling at her, and she rolled onto her side and smiled back at me. "Alice says dinner is ready. If you would rather sleep some more, I can have my mom put a plate in the fridge for you."

"No, no," she said sitting up. "Let's go."

I helped her up, and we walked downstairs to join my family and the Hales at the dinner table. Dinner was filled with lively conversation and jokes at various people's expenses. By the end of the meal, we were all laughing. I looked over at Bella to see her wiping tears from her eyes after Alice's last story about the time she had thrown his swim trunks up in a tree when he decided to go skinny dipping on vacation. He in turn, chased her around the lake naked. Emmett doesn't know the meaning of the word modesty.

Everyone else helped clear the dinner dishes while Bella and I set up our presentation in the living room. Once we got everything all set, I turned to Bella.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She looked up at me looking pale, and almost a little green. "Hey, hey...none of that. You will be fine. I will be right here with you."

I squeezed her hand and she gave me a faint smile.

"If you start to feel nervous, just turn and focus on me for a moment until you get your barrings," I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Are you ready for us?" My dad asked coming to take a seat in the love seat to our right. My mother sat down next to him. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper squeezed onto the couch.

"Ready to get my learn on about dinosaurs," Emmett boomed out.

That made Bella laugh, and I could see her relax a bit. We started into our presentation, and it amazed me how easily we worked together. We were flowing easily back and forth between our parts, and after a while we were almost finishing each other's sentences. I saw the smiles on everyone's face, and I am sure it was due to the easiness of our interactions, more than the lesson on dinosaur evolution. Everyone gave us a round of applause when we were done, and Bella's body visibly relaxed like a 20 pound weight had just been taken off her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at me.

"You did awesome," I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered back. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

Bella and I packed up our presentation, and I told her that I would bring it with me to school in the morning. We could grab it out of my trunk after lunch. She glanced down at her watch, and gasped.

"I didn't realize it was so late," she said. "I need to get home."

"I need to go check on a patient," my dad said. "I can take you home, Bella."

"Thank-you, Dr. Cullen," she said. "Let me just run upstairs and get my stuff."

I followed Bella upstairs, and made sure she got everything.

"Bella," I said softly.

"Yeah," she said looking at me while she stuffed her folder back into her bookbag.

"I am really so sorry about yesterday, whatever it was," I started. "Today as been so great. I really had fun with you."

"I did too, Edward," she said not meeting my eyes. "I can't tell you the last time I laughed so hard...the last time I laughed period." She mumbled the last part, I am sure meant to be for herself, but I heard it.

"So," I said as I reached over to raise her chin so she was looking a me, "are we friends now?"

"I would like that," Bella said softly. "Thank-you, Edward."

I pulled Bella into a hug. She held me tight like she was clinging to a life line. I held the intensity of the embrace until she started to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left my room.

"Bye, Bella," I called after her.

I heard the sounds of car doors from the garage, and heard my dad's car start up, and they were off. I flopped back onto my couch. I closed my eyes, and I realized that I could still smell Bella from where she was laying here earlier. Strawberries, and something floral. I let out a sigh, and let my mind drown for a moment in the images of her sleeping. Her long eyelashes almost tickling her cheekbones. Her soft hair a waterfall of chestnut all around her. Then, I focused in on her plump lips, slightly parted, and begging to be kissed. My eyes flew open at this thought. Friends, dick head. You guys are friends.

**--------------------**

**A/N: I totally borrowed "Daddy C." from AngstGoddess003's story Wide Awake. Total homage, chicka!**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Your reviews are like waking up to Edward's smiling face.**


	9. Karma Police

_End of Chapter 8_

_I heard the sounds of car doors from the garage, and heard my dad's car start up, and they were off. I flopped back onto my couch. I closed my eyes, and I realized that I could still smell Bella from where she was laying here earlier. Strawberries, and something floral. I let out a sigh, and let my mind drown for a moment in the images of her sleeping. Her long eyelashes almost tickling her cheekbones. Her soft hair a waterfall of chestnut all around her. Then, I focused in on her plump lips, slightly parted, and begging to be kissed. My eyes flew open at this thought. Friends, dick head. You guys are friends._

Chapter 9: Karma Police (BPOV)

The car ride home with Dr. Cullen was mostly quiet, until we were almost to my house.

"Bella," he started in, "we were so glad you could come over today. You and Edward have really done a fantastic job with your report."

"Thank-you, Dr. Cullen," I answered. "Your family was so kind to take time out of your schedules to help us...well, me practice."

"Please, call me Carlisle, and we were happy to do it," he said smiling down at me. "So how has your dad been."

"He's been really great lately," I said feeling lighter. "I think that supplement you gave him is really helping out."

"That's great to hear," he said as he pulled in front of my house. "Esme has sent home the leftovers from tonight for the two of you. They are in the trunk. Do you mind if I carry them in and say hi to one of my favorite patients?"

"Not at all," I said. "I'm sure my dad is in there watching the game."

"Which game?" He asked as he got the food out of the trunk.

"I don't know," I laughed, "but I am sure one is on."

Carlisle joined me laughing as we walked up to the door, and I opened it. We could hear the television from the other room spilling the sound of a basketball game into the room. Carlisle looked down and smiled at me as I gave him a 'told you so' look.

"Dad," I called out as I walked in, "I'm home, and Dr. Cullen came in to say hi."

I turned the corner and froze. There sat Charlie's favorite chair, still reclined, but no Charlie in it. There was a bowl of popcorn scattered across the floor like it had been dropped. Panic began to fill me as I started to call out.

"Dad!" I called as I walked hurriedly into the kitchen. He wasn't there.

"Charlie!" Carlisle called up the stairs. No answer. I pushed past Carlisle and ran up the stairs. I quickly peeked into his bedroom, and saw that his bed laid empty, still disheveled from this morning. I snapped my head toward the bathroom, and saw the light spilling out from under it. I pounded on the door.

"Dad? Dad!" I yelled at the door. "Dad, are you OK in there?"

I pushed open the door, and screamed. There on the floor, laying in a pool of vomit, unconscious, was Charlie. He looked deathly pale, and his breathing was shallow.

"CARLISLE!!!" I screamed, and he was beside me pushing me out of the way to get to Charlie. He checked his pulse and his eyes.

"Bella, I need you to call 911," he said to me. I sat there staring at my dad on the floor. "Bella, now!"

I snapped out of my daze, and pulled out my phone, my fingers tripping over the number, because they were shaking so completely. I gave the dispatcher my name and address, and what was going on. Carlisle gave me details on his stats to tell the dispatcher. We filled her in on his condition, and that Dr. Cullen was with us. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance was pulling up to our house. I ran downstairs to let the EMTs in. Carlisle gave them his latest stats while he walked by their sides out to the ambulance. Carlisle said I could ride with him and we would meet them at the hospital.

I was vaguely aware of the words of comfort Carlisle was saying to me on the way there. That he had a fever, so he probably just had an infection. Or that he was dehydrated from the vomiting. After a few of his reasons, I realized he was thinking out loud more than trying to comfort me. This must be what an out of body experience feels like. I knew I was there, but I didn't feel like I was in the car any longer. It was like my mind was left behind in that bathroom still frozen there staring at my worst nightmare since this whole treatment process started. The empty shell of myself followed Carlisle out of the car when we got to the hospital, and he rushed into the ER leaving me in the waiting room.

I sat down in one of the plastic chairs to begin my long wait. Like everything else in Forks, it was green. Not a modern green, but a 70s green. There was a reason they stopped making things in this color. So I sat there, as the clock of the waiting room cruelly ticked off the minutes in slow motion. Every time the doors opened to the ER triage area, my eyes shot up, but it was never someone for me. Finally, four hours later, Carlisle came through the doors talking on his cell phone.

"Carlisle," I jumped up and ran to him, "is my dad alright?"

He held up a finger kindly entreating me with his eyes to wait a moment.

"I had an emergency with a patient, and am at the hospital," I heard him say. "Yes, I will call you in the morning. Have Edward call me in the morning, please....Yes....I love you too....Bye"

He hung up and turned his attention to me.

"He's stable now, Bella," he said running his hand through his hair just like Edward does when he is flustered. "They are taking him to a private room upstairs now. You can go up in just a minute."

"What is wrong?" I eked out.

"He was very dehydrated, and his white blood cell count is low," he muttered. "I think the supplement was not reacting well with his other medication. I am keeping him over-night for observation, and fluids."

"Can I stay with him?" I asked, tears silently running down my face.

"Of course, Bella," he said. "There was a double room available, so you can have a bed."

"Thank-you, Carlisle," I said.

"Please know that our family is here for you and Charlie," he said hugging me.

"I know," I said. "I am sorry I haven't been forthcoming with the rest of your family, and I appreciate your discretion. I guess I just feel that this is Charlie's business, and it is not my place to tell anyone what is going on unless he says it is OK."

"Bella, honey," Carlisle said taking my face in his hands, "this is your business too. The moment you committed to being your dad's caretaker through this, you made it your business. You might not be fighting this disease, but you are in the trenches. For years I have seen the caretakers of my patients become has frail and battered as the patients themselves with the work and strain that is involved. You don't have to do this alone. Charlie will not fault you for being human. For needing sleep. For needing a friend or two. You can't have friends without honesty and disclosure, Bella. I see how much Alice and Edward are already so attached to you, and I see the rest of my family following suit. They want to be there for you, Bella. Don't be afraid to tell them what that entails. They might just surprise you."

Carlisle showed me to where Charlie's room was. He looked so pale and weak laying in that hospital bed. His body was so much thinner these days. It had all been happening so gradually, that I hardly noticed until now. He looked to be swimming in his hospital gown. Carlisle must have sensed my apprehension, because he gentle nudged me into the room. I walked over to the side of Charlie's bed, and picked up his hand into mine. Carlisle read over some of the stats coming off of the various machines Charlie was hooked to, and made some notes in Charlie's chart.

"He'll rest well tonight," Carlisle said. "Why don't you try to get some rest yourself. You have help tonight, Bella. Take the night to take care of yourself."

"I'll try," I promised half-heartedly. I didn't know if I could get any sleep in the hospital. Oh well, if I can't sleep, I can always work on school work. SCHOOL!

"Carlisle!" I gasped quietly, and he jumped. "How am I going to get to school tomorrow? You drove me here. I have the presentation with Edward in biology. I can't miss that. He'll be so mad at me, if I am not there. We worked so hard on it, and I don't have my bag or my notes. I don't have a change of clothes. I can't leave my dad here alone. The puke in the bathroom! I need to go home and clean that up!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." he said holding up his hands. "Calm down, sweetheart. One thing at a time."

I stared at him wild eyed with a million thoughts pouring through my head. I must have looked half crazy as my mind was making lists and trying to process it all.

"First of all, if you would like a change of clothes, I can have one of the nurses bring you a set of scrubs," he said.

"I can't wear scrubs to school.." I started, but he cut me off.

"Secondly, I think, being that it is so very late, and your dad is unexpectedly in the hospital, you can afford to miss a day of school," he said. Once again I tried to talk, and he silenced me with his hand. "I will call the school myself in the {looking at his watch} later morning. I will even talk to your biology teacher directly. I am sure he will be fine with post-poning your presentation until Monday."

"Finally, don't worry about the state of the house. One of the nurses at work does house cleaning on the side to help make ends meet since she lost her husband last year. I will ask Sue tomorrow if she could help out at your place."

"Carlisle," I said despondently, "we can't afford a maid."

"Consider it an early Christmas present from Esme and I," he said with a smile. "I won't accept no as an answer."

"Thank-you," I said and the tears began to flow once more. Carlisle patted my arm.

"Can I ask one thing from you, Bella?" Carlisle asked now.

"Anything," I said.

"May I have permission to tell Esme about Charlie's condition?" He asked. "I will leave it to you to tell Edward and Alice, and whomever else. I just have a hard time keeping secrets from my wife. I'm afraid I can't keep things from her, and my facade on this one is cracking."

"Yes," I agreed. "Thank-you for asking. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"You will," he said. "I will be in early in the afternoon to check on Charlie and see if he is well enough to be released."

"Thank-you, Carlisle, again...for everything," I said giving him a weak smile.

"Like I said, Bella," he reminded me, "we are here for you." With that he headed out the door.

After months of being alone, I suddenly felt overwhelmed with people who cared about me...about us. I went over to the bed next to Charlie's, and curled up on it. I stared up at the moon that shown down through the blinds on the window, and thought about my isolation. Why was it that I had been pushing people away? Was it my pride? Maybe a little. I have always been so self-sufficient. With Renee as a mother, I had become the parent early on. I have never needed taken care of in any way. Now I was beginning to realize that leaning on someone else...having someone else share the weight on your shoulders was not being selfish. If they cared for you, it was a gift to allow them to help. If there was a God out there, tonight I thanked Him for the Cullens.

Before I knew it, the sunlight was streaming through the open blinds and urging me awake. For the first time in months, I didn't remember falling asleep, and I didn't wake up once in the night. I slept like a rock. I rolled over to look up at the clock on the wall to see it was around nine in the morning. I sat up and stretched, and turned to look over a Charlie. He was still asleep, or maybe still sedated. I went to get up, and felt my feet kick something at the end of the bed, and realized it was a set of scrubs. I picked them up and hugged them to my chest and smiled. Yes, it was good to have someone in your corner. I walked quickly over to the bathroom, and freshened up and changed into the new clothes. I found a plastic bag in the room and tossed my clothes from yesterday into it.

The nurses were so kind. They brought me breakfast and lunch. One of them even snagged me a book of crosswords from the gift shop. Of course, everyone recognized who Charlie was. He was going to be mortified when he woke up and realized where he was, and that people finally knew what was going on with him. Hopefully, he would swallow some of his pride, and accept the fact that this happens to many people, unfortunately, and it is not something to be ashamed of. That even though it has weakened his body for now, it doesn't make him less of a man.

"Bella?" Charlie's groggy voice cut through the silence in the room.

"Dad," I said softly coming over to his side and taking his hand, "you're awake."

"Where?" he started looking around.

"You are at Fork's Hospital, dad," I told him. "I came home from the Cullen's last night, and found you unconscious in the bathroom. Thank God Carlisle had driven me home, because he took control and got you here. You were dehydrated, and he said something about your new supplement was having a negative affect with your current drug treatment. He is going to come and check on you this afternoon, and he is pretty certain you can go home tonight."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's about one o'clock," I said looking up a the clock above the door.

"How was your presentation today?" He asked closing his eyes.

"I didn't have my presentation today," I said.

"I thought that is why you went over to the Cullen's. To practice some presentation with Edward for today. Big part of your grade or something," he continued.

"I was...it is," I stuttered out. "I didn't go to school today, though, dad. I stayed here with you."

"YOU DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY?!" Charlie yelled, and I jumped.

"It's OK, dad," I said quickly. "They know I was here. I even talked to Mr. Banner myself this afternoon, and he said Edward and I can do our presentation on Monday. He totally understands."

"You should have gone to school!" He fumed. "This is exactly what I DIDN'T want to happen. You can't risk your future to play nursemaid to your father. I don't need a babysitter, Bella. You think I'm some helpless child that needs you every fucking second, don't you? Well, you know what...I don't need your pity. I DONT NEED YOU! You should just go back to your mother where you could only focus on being a student. Hell! I'd settle for you just being a regular kid."

I was sobbing uncontrollably now. I couldn't believe he was saying this to me. After all of these months, he still didn't believe that this is where I wanted to be. This is where I needed to be. That if something would happen to him, when I could be there helping, it would destroy me with guilt for the rest of my life. He was trying to push me away. He was sticking his head in the sand when help was being offered to him. I knew what he was doing. It's what I would do in his shoes. I wasn't going to let him.

"I know you don't mean half of what you just said. You are not feeling well, and you are angry. You are not less of a man for being here, dad. You are not the first strong, able man to have his legs kicked out from under him by cancer. But know this...you can't get rid of me. I'm staying."

Just then there was a light knock on the door, and Carlisle popped his head in the door. I quickly turned away from him and started trying to wipe away the evidence of our argument from my face.

"How are you feeling this afternoon, Charlie?" Carlisle asked walking over and checking his chart.

"Angry," Charlie said gruffly staring at me. I lowered my eyes, and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall again. "I am sorry Bella let down your boy today by skipping school."

"She did nothing of the kind," Carlisle came to my defense. "She missed school at my encouragement, I am afraid. I am sorry if I over-stepped my bounds, but she was exhausted by the late hour, and she would have not had a productive day at school if she had gone. I called and talked to the school administration, and their biology teacher myself this morning. The school administration and Mr. Banner were all very understanding. My standing medical excuse is in her file. We knew this might happen, Charlie."

"I just hate her missing school because of me," Charlie mumbled taking my hand in his, and looking up at me apologetically.

"I assure you that the teachers had nothing but praise for what a model student Bella is, and how fantastically she is doing in her classes," Carlisle added. "They had no doubt that Bella would more than make up for what she missed today. She and Edward will get their chance to do their presentation on Monday."

Charlie nodded, and gave my hand a squeeze. I placed my other hand on top of his and smiled.

"Well, from the looks of things here, I think you guys can go home as soon as we finish these discharge papers," Carlisle added.

"Wait, Dr. Cullen," I said. "I rode with you here. We have no way to get home."

"I would be glad to give you both a ride," he said with a smile. "Charlie was my last stop on my rounds, so I am done for the day."

"I don't want to to have to go out of your way," Charlie began to object.

"Charlie, please," Carlisle started in, "Esme has taken a great liking to Bella here, and I would not hear the end of it if she finds out you guys took a cab home."

"Well, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the wife," Charlie chuckled. "I still remember what that is like, and it has been 14 years."

"OK, then," Carlisle said, "I'll meet you guys out front in about an hour."

"Thank-you, Dr. Cullen," Charlie and I said together.

On the way home, Carlisle mentioned Sue coming by to help out with housework. Charlie was reluctant at first, but Carlisle sold it as how he would be doing Sue a great service, Charlie agreed, but refused to let Carlisle pay. He insisted that he had enough set aside to pay her to come by once a week. I got her number from Carlisle, and told him that I would call her tomorrow and make the arrangements.

Carlisle got us home, and helped me get Charlie upstairs and into bed. Even though he was rehydrated and rested from his stay at the hospital, the whole ordeal had taken a lot out of him. After promising Carlisle to make sure he got plenty of fluids, he headed out telling us to call him if we needed anything. I showed Carlisle out, and then went to fill up Charlie's giant water mug from the hospital. By the time I got back upstairs, he was asleep. I set the mug down on his nightstand, and turned to clean up the mess from the other night.

I went into my room, and pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and then wrapped my hair up with one of my favorite 'do rags' as my mom called them. I was very thankful for the scrubs at this moment. They were comfortable and easy to move around in. No wonder medical professionals wear these. They must be easy to clean too I thought hopefully as I had a nasty job ahead of me. I cleaned up the puke in the bathroom first, since that was the more disgusting of the chores. I was glad it was all on the tile, and I didn't have to clean the rug. Once that was clean, I went to work cleaning up the popcorn that was still scattered around the living room. Just as I was finishing the vacuuming, I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the vacuum, and walked over to the front door and opened it.

There standing on my porch was Edward.

**---------------------------------**

**A/N: My thanks, once again, to roxymar. She not only graciously shares her experiences, but she had some great ideas for this segment of the story! You rock lady!**

**Sorry that this is a bit of a cliff hanger, but as you can see, this is two days early, and I might just be able to get you the next chapter Thursday. The story is really flowing at the moment. I just can't type fast enough at times!**

**Reviews make me type faster...really...I'm not lying. They are magic!**


	10. Ain't No Sunshine

_End of Chapter 9_

_I went into my room, and pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and then wrapped my hair up with one of my favorite 'do rags' as my mom called them. I was very thankful for the scrubs at this moment. They were comfortable and easy to move around in. No wonder medical professionals wear these. They must be easy to clean too I thought hopefully as I had a nasty job ahead of me. I cleaned up the puke in the bathroom first, since that was the more disgusting of the chores. I was glad it was all on the tile, and I didn't have to clean the rug. Once that was clean, I went to work cleaning up the popcorn that was still scattered around the living room. Just as I was finishing the vacuuming, I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the vacuum, and walked over to the front door and opened it._

_There standing on my porch was Edward._

Chapter 10: Ain't No Sunshine (EPOV)

When I woke up Friday morning, I practically jumped out of bed. For the first time, in a long time, I felt happy. Yesterday was such a perfect day. It was like the Bella I had met on the first day of school materialized after a long absence. The girl I met on that first day who was witty and smart. The broken, distant girl who had been in her place for the last few months was no where to be seen. She also allowed me, consciously or not, to see the soft Bella. The one who is brought to tears by the view of a beautiful landscape. The one who allows herself to be trusting enough to fall asleep on a friends couch, and know she will be kept safe.

Our practice run yesterday went great. I paid close attention to her during our display to see which things triggered her nervousness. I would try today, in class, to shield her from those moments. There were moments though, where Carlisle or Japser asked her questions about the history and methods of analyzing the digs that her eyes lit up and she elaborated with such enthusiasm that I, too, got lost listening to her talk. She would make a good teacher I thought as I would listen to her and interest, even Alice, in dinosaurs. With work, and maybe just experience, she could overcome her stage fright. She was too amazing to be crippled by it.

Thinking about Bella, I couldn't wait to get to school to see her. I know I told her I wanted to be friends, and I love being her friend, but part of me knew this was eventually going to be so much more. Her mind and her humor alone would suck me in, but the fact that she was so heartbreakingly beautiful only sealed the deal for me. Even in her plain moments she emitted such a silent sense of grace. Though when she was on her feet, graceful was far from the truth. I laughed thinking of her stumbling about. I swear she could trip on air.

I showered and dressed, and hurried downstairs to get something to eat. My mother was in the kitchen when I turned the corner. She looked up at me, and I could see the remaining hints of redness around her eyes like she had been crying recently.

"Mom," I asked softly, "is everything OK?"

"Oh, it is fine, dear," she said turning around and rinsing out her coffee cup in the sink. "By the way, your dad would like for you to call him this morning before you head out to school."

"He's not here?" I asked. Now that I thought about it, I didn't remember hearing him come home last night. Something must have happened with that patient he wanted to check on after dropping Bella off at home.

"No," she said quietly, "he's still at the hospital."

"Edward, come on!" Emmett yelled from the front door.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"Edward," my mom said, "please don't forget to call your dad."

"Yeah, I'll call him," I said to her as I grabbed a blueberry muffin off the counter, and headed out the door.

Alice and Emmett were already in the car, when I climbed in. Alice was immediately prattling on about something Jasper had said last night. I tuned her out after two minutes, and tossed Emmett my iPod so he could find something to listen to other than Alice. He docked it, and the Foo Fighters started blaring out over her story. She sat back in a huff in the back seat as Emmett and I bumped fists. I was so thankful in that moment that Emmett was not another sister. It took both of us to handle Alice.

Once I pulled into the lot at school, I quickly scanned the lot for Bella's truck. She wasn't here yet. Emmett and Alice got out of the car, and started talking to the Hales who had just pulled in next to us. I got out, and decided to wait and get our presentation materials out after lunch, since biology was right after. I didn't feel like lugging them around all day. I leaned up against the car, and kept watch on the drive that lead into the parking lot. I looked down at my watch. Two minutes until the bell rang. Where was she? Bella was never late. Maybe her piece of shit truck finally gave up the ghost? I decided to call her. The phone kicked straight into voicemail. I decided to leave a message.

_"Bella, this is Edward. Where are you? Did your ancient beast finally disintegrate? Give me a call or text me if you need me to come and pick you up."_

With that, the bell rang.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I said still looking towards the drive. "I just tried to call her, and it went straight to voicemail."

"She'll be here," Alice said. "Come on, before we are all late."

I reluctantly followed everyone into the building and to first period. All through the morning, I searched for Bella's face in the crowds of students in between classes. I didn't spot her once, but I never really see her in between classes in the morning. I would have to ask Alice if she ever made it to first period, at lunch. Hopefully, Bella would be at lunch. Third period, I went to the library, where we had been meeting. Maybe Mrs. Conner had seen her. They seemed to be close. When I got there, there was a strange woman standing behind the library desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said. "Is Mrs. Conner here today?"

"No," she said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, but she won't be in for the rest of the school year. Her mother passes away on Wednesday, and she is taking time off to take care of her father. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, ma'am," I said softly. "Thank-you." She gave me a smile, and I turned to find a seat. I sunk into a chair at the table in the far corner that Bella and I usually sat at. Where was she? I hope she isn't so nervous she is making herself sick. I hope she doesn't bail on me! No, she wouldn't do that. She was fine last night. What happened between now and today? Maybe she is visiting Mrs. Conner? Would the funeral be today? Maybe she is there, and will be in later in the morning. If she was going to that, I wish she would have told me. I would have gone with her. I decided to text her.

**B- Where r u girl? Did you hear about Mrs. C? Is that why u r not here? -E**

The bell marking the end of the period rang, and my phone still sat silently on the table. I snatched it up, and put it into my pocket. One more period before lunch, and I could finally get some answers. Fourth period was English. I wished I had this class first period with Bella and Alice. As I walked into the classroom today, Mrs. Sweet gave me a sad, understanding smile. What was that about? Did she know where Bella was? Did she see Bella this morning, and something was wrong? I was going to go crazy before this day was out.

The period seemed to drag on forever, especially with Mrs. Sweet giving me those same damn sad knowing looks all period. When the bell finally rang, I practically ran to the lunchroom. I don't know why I did that, because now I had to just sit and wait for my siblings to get here. By the time the rounded the corner, my leg was bouncing like a jonzing crackhead. I was yelling out to Alice before she could even sit down at the table.

"Was Bella in English this morning?" I pressed Alice as soon as she was in hearing distance that shouting wasn't required.

"No," she said. "I haven't seen her at all today."

"Me either," everyone else seemed to add in as they found their seats at our table.

"She wasn't in the library third period either," I said. "The substitute librarian said that Mrs. Conner's mother died. Bella seemed to be close to her. Maybe she went to the funeral this morning."

"No, man," Jasper said. "My mom is in card club with Mrs. Conner. I heard her talking to my dad this morning about going to the funeral on Saturday."

"Damn," I muttered. "Where could she be then?"

"Do you think she freaked out about your presentation and is faking sick at home?" Emmett asked trying not to smile.

"No," I said. "Bella cares about her GPA almost as much as I do. She wouldn't risk ruining her A in biology. Did Mrs. Sweet say anything this morning about why Bella wasn't in English?"

"No," Alice said, "but she did keep giving me this weird look all morning."

"She was doing the same thing to me!" I yelled pointing and nodding at Alice. "What is that about?"

"I have no idea," Alice said thinking. "Does she think we know why Bella isn't here? It was almost like she was giving a smile like we shared some common knowledge about something. Why would she think that? I guess people know we are kind of friends with her. Small town thing, and all."

"I don't know, Alice," I said running my hand through my hair, and laying my forehead down on the edge of the table. "It is almost time for biology. She hasn't returned my voicemail or my text. I am getting worried."

Alice reached across the table and patted my head. I looked up at her and she gave me her soft smile.

"I'm sure she's OK, Edward," she said giving me a knowing look. I sighed and nodded, and with that the bell rang like a death toll. Time to face the music with Mr. Banner without my partner.

I walked down the hallway to the biology classroom. When I entered, Mr. Banner turned to look at me.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," he said rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm sorry to hear about Ms. Swan's predicament. Of course, they told us at the beginning of the year this might happen. Perfectly understandable. I went through the same thing with my brother a few years back."

"What is going on with Bella, Mr. Banner?" I asked stunned with the amount of information he just gave me that told me absolutely nothing.

"Oh...I assumed since your dad called this morning..." he said surprised.

"My dad called this morning? About Bella?" I asked.

"Um...yes," he said. "I assumed you knew...maybe not...not my place to say, then," he stammered. "Anyways, you and Ms. Swan will be doing your presentation at the end of class on Monday."

With that he started concentrating very hard on the papers on his desk, and I realized he wasn't going to give me any more information. I walked quietly back to my table...our table. It suddenly felt very lonely sitting here without Bella. My chest began to feel heavy with the fear of what was going on. What had Mr. Banner said they had known about something since the beginning of the year. His brother had gone through the same thing. As my brain was trying to process all of this information, my mind was vaguely aware of my other classmates giving their presentations. Luckily, Mr. Banner seemed to be feeling some sort of kindred spirit thing with me today, and he didn't give me any shit for being lost in my thoughts and not paying attention.

Why had dad called about Bella this morning? He drove her home last night. Did something happen on the way home? Mom had said that he was STILL at the hospital this morning. Oh God! What if she is hurt! Shit! Dad had wanted me to call him this morning! I had completely forgotten on the way to school. I was too distracted thinking of Bella. I needed to call him. The clock slowly ticked by the hour, and when the bell rang I sprinted out into the hallway pulling my phone from my pocket and quickly dialing my dad's cell phone.

"Hello," I heard my dad say.

"Hi, dad, it's Edward," I said. "Sorry I didn't call this morning. What is going on?"

"Something happened when I got Bella home last night," he said with a sigh. "She's fine, but we had to bring her dad into the hospital. He is being released as we speak, and I am driving them home. Bella's had a rough night, and she could probably use a friend once she gets home. Do you have plans for after school?"

"I do now!" I almost yelled. "Are you with her now? How is she? How is Chief Swan? What happened?"

"She is hanging in there," he said. "She is a strong young woman, but she takes so much on herself."

"Can I leave school now, and meet you guys at her house?" I asked.

"No, but I called the school earlier," he said. "Have you talked to Mr. Banner? He said it was no problem for you and Bella to do your presentation on Monday."

"Yeah. Thanks, dad," I said.

"I've got to go now," he said. "They should be ready to go."

"Good-bye, dad," I said.

I seriously thought about skipping Spanish even though my dad had just directly told me I could not leave school early. I got to Spanish class, and sat down next to Emmett feeling anxious. I told him about Bella not being in biology, and what Mr. Banner had said. I told him about my phone conversation with our dad. We continued on in hushed tones through Spanish trying to figure out what was going on. What piece of this puzzle we were missing. With five minutes left before the bell, I asked Emmett if he and Alice could catch a ride home with the Hales. He assured me that they would find a way home as I discreetly started packing up my bag so I was ready to bolt when the bell rang.

The way I took off out of the door when the bell rang, you would have thought it was the starting pistol of a race. I was in my car and speeding out of the lot before anyone else had even exited the building. I raced down the street and around the bend to where the Swan house was. Carlisle's car wasn't there, and I wondered if they had been delayed at the hospital. I pulled up in front of the house, and was unbuckling my seatbelt at the same time I was turning the ignition off. I tore out of my car, and leapt up the steps to her front door, and knocked. I heard the sound of a vacuum being shut off, and foot steps walking towards the door. Then the front door opened, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Bella standing before me.

It took me a moment to register that she was wearing scrubs from Forks Hospital. She must have spent the night there with Charlie. I am sure my dad had something to do with getting her a change of clothes. Her hair was pulled back behind a do rag, and she looked exhausted. We both just stood there staring at each other not knowing what to do or say. I couldn't take it any longer, and took two large steps to her, and pulled her into my arms. She sunk into them, and began to cry.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed, and reached her arms around me and pulled me close. I held her tight in my arms, and reached back with my foot to close the front door, which still stood open. She was shaking so badly now, I was afraid she was going to collapse. Without giving it another thought, I leaned down, and swept her up into my arms, and walked us into her living room. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my shoulder. I sat down on the couch, and cradled her in my arms as she continued to cry. I rubbed soothing circles on her back, as I whispered how everything was going to be alright. That I was here. I am not sure how long we sat like that, but I wasn't going to force anything. She needed someone to hold her, so that is what I did. Eventually, her crying quieted, and she looked up at me through puffy eyes.

"Your dad called you," she said, not asked.

"No," I said. "I called him."

"Why?"

"Mr. Banner let it slip that my dad had called in your absence," I said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Bella," I said shocked. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

"For missing our presentation. For not telling you everything from the beginning. For ruining your shirt!" She said pointing to the large wet spot that was now my left shoulder. I looked at my shirt and then up to her, and we both started laughing. Once we regained our composure, I held Bella to me again.

"Stop being sorry, Bella, and just tell me what is going on," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath, and sat up looking me in the eye.

"Charlie has pancreatic cancer," she said. My breath hitched. Being the son of a cancer doctor, I knew how very deadly it was. It was rarely diagnosed early enough to be treatable.

"How long have you known?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"He was diagnosed this summer. They think they caught it early enough to eradicate it. Your dad got him into a clinical trial. He started treatment soon after school started. That is why I have been so tired. That is why I kept pushing you away. I get my dad settled in the morning, I go to school, I come home to take care of my dad. His treatments are on Wednesday. That is why I was in Port Angeles that day. THAT is why I couldn't practice our presentation." She finished.

I thought about what I had said to her that day, and was mortified. I was an ass. I was the biggest jackass on the face of this planet. Hell, she should slap me again. I wish she would. I told her so, and she laughed. She told me how she wanted to tell me the truth, but how she felt it was a betrayal of her dad. How he didn't want people to know, and how proud he was. I told her I understood.

"I hope this confessional means that you have had a change of heart about letting me in," I said sheepishly. "I want to be your friend, Bella. I want to be here for you. If you allow me to tell my family, and Rosalie and Jasper, I am sure they will all tell you the same thing."

"That is what your dad said to me this morning," she said looking down at her hands.

"See," I said, "genius runs in my family." She snorted, and met my smile with one of her own.

"Please tell me what I can do to help," I begged trying to harness Alice's puppy dog eyes.

"You are a dangerous, man, Edward Cullen," she said looking away blushing, and she turned back once she thought her cheeks had returned to a normal shade. She smiled at me, and stood up. "I'll tell you what I need."

"Anything," I said.

"I'm going to go upstairs and check on my dad, and make sure he has enough water, and see if he wants anything to eat. Then, I am going to take a shower, and change out of these scrubs, because as much as I love them, I cleaned up puke in them and I feel nasty," she said.

"Those are all things you are going to do," I started, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"My dear friend, Edward, is going to call and order us a mushroom pizza for dinner, if that sounds suitable to his palette, and is going to let me snuggle up with him on this couch while we work our way through my favorite movies," she said it confidently, but her eyes held the fear of me saying 'no' and walking away. I stood up, took her right hand in mine kissing it, and looked up into her eyes.

"As you wish," I said with a crooked smile. Her eyes lit up.

"We'll start with that one!" She said with eager eyes.

"Off with you!" I said pointing up the stairs, and I gave her a swat. She giggled, and ran up the stairs, as I headed to the phone in the kitchen to order the pizza.

An hour later, we were filled up on pizza and sitting on the couch watching The Princess Bride. I hardly watched the movie, for I was more captivated watching Bella watch the movie. I was in awe as she silently mouthed every single line from the movie. Even though she knew all the words and had obviously seen this MANY times, she still laughed at all the funny parts, jumped when the bolder smashed by Wesley/Dread Pirate Robert's head, and silently cried as Wesley gave his speech about true love at the bottom of the hill. As they turned to enter the Fire Swamp, she turned and caught me staring. I shrugged and said a quiet sorry. She blushed.

"Yeah," she said, "I've seen this a few times."

"You hide it well," I tried to say with a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh. She reached behind herself, and went to hit me with the throw pillow she found there. I caught it, and pulled her to me and began tickling her. When she was on the verge of breathlessness, I stopped and she playfully smacked my arm.

"You jerk," she said as she gasped for breath.

"This coming from the person who was assaulting me with housewares," I said with my best affronted tone.

We started laughing again, and it was then I became very much aware of the fact that she was still laying on top of me. I think she did too, because her laughing slowed, and she looked down at me with those deep chocolate eyes. It was then that I felt this low hum of a current that seemed to be encasing us, and I felt her breathing getting as heavy as my own. I knew what I wanted to do, but I was supposed to be here as her friend tonight. So, I turned myself so my back was to the couch while at the same time sliding her in front of me with her back to me. I grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, and wrapped it around us. She snuggled into me, and pulled my right arm down to use as a pillow. I let my left arm wrap around her waist. Her breathing was still heavy at first, but after a while, I noticed that her breathing had slowed down to a rhythmic pattern. I tilted forward to see that she was asleep. I pulled her closer to me, and nestled my face in her hair.

I decided then and there, that I would do everything that was in my power to see that Bella had this type of peace every night. She would never feel loneliness again.

**---------------------------------**

**A/N: OK...so it is after midnight, and technically Friday, but it is a really long chapter!**

**My thanks, once again, to roxymar. I had two versions of the start of this chapter written out, and she helped me choose. She was the lucky girl, because she happened to be online when I was freaking out. I hope you guys liked which one she chose. It was the angstier of the two. :-)**

**For the life of me, I could not remember if the name of the English teacher was ever given in the books, so I used the name of my favorite high school English teacher. She rocked the house! Much love to you, Mrs. Sweet!**

**I told you guys that reviews equal faster typing! Come on! Let's test the theory again!**


	11. Colorful

_End of Chapter 10_

_I decided then and there, that I would do everything that was in my power to see that Bella had this type of peace every night. She would never feel loneliness again._

Chapter 11: Colorful (BPOV)

The next morning I stretched out my arms as I woke. I stopped mid-stretch. Something was not registering in my brain correctly. Last thing I remembered was laying on the couch with Edward watching a movie. I looked around myself, and realized I was in my bed. Did I walk up here? I don't remember Edward going home. I looked over toward my alarm clock to see what time it was, but it was blocked by a piece of paper with my name written across it in beautiful script. I knew that hand writing. I sat up quickly, snatching the note into my hands, and smiling widely.

**Bella,**

**You looked so peaceful last night asleep that I couldn't bring myself to wake you. I hope you don't mind that I put you in bed before I left. I would have been happy just to crash with you on the couch, but in Charlie's frail condition at the moment, I didn't want to be the one to drive him over the edge by finding me asleep with you on the couch.**

**I have to drive to Seattle in the morning for my practice with the Youth Symphony (don't laugh), but I will be back later in the afternoon, and I will call you.**

**Your friend,**

**Edward **

My friend. I had a friend. I wasn't alone anymore. I held the note to my chest and smiled. I ran my fingers along my lips feeling this alien emotion manifesting on my face. Happiness. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this way. It felt good. I could feel myself sitting taller as I felt the weight I had been carrying around all these months start to slip off of my shoulders.

I got up and went down the hall to help Charlie with his morning routine. When I got to his bedroom, the door was open, and his bed was empty. I looked to the bathroom, and it was unoccupied as well. Then I heard the sound of Charlie's voice from downstairs. He was talking to someone. A woman's voice mixed with Charlie's. I walked down the stairs looking for where the voices were coming from. The living room was empty, other than the tossled blanket, pizza box, and empty pop cans from last night. I wandered into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table with a woman with short black hair. She was talking when I entered the room, and her back was to me. When I fully turned the corner, Charlie looked up at me, and the woman stopped what she was saying and turned to me giving me a smile.

"Why you must be Bella!" She said standing up and coming over to hug me. I looked at her with a shocked expression on my face.

"Yeah," I stammered out.

"I'm Sue. Sue Clearwater," she said with a smile.

"Sue!" I said more animatedly now. "Carlisle has told me so much about you. Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"I'm good," she said. "Charlie already got me a cup of coffee."

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie and he gave a little shrug and a smirk.

"So, Sue and I were talking, and she was thinking she could swing through once a week to help out with the housework," Charlie started in trying to focus my attention on the business at hand.

"That would be so helpful," I said smiling at Sue who was grinning at Charlie. "I was doing so well with keeping up, but then things happen..."

"I understand," Sue said patting my arm. "When my husband got bad, my house would have fallen apart if it wasn't for my kids helping me out. It is hard doing everything on your own. Especially, when there is no need to. Why don't you give me a tour of the house, Bella, and we can figure out how we are going divvy things up."

"I would be glad to," I said. We started in the kitchen, and I showed her the supply closet where I kept the vacuum and other cleaning supplies. I pointed out the laundry room that was off of the kitchen. Charlie followed us into the living room, and I immediately started picking up the pop cans and the pizza box.

"I'm sorry about the mess this morning," I said quickly. "My friend, Edward, stopped by yesterday after school to check on me...us. We got a pizza...watched a movie. I was too tired to clean up."

"Edward was here," Charlie said with a gruff.

"Dad, he's just a friend," I said rolling my eyes. "We were supposed to do our presentation at school yesterday, remember? He was worried when I wasn't there. He only found out why I wasn't there right before school was over."

"That was very thoughtful of him to stop by and check up on you both," Sue said with a smile. "The Cullens are nice people."

"I'm going to settle in here why you ladies finish your tour," Charlie said settling into his recliner and picking up the remote.

"Do you need me to get you anything, dad?" I asked.

"I'm good at the moment, Bells," he said shooing us off.

I finished showing Sue the upstairs, and our conversation flowed easily. It was like talking to Mrs. Conner. We had the shared experience of taking care of someone with cancer. I wondered if this type of bond is similar to what war veterans share. Even if they were on different fronts, or even in different wars, they know what it is like physically, emotionally, and mentally for you. Sue and I agreed upon that she would just help out by doing the general cleaning weekly (dusting, vacuuming, mopping, etc.). I would do the beds and the laundry. We agreed that she would come on Saturday mornings starting next week. She waved and said good-bye to Charlie before she left.

"Sue's nice," I said chancing a glance at Charlie as I gathered up last night's trash from the living room.

"Yeah, it was a shame when Harry died," he said clearing his throat. "He was a good guy. I am glad to be able to help her and the kids out a bit."

"Thanks for agreeing to this, dad," I said lowering my head. "I am sorry that I couldn't...that we needed to..."

"Bells," he said sighing. "You're doing great, honey. You have taken such good care of me, and you are doing so well in school. You deserve to have some help. I know I have been prideful about this whole thing, and you haven't pushed me at all, but I am one to admit when I am wrong. Help doesn't equal pity."

"I think we have both been a little guilty in the pride department, dad," I looked up at him and smiled. "It is nice to let people in. It's nice to know there are friends who care."

I held out his hand to me, and I went over and sat on the arm of his recliner and laid my head down on his shoulder. We sat there for a while him watching Sport Center and absent-mindedly stroking my hair, and me closing my eyes and enjoying the tender gesture. For that moment, we were just a father and daughter enjoying a comfortable silence.

"I love you, dad," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby," he said and pulled me into his lap and hugged me close.

Just then the announcer on Sports Center started talking about the game tomorrow between the Seattle Seahawks and the Arizona Cardinals. A grin started to spread across my face and I looked up at Charlie.

"Care to make a bet?" I asked coyly.

"You're on, kid," Charlie said with a smile. "What are the terms?"

"I win, you have to eat whatever healthy crap I throw at you for a week," I said. Charlie rolled his eyes grumbling. Then he smirked and looked down at me.

"I win, and you have to spend an entire weekend doing normal teenager stuff," he said. I frowned. "Do we have a bet?"

"You're on," I nodded. "Speaking of tomorrow and normal teenage stuff. Edward and I have to make up our presentation on Monday. Would it be OK if I invited him over to practice tomorrow?"

"That would be smart of you," Charlie agreed. I hopped off his lap and picked up my phone off of the coffee table and dialed the number while walking towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Buttercup," Edward greeted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey there," I said. "Oh crap! You said you would call me today. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Just a monotonous drive back from Seattle," he said. "I was just about to call you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and work on our presentation for Monday," I asked, and I still couldn't keep the pang of guilt out of my voice for missing on Friday.

"That sounds great," he said. "What time?"

"Ummm...just a sec," I said. "Dad, what time is the game tomorrow?"

"Noon," Charlie yelled back from the other room.

"Four?" I asked Edward.

"That is fine, but what game are you talking about?" He asked.

"Seattle vs. Arizona. There is a wager on the line," I said.

"I bet there is," he laughed. Then I heard voices in the background and a scuffling with the phone.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, Emmett," I said. "What's up?"

"What kind of TV do you have?" He asked.

"Umm...a Phillips flat screen. Why?" I responded.

"What bribe will it take to get you to let us come over and watch the game tomorrow?" He pleaded. "Alice and Esme have this chick party going on at the house, and they are having it in the living room. The game just won't be the same not on a big screen."

"Emmett, don't be rude!" I heard Carlisle call out from somewhere in the car. "Charlie has been sick."

"Just a second Emmett," I said. I grabbed a pad of paper and pen and walked into the living room. I relayed the situation to Charlie. He nodded and grinned, and took the pad of paper and began making a list.

"You guys are welcome to crash, Em," I said. "I will email you my dad's demands. He's still writing, so it might take a while."

"Awesome!" Emmett cheered. "Here's Edward."

"Bella, you guys don't have to," he started.

"It's fine, Edward," I said. "You should see how intent my dad is about making the food list at the moment. Tell your dad to feel free to veto anything."

"OK," he laughed. "I guess we will be seeing you tomorrow at noon, then."

"I will see you then, and don't forget the presentation materials!" I reminded.

"I won't," he said. "Have a good Saturday, Bella."

"You too, Edward. Bye!" I said smiling.

I hung up the phone feeling energized. I walked into the living room, and picked up Charlie's completed list at his side. He must have been feeling revived as well, because he had a long list of foods.

"Are you sure you are up to these?" I asked. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile. "I am actually looking forward to a manly afternoon with the guys...and my girl." He winked.

"They don't need to bring all of this," I said looking down. "I needed to go to the store today anyways, so I can pick-up the stuff to make some of these. I'll have them grab the wings. Beer, dad?"

"It's been a long time, Bells, and if Dr. Cullen is coming, then I have a supplier," he said with a smile. I shook my head at him and smiled at his giddiness.

I quickly made my own list and headed off to the store. I was excited about the prospect of cooking for more than just Charlie and I. I always loved to cook. I would make the sides for tomorrow. Loaded potato skins. A veggie tray. Baked beans with ham. I would also cook up Charlie's favorite dessert, Grandma Swan's apple streusel. When I got home from the store I sent Edward a quick text with their food responsibilities.

**You guys are in charge of the carnivorous portion of lunch. Charlie wants brats and wings. He also wants beer. Let me know if that is OK with you guys. -B**

**We've got it! Carlisle said he'll bring enough beer to keep Charlie stocked for a while. -E**

**Those two are going to be trouble. I can feel it in my bones. -B**

**You know it. Looking forward to tomorrow! Go Seattle! - E**

**Grrrr... see you tomorrow. -B**

**A/N: Again, just missing the mark on Thursday. I have a perfectly understandable excuse this time. AngstGoddess003 posted not one, not two, but THREE new chapters today for 'Wide Awake'! Holy crow, that girl can write. Then I had to review them, of course. I do take reviewing seriously. Along with writing this bit, I have also read and reviewed over 30 new chapters this week, and my reviews are no one or two word acknowledgements either. OK, so I inadvertently stepped up on the soap box with that one. Ignore the lecturing author behind the curtain! I do love reviews, though. Thanks for getting me to 200 reviews already!**

**This chapter felt a little lame to me, and so I will probably throw another chapter out there in a couple days. Let me know what you think of it.**


	12. Are You Ready For Some Football?

_End of Chapter 11_

_You know it. Looking forward to tomorrow! Go Seattle! - E_

_Grrrr... see you tomorrow. -B_

Chapter 12: Are You Ready For Some Football? (EPOV)

"Emmett!" I yelled toward the house. "We've got to roll, bro!"

"I'm coming," he said hopping down the front stairs. "I had trouble finding my lucky Bears shirt."

"You know no scrap of fabric is going to help your team this year, right?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just get in the car, asshole," he said.

"Emmett," my father said from where he was already seated in the drivers seat, "are you going to embarrass myself and your mother with your behavior at the Swans? I will leave you with this hen party."

"No!" Emmett yelled now from the back seat. "Please, dad, I will be good. I swear. You can take the jeep for a week if I don't. Please don't leave me here."

"You remember that," Carlisle said.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself in the passenger seat. Emmett gave me a slight kick. We swung by the local barbeque joint to pick up Charlie's favorite wings and ribs. I had asked Bella what his favorite was yesterday. I ran in, and came back out with my arms full of bags. My dad hit the drive-thru for some "Vitamin R", Rainier beer, for Charlie. It didn't take us long to get over to the Swans, and when we pulled up, Rosalie's BMW was parked out front.

"What's Rose doing here?" Emmett asked from the back. "Was she invited?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "Maybe Jasper drove it over?"

We walked up to the door carrying the bags of food and the case of beer. Carlisle knocked, being the only one with a free hand.

"Come in!" I heard Bella yell from the other side of the door.

Carlisle turned the handle, and poked his head in the house.

"Hello," Carlisle called out.

"In here," Bella called from down the hall in the kitchen.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," Charlie said from his recliner in the living room. I could hear the pre-game announcers voices spilling out into the room.

"Please, Charlie," my dad said, "it's Carlisle."

"I'll call you anything you like if that is in fact beer and ribs I smell," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Bring the food in here," Bella called from the kitchen.

"Bellaaa," Charlie wined.

"Daaaad," she wined right back, mockingly. He laughed.

"Better do as the lady says, gentlemen," he said waiving his hand towards the kitchen. "I don't want to put you guys in the dog house with me."

Emmett and I made our way into the kitchen. When we got to the end of the hallway, both our jaws dropped not only at the huge amount of food that was laid out on every counter top and table, but by the two lovely ladies arranging it all. Emmett's eyes were glued to Rose who had on skin tight jeans and a cut-off Seahawks jersey. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail that was poking out of the Seahawk hat she was wearing. I only had eyes for the beauty in the Phoenix shirt. It hugged her little torso, and the black yoga pants she was wearing were casually sinful. Sticking out of the bottom of said pants were her bare feet. I had never given much thought to feet before, but her little toes sticking out with Phoenix red painted on the nails made me shiver. Only more hypnotic was her long creamy neck that was exposed and teasing me, due to her hair being tied up in a loose bun on top of her head.

"You can put the wings and ribs on the trays I have set up on the stove," Bella pointed. "I made room for the beer in the fridge. There is Dr. Pepper or iced tea in there. Help yourself."

"Only you would have iced tea in this sunless place, squirt," Emmett said with a laugh as he put the case of beer in the fridge.

"The only hopeless thing was if I was wishing to make sun tea, which I miss terribly," Bella said with a slight frown. "But, I am happy to see I am not the only one with hopeless dreams," she said laughing and pointing to Emmett's Bears shirt.

"Lay off my Bears, woman," Emmett said pointing a finger at Bella.

"Emmett!" my dad said turning the corner. He was about to continue to berate my brother I am sure, but he was saved by Bella's laughter at Emmett's hurt face. My dad's face softened, when he saw the smile on her face, and the one it put on Charlie's. I can't imagine the faces he had been seeing in his office. Thinking back now, I was a fool not to notice how defeated and in desperate need of a friend Bella had been since the beginning of school. I was determined to never see her face like that again.

"Everything looks great, girls," Charlie said grabbing a plate.

"Thanks, Chief Swan," Rosalie said, "but most of this is Bella's doing. My queso bribery is the only thing that I contributed."

"You bribed Bella with cheese dip?" I asked.

"Yeah I did!" Rosalie said back. "Do you know what kind of torture I was being threatened with at your house?"

We all laughed. She explained that she had promised Alice a shopping trip next weekend in exchange for missing today's party.

"Did you send Jasper as a sacrificial lamb in your place?" I asked with a laugh. "Where is that guy?"

"Japser is a NCAA purist when it comes to football," Rosalie explained rolling her eyes. "He feels the spirit is gone from the game once the guys start getting paid to play."

Everyone filled up their plates and grabbed their drinks and headed into the living room. Charlie took his place in his recliner. Bella tossed a pillow onto the floor by the coffee table, and sat down placing her food in front of her. Rose followed suit. My dad, brother, and I sat down on the couch.

"There is still a few minutes left to back out, Bells," Charlie said.

"No way, old man," she said through her bite of food.

"Back out of what?" Emmett asked.

"Our bet on today's game," Charlie said. "You can guess who took which team."

"What's the wager?" Emmett said more interested now. He loves a good bet.

"If she wins, I follow her diet without complaint for a week," Charlie started. We all hissed at that. Bella gave a quiet 'Hey' from the floor, but was smiling through her furrowed brows, and gave me a wink.

"If _I_ win," Charlie continued, "Bella has to spend an entire weekend doing only normal teenage stuff."

"I hope you like rabbit food, Chief Swan," Rosalie snickered into her napkin.

"What are you talking about?" He defended his team. "They have been turning themselves around."

"Dad," Bella said like she was talking to a child, "Kurt Warner is the #3 quarterback in the league."

"Not to mention that is paired up with Larry Fitzgerald," Rosalie added. "What is he? Like #2 in receiving right now?"

Bella and Rosalie nodded at each other, and dug into their food. Once they realized how quiet the room had become, they looked around at the rest of us.

"What?" Bella asked through a mouthful of potato skins.

"Chief Swan, sir," I said through wide eyes, "I just might have to marry your daughter tomorrow."

Everyone laughed, and Bella smacked my leg.

"Care to make a side bet on the Bears game, Bella?" Emmett said with a wicked glint in his eye.

"They are playing Green Bay today, are you crazy?" She asked.

"My Bears can do it!" Emmett said striking his chest with his fist.

"What are the terms?" She asked.

"I win, your teenage weekend is spent with Alice and Rosalie next weekend...shopping and whatever other torture Alice prepares for you at our house." Emmett said. She looked scared. She looked to Rosalie. Carlisle snickered quietly and shook his head in a silent warning to Bella. My dad smiled down at me. I felt like I needed to throw her a life preserver, because I knew that Emmett offered her a bet that she just didn't want to take. I had to give her something to barter with that would equal the torture he was offering up. I bent down and whispered into her ear. Rosalie, hearing what I said, snorted, and Bella's eyes became alight, and she spun to face Emmett.

"If _I_ win," she said smiling at me, and then turning back to Emmett, "I get to drive your jeep for a week."

Emmett's jaw dropped open, and he whipped around and glared at me. I just shrugged and smiled stupidly at my brother. Carlisle was outright laughing now. Then Emmett turned to look Bella in the eyes, steeled himself, and held out his hand.

"Deal," they both said as they shook.

The afternoon was filled with cheering and laughter. Bella got up at half-time, and came back and handed Charlie a glass of water, and put into his hand, what I am assuming was medication. She waited for a moment when she thought no one would be looking. She was quietly protecting his pride, which I realize now is what she had been doing all along. Suffering to save her dad's dignity when he had nothing else to cling to. I was so lucky to think that this girl might want to be my friend. Her love and loyalty to those she cared about was amazing. My dad walked up to me and patted my shoulder. He gave me a look that conveyed that he was thinking the same thing.

"This, son," he said quietly nodding subtly towards the Swans," is why we moved."

"For them?" I asked though my voice caught in my throat.

"Charlie's case was interesting and challenging," he said. "It is so rare that we can catch pancreatic cancer so early. Plus, could you see us doing this with one of my patients back in Chicago?"

"No," I admitted.

"This is what I was missing from my practice," he said. "I want to go to work knowing that I am working to save neighbors...friends."

"What happens if you lose?" I asked looking at Bella and Charlie laughing and talking together.

"Son," he said putting his hand back on my shoulder, "putting yourself out there in life hurts when you fall, but when you win...you can fly. The love you receive will always out weigh the pain in the end."

Bella walked past us then carrying empty plates, bottles, and cans into the kitchen. She stumbled over the thresh hold, and I had just enough time to steady her and the things she was carrying.

"Let me help you with that," I offered. My dad winked and went back in to join Charlie, Emmett, and Rosalie who were catching up on the other games in progress.

"Thanks, Edward, for the tip on the wager," she smiled.

"No problem," I said with a smirk. "He loves that damn Jeep. It was only fair to give you and equal playing chip. Shopping with Alice is just cruel and unusual punishment. Besides, that's what friends are for."

"It's nice to have a friend," Bella whispered as she washed off some dishes.

"I think you have more than one, Bella," I said nodding my head towards where Emmett and Rosalie were now animatedly talking about defense around the league.

"Yeah," she smiled looking at them and then back down into the soapy water, "I guess I do."

I reached over and grabbed the plate she had finished washing and started drying it. She grabbed the next, and leaned her head over so it was resting against my arm as we finished the rest. We went back and joined the rest for the second half of the game. In the end, Bella won...both bets. I thought both Charlie and Emmett were going to cry. The bet was agreed upon to start tomorrow morning, and would go Monday to Monday. Bella promised Emmett she would be by bright and early tomorrow morning to collect her spoils.

After the game, our dads, Emmett and Rosalie sat through our presentation. Even though three of them had already sat through it, they were all patient and listened, because they knew how difficult it was for Bella. You could see the pride on Charlie's face as Bella explained her portions, and she got animated just as much as she did the first time talking about her experience on the digs. They all clapped when we were done, and Charlie got up and hugged Bella and patted me on the back saying how proud he was of the two of us. He then gave Bella a mischievous look, and walked over to a small bookcase in the corner. He pulled out what looked like a photo album, and Bella groaned. He quickly turned to the back of the book, and flipped a few pages before he found what he was looking for, and handed it over to me. There standing with the mountains behind her, in the bright dessert sun, was a 14-year-old Bella grinning ear-to-ear and holding up a bone.

"I didn't know you had this picture," Bella said quietly blushing.

"Renee sent it to me," he said. "She said you couldn't stop talking about how much fun you had."

"Girl," Emmett chortled, "I didn't think you could be any skinnier. I guess I was wrong."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by the sound of Rosalie smacking Emmett on the back of the head. He whipped around to say something, but flushed, and shamefully lowered his eyes instead. My dad and I traded shocked looks, and Bella started laughing.

Bella packed up leftovers for us and Rosalie to take home. She gave Rosalie a hug and waved as Rosalie drove off in her car. Carlisle shook Charlie's hand thanking him for having us. Emmett and I followed suit. Carlisle gave Bella's arm a squeeze, and reminded her to call if she needed anything. Emmett snatched Bella up in a big bear hug and was all laughs until she reminded him that she would be picking up HER Jeep in the morning. He all but dropped her and huffed out to the car. Bella helped me carry out the leftovers and our presentation materials. Once we had them in the trunk, I turned to her.

"Thanks again, Bella," I said. "You saved us from hiding in our rooms like a bunch of bats in the belfry all day."

"Amen," Emmett said from in the car.

"Anytime," Bella said lowering her eyes and blushing. "I can't remember when I smiled and laughed so much...since I saw Charlie laugh..."

I couldn't help myself then. I pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her little arms around me, and she breathed in a shaky breath. I let her hug me for a moment while she collected herself. She took a step back and gave me a little nod to let me know she was OK.

"See you tomorrow, partner," I said getting into the car.

"See you bright and early!" She called back looking into the back seat to wink at Emmett.

As we pulled away, my dad patted my knee and gave me a proud smile. Out of all my achievements in sports, school, and music, that my dad had praised me on over the years, I think this smile of him being proud of me, the person, would mean the most.

**---------------------------**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed football Sunday with the Swans and Cullens. I decided at the last minute to throw Rosalie in there as well. I could just see her wanting to watch football over going to whatever "girl party" was going on at the Cullens. Plus, it was a chance for her and Bella to bond.**

**Special loving thoughts go out to katmom as the wildfires dance dangerously close to her home. Be safe! Everyone do a rain dance for the good people of OK and TX!**


	13. Let Me Ride

**A/N: (4/17/09, 2pm EST) A little bit of dialog has been added to the end of school Monday. This chapter inspired lindyrb with her own little Jeep scene, and it made me laugh, so, with her permission, I have added it. I am humbled that I inspired, you lady! Thanks for letting me share!**

_End of Chapter 12_

_"See you tomorrow, partner," I said getting into the car._

_"See you bright and early!" She called back looking into the back seat to wink at Emmett._

_As we pulled away, my dad patted my knee and gave me a proud smile. Out of all my achievements in sports, school, and music, that my dad had praised me on over the years, I think this smile of him being proud of me, the person, would mean the most._

Chapter 13: Let Me Ride (BPOV)

I was startled out of my sleep by the sound of my alarm blaring. It felt too early for it to be going off. I looked up at the time. It WAS too early for it to be going off! Why was my alarm going off an hour early?! Then as my sleepy haze began to lift, it all came back to me. Football. Bets. Jeep!! My eyes flew open then, and I turned off my alarm as I launched myself out of my bed.

I got showered, dressed, and ready for school in record time. I was downstairs singing to myself as I made Charlie and I omelets and bacon for breakfast. I was just pulling them off of the stove and onto plates when I heard Charlie stomp down the steps.

"Morning, dad," I called out as I grabbed two glasses and poured juice in them. "I made omelets...and bacon!"

"Oh good," he muttered. "If I got down here to find out that the smell of pork fat was just in my dreams, I was going to be upset."

I set our food down, and we both dug in. Charlie sighed reverently as I heard the bacon breaking off into his mouth. Charlie shared my weird taste in how we liked our bacon cooked. If it didn't shatter when it hit the floor, then it wasn't done.

"I guess I don't need to ask why you are so eager to get rolling this morning," Charlie said with a smirk.

"I can't wait to drive the Jeep!" I squealed. "Edward sent me a text last night and said I could leave my truck in their garage this week while I had possession of the Jeep."

"I know you are excited, Bella, but remember that this is another person's vehicle and to be responsible with it," Charlie chided.

"I'm the Police Chief's daughter, dad," I said exasperated. "I become physically ill at the thought of violating traffic laws."

"OK. OK," he said laughing. "I just don't want to have to deal with a mostly grown man crying if anything happens to that car."

"Scout's honor," I say holding up my three fingers like I was in Brownies again. "No harm will come to the vehicle."

Charlie laughed again as I cleared my plate, and brought over his morning medication and a glass of water. I checked to make sure there was food for Charlie's lunch, reminded him to take his afternoon medicine, kissed him on the cheek, and I was out the door. I tossed my bag into the passenger seat of my truck. It was all I could do to keep from bouncing in my seat the whole way to the Cullen's house. Once I pulled into their driveway, it was like pulling into victory lane. As I got closer to the house, I could see the Jeep parked out front next to Edward's Volvo. Emmett stood in front of his Jeep pacing, and Edward was leaned up against the Volvo trying to stifle a laugh.

I pulled my truck into the garage where the Jeep typically sat, and I could hear Emmett cursing from inside the cab of my truck. I took the truck key off of my key ring, and left it in the ignition, as I slid out. I slowly walked up to Emmett with a huge, cheshire grin on my face.

"Good morning, Emmett," I said as I ran my fingers over the front fender of the Jeep.

"Before we do this," Emmett started, "we need to go over the rules."

"Let's hear it," I said, but was shocked when I was handed a bound report entitled 'Rules for Emmett's Jeep' by Emmett McCarty Cullen. It was all I could do not to laugh. Edward came around now and put an arm over my shoulders and whispered 'Good Morning' before he leaned over to read with me. I opened the booklet. Christ, it even had a table of contents! I had to laugh now.

"This is serious, Bella!" Emmett snapped. Edward hid his face behind my head to try to hide the fact that he was laughing.

"OK!" I said holding up my hands in surrender. There were sections on proper places to park the Jeep. There were detailed instructions on how to clean the Jeep should it become dirty. There was a list of straight out things I couldn't do. I huffed when I saw mud running on the list.

"Aww...come on, Emmett!" I said with a huff. "What is the fun of having a Jeep at my disposal if I can run it through some fields."

"No way, Bella," he said. "No frickin' way!"

"Fine," I relented. "My prize, sir!"

I held out my hands for the keys. He reluctantly dropped them into my hand. Alice bounded out of the house at that moment. Edward gave me a squeeze and walked over to get into his car.

"Shotgun!" Alice sang out.

"I'm riding with Edward," Emmett mumbled. "I can't watch this."

Alice and I climbed into the Jeep. I set my iPod into the dock that Emmett had, and started the engine. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face as I heard the engine come to life. We looked over to see Emmett leaning over Edward motioning for us to roll down the window. I complied letting down the passenger window and looking down at them in Edward's car.

"And no chick music!" Emmett yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Like this?"

I scrolled through my artist list until I saw the perfect thing. Alice just started laughing, as Tori Amos started blaring through the speakers. I saw Emmett throwing his hands in the air and Edward buckled over in laughter as I rolled up the window, and took off out of the driveway. By the time we got to school, Alice and I were laughing so hard, we could hardly stand up.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Jasper asked as he walked up to Alice, and wrapped her up in an affectionate embrace.

"He's having kittens, isn't he," Rose stated giving me a hug. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we waited for the Volvo to pull into the lot.

"You have no idea," I said trying to calm my laughter.

"Did he give you the manual?" She asked with a smirk.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. Rose just gave me a smirk.

"When a man turns down this," she said motioning to herself, "to put the finishing touches on a rule book for his car..."

Just then the Volvo pulled into the lot and Edward parked next to the Jeep. Emmett was out of the car almost before Edward had come to a complete stop. He walked along taking a close inventory of every inch of the exterior.

"Jesus, Emmett," Rose yelled out. "It's not even 10 miles from your house!"

I turned to Edward now. We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier at his house.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Time to come down from the Jeep induced haze, fair princess," he said with a laugh. "Our biology presentation? Ring a bell?"

"Oh crap!" I said apologetically. "Edward, I am so sorry...of course...I'm ready."

The bell rang then, and he once again wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the school.

"I think you should come out at the end of the lunch period and do some laps in the Jeep so you can be this relaxed for biology," he said. I shoved him away playfully.

"No donuts in the Jeep!" Emmett yelled out from behind us. "It's on the list!"

The day's only painful note came at study hall when I found out about Mrs. Conner's mother. I would miss her. She had gotten me through so many tough weeks. She was my sole comfort when I was all alone. It was her that put the mirror in front of my face after Edward and I's fight. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have my friend beside me now. I would still be alone. How do you thank someone for that?

At lunch, Edward and I went over our notes one last time. I spun Emmett's Jeep key around my finger as we reviewed. Our presentation went great. I was a little nervous at first, but all it took was one reassuring smile from Edward, and I was good. The more people asked about the digs the more animated and excited I got. I sat back in awe as Edward described all the technicalities on the cellular level of evolution as we understand it. Everyone was so interested in our project that we ended up taking the whole class period instead of just our allotted 15 minutes. Mr. Banner smiled at us and said it was well worth the wait.

After class, I helped Edward take our presentation materials back out to his car. I was on such a high from how well it all went, that I couldn't help but jump into his arms with a squeal. He laughed and held me close.

"Piece of cake, right?" He asked.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said into his shoulder.

"That's what friends are for," he said putting me down.

"Please," I said. "No cheesy 80s musical references."

He stood there for a minute fake pondering.

"How about this one, then," he said as he put his arm around my waist and we walked back towards the building. "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Casablanca," I smiled looking up at him. "You sure know how to sweet talk me, Mr. Cullen."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan," he said tapping my nose with his finger. "See you after school!"

"Later," I called as I headed for gym class.

Alice and Japser were waiting by the Jeep when school let out.

"How was gym class?" Alice asked with a snort.

"It just always makes me hungry. I'm glad it is the last class of the day," I said. "Wanna stop and get a burger on the way home?"

"No burgers in the Jeep!!" Emmett yelled from a few yards away. He was walking towards us with his arm draped over Rosalie. Edward was a few steps behind and was trying to muffle his laughter.

"Hmm...ok. We'll just grab Cokes." I said to Alice.

"No drinks either...you might spill!" Emmett boomed as he approached us.

Rosalie tossed his arm off of her and began walking to her BMW with an embarrassed glare in Emmett's direction. I just gave a weak pout at Emmett. Weak, because it was hard to keep a straight face with Edward's laughing face in my periphery.

"Ok, Emmett...no burgers or drinks." I conceded, but if he wanted to play this way...game on. I could feel the wicked smirk start to crawl upon my face. Edward stood bolt upright anticipating what new development this would bring. I slowly turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice...wanna just grab a couple of ice cream cones??" I asked excitedly.

"NO NO NO!" Emmett yelled while stomping his foot like a five year old.

Edward fell back onto the hood of his car in absolute hysterics. Rosalie stood there staring at Emmett like he had grown a third head. Alice and Jasper clung to each other trying to muffle their laughter. She into his chest, and he into her shoulder. I sat back on the bumper of the Jeep pointing and laughing at Emmett. I saw our classmates walking by looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. In the past, I would have been embarrassed to be the center of so much attention, but I was so happy in the glow of my friends, I could have cared less.

***

Wednesday brought about a milestone in Charlie's cancer treatment. It was his last chemo treatment until after his surgery. We had almost two whole chemo free months ahead of us! We had gone into Carlisle's office to discuss everything we needed to know about Charlie's upcoming surgery before he went back for his treatment. As always, I pulled out my notebook, and Carlisle laughed and gave me an affectionate smile. After we were done talking, and before Carlisle took Charlie back, he asked if he could return the favor by having us over this Sunday for the game. I looked to Charlie and was happy when he accepted for the both of us.

I sat and waited for Charlie, as I usually did, but this time I wasn't alone. Text messages from both Alice and Edward kept me company. Even one from Emmett:

**Don't want to be the insensitive jerk, but could you please try to keep Charlie from yakking in the Jeep? -Em**

I could picture Rosalie smacking him in the head from here if she caught wind of that text. I would have been upset before over something like this, but I was lighter now. My weight was no longer on my shoulders alone. I had friends who were holding me up. Things were finally looking up for the Swan family.

**---------------------------**

**A/N: Sorry that this is shorter than normal. My uterus hates me, and is not giving me any reprieve. I just can't think straight. I tried to get the hubby to just cut it out, but he doesn't love me enough. ;-)**

**Just as a reminder, the clinical trail that Charlie is participating in will flow like this:**

**6-8 weeks off chemo**

**surgery (end of December)**

**3 months of recovery**

**3 months of chemo (March-June)**

**Remember, reviews are better than Mydol. Help a sister out!**


	14. No Woman, No Cry

_End of Chapter 13_

_I sat and waited for Charlie, as I usually did, but this time I wasn't alone. Text messages from both Alice and Edward kept me company. Even one from Emmett:_

_Don't want to be the insensitive jerk, but could you please try to keep Charlie from yakking in the Jeep? -Em_

_I could picture Rosalie smacking him in the head from here if she caught wind of that text. I would have been upset before over something like this, but I was lighter now. My weight was no longer on my shoulders alone. I had friends who were holding me up. Things were finally looking up for the Swan family._

Chapter 14: No Woman, No Cry (EPOV)

Friday when Emmett came out of Spanish, I heard him growling before I could find the source of his ire. It didn't take me long. There, sitting in the drivers seat of the Jeep, was Bella. She was lounged back with her feet propped up on the dashboard, her hair spilled out of the open driver's window, her eyes were closed, and the white wire of her earbuds snaked up and disappeared into her hair.

"That's it," I heard Emmett muttered, and he pulled out his cell phone, and started walking in the opposite direction of the jeep. What was he up to? I didn't care to be around him when he was acting like a girl on the rag, so I kept walking towards the cars. I set my own bag down on the hood of my car, and came around to the driver's window of the Jeep, and put my face right next to hers.

"Hey, friend," I whispered, not wanting to remove her from her revery.

"Edward," she said slowly and quietly as her face turned up into a smile, yet she kept her eyes closed.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked still in a soft voice.

Without another word, she plucked the earbud out of her left ear. She reached up with the earbud in her hand, still maintaining her closed eyed respite. I thought she was handing it to me, and I started to reach for it, but then the back of her fingers slid up my jaw and back to my left ear, and she gently placed it into my ear. Bob Marley.

"This explains the mellow mood," I said with a quiet chuckle.

"Mmmm," she agreed.

We were both startled out of our little world we were lost in by the sound of Alice squealing. We both jumped and faced her. She was running towards Bella and clapping her hands. Jasper was laughing, and Emmett had a vindictive smirk on his face. Then it dawned on me what was going on. He wouldn't.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running up to the Jeep and hugging her through the window.

"Happy Friday to you too, Alice?" Bella said puzzled and looking to me for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I mouthed looking from Emmett back to Alice.

She gave me a puzzled look, but my sister recaptured her attention.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed once again.

"Yeah," Bella said tentatively. I could see her mind reeling about what this could be pertaining to. "Charlie and I are both looking forward to Sunday."

"Not Sunday, silly!" Alice said in a huff. "Tomorrow!"

"I'm confused," Bella said. "What is tomorrow? I thought you and Rosalie had plans to go shop....NO!"

Bella's now wide eyes shifted to Emmett and caught his gloating smile. Her eyes narrowed.

"So, we want to get rolling at around ten," Alice voice floated through the staring contest still unaware of Bella totally being in the dark about this set-up.

"Wait, Alice," she said. "I haven't even asked Charlie, and he may need me."

"Emmett called him, and cleared it all," Alice said. "Charlie said you can stay over, if you want, and Emmett will go pick him up to come over for the game on Sunday."

Emmett and Jasper were both laughing now watching the exchange go down. I was momentarily grinning at the end of Bella being around for the weekend until I caught a glimpse of her face. It was pained. The face that was constantly worried about Charlie that had disappeared this past week had returned. I wasn't having that. I swore to myself that I would never see that face again.

"Bella, sweetheart," I said walking over and smoothing out the crease between her eyebrows with my thumb, while cupping her cheek with the rest of my hand. "You don't have to do this."

"He knew Charlie would agree to this," she said choked. "He knew the bet. I don't think I can be away from him for a whole night, Edward. The last time I came home to him on the..."

She was crying now. I quickly opened the door, and pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder and wept. I heard the other's laughter instantly stop.

"Happy now, jackass," I heard Rosalie hiss at Emmett.

"I didn't know she hated shopping that much," Emmett said.

"You are such an idiot," Rosalie said. "She's worried about leaving Charlie alone."

"Oh," I heard him say softly.

"Shit, I am sorry, Bella," Emmett said coming over. He just thought he was playing a joke on Bella. He would never want to cause her pain. I could already tell that he felt like she was another little sister, and brother bear was coming with his tail between his legs. The man was weak for a crying woman. "We can work this out. Charlie just wants you to have a little fun. He thought you might like to hang with the girls for a bit. He worries about you too, you know."

"I know he does, Emmett," she said looking up. "I just...if something were to happen..."

"Let's do this then," Emmett said scooping Bella up into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he leaned back on the Jeep. "You drive over to our place in the morning, and go shopping with the girls. After shopping, you can stop at home to get your shit and check on Charlie and feed him dinner. You drive yourself back here, so your truck is here to drive you and Charlie home on Sunday, OR if you want it to go home at any point in the night you are feeling unsure. If all goes well, I will go pick him up in the morning. It's an early game. Does that work for you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Thanks, Emmett."

"It's what brother bear does, sweetie," Emmett said hugging her and tossing her back in the Jeep causing her to squeal with laughter. He walked over to Rosalie, he put his arm around her, and she leaned up and kissed him, and then they turned to get into her BMW.

"Are you OK with this, really?" I turned now and asked Bella.

"Yeah, I think I am," she said. "So, I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

"No, actually, you won't," I said reluctantly.

"Why?" She looked a little upset.

_Yeah, I'll miss you too._

"I have symphony practice tomorrow," I explained. "We are starting in on our stuff for the holiday concert series."

"I can hammer out 'The First Noel', if that is of any help," she said with a grin. I sighed with the sight of her smile returning.

"I might hold you to a performance of that tomorrow night," I said, and she instantly blushed. I loved that blush.

"Only if you play for me also," she said satisfied with herself.

"You have a deal," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow night, then," she said. I closed her door.

"See you tomorrow," I said. "Call, text, smoke signal, if you need anything, Bella."

"Will do," she laughed and pulled out and away, waving.

I turned around to see Jasper and Alice watching me with big grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what, dude," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella and I are just friends, man," I said walking around and getting into my car. He and Alice climbed in, and I thought I heard him mutter 'For now' under his breath.

When we got home, Jasper and Alice went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before settling down at the dining room table to work on their Trigonometry homework. I was grabbing a granola bar and vitamin water for myself, when Esme walked into the kitchen. She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek before heading over to start taking things out to make dinner.

"How was school today?" She asked.

"Fine," I said. "Emmett made Bella cry."

"He WHAT?!" She spun and her voice raised pointing the wooden spoon in her hand at me. I flung my hands in the air in defense.

"He called Charlie and suggested Bella go shopping and sleep over here with Alice and Rose tomorrow. Charlie agreed to it," I said.

"She doesn't want to leave Charlie for the night after what happened last time," she said as a statement and not a question. I nodded. "Poor thing. She has had this all on her shoulders for so long now."

"I know," I said looking down at my water and fumbling absentmindedly with the bottle. "I made some concessions with Alice on the day, so Bella has time to check-in and see that Charlie is doing OK."

"That was very nice of you, son," she said with a knowing smile.

"Not you too," I shook my head and gathered up my stuff. "Bella is my friend, and I care for her as my friend."

"Of course you do, dear," she acknowledged, all teasing gone from her face. "She needs a friend, and I am so proud of you for being a good friend to her."

"Thanks, mom," I said kissing her cheek before I headed up to my room.

I got to my room and plopped my bag down by my desk. I just didn't feel like doing homework right now. My mind was burning with thoughts of Bella, and Charlie. I reached over to the small stack of papers on my desk that Carlisle had given me. After finding out about Charlie's condition, I had asked my dad on some literature on his type of cancer, and the clinical trial he was in. I flopped back on my couch, and began reading.

_"According to the American Cancer Society, for all stages of pancreatic cancer combined, the one-year relative survival rate is 20%, and the five-year rate is 4%. These low survival rates are attributable to the fact that fewer than 10% of patients' tumors are confined to the pancreas at the time of diagnosis; in most cases, the malignancy has already progressed to the point where surgical removal is impossible."*_

Carlisle had explained to me that Charlie's case was VERY rare, because it was caught so early. The cancer, from what they could tell, had not spread past the pancreas. That they hoped to be able to remove it all with the surgery in December, and the chemo was precautionary to make sure they got any cancerous cells not located within the main tumor. I hoped that he was right. The thought of Charlie dying made my chest ache, because it would destroy Bella. I know she is rational, but I was sure a part of her that would always think she could have done something more.

It was another reason, I was sure, that she was hesitant to spend one night away from Charlie. She was afraid of losing one moment with him. Bella and I, since she had told me about Charlie, had discussed her feelings about the diagnosis. The stats, that Bella had researched in depth, did not lend themselves to optimism. This diagnosis was typically a death sentence, and she was trying to reconcile herself with that every day since last summer when she found out about Charlie. Yet, at the same time, she was trying to keep her faith in Carlisle, and his hope for this new treatment schedule. Every day, I sat back in awe of her strength as she dealt with this real world complication.

I couldn't help but reflect on myself when I was with Bella. I remembered how I behaved when my parents told me we were moving to Forks. I remembered how hard of a time I had given them. I thought of all the silent treatments and the pouty reclusiveness I had resigned myself to. What a childish idiot I was. At the same time I was being a whining baby, Bella was uprooting herself to dedicate her life to caring for her father. She is so much better than I am. I always thought I was so mature. I was so self-righteous. I was a fool. Suddenly, I was feeling very unworthy of being Bella Swan's friend.

My pity party was interrupted when Esme called up the stair letting me know that dinner was ready. I sighed gathering up the papers on my lap and placing them back on my desk. I felt like a large weight was suddenly tied to my neck thinking about how wretched I have been. I made my way into the dining room and took my seat. It was just my family tonight, and I was glad for that. Everyone was already seated, and serving themselves food. I didn't even realize that I was not doing the same until I felt my father's hand on my arm.

"Son, are you OK?" He said through concerned eyes.

"Yeah," I said half shrugging. "Just thinking."

"About?" He asked softly.

"Bella and Charlie," I admitted in a half-truth. My father hummed in understanding, and patted my arm.

"I take it you have been doing some reading," he said as he passed me the plate of chicken in front of him.

"Yes," I acknowledged. "But, I had already heard most of what you gave me from Bella."

"I'm sure you have," he said with a laugh. "She is very thorough."

"Yes, she is," I laughed with him.

The others were quietly eating, pretending they weren't listening in to our conversation, but Alice's quivering lip gave her away.

"Alice," I said soothingly reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked looking at our dad with watery eyes.

"It usually is," he said being truthful. "But Charlie is a rare case. It was a serendipitous moment that he happened to be required to have that physical. Much longer, and there would have been nothing I could do for him."

She started sobbing now, and Emmett who was next to her, wrapped his arm around her as he continued to eat his dinner. His silence spoke volumes to what he was feeling.

"I am very optimistic, myself," Carlisle added trying to lighten the mood. "His chemo is done, and garnered the results I was hoping for. Now, he'll have he surgery in December, and hopefully that will be the end of it. In the meantime, I understand we are having a guest tomorrow."

"Yes!" Alice said more animatedly, wiping her eyes with her napkin. "I am so excited!"

"I still can't believe you sabotaged her like that, Emmett," I said sternly across the table.

"She would have never agreed to do it otherwise, man," he said.

"You were just getting revenge for the Jeep," I said.

"OK, I was, at first, but you should have heard how happy Charlie sounded on the phone when I pitched my idea to him," he said. "I know Bella's worried, but Charlie has stress of his own over this mess. You can see the guilt in his eyes when he looks at Bella, if you could peel your eyes off of her for two seconds."

He smirked, and I kicked him under the table.

"Boys!" Esme snapped.

"It will be fine, son," my dad said patting my shoulder. "Charlie's episode last week was a fluke thing because of the supplement I was giving him. Now that the chemo is over, his body will start recovering. Bella also needs to learn how to balance her role as caretaker with that of being a girl."

"She knows that," I admitted. "She just worries about Charlie being alone."

"Sue starts cleaning for them tomorrow," Esme said coyly. "Maybe he won't be alone forever."

"Esme Cullen!" My father chided. "Quit with your matchmaking schemes!"

"Did I say anything?" She asked in mock horror.

We all laughed. I felt a little lighter after talking to my family about what I was feeling, and started digging into my dinner. The rest of the evening passed talking about plans for tomorrow. I looked forward to making Bella fulfill her promise to play her one song on the piano in exchange for playing for her. She had never heard me play, and despite her teasing, I was looking forward to her reaction. OK, so I was looking forward to showing off.

As I was helping Emmett clear the dishes from dinner, and load them into the dishwasher, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**Any chance you were able to get them to change their minds about tomorrow? -B**

**You must be crazy! Game on, sweetheart...sorry. -E**

**Didn't hurt to ask. Charlie is all smiles about it all. It's nice to see him smiling. -B**

**Then I guess you are stuck with us Cullens tomorrow. -E**

**I am sorry for how I acted earlier. I really am looking forward to it. Especially your playing. -B**

**Likewise. -E**

**Your are really going to hold me to that? -B**

**Of course! - E**

**Crap. -B**

**Don't torture yourself with the thought. I'm sure your one song is great. -E**

**Don't be mean to the musical invalid. -B**

**Sorry. :-( -E**

**I was kidding. I will see you tomorrow afternoon sometime! -B**

**Can't wait! -E**

**Good-night, Edward. - B**

**Good-night, Bella. -E**

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"How do you know it was Bella?" I asked in defiance.

"Because of the stupid grin that is now plastered on your face," he said shoving some plates into my hands.

"Shut up," I tried to force a frown on my face.

"I thought so," he said. "You finish. I did most of it while you were making out with your phone."

"Jerk," I muttered.

"You know it," he said leaving me to finish the dishes.

**---------------------------**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being so late with my update! I was enjoying the company of my favorite Canadian who invaded the USA for the week, playoff hockey, and even a friend that I haven't seen in 3 years who was down from that state up North. Forgive me, while real life was being so good to me.**

***Info from the Hirshberg Foundation for Pancreatic Cancer Research**

**Also, this was sort of a transition chapter, and I was struggling a bit with it. The late update will not affect this week's update schedule. I am also finishing up a one-shot for the "Forbidden Love" contest. It will be posted this week, because the deadline is Wednesday. If you want to catch what else I have been doing while neglecting you here, set me for an author alert!**

**3 you all for all the love you send me in your reviews! I am so happy to know I make you laugh and cry, and you love me for both extremes. Missing my friends who are now headed home. Shoot me a review and wipe away my sad.**


	15. Just A Friend

_End of Chapter 14_

_"How's Bella?" Emmett asked._

_"How do you know it was Bella?" I asked in defiance._

_"Because of the stupid grin that is now plastered on your face," he said shoving some plates into my hands._

Chapter 15: Just A Friend (BPOV)

I was working on cleaning up the breakfast dishes Saturday morning constantly glaring up at the clock that was quickly clicking towards 10 AM. Alice had already called twice. I thought about telling her that Charlie was sick or I broke my leg...anything, but then I looked over at Charlie who was so happy at the thought of me going shopping with the girls, I couldn't.

"Do you need any money?" Charlie asked again.

"No, dad, I'm good," I said. "I still have money saved up from my job in Phoenix."

"OK," he said. "You better get rolling soon. Don't want to keep the girls waiting."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I chided.

"Is it that obvious?" He winked.

"You got a hot date or something?" I smirked and glanced at the ceiling. He blushed and glared at me.

Sue was upstairs cleaning the bathroom. She had arrived at 9 AM to start work. I had tried to help, but she pushed me out of her way, and limited me to making breakfast and doing the dishes. As she had flitted around the last 40 minutes, she fell into easy conversation with both Charlie and I. She talked about her kids. Leah was a year older than I and was busy filling out college applications. Seth was a freshman in high school. It turned out that Mrs. Cullen had invited them over to watch the game tomorrow as well, and I was looking forward to meeting the rest of her family. She had even offered to come and pick up Charlie, since our house was on the way. I had been smirking at Charlie ever since. It felt good to be teasing each other again.

I looked at the clock again. 9:45. I better go. I had one stop to make on the way over.

"OK, I'm heading out," I said to my dad.

"Have fun, honey," he said.

"Will do, dad," I said. "Bye Sue!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Bye, sweetie!" She yelled back. "See you tomorrow!"

I grabbed my purse and headed out to Emmett's Jeep. I smiled widely. Revenge is sweet. This is one of those moments I was happy to live in Forks. Rainy Forks that caused puddles...mud puddles. I quickly hopped into the Jeep, buckled up, and headed to a certain abandoned field that was on the way to the Cullen's.

When I got to the Cullen's house, I hopped out of the Jeep and stood back and took a picture of my handiwork with my phone. I quickly sent it to Edward.

Sorry you are going to miss this! -B

LOL! You have to tell me EVERYTHING tonight! Wish I was there. -E

Oh shit...I can hear him yelling from inside. I hope I live to see you later! -B

Emmett came storming out the door the next minute, his phone to his ear.

"No, I will not promise you to be nice to her! You should see my Jeep! Well, you CAN'T see my Jeep, because it is covered in MUD!" He yelled into the phone. "What do you mean, you know?! She sent you a picture!! I got to go!"

He hung up then, and stormed right up to me so he was nose to nose with me. I was suddenly a little frightened. Brother bear was furious.

"Bella," he said in an eerily calm voice, "I believe we discussed mud running in my rules."

"C'mon, Emmett," I said sweetly. "Meyer's field was just begging to be upturned."

He closed his eyes and a growl resounded in his chest.

"You know, I will be glad to skip shopping and carefully follow Chapter 7's detailed cleaning instructions!" I said perkily.

"Ah, man, Bella!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "This is all a ploy to get out of shopping!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said scuffing the ground with the toe of my shoe.

"No! No way! You are going shopping!" He said pointing at me. "AND I am telling Alice to buy you whatever she wants!"

"Nooooooo...you wouldn't," I said with wide eyes.

"Prepare to spend all day in dressing rooms," he sneered.

"That's wrong, Emmett," I said. "It's just wrong."

He just pointed at his Jeep as he stormed into the garage fishing out cleaning supplies. Alice and Rosalie came out of the house via the door in the garage at that moment, and I saw Emmett lean in to talk to Alice. Their conversation was followed by a huge squeal and jumping. He came back out and smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped my way to Rosalie's BMW, and climbed into the back for my torturous afternoon.

***

"Alice, I swear to God, you throw one more sleeveless anything over this door, I'm walking home!" I threatened from inside another dressing room. "We live in Washington!"

"That is what cardigans and sweaters are for!" Alice yelled back.

"She's going to win, you know," Rosalie's disinterested voice came floating in from the dressing room next to mine.

"Fine," I relented.

Despite my current round of complaining, I was having fun. Rosalie and Alice were great, and they did know their way around a mall. Alice's keen eye for what would work for me. She had me trying on things I would have never picked out for myself, and emphasizing curves I didn't think I had. We made our way back out into the mall around lunch time, and plopped our load of bags down as we grabbed something to eat at the food court.

"So, Bella," Alice said as we all started eating, "what was life like before Forks?"

"Not very exciting," I said stabbing my bourbon chicken. "Not that it is that exciting now. Well, it is exciting, but for none of the right reasons."

"I don't know," Rosalie said with a knowing smile. "There looked like some right reasons going on in the window of that Jeep yesterday after school."

Alice giggled.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

"You and a certain brother of mine looked awfully cosy sharing your iPod," Alice said staring me down.

"We were just listening to music," I defended. "Edward and I are just friends."

"Uh huh," they both said nodding slowly. I rolled my eyes at them.

After lunch, Alice told me we had one more stop. We loaded our bags into Rosalie's car, and drove to the other end of town. Still being unfamiliar with the area, I had no idea where we were going. When Rosalie parked and we stepped out of the car, I stared shocked.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"To get our oil changed," Rosalie said sarcastically. "We have spa appointments. Yours starts in 15 minutes, so get to steppin'!"

"I can't afford this, and you aren't paying!" I protested.

"Oh we aren't," Alice said pushing me towards the door.

She got me inside, and checked us in. As we waited, I was informed that I was getting a massage, pedicure, facial, and my hair done. Before long, my name was being called. I felt my bones melt as the masseuse worked her magic. I hadn't felt this relaxed since...well, since before I found out Charlie's diagnosis. The facial felt fantastic, and I met up with the girls for our pedicures. I picked a color called 'Grand Canyon Sunset', because I was feeling a little homesick for Renee, and nostalgic for Arizona. My hair was trimmed up and layered a bit more, and the stylist put some soft curls in it before we left. I walked out and Rosalie whistled. Alice hugged me. I blushed.

"You look great, Bella," Alice said stepping away from me.

"You look like you lost about 20 pounds of the weight you have been carrying, too," Rosalie added with a tender smile as she took her turn hugging me.

"Thank-you both," I said sincerely. "Today was a wonderful day."

"It ain't over yet, sister!" Alice said as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "We still have tonight!"

"Let's get you home to Charlie, so you can get your peace of mind," Rosalie said, and we headed out to the car.

The drive home was spent talking about everyone's favorite purchases of the day and singing along with the radio. We were back in Forks in no time, and I waved to the girls as they drove off. I clutched my bags, and headed into the house.

"Dad!" I called out. "I'm home!"

"In here, Bells," he called from the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned the corner and his mouth gaped open as he took in the amount of bags I was carrying.

"Alice," I muttered in explanation as I headed up the stairs to deposit my bags in my room.

"Did you have fun?" Charlie asked as I came back down the stairs. His voice was tinged with hope.

"Yes," I said honestly. "It was great to spend the day with the girls."

"Good," he said nodding to himself. "And you are going over to stay the night with Alice, right?"

"Yes," I answered. "If you feel okay, and you are sure you don't mind."

"I feel just fine, sweetie," he said with a soft smile. "Go and have fun with your friends."

"Well, they aren't expecting me until after dinner, so I am going to go start ours," I said getting up.

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Hey, Bells."

"Yeah, dad," I said turning back around.

"You look real pretty," he smiled tenderly at me. I reached up to touch my hair. I had almost forgotten it was styled up.

"Thanks, dad," I said blushing, and then turned back towards the kitchen to start dinner.

By the time we finished dinner, it was still a little early, so I decided to call Renee. I was missing her today.

"Hey, mom," I said when she answered.

"Hey, baby," she said. "How is Forks?" I knew that she was really asking about dad.

"It's good," I answered honestly. "Charlie is done with this round of chemo, and is starting to feel a bit more like himself. I went shopping today with my friends Alice and Rosalie, and tonight I am staying over at Cullen's house."

I had called my mom earlier in the week telling her about the game on Sunday, and Edward and I's presentation. She was happy to hear that I was finally making some friends, and thought that the Cullens sounded like wonderful people.

"That sounds like fun!" She said enthusiastically. "Is this just a girl sleepover?"

"Mom!" I said shocked. "Not you too!"

"What?" She asked putting on her innocent tone. "Alice does have two teenage brothers, if I remember correctly, who you are friendly with."

"Mom, Edward and Emmett are just my friends," I said exasperated. "Why is everyone trying to make more of it? I am not even thinking about that right now. I have too much to worry about still with Charlie."

"Who are you trying to convince here, kiddo? Me or yourself?" She asked.

"I'm going to hang up," I said.

"No, no, no," she scolded. "So, what about Thanksgiving? Are you still coming to Wyoming?"

"That's the plan," I said, and then continued quieter, "unless something happens with Charlie."

"Honey," she said now in her soothing mother tone. "That occurrence last week was a freak thing. Your father will be off his chemo for five weeks by the time Thanksgiving rolls around."

"I know," I said, "You're right."

"So I can buy the ticket?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I said. "I know you already have."

"Okay, so I have, but the prices were really good a month ago, and I hoped," she said whining a bit.

"I am excited to see you again, mom," I admitted.

"Me too, baby," she said. "I miss you!"

"I miss you, too," I said. "I better get off, because I still need to pack for tonight."

"You have fun tonight!" She said brightly now. "Charlie will be fine."

"I know," I said. "I will. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," her voice and words wrapped around me. "Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stared at the phone for a moment before setting it down on my desk. I loved being here and helping Charlie, but a large part of me missed my mom. I had spent most of my life with her, and my chest ached a bit. I didn't even realize until I tasted the salt on my lips that I was crying. I laid back on my bed and hugged my pillow. I was brought out of my cry by my phone buzzing.

**Are you here yet? :-) -E**

**Soon. Just need to finish packing. -B**

**I hear you are looking great with your new hair cut. -E**

**I was, but I fear I killed it. -B**

**How so? -E**

**I think I might have smashed it when I was laying down. -B**

**Everything OK? -E**

Damn, how is he so perceptive?

**Yeah. Just talked to my mom. Missing her. -B**

**:-( -E**

**I'll be over soon. Keep the pixie at bay! -B**

**Hurry. I missed you today. -E**

**Me too. -B**

I got up, and finished packing. I included one of my new outfits for tomorrow, and a pair of my new pajamas for tonight. I gave Charlie his medicine, and made him promise to call if anything felt off. He promised if I promised to try to have fun and relax. I hugged him good-bye and told him that I would see him tomorrow at the Cullen's house.

It was weird to be driving my truck again after a week driving the Jeep. I pulled up to the Cullen's in no time, and was climbing out when Edward bounded out the door to meet me.

"I heard you coming," he said pointing at my truck with a smile.

"Are you seriously starting in on my baby?" I asked with a tone of incredulity.

"No," he said holding up his hands, "I don't want to ruin my chance of hearing your one song."

"I was hoping you forgot," I admitted.

"No way!" He said taking my bag from me. "I've been looking forward to it all day."

"I hope you don't have high expectations," I said closing my door. "I am bound to disappoint."

"Never," he said. I scoffed. "And, Bella,..."

"Yes?" I asked as he reached over and put his arm not carrying my bag over my shoulders. "Your hair does look beautiful."

**---------------------------**

**A/N: I was going to keep going through the sleepover, but I think I want to do the rest from EPOV. I have my reasons.**

**Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Your constant support and words of encouragement are overwhelming!**

**Voting opens today for The Forbidden Affair contest. You can see the voting details on my one-shot for it, Emergency! I am not going to ask you to go vote for mine. Read what there is out there, and then decide if you think mine is the best. There are some good authors who have submitted. I leave judgement to you!**

**In the meantime, review here! Each one makes me feel like a winner! :-)**


	16. Lay Down Sally

_End of Chapter 15_

_"Never," he said. I scoffed. "And, Bella,..."_

_"Yes?" I asked as he reached over and put his arm not carrying my bag over my shoulders. "Your hair does look beautiful."_

Chapter 16: Lay Down Sally (EPOV)

Bella and I walked into the house, and she walked over to join by siblings and the Hales who were sitting in the living room. I caught Alice's eye, and pointed to Bella's bag that was over my shoulder, and pointed up towards her room. She nodded and gave a silent thank-you. I ran the bag upstairs, and set it inside Alice's door. A part of me wished I was putting it in my room. _Get a grip, Cullen._ I hurried back downstairs, and joined my family and friends.

"So what is the plan this evening?" I asked as I joined the group.

"Buzz!" Emmett shouted.

"Buzz?" Bella asked.

"It's a trivia game on the Playstation," Jasper explained. "You can do movies, music, sports, or general knowledge. Like Trivial Pursuit, but much more entertaining."

"There are even special buzzer controllers!" Emmett piped in again.

"Sounds fun!" Bella agreed.

"Rose and I are going to make some snacks, and Emmett and Jasper are going to set up the game," Alice bounded over explaining. "I think that should give you two enough time for a private concert I believe you promised each other."

She waved over her shoulder as she left to join Rosalie in the kitchen. Bella rolled her eyes, and mine flashed with excitement, as I took her hand and led her down the hall to the music room. When we entered the room and I turned on the light she gasped. She walked over to my Steinway, and ghosted her fingers along it's ivory skin. She turned back at me her smile lighting up her face. I walked over to her and led her to the bench, and we sat down side by side. She reached out her hands and stroked the keys without making a sound.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"This is my true baby," I said as I ran a scale quickly with my right hand.

"OK, stop," she said her eyes wide, and I turned panicked.

"What?" I asked.

"If we are trading songs, then I have to go first, because there is no way I can follow THAT," she said pointing to my hand that was still resting on the keys.

"Ladies first," I said motioning for her to play.

"A gentleman and a scholar," she said winking at me. I think it was my turn to blush.

"I am trying to distract you, so you don't actually hear what I am playing," she said.

"I am sure it will be lovely," I said. "Ladies and gentlemen, in her rendition of The First Noel, I give you Isabella Swan."

She glared at me, but then she centered herself placing both hands on the piano. I saw her take a deep breath, and then start into the song. It wasn't elementary playing. It was simple harmonizing lines, but somehow she managed to put so much emotion into those simple notes. At times she would close her eyes, and just feel the melody. When she finished she looked up at me, and her face scrunched together.

"That bad?" She asked.

"Bella, that was beautiful," I admitted still in shock at what she did with those simple notes in that simple song.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better before you go all Beethoven on me," she said shoving my shoulder with hers.

"I never jest about music," I said giving her a fake stern face, and she laughed.

"And what will you be playing, Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"I think I might know just the thing for you," I said.

I had a feeling, from what I had learned of Bella, what she might like, and it was one of my favorites to play, because of it's jazzy nature. I bumped her down the bench with my hip, and she complied with a giggle. I turned and gave her one last smile before launching into "Christmas Time Is Here". Bella gasped and the smile exploded on her face. She watched my hands intently as I played at first. I twisted and added a bit more jazz flare as I let my enjoyment of this moment color my playing. Half way through the song, she leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed contentedly. I wrapped up the song, and put my arm around her.

"That is one of my favorites," she said looking up at me.

"I thought it might be," I said giving her chin a tender pinch between my thumb and index finger.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because it is one of mine," I answered.

Just then, Alice came knocking on the door telling us everyone was ready. Bella hopped up, and ran over to Alice, and I watched them walk back to the living room arm-in-arm. The sight of my sister and Bella falling into such an easy friendship just added to my happiness. This was a different Bella than the one that I had been fighting against for the last few months. This was the Bella that I met on that first day in Biology. I was guessing this was the real Bella. One not marred by worry or pain. I hoped that we could help keep her this way.

When we all got to the living room, we decided to break up into teams of two, since there was six of us and only four controllers. Emmett swooped Rosalie up into his arms and sat on one side of the couch. Jasper sat on the opposite end, and Alice sat down in his lap. I grabbed a pillow off the couch, and tossed it on the floor in front of the arm chair. I figured I would sit there, and then Bella could have the chair behind me. I sat down with my legs bent, and my arms resting on my knees. I looked to Bella who seemed to be considering something while the game started to load up. She looked at the chair, then back at the couch, and then down at me. She smiled at me then, and grabbed a pillow from the couch as well. She walked around and stood in front of me. My hands dropped to my sides staring at her. She dropped the pillow between my legs. She looked at me silently asking if it was OK. I nodded. She sat down and leaned back into my chest resting her head on my shoulder. I brought my arms back up to my knees, and began explaining the remote and the game to Bella.

I felt everyone's eyes on us as I walked Bella through the rounds of the game, and which buttons were needed. She and I laughed as we picked out our character, and named our superhero looking man 'Bio-hazard'. We started into the first round, and Bella and I easily ended up on top. The next round required quick buzzing when you knew the answer, and after the first two questions, Bella teased that I was not buzzing fast enough, so she laid her arms on top of mine, and her fingers overlapped mine on the controller. I felt an electricity crackle across my skin as her arms and fingers made contact with mine. I was sure she felt the same, because she gave a little gasp, and then felt like she was holding her breath the rest of the round. We ended up winning the game, and I wrapped my arms around her in a victory hug, and was pleased, when she wrapped her arms on top of mine.

After two more rounds, and everyone else being tired of losing to Bella and I, we all went our separate ways. Rosalie and Jasper went home, but both promised to come back for the game tomorrow, despite Jasper's objections. He decided that he missed out on way too much fun last time. Rosalie and Jasper both hugged Bella good-bye, and waved to me from the spot I was standing across the room. Emmett locked Rosalie in a blush worthy kiss, that I averted my eyes from, and Jasper leaned over and gave Alice a lingering kiss on her temple. Once they were gone, we cleaned up the few dishes that were laying around, and Alice said something about girl talk. Emmett tossed Alice over one shoulder, and Bella over the other with squeals from both girls and ran up the stairs. He walked into Alice's room and tossed them both on the bed.

"Good night, ladies," Emmett said with a salute.

"Good night, Em," Alice said.

"Night, brother bear," Bella giggled.

I stood watching the whole exchange with a smile on my face from Alice's doorway.

"Good night, Alice. Good night, Bella," I said softly reaching out to pull the door closed as Emmett exited past me.

"Good night, Edward," they said together and then giggled.

I made my way up to my room, and started getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, and took out my contacts. I slid on my glasses and my sleep pants, and walked back into my room. There was no way I was going to sleep right now. My mind was reeling. I walked over and put on some jazz music to help me relax. I went over and laid back on my couch, and closed my eyes. When I did, she was there. I could feel her body laying against my chest. I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair. I could hear the beautiful tenor of her voice. Jasper was right. I knew what he was talking about yesterday. I was falling for Bella.

Did she...could she be feeling the same? There was the moment at the Jeep with the ear bud where she stroked my cheek. There is the way she leans on me when we are close. Tonight, it was her that set the pillow down and chose to lean against me while we played instead of sitting in the chair. I shook my head in confusion. I wanted so desperately to talk to her. To ask her what she might be feeling, but is this just one more thing to pile onto everything she is already dealing with? I pushed my glasses up and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't pressure her for answers right now. She is just starting to let people in. I will just let this be at her pace. Patience. I could be patient.

I reached back and grabbed _Huckleberry Finn_ off of my desk. Might as well get some reading for school done while I was not sleeping. Maybe Mark Twain would help me get my mind off of Bella. I allowed myself to get lost in the world of early America on the Mississippi. I hadn't paid any attention to the time until a quiet knock came from my door. I looked up at the clock. Midnight.

"Come in," I said. I was expecting to see Emmett asking for a late night round of Little Big Planet, but instead found myself looking into Bella's tentative brown eyes. She was wearing cotton sleep pants and a t-shirt that clung to her little frame. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, and I had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all," I answered holding up my book. "I was reading. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," she said looking at me quirking her eyebrow and a small smile on her face.

"What?" I said.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said.

"I wear contacts most of the time," I said pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"The glasses suit you," she said with another smile and blush.

"Come in," I said patting the spot next to me on the couch. "Is Alice asleep?"

"Yes," Bella said sitting down next to me. "I couldn't fall asleep, and I remembered you had quite a little library in your room, and I was hoping to borrow a book to help me relax."

"Help yourself," I said motioning to my bookshelf.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Huckleberry Finn...for class," I said flashing the cover to her.

"Looks like you are about as far as I am," she said. "I just finished chapter five."

"That is exactly where I am," I said with a smile. "Want to read with me?"

"Will you read to me?" Bella asked with a shy glance. How could I say no to that?

"As you wish," I said with a wink. She giggled. "Come here, you."

I stretched myself out down the length of the couch, and Bella crawled up next to me laying her head on my chest and draping her left leg on top of mine. I wrapped my left arm that she was laying on around her, and leaned to open the book to chapter six. I began reading. She clung to me with every blow Huck received from pap. I held her close as I continued through the chapter. Part way through chapter eight, I felt her breathing even out, and looked down to find she had fallen asleep. I marked my page, and reached back tossing the book onto my desk.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. Her hair splayed out around her, and a few errant strands tickled my bare chest. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to move her. Who am I kidding, _I_ didn't want to move. I allowed myself a moment to hold her a little longer in my arms. I brushed the hair out of her face. Before I realized what I was doing, I bent down and kissed her temple. I was so close to those beautifully round cheeks, that I had to kiss that as well. I pulled her closer then and buried my face into her hair.

"I think I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered.

"Mmmm," she mumbled in her sleep and pulled herself closer to me.

I sighed, and extracated myself from her. I pulled my throw down off the back of my couch, and laid it over her.

"Good night, angel," I whispered as I kissed her cheek and turned out the light. I walked over, turned off my stereo, and climbed into my bed. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep, I thought I heard a soft 'Good night, Edward' from across the room.

**---------------------------**

**A/N: I know some of you are hoping for more at this point in their relationship, but it is building!**

**Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Your constant support and words of encouragement are overwhelming!**

**You have until Friday night to read and get over and vote for my one-shot Emergency! in the "Forbidden Love Affair" contest! Vote via the poll at the top of goldentemptress' profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1767203/goldentemptress**

**In the meantime, review here! Each one is like a Cullen sleepover!**


	17. Blame It on My Youth

End of Chapter 16

"I think I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered.

"Mmmm," she mumbled in her sleep and pulled herself closer to me.

I sighed, and extracated myself from her. I pulled my throw down off the back of my couch, and laid it over her.

"Good night, angel," I whispered as I kissed her cheek and turned out the light. I walked over, turned off my stereo, and climbed into my bed. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep, I thought I heard a soft 'Good night, Edward' from across the room.

Chapter 17: Blame It on My Youth (BPOV)

Where am I? I thought as I stirred in the spot where I was thinking. I sat up and looked around the room. Then it clicked, and the previous night came flooding back to me. I must have fallen asleep while Edward was reading to me, because I was in Edward's room. I was on Edward's couch, and sleeping, not five feet from me in his bed, was Edward. I squinted my eyes, and brought his alarm clock into focus. 4 AM. Then other Cullens popped into my head, Esme and Carlisle. This was innocent, but I was not sure they would feel the same, and I KNOW Charlie would throw a fit if he knew I spent the night in a boy's room.

I laid the blanket that Edward must have draped over me back onto the back of the couch. I stood up and looked over at Edward's sleeping form. He was laying on his stomach with his arms hugging his pillow to his body. His bronze hair was in even more disarray as when he was awake. His face looked so peaceful. I took a moment to study his face. He really was very handsome. Classically so. His lips were pursed out in sleep, and for a moment my mind wondered if they were as soft as they looked. I shook my head. Edward was my friend. This was all of Rosalie and Alice's teasing messing with my mind. I gave one last smile to my sleeping friend, and headed back down to Alice's room.

In the morning, it was 10 o'clock before all of the teenagers in the house roused themselves and gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. Esme had made us all pancakes. Alice, Emmett, and I were all sitting at the island chatting and eating, when Edward came into the room.

"Good morning, sleepy," Esme said ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.

"Morning, mother," he said kissing her cheek back.

"Hey there, Clark Kent," Emmett said. "Never saw him in his alter ego before, have you, Bella?"

"I like the glasses," I shrugged and gave Edward a smile. He didn't return it, though, just turned away to get a plate. Weird.

"Bella, can you call your dad and let him know I will be over to get him in an hour?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" I said. "Sue said she can pick him up on her way over. I do need to call him to make sure he takes his morning pills."

"Sweet!" Emmett said.

"That is very nice of her," Esme said with a knowing smile. I returned it.

Emmett got up then, and put his plate in the sink, and headed upstairs. Edward took his spot at the island. Alice got up next, and told Bella she was going take her shower now, so Bella could when she was done eating and talking to her dad. She also deposited her plate and headed out of the room.

"I think I am going to get ready for the day as well," Esme said. "Edward, be a dear, and do the dishes when you are done."

He sighed and nodded.

"I'll help," I offered.

"That is sweet of you, Bella," Esme said, "but you are a guest."

She left the room then.

"Guest or not," I turned to Edward. "I'll help with the dishes."

"You don't have to do that," he said, his eyes not leaving his plate.

"I want to," I said. "After you read to me last night, I can at least return the favor."

Edward sighed then, and pushed his plate of half-eaten food away.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his arm. He sighed, lowering his head, and putting his hand on top of mine.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella," he said sounding defeated. "Go make your phone call. I'll take care of the dishes."

He squeezed my hand before standing up, and gathering our plates. He put them in the sink, and started the water, not turning back around. I took that as a sign the conversation was over, and quietly left the room. What was wrong with Edward this morning? Maybe he just wasn't a morning person. I shook it off and headed to Alice's room. I called Charlie. He snapped at me telling me that he remembered his pills, his voice playful and not hurtful, so he must be feeling OK this morning. I sighed with relief at that. I told him I would see him in a little while and hung up.

I got myself showered and dressed, and made my way back downstairs. I heard a lot of talking and clanging coming from the kitchen. I walked in to find Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all busy at work making food. I pushed back my sleeves and settled in next to Alice cleaning and cutting up celery. By the time 11:30 rolled around, we were setting out the buffet of food at the kitchen table. The boys had cleared out the chairs, so everyone could easily maneuver around the table.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I heard Carlisle answer the door. This was followed by the sound of my father's voice and Sue's. Their voices were accompanied by the voices of two other people. I hurried around the corner to see my dad and meet Sue's kids. Leah was a beautiful girl. She had golden, russet skin and long shiny black hair. Seth was a lanky teenage boy with the biggest and most genuine smile I had ever seen. They both turned and smiled at me when my dad noticed me and waved.

"Hi, dad," I said giving him a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Feel great, kid," he said. "How was your Saturday?"

"Great," I said. "Alice spoiled me."

"I bet she did," he said with a smile.

"Bella, we brought some desserts," Sue was saying now. "Where should we put them?"

"Follow me," I said, and she and Leah followed me.

As I showed them into the dining room to the table, I heard the boys introducing themselves and the TV turn on. It wouldn't take them all long to settle in.

"Bella?" Leah said. "I don't know if you remember me. We did play a bit when we were kids and you visited your dad."

"Of course I do," I said honestly. "You were always so confident. I always admired that."

"You mean I was a bitch to everyone!" She laughed.

"Is someone talking about me?" Rosalie said as she came into the room with a smirk.

"No," Leah laughed again. "Me, actually."

"Then I think we are going to be friends," Rosalie said shaking Leah's hand.

"Rosalie, Leah. Leah, Rosalie," I introduced.

"Ladies," Esme said then, "shall we get our food before we call in the boys?"

We all nodded and filled our plates while grabbing our drinks and headed out into the living room. As soon as the guys saw us and what we were holding, all we saw were blurs. Carlisle hung back with Charlie, and to that I smiled. Soon we were all gathered around the television, laughing and yelling. No one would take my bets this week. I expected as much. What I didn't expect was that every time I looked around the room and caught Edward's eye, he would immediately drop my gaze. How did we go from curled up together last night where his feet were sitting now to this avoidance? What happened after I fell asleep?

"What did you do to that boy?" Leah asked nodding her head in the direction of Edward and speaking quietly so only I could hear.

"I have no idea," I said. "We were great last night. We had fun. Then when he read to me..."

"He READ to you?" Leah asked with her eyes lighting up. I blushed.

"Yeah," I said even quieter now. "I couldn't sleep, so I went to his room to borrow a book. Alice doesn't have anything other than Cosmo in her room to read. He was still awake, so we talked a bit, and he was reading a book for class, and we were in the same point in the book, so he read to me. I fell asleep at some point, and woke up this morning wrapped in a blanket on the couch in his room."

"And where was he?" Leah asked, the big sister in her dripping from her voice.

"Asleep on his bed," I said.

"Hm," she huffed and now blatantly stared at Edward. He must of felt her staring, because he turned then. She narrowed her eyes, and he looked away.

"Don't say anything, OK?" I asked. "I don't know if he is mad because I left before he got up this morning, or because I fell asleep after asking him to read. I don't know. Things just seem different this morning."

"Oh...I think they are...for him, anyways," she said smirking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I think you should ask him," Leah said suddenly becoming very interested in what she was eating again.

At half-time, everyone went for seconds, and talked and mingled. The Clearwaters were an easy fit into this dynamic. Seth fell in easy with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Leah and Rosalie were already acting like old pals. From what I could tell, Esme and Sue were already aquatinted as they started talking about their next gardening club meeting. I started getting a sneaking suspicion that Sue cleaning for us was Esme's idea and not Carlisle's. As I was looking around at my new extended family, I saw Edward head down the hallway to the music room. I took this as my chance to talk to him, and quickly followed.

He sat down at the piano, and slowly started playing a modern jazzy number. What I didn't expect was for him to start quietly singing along with it. It was slow, and almost sad. I stood quietly in the shadows of the doorway, afraid if I went in he would stop, and I didn't want him to.

"If you were on my mind all night and day, blame it on my youth," he sang softly.

Was he singing about me? Each word was like listening to a secret confessional. I wanted to leave him to his private moment, but I couldn't tear myself away from this beautiful song that was tearing at my heart, and this friend who was bleeding his soul out through his voice and fingers. I felt my chest constrict and my eyes begin to tear up a bit. Eventually, the song came to a close. I gasped in a breath at the last chord, and Edward's head snapped in my direction. His own eyes locked on mine.

"That was beautiful, Edward," I said wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands. "What was it?"

"Jamie Cullum," he said lowering his eyes back to the keys. "Blame It on My Youth."

I walked over to him then, and sat down next to him on the bench. I reached out and put my hand on top of one of his that were resting on his legs.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not avoiding you," Edward answered in the same hushed voice.

"You are," I said. "Are you mad at me for invading your space last night? I didn't mean to..."

"Bella, I loved having you there last night. I loved talking to you and reading to you," he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Then why the cold shoulder today?" I asked lowing my eyes.

"I'm just trying to work out something in my mind," he said. "I'm sorry if it has made me reclusive."

"It's OK," I said squeezing his hand. "I was just worried about you. Worried that I did something."

"Bella," he said like he was wanted to tell me what he was thinking, but then thought better of it. I could see the struggle behind his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me," I said. "I am here, though, whenever you need to talk."

He wrapped his arms around me then and pulled me tight. I hugged him back conveying how important he was becoming to me. He kissed me on top of my head, and pulled me up off the bench.

"Let's get back to the game," he said. "And Sue's desserts before Emmett eats them all."

The rest of the afternoon was a bit more relaxed than the first half. Edward was no longer shying away from me, and we fell back into our easy rapport. After the game was over, I loaded myself and my bag into the Clearwater car, and we all received hugs and good-byes from the entire Cullen and Hale crew. We all decided that this should be a regular occurrence, and the Cullens happily agreed to host every Sunday, except the third Sunday of the month when Esme hosted her Garden Club meeting, then it would be at our house. I told my friends I would see them in school tomorrow, and then we pulled away and were headed back home.

When we got back to the house, Sue popped the trunk, and I ran around to get my bag.

"Leah," I said, "it was great seeing you again."

"I think we may be seeing each other more frequently in the future," she said nodding towards the front seat where Charlie and Sue were staring just a little too long at each other saying their good-byes. She laughed and gave me a one armed hug before opening the front door of the car.

"Come on, dad," I said. "Let's let the Clearwaters get to the rest of their Sunday. We've held them hostage long enough."

"Willing hostages," Sue said with a laugh.

"It was great seeing you again, Seth," I said.

"You too, Bella!" Seth called from the back seat cheerfully. "We'll see you next Sunday!"

Once we were inside and settled, I knew I needed to tell my dad about my plans for Thanksgiving.

"Dad," I started. "I talked to mom yesterday. She still wants me to come for Thanksgiving. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is, honey," he said. "I bet she is missing you something awful. She's never been away from you for this long."

"Yeah," I said. "I miss her too. I hate to leave you all alone for Thanksgiving, though."

"I won't be," Charlie said then with a bit of a blush. "Sue invited me to join them for Thanksgiving. Well, she invited us, but since you will be in Wyoming."

"That's great, dad!" I said enthusiastically. "I really like Sue. Leah and Seth, too."

"They are good people," he said smiling.

"Well, I think I am going to go upstairs and work on my homework," I said getting up. "Can I get you anything before I head up?"

"Nope," he said, "I'm good."

I bent over and kissed him on his head, and bounded up the stairs. I sat down at my desk and looked through my list of things to do. I had finished everything on my list yesterday when I was home, except for my reading for English. I picked up Tom Sawyer, and flopped back onto my bed. I slowly ran my hand over the cover of my book and a smile spread over my face as I thought of last night. I flipped through the pages trying to find the point I remembered before falling asleep. I snuggled into my mattress trying to find the same warm and security I had felt in Edward's arms. I eventually found the last thing I remembered, and started reading, but it was Edward's voice I heard in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story! I can't believe how faithfully you all follow! So much so, that answering all of your reviews is taking forever, which I LOVE. But, to help stem some of my reviewing, and to give me more time to write the next chapter, which I am guessing you would prefer, I have started a thread over on Twilighted for this story.**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=3905&hilit=Diseased**

**Swing over and leave comments/questions/etc. Or let me know what you would like to see there!**

**Thanks again, and remember that reviews are like Edward playing sweetly on the piano!**


	18. These Are The Days

_End of Chapter 17_

_I bent over and kissed him on his head, and bounded up the stairs. I sat down at my desk and looked through my list of things to do. I had finished everything on my list yesterday when I was home, except for my reading for English. I picked up Tom Sawyer, and flopped back onto my bed. I slowly ran my hand over the cover of my book and a smile spread over my face as I thought of last night. I flipped through the pages trying to find the point I remembered before falling asleep. I snuggled into my mattress trying to find the same warmth and security I had felt in Edward's arms. I eventually found the last thing I remembered, and started reading, but it was Edward's voice I heard in my head._

Chapter 18: These Are The Days (EPOV)

The next three weeks passed quickly in a blur of school, activities, and Bella. We would meet in the parking lot every morning before the start of school. Our little circle of Bella, my siblings, the Hales, and myself talking together oblivious to the rest of the world that shuffled around us. We all ate lunch together pairing off, two of them officially so, and Bella and I. I loved lunch time. I would watch everyone interacting with each other. We all fell together so easily. Everyone was open and honest, teasing and true. One subject, they thankfully didn't tease too much on was Bella and I's friendship. When we were apart, everyone liked to point out to me that I wasn't seeing what was there. I knew what I felt. I didn't need them pointing it out. Every time I got close to telling her how I felt, or to ask her what she might be feeling, something always stopped me.

Bella was so full of life these days. Charlie had made remarkable improvements with the increased distance between himself and chemotherapy. On the nights that I didn't have my practice with the symphony, I would find time to go to Bella's after school to study together. Charlie, thankfully, always welcomed me, but he always had that suspicious eye on me for any sign that I might be having any untoward thoughts for his daughter. Thank God, he couldn't read my mind. Thank God SHE couldn't. Bella would make us all dinner, and then I would leave as Bella and Charlie set off on their nightly walk. Carlisle suggested that Charlie get as much exercise as he could stand leading up to the surgery, because it could only help make him stronger for the recovery.

Bella and Charlie had both offered for me to join them, but I always made my excuses and declined. Bella over the last three weeks had confided in me about the emotional wasteland that had been her life while taking care of Charlie since September. She would never call it that, but I was witness to it. After hearing about what she had to do, her worries, and the emotional isolation she felt from everyone, and even Charlie, I knew these walks were perfect opportunities for the two of them to reconnect, and enjoy a little time as just father and daughter.

Bella's confession of what she had been through was also why I hadn't told her of my emotional revelation that night I realized that I loved her. Bella had been carrying enough emotional burden for so long. I was so afraid that if she didn't reciprocate my feelings, that my rejection would be just one more thing she would have to add to her already heavy load.

So here we were the Wednesday evening before Thanksgiving driving to Sea-Tac airport. Bella's flight left at 5:25pm from Seattle. She was flying into Bolder, Colorado to catch her connecting flight, and then flying to the Casper/Natrona County International Airport from there. She wasn't going to get to Wyoming until just after midnight. Renee and Phil assured her that it was no problem and how excited they were that she was coming. I could tell Bella was happy to be going to see her mother as well, and I couldn't help but be infected by the smile on her face.

Alice and I were driving Bella to the airport, because Charlie had to work. Our parents had arranged with the school officials for Bella, Alice, and I to get out of school early that day, so we would have plenty of time to drive to Seattle to get Bella to her flight on time. We decided that we would just grab a quick dinner with Bella in the airport before she headed out. We decided on Kathy Casey Dish D'Lish for our meal.

"So, this is your first Thanksgiving away from home," Bella said as she took a bite of the soup she had gotten.

"Yes," Alice and I said together.

"What did you do for Thanksgiving back in Chicago?" Bella asked.

"Mom usually cooked up a big meal, and we would have the few aunts, uncles, and cousins that live in the city come over," Alice explained. "We'd go all out with the table cloths, good china, and the silver."

"Fancy!" Bella replied.

"Then, after the meal," I added, "we would watch football and play cards."

"The same thing every year?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I answered quizzically.

"Huh," Bella said as she suddenly became quiet and pensive.

"What do you usually do for Thanksgiving, Bella?" Alice asked. I was curious now, also.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I have never had turkey for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked.

"WHAT?!" Alice and I both shouted together horrified.

"How can you not have turkey on Thanksgiving?" I asked. "I live for Thanksgiving turkey."

"Don't exaggerate, Edward," Alice chided.

"Alice lives for the Macy's Parade," I said laughing. Bella snickered too.

"What's so funny about that?" Alice quipped.

"Nothing," Bella and I said together, and then turned and laughed at one another.

"Fine," Alice said with a pout. "What do you do on Thanksgiving, Bella?"

"It's something different every year," Bella said. "Last year it was Cinco de Mayo in November."

Both Alice and made contorted faces. Bella shrugged.

"Renee is not very traditional," Bella said as an explanation.

"What about when you are with Charlie for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"I've never spent Thanksgiving with Charlie," Bella said non-chalantly.

"Never?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Bella said. "Until this fall, I only ever saw Charlie two weeks each summer."

Both Alice and I stared at Bella shocked. We had only known Bella since we moved to Forks this fall, and I sometimes forgot that she was a "new kid" as well. It amazed me even more, that she had the type of dedication to her father whom she only saw two weeks a year. In that moment, I fell in love with her even more.

We continued on through our meal discussing memories of Thanksgivings past. Mostly, Bella talked and Alice and I listened. I sat fascinated as I listened to her talk about camping in the desert, going to Vegas, and even serving meals to the homeless. I suddenly felt very small and sheltered in my life. I had travelled around the world, yet I felt that Bella, in her corner of the world, had seen so much more.

Once we were done with our dinner, Bella still had twenty minutes until she needed to check in, so we grabbed coffees. We were about to sit down, when Alice's cell phone rang. It was Jasper. After handing the phone to Bella, so Jasper could say one more quick good-bye, she took her coffee across the aisle way from us to have her conversation.

"So, Ms. Swan," I said taking a sip of my coffee, "what are you going to miss most about Forks?"

"You know," she said with a smile, "I never thought I would ever say I was going to miss Forks, but I will. I will miss my friends, and for the first time, I am really going to miss Charlie."

She looked sad in that moment, and I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me and sighed.

"We are going to miss you too, Bella," I said kissing the top of her head. I noticed Alice look up at me from where she was sitting and gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Will you email and text me while I am gone?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I agreed. "I can even call you, if you would like."

"I would like that," she said softly looking up at me.

"I can even read to you, if you have trouble sleeping," I said getting lost in the beautiful brown eyes staring back at me.

"Promise?" She said smiling, now.

"Cross my heart," I said motioning across my chest. She giggled, and snuggled back into my chest, and then looked thoughtful as she started absent-mindedly running her finger along the zipper of my coat.

"Edward..." Bella started.

"Yes," I said looking down at her.

"Thank-you for showing up at my door," she said softly.

"When?" I asked.

"The night Charlie came home from the hospital," she answered. "I really needed a friend that night. Thank-you for being there without me having to ask."

"I'll always be there, Bella," I confessed to her in the only way I could.

She looked up at me then, and I met her gaze. We stat there just lost in each others eyes. I reached up and brushed the hair off of her forehead, and brought my hand around and let it rest on her cheek. I saw her eyes drift from my eyes to my mouth, and back again. My eyes made a similar path. This was it. I was going to kiss her. Unconsciously, we were leaning into each other, when...

"Bella, it's time for you to check-in," Alice said, now standing in front of us.

Fucking, cock-blocking sister!

Bella came out of the haze that we were caught up in.

"Oh, OK," she said as I released her unwillingly from my arms, and she gathered up her bag.

She got up then, and she and Alice wrapped their arms around each other, hugging. As they said their good-byes, I remained lost in my thoughts about the moment that almost happened. I could feel the charge between us in that moment, and I could swear that I saw in her eyes the same feelings that I held for her. I barely registered her saying good-bye to me, and turning towards the gates.

As I saw her walking away, I found myself calling out to her.

"Bella, wait!" I called.

She turned around, and I made up the distance between us in a few short strides. I looked into her eyes, and then gathered her up in my arms holding her close to me. Breathing heavily, I buried my nose into her hair memorizing her scent to hold onto for the next four days. I wrapped myself in this moment. Bella began to loosen her hold around me, and as I lifted my face from her shoulder, I slowly let my cheek graze down the soft length of hers. Her breath hitched at the contact. Breathing deeply, myself, I dragged my nose back up her cheek and placed a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of her jaw next to her ear. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"I'll miss you, Edward," she whispered.

"I already miss you, Bella," I said looking into her eyes, and then hugged her once more. "Time to go, sweetheart."

She stepped away from me and picked up her bag that I wasn't even aware had fallen to her feet. I watched her walk through the gate. She turned once more and waved. I waved back, and she turned and headed away from me to her terminal. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, then. I reached up without looking, and placed my hand on top of Alice's.

"Four days," she said to me like a promise.

"Four days," I repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I have strep throat, so I was a feverish mess Thursday night. I'm giving you this slightly shorter chapter for now, and hopefully will be back on track once I am feeling better. Thanks to the Word Challenge girls for getting me to the finish line on this chapter!**

**You guys are awesome! I am thankful to all of you who read, and especially thank those of you who take a moment to let me know how you are enjoying the story!**

**Reviews equal soft kisses from Edward!**


	19. Falling Slowly

_End of Chapter 18_

_She stepped away from me and picked up her bag that I wasn't even aware had fallen to her feet. I watched her walk through the gate. She turned once more and waved. I waved back, and she turned and headed away from me to her terminal. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, then. I reached up without looking, and placed my hand on top of Alice's._

_"Four days," she said to me like a promise._

_"Four days," I repeated._

Chapter 19: Falling Slowly (BPOV)

I sat there waiting for my flight to board running my fingertips over the side of my jaw where I could still feel Edward's lips lingering. It was an innocent enough kiss. I would have dismissed it as a warm good-bye of a close friend, if it weren't for the almost kiss that Alice interrupted earlier. I swore Edward was going to kiss me, and the thing that surprised me the most is that I realized that I wanted him to. Then when he had called me back and pulled me into his arms, it just felt right. Closing my eyes, I remembered how it felt having his cheek brush so softly against my own. I let out a long, slow breath.

I was brought out of my daydream by the boarding call for my flight. I got into line, and called my dad to let him know I was boarding.

"Swan residence," he answered.

"Dad," I replied. "I just wanted to give you a quick call and let you know my flight is boarding."

"OK, baby. You be safe, and call me when you arrive in Bolder."

"I will, dad. I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. You have fun with your mom."

"I will. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"OK. Love ya, Bells."

"I love you too, dad."

I was still a ways back in the queue to get onto the plane, so I decided to send one more quick text.

**In line to board. Thanks again for the ride! –B**

**I was glad I could do it. I'll miss you! – E**

**I'll miss you, too. Can I call you when I get to Bolder? –B**

**I would be sad if you didn't. –E**

**Talk to you in a couple of hours then. – B**

**Be safe. – E**

I spent the flight to Denver with my nose buried in the first book of a series that Edward had recommended to me. He lent me the first few books in the series for my flights, because he knew I was a fast reader. I was so engrossed that I almost missed the seatbelt light coming on. I quickly packed up my stuff, and looked out the window as we skidded into Colorado. I wish I hadn't had to take a night flight, because I would have loved to see the mountains. Maybe the next time I came out here I would arrange for a flight at sunrise or sunset.

I glanced down at my watch to see that I had about an hour until my next flight boarded. I walked over to the coffee shop, and grabbed a caramel latte and a muffin, then made my way to my terminal. Before I tucked into my muffin, I had to check in with my guys. My guys. One was, and was I hoping that the other was too? Could Edward look at me as more than a friend? He had held me so close that night he read to me. He was always touching me in some small way, and he was so attentive. Could this be why he had been distracted so much these past few weeks? I tucked that thought into the back of my mind while I went about making my phone calls.

The one with my dad went quickly, just a hello, and a promise to call once I had landed in Wyoming. After I hung up with him, I dialed Edward's number.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, hello to you, too."

"How was your flight?"

"Quiet," I admitted. "I read the whole time."

"Martin?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I really like it so far."

"I knew you would."

"Yes, you are very smart. Now, what are you doing?"

"Practicing my music for the Christmas program. You?"

"I got a coffee and a muffin to snack on, because I have about forty-five minutes until my flight boards."

"Are you going to read to pass the time?"

"I was going to, but I just got a better idea, but it will require your participation."

"And what is that, Ms. Swan?"

"Will you play for me? Well, not play for me, but can I listen while you practice?"

"Sure," he said with a laugh, "but you don't have to, Bella. I can take a break."

"Please, Edward," I entreated. "I love to hear you play."

"As you wish," he said, and I giggled. "Let me put you on speaker phone, because I want to be able to hear you as well."

I heard him shuffling things around then, and then the sound of the click of the phone being laid down on the piano.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. What in on the program for tonight, maestro?"

"I was working on Fur Elise."

"OK, Schroeder, let's have it.

"Enough of your sass, woman. And you can lay against my piano anytime, Lucy. Ready?"

"Yes, please."

He launched into the music then, and I closed my eyes. I listened to the way he put emotion into the notes. The way he made the passages rise and fall. The gentleness he put into the soft beginning, and how it built it up to the more furious movements. The notes he was playing were orchestrating my respiration. Then, there was almost a longing in the way he played out the rest of the song as he brought it to a close.

"Are you still there?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes," I said through my heavy breaths. "Edward…that was amazing! There was an almost longing nature to those final notes."

"You could sense that?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, it was like the notes were reaching out to someone just out of their grasp."

"That is exactly what they were doing, Bella."

"So, is your inspiration your fifth mistress as well?"

He let out a loud guffaw at that, and I joined him with my laughter.

"This is why I choose you as my partner for all the trivia games, Bella. You have the strangest conglomeration of knowledge of anyone I know."

"I guess I am kind of a nerd like that, aren't I?" I said embarrassed now.

"I love your mind, Bella. Don't be embarrassed by it."

"How did you know I was embarrassed?" I scoffed.

"Because I know you," he answered, and he did. Somehow, Edward Cullen had a sixth sense about me, and as disarming it was, I was beginning to be happy that it was there.

"I still have some more time. Will you play some more for me?"

"I need to work on this piece some more, so if you don't mind hearing Beethoven over and over…"

"I don't mind. I'll just sit here and eat my muffin, and enjoy."

That is exactly what I did. Edward filled my forty minutes until my plane boarded with the sounds of him working through Fur Elise. I could hear him working through movements. The different inflections he gave the notes testing out what worked best for him. We finally said good-bye when it was time to get in line for boarding. I promised I would send him a text tonight before I went to bed, because he was sure that I wouldn't get much time to talk once I was with my mom. I told him I would, and once again I was on a plane heading for Wyoming.

I could hear my mom squealing at me before I was even through the security gates. Once I was clear of it, I was wrapped up in her arms, and she was holding me tight and saying my name over and over while she kissed my cheek.

"Baby girl, I have missed you so much," she said looking at me and then pulling me into another hug.

"Babe, you're blocking the exit," Phil said. We scooted out of the way, and Phil reached down to give me a hug. "We missed you, kid."

"I missed you both as well," I said. "I am looking forward to spending the next four days with you guys catching up."

We picked up my suitcase from baggage claim, and then headed out to the car. My mom talked non-stop the whole way to their house about what she had planned for us for the next four days. Their house. This was the first time I hadn't referred to the home where Renee lived as my house in my mind. How strange. Did I consider Forks home now? Was Charlie now my home? As I thought about it, I realized it was. How would Renee feel about this? I would talk to her about it, because that is what Renee and I did. We talked. We had always had an open line of communication. Probably because, since I was a teenager, I had thought of her as more of a friend than a mother figure.

Since it was so late when we got back to their house, Renee just showed me to my room, and said we would talk in the morning. I gave Charlie a quick call, and sent a text to Edward. Then I brushed my teeth, put on my pajamas, and settled in to a bed that was no longer mine. As I lay there in a strange house, I started missing those I left behind in Forks. Just as I wondered how I was going to fall asleep, my phone buzzed from the nightstand. I picked it up, and written on the screen was all the lullaby I would need for the night.

**Good night, sweet girl. - E**

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of my mother banging around the kitchen. I looked over at the clock to see it was 8am. What was she doing up so early? Dear God, she wasn't trying to make a turkey was she?! I hurried up, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I saw eggs and bacon, and various fruits scattered across the counters.

"Morning," I said and Renee jumped clutching her heart.

"Good morning, baby," she said.

"So…what's all this about?" I asked.

"We need a good breakfast, so we have enough energy for the Turkey Trot!" She answered with a big grin.

"That is what we are doing this year, isn't it. What is it?" I asked.

"It's a 5K run!" Renee said excitedly.

"You don't run," I said with my eyes wide, "and for me it is down right dangerous."

"You don't have to run, silly," she said with a tut. "We are running to help raise money for the children's charity that the ballplayers support."

I just shook my head and walked over and wrapped my arms around my mom, hugging this insane woman who bore me. We worked together making breakfast, and Phil came in and joined us just as it was ready. I listened to my mom talk about what she was doing to keep herself busy in Casper, and Phil talked about his hopes for next year's team. I just spent the morning listening. I would do my share of talking, but I wanted to wait until Renee and I had some time alone later.

After breakfast, we all went to bundle up for the Turkey Trot. As I was getting ready, I heard my phone buzz.

**What's on the agenda? Scaling Devil's Tower? –E**

**No, smart ass. Turkey Trot. 5k for charity. –B**

**You're running? LOL! –E**

Smart ass. I know I said as much earlier, but he was teasing, and I realized that he couldn't see my pouting lip. I was getting ready to respond, when my phone buzzed again.

**I'm sorry. You know I was kidding, right? -E**

**I'll use my three miles to decide how you can make it up to me. Talk to you later! –B**

I slid my phone in my coat pocket and found my way downstairs to where Phil and Renee were waiting. We made our way to the race, and I would be lying if I said I didn't spend the entire race thinking about Edward Cullen. It ended with us raising $2000 for the children's charity, and frozen noses and toes. We got back to the house, and warmed up with a crackling fire and hot chocolate.

The next day, Phil had some errands to run, so I used it as my chance to talk to Renee.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Renee asked as we sprawled out on my bed together like two teenagers. "Is everything OK with your dad?"

"No, Charlie is good. Since his chemo ended at the end of October, his daily health and mood have improved greatly."

"That's great, babe. So, if it is not Charlie, then what is it?"

"Just missing my friends back in Forks."

"The Cullens and Hales?"

"Yeah, and Seth and Leah too."

"The Clearwaters?"

"Yeah," I said with a sly smile. "I think dad and Sue are kind of dating now."

"Charlie, you sly devil," she giggled. "I'm happy for him. He's a good man, and I have always liked Sue."

"I like her, too," I nodded. "She has been a big help to me. We had hired her to help me with the housework, because it was getting overwhelming…all of it. She won't take the money now."

"I am so sorry you have had to deal with this, Bella, but know how damn proud I am of you for taking care of your father like this. I know he is not the most loquacious man, but having you there has meant so much to him."

"It's meant a lot to me, too. It feels like we've talked more in these few months than we have my entire life. Not just chatting, but really talking. I do miss you, but I am glad I am getting this time with dad."

"I am, too, honey. I do miss you so very much, but I am happy with what you are doing with your life. I still feel like there is something you are not telling me."

I blushed and started fidgeting with the edge of my quilt.

"It's a boy, isn't it? It's this Edward that has your phone buzzing like a bee, am I right?"

"Yes," I said exhaling.

"Spill it," she said sitting up facing me and taking my hands into hers.

I launched into the whole story from us first meeting in the school office to the arguments to him reading to me and playing to me over the phone. Renee's eyes lit up and she "aww"d through the last part.

"So what is the problem, Bella? He sounds like a wonderful young man."

"He is! The problem is that we are such great friends. What if he just wants to be my friend? What kind of girlfriend would I be if he feels the same? Charlie's surgery is coming up and then he has chemo again in the spring. I am going to barely have time for myself."

"Bella, you are going to have to have faith in him. He knows what is going on with Charlie. His dad is a doctor. It sounds like he has already been so supportive of you, why do you think that would change with a shift in the definition of your relationship?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to loose what we have. He means so much to me already."

"Then you need to talk to him, jelly bean. If your experience of the last few months has taught you anything, let it be that time is precious. Don't put your life on hold for the 'time to be right'. Live your life, Bella. Embrace it."

I didn't even realize I had tears running down my face until my mom reached across and wiped them from my face with her thumbs. We hugged then, and she went to give me some time to myself. I knew exactly what I needed to do. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Hi, there," I said.

"Bella," he breathed out my name, "I'm so glad you called."

"You are?"

"I was just sitting here in my room trying to read, but really I was just missing you. More than you know," he mumbled.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you more than you know, too."

"Bella, can I ask you something? And, please, be honest with your answer, even if you think it will hurt my feelings."

"Of course."

"When you get back, can I take you out to dinner?"

"Like as in a date?" I asked.

"As in a date," he answered hesitantly.

"I would like that very much."

"Really?" He said sounding shocked and eager.

"Yes, really," I laughed at the excitement in his voice.

"I can't wait to see you on Sunday night! Can I pick you up from the airport?"

"You'll have to talk to Charlie, but I am sure he wouldn't mind avoiding the car ride to Seattle."

"I'll do that. I can't wait, Bella. Truly."

"Me either, Edward. I'll text you with my flight information once I get my boarding call from Wyoming."

"Sounds great. I am so glad you called, Bella."

"I am, too. This time away has brought some clarity to so many things, but we will talk more about that when I get back to Forks. I'll talk to you Sunday."

"Good-night, Buttercup."

"Good-night, Schroeder."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope this nice long chapter makes up for the last short one.**

**I can't believe all the reviews I have been getting! You guys overwhelm me with your support! I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to them all, but I have been hard at work on getting this next chapter to you! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are like being asked out by Edward…or Rob's abs!**


	20. Lover Lay Down

_End of Chapter 19_

"_I am, too. This time away has brought some clarity to so many things, but we will talk more about that when I get back to Forks. I'll talk to you Sunday."_

"_Good-night, Buttercup."_

"_Good-night, Schroeder."_

Chapter 20: Lover Lay Down (EPOV)

Bella's flight was to land in Seattle at 4:30pm on Sunday. I had symphony practice this weekend on Sunday, so I had stopped by to ask Charlie if I might pick Bella up for him while I was there to save him the drive. Also, since I was there already, I asked Charlie if I might take Bella to dinner before we head back to Forks, since we wouldn't be getting back until 8pm at the earliest.

"Like a date?" Charlie said with a smirk.

I swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir, if that is alright with you," I said struggling to keep eye contact. The Chief could stare a man down with the best of them.

"I think that is alright with me. Have you asked her yet?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. When I talked to her yesterday. She just didn't know it would be so soon," I said the last bit more to myself, and Charlie laughed.

"You're a good kid, Edward. I'm going to trust you with my baby…for now. Don't give me a reason not to, understand?"

"No, sir. I mean…yes, sir," I stammered and my mouth began to feel dry and my palms sweaty.

"You got her flight info?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't bring her back here any later than 10pm. That should give you guys plenty of time to eat and make the drive."

"Thank-you, sir."

"You kids have fun and be safe."

"We will, and I will have Bella back to you by 10."

I spent the three and half hour drive to Seattle bouncing in my seat with the excitement of taking Bella out. I decided to take her for Mexican food, wondering if spending time with her mom made her think of Phoenix, and miss the life and culture she was exposed to there. I found a restaurant that was nothing fancy, but supposed to be good in Tacoma just off our route home.

It was hard to stay focused on symphony practice tonight. The conductor gave me a strange look, because I played through Fur Elise like it was a fucking show tune. I couldn't help it. I was feeling giddy about the evening, but after I heard the "Again, Mr. Cullen", I tried to refocus to play the piece as it should be played.

Instead of thinking of my evening ahead with Bella, I imagined Bella curled up with a book on my couch. Her hair is twisted up in a clip, and she is biting on a nail while she reads. She looks up at me over the pages, gives me a loving smile, and slides forward on the couch making room for me to climb in behind her. I sit stretching my legs out, and she settles herself between them. She continues to read, but I am only interested in distracting her, and her lovely, exposed neck is the perfect place to start. I start by merely skimming my nose from her shoulder to just behind her ear. She tenses a bit, but then relaxes back into her reading. This time, I repeat the motion, but just to the left of her spine. This causes a shiver, and a chuckle.

I have her now, so I move to placing slow, open-mouthed kissed along the side of her neck where my nose had been before. She is panting slightly now, and my name escapes her lips with her breath. _Edward…_

She drops her book to the floor and turns towards me, stroking the contours of my face with her eyes. She meets my eyes and smiles, and then rakes her eyes across my lips along with her thumb. I close my eyes at the sensation and sigh. I lean forward and glide my hands up her back and pull her close to me. I feel her pert breasts against my chest, and she brings her mouth down sweetly on mine, nipping, kissing, loving…

My hands climb further up her back, and find themselves tangled into her soft brown hair. She moans at the feeling of my fingertips on her scalp, and opens up her mouth to me as our tongues stretch out and wrap themselves around each other, dragging, twisting, loving…

Slowly, the kisses settled back down to soft, lingering pecks as my fantasy and the song ends.

"Perfect, Mr. Cullen."

Yes, yes it was.

We finished out practicing the rest of the concert, and I practically flew out of the door when the conductor released us. I sped to the airport, and made it with 15 minutes to spare. I wandered through the newsstand, thumbing through the latest Sports Illustrated, Rolling Stone, and Discover magazines. With 5 minutes to spare, I made my way over to wait for Bella. I found a seat outside of the security gates where I would be sure to see her.

Eventually, people started making their way from the depths of the long hall that led back to the gates, and I spotted her small figure in the crowd. She didn't see me at first, and I smiled when I realized that she wasn't raising her eyes, because she was concentrating on not tripping over the multitude of rolling luggage around her. As she passed through the security point, she finally raised her eyes. I could see her frantically scanning the crowd, but I was glued to the spot where I was standing. Waiting for her to see me. And then she did.

I watched as a huge smile slowly spread across her face. It was the type of smile that made her eyes light up, and it was all for me. We quickly stepped towards each other, and came to a stop in front of each other not knowing what the proper greeting was for each other anymore. I needed to feel her in my arms, so I reached out and pulled her into my chest, and her small arms wrapped themselves around my body. I held her close, and kissed her hair before taking a step back. We just stared at each other then, enjoying the moment and the reconnection.

"I missed you so much, Bella," I said brushing my thumb along her cheek.

"I missed you too," she said smiling at me still.

I reached up and slid her carry-on bag off of her shoulder and swung it up onto mine. I then gave her a winning smile and held out my arm to her.

"Your chariot awaits, me lady."

She giggled and took my arm, hugging herself close to my body. We walked down to baggage claim, never breaking contact with each other. Standing there in comfortable silence, we waited and then watched for her bag in the procession of luggage. Once we snagged her bag, I led her out to where the car was parked. I climbed into the driver's seat once I had her and her luggage in the car.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"It's a long drive back, and it is almost dinner time, I was wondering if you would mind if we drove thru somewhere, so I could grab something to eat."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Bella, can I make good on my request this evening and take you out to dinner? I already asked Charlie, and he said it was OK, but it is entirely up to you. I know you have been on a long flight, and probably just want to get home, and…"

"Edward. Edward!"

"Yes."

"I would love to. What did you have in mind?"

"There is this Mexican place on our way home in Tacoma that is supposed to be good. It's supposed to be 'authentic'. What do you think?"

"That sounds great, Edward."

So off we went down I-5 towards Tacoma. I followed the directions on my iPhone to the restaurant I had picked. I picked something that was a sit down restaurant, but not too fancy, not knowing how Bella would be dressed for her flight, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable if she was casually attired. We walked in, and I could tell Bella was sniffing the air, and she smiled widely.

"It smells wonderful in here," she sighed. "I am so hungry!"

"Well, you are to get whatever you want tonight. Even if you just want a taste," I said.

The hostess showed us to a cozy booth in the corner of the restaurant. The table was a brown mosaic of tiles, and a low light hung over the table giving it a soft feel. We settled in, and the waitress came over bringing us chips and salsa and taking our drink orders.

"Do you have queso?" Bella asked scanning the menu quickly.

"Yes," the waitress replied.

"Great!" Bella said lighting up again, and then she furrowed her eyes a bit and looked at me. "Do you mind?"

"Bring the lady whatever she wishes," I said turning to the waitress who smiled at me and winked at Bella.

After the waitress walked away, Bella looked shyly up at me over her menu, and mouthed 'thank-you'. I smiled and returned to my menu.

"So, what are you thinking about getting?" I asked.

"I think I might try this burrito with the chorizo and potatoes. It sounds fantastic. What about you?"

"I was thinking of doing the steak fajitas."

"That sounds good, too," Bella said as she began flipping through her menu again.

"I am willing to share, if you want to get your burrito."

"That sounds great. Does that mean I have to share with you?" She teased.

"You better!" I said with a fake scoff.

The waitress came back then with our drinks and Bella's queso, and we put in our orders.

"Why didn't you tell me about our dinner plans when I talked to you earlier?" Bella asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted to have the chance to ask you in person. I felt bad for asking you over the phone yesterday."

"I'm happy you asked, and it is a lovely surprise." Bella said blushing.

"I'm glad you said 'yes'," I smiled at her and took a drink of my pop.

"So, how was symphony practice tonight? I wish I could have been there to hear you play."

I choked on my drink a bit remembering my inspiration for my piece this evening.

"It was good," I said recovering. "I had to play through Fur Elise twice, though, because the conductor didn't think I was capturing the mood properly. My happiness at the thought of seeing you crept into my playing, and I am afraid it was a bit too buoyant for maestro."

The food came to the table then, and our conversation fell away to a comfortable silence as we ate. We occasionally traded bites of each other's dinner, and filled the rest of dinner with stories of Bella's time with her mom that I hadn't already heard, and I told her about Thanksgiving in Forks. I sat enraptured with her as we talked. I loved the way she would use her hands when she was animated about a story, and how she would look me in the eyes and hold my gaze when it was my turn to talk.

I explained to Bella about my promise to have her home to Charlie by 10, so I paid our bill when we were done with our meal, and we settled into our three and a half hour drive. Once we were out of the congestion of the city, I allowed myself to relax a bit into my seat.

"Let's play twenty questions to help pass the time," Bella suggested. "Except they can't be boring questions like 'What is your favorite color?' And we have to both agree to answer with complete honesty."

"I think I can agree to that," I answered. "You start."

"You mentioned that you were chastised for not providing the correct mood for your music. What do you think about when you play the piano?" She asked, leaning her head to the side staring at my face awaiting my answer.

I coughed, and didn't meet her eyes.

"You agreed to answer honestly," she chided.

"Honestly…" I started, and I turned to glance at her as I said it, "I think of you."

"You think of me?" She said blushing and looking down at her lap.

"All the time," I admitted. She reached over and slid her fingers in between mine on the hand that was resting on the center consol. It felt so right, and I turned and smiled at her and was met with her matching smile.

"Your turn," she said. I thought for a moment, and then frowned at myself at the question that came to mind. "What is it, Edward?"

"Why didn't you let me in at first? Why did you push me away?" I asked.

"It was a false sense of duty to Charlie. Not false, but I felt that this was his business, and he wasn't telling anyone, so I felt that it wasn't my place to tell. I didn't know how to explain what was going on without giving you all the details. I wanted to…so much," she admitted looking straight at me.

"I wish you would have, Bella. It hurt so much to watch your physical and emotional state deteriorate in front of my eyes. I felt so helpless, and I wanted to help you. I wanted to be your friend."

"My turn," Bella said then. "Why did you keep trying?"

"That first day, Bella, you fascinated me. You were intelligent and funny. You were like no girl I had ever met. You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful, Bella."

I reached out and ran my thumb across her cheek. She took my hand in hers and brought the back of my hand up to her mouth, and left a long, linger kiss on the top of my fingers. I breathed deeply at the sensation, and allowed myself to linger in the moment. I chanced a glance at her, and she was looking at me through her eyelashes. My eyes landed on her pouty lips, and I quickly turned back to face the windshield.

I glanced down at the clock. It was nine o'clock and we had reached the edges of Port Angeles. I wasn't ready to take her home yet, and we had some time to kill.

"Would you like to stop and get a coffee? Maybe take a walk on City Pier?" I asked her.

"That sounds great," she agreed looking at her watch. "We have time."

I drove down the streets of Port Angeles, and found a spot at a meter to park. We walked across the street to the small coffee shop, and ordered our drinks to go. While we were waiting in line, Bella scooted closer to me, wrapped one arm around my waist, and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her, and pulled her close, sighing in contentment. Once we had our drinks in hand, we walked back across the street, and took a casual pace hand-in-hand up the pier.

"It's your turn," Bella said as she took a sip of her latte.

"I am not sure I can ask this. I mean, I want to know the answer, but it might not be an easy one for you to respond to."

"Just ask, Edward," Bella encouraged me.

"What is your greatest fear with Charlie, other than death?" I asked. Her grip tightened on my hand and she turned and looked out at the water as we continued to walk.

"I fear him being alone. I fear not being there when he needs me most."

She sniffed then, and I released her hand to wrap my arm around her shoulder, and pull her to me. She leaned into me until she calmed down, and leaned back to look at me. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I took her hand once more in mine, and she took a deep and we continued walking. We reached the end of the pier, and looked out over the water.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize, Bella, and you are not alone, you or Charlie. You have us now. My family and the Clearwaters are here for you both." I said earnestly, turning and facing her and setting my drink down next to hers on the railing. "I am here for you, Bella."

She shivered in that moment, and I pulled her into my arms. I wrapped my wool trench coat around us both. She buried her face into my chest, and I rested my chin on top of her head trying to steady my nerves for what I was about to do next. I pulled myself away from her a bit and looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. She looked up at me then, and everything in my life fell into place. This is where I was meant to be.

I reached my hands up and cupped her face as I swam in her eyes. Hers traveled down to my lips as her tongue swept across hers letting me know that she wanted the same thing I did. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then slowly, we both leaned forward and our lips came together in a soft embrace. I closed my eyes memorizing the sensation of her full bottom lip between mine, and the way she slighted sucked on my top lip. I could taste a mixture of coffee, chorizo, and her. We continued a languid dance of soft kisses; sometimes short pecks, and other times lingering embraces.

I let my tongue slide out then and graze the bottom of her top lip, and she sighed the most beautiful sigh, and I felt her tongue reach out for mine. Like my fantasy before, my hands snake their way into her soft brown hair. I feel her arms wrap themselves around my neck as she pulls me closer, and opens up her mouth to me as our tongues stretch out and wrap themselves around each other, dragging, twisting, loving…

We eventually have to come up for air, and we part panting and pecking and remaining close. When we part, her eyes show the promise of commitment and togetherness. She wants me as I want her. She will care for my heart, as I will fiercely protect hers. I smile at her then, and say the only thing that comes to mind.

"Welcome home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late! I have had serious writer's block. Here it is, though! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Pimpin' my project! DefinatelyStaying, Lillie Cullen, and I have started up a blog in which to promote stories that you recommend. We will then review your suggestions, and post those that we all agree upon to our recommendations. Looking forward to the gems you send our way! Come visit us at http://blacksheepfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Reviews are that first kiss.**


	21. Absolute Beginners

_End of Chapter 20_

_We eventually have to come up for air, and we part panting and pecking and remaining close. When we part, her eyes show the promise of commitment and togetherness. She wants me as I want her. She will care for my heart, as I will fiercely protect hers. I smile at her then, and say the only thing that comes to mind._

"_Welcome home."_

Chapter 21: Absolute Beginners (BPOV)

I spent the whole rest of the drive home to Forks clutching Edward's hand and a big, stupid smile on my face. I would have been embarrassed, if it weren't for the fact that Edward's expression mirrored my own. Edward kissed me. I kissed Edward. It wasn't like any other kiss I had before. I felt his kiss from my hair follicles down to my toes. His kiss was a perfect blend of tenderness and passion. It was everything our first kiss should be. It was also an experience I was looking forward to repeating.

We spent most of the ride between Port Angeles and Forks, we sat in comfortable silence listening to Edward's iPod, holding hands, and stealing glances at each other. Our friendship was so strong at this point, that there was no awkwardness in this moment. There was no mystery about the boy who sat beside me. I knew his actions tonight came out of sincerity. I knew he kissed me because he felt the same mixture of excitement, and at the same time, serenity that I felt when I was with him. It just felt natural and right.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up in front of my house, and Edward put the car in park and turned off the engine. The energy in the car was almost palpable as I turned to face Edward. He smiled at me then, and reached out and took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I have been thinking about kissing you again since we got into this car."

His eyes danced between looking at my lips with desire, and looking into my eyes for permission. I smiled shyly at him and nodded. He returned my smile, and leaned forward across the consol until his lips met mine slow and sweet. My hands reached up and slid into his hair and I pulled him closer to me. We opened our mouths and welcomed each other in, tasting, and enjoying this new layer to our relationship. I broke up our kiss with a soft caress on his lips, slowing our dance into sweet stillness.

"Thank-you for tonight, Edward," I whispered trying to slow down my heart.

"Thank-you for saying yes."

"To the date?" I said with a laugh and a look asking him if he was crazy.

"To me," he said looking down at his hands.

"Edward," I said softly, running my fingers through the hair on the top of his head, because I could, "I was always going to say yes. When the weight of Charlie's world wasn't on my shoulders and I could breathe again, I was going to say yes."

He smiled at me then, and his long arms pulled me to him. He shifted suddenly and looked at the clock.

"I still have ten minutes until ten o'clock," he said then opening his door and walking around to my side, opening my door for me and holding out his hand. "Maybe if I have you back early, Charlie will let me do this again."

He winked at me as he helped me out of the car, and then popped the trunk so he could get my suitcase out. He carried the suitcase up to the door, and I opened it letting us inside.

"Dad, I'm home," I called out.

"In here, Bells," he called from the living room.

Edward set down my suitcase in the hall, and followed me into the living room.

"You kids have fun tonight?" Charlie asked with a knowing look.

"Yes," I said shooting Edward a grin. "We had Mexican food."

"You know what you are doing, don't you, kid," Charlie said smirking at Edward.

"I don't know about that, sir, but thank-you for letting take Bella out this evening," Edward said. Esme would be proud of his manners. "Well, I better be going. School in the morning."

"I'll walk you to the door," I said watching an emotion flit across Charlie's face I didn't quite recognize.

"Chief Swan," Edward said walking over to shake my Charlie's hand.

"Edward," Charlie offered in return. "Drive safe."

"I will, sir. Good night."

Edward turned and started walking to the door then, and I followed him. I opened the door, and he turned around to face me. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, and he held me close laying his cheek on top of my head.

"Thanks for picking me up from the airport tonight, and dinner," I said looking up into his eyes.

"Anytime," he said brushing the hair from my face.

"Good night, Edward," I said softly.

"Good night," he repeated back before leaning in to give me one last soft kiss.

He squeezed me close one last moment, and then turned to walk out to his car. I stood in the doorway and waved as he backed out of the driveway, and watched as he drove off down the street. I shut the door then, and walked back in to my dad.

"So how was your date?" My dad asked trying to hide his smile at my discomfort.

"It was nice," I said kicking the bottom of his foot that was sticking out into the room on the footrest of his recliner. "Edward was a perfect gentleman."

"I'm not worried about that kid," he said waving me off. "He's a nice guy, and I wouldn't have said yes if I thought he wouldn't treat you right."

"So, how was your Thanksgiving…with Sue?" I asked, and now it was my turn to crook my eyebrow at him.

"It was good," he grumbled and shifted in his chair. "Leah and Seth were there, and my old friend Billy and his daughters and son. It was a nice time."

"Is that the only time you saw Sue while I was gone?" I asked leaning over the arm of the couch towards my dad smiling.

"Ummm…no…I…you must be tired after your long trip, and you have school in the morning, so you should head to bed," he stumbled.

"OK, dad," I relented. "I'll drop it."

I got up and walked over and kissed my dad on top of his head.

"Good night, Bells," he said. "I sure missed you, kid."

"I missed you too, dad."

I walked out and grabbed my suitcase and hulled it up the stairs to my room. Opening my suitcase, I sighed at the pile of laundry in front of me and decided that it could wait until tomorrow. I went in to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and headed off for bed. There was one more thing I needed to do, though before I went to bed. I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my phone, and quickly typed.

**Good night, Edward. –B**

**Good night, sweet girl. –E**

The next morning as I got ready for school, I was kind of nervous. What were people going to think about Edward and I? Were they going to think I wasn't good enough for Edward? I didn't let the doubt creep in often, because I knew Edward and I were intellectual equals, and had a lot in common otherwise, but we all have our insecurities. I stood firm in the thought that Edward chose me. Edward wanted to be with me.

I tried to find my way back into my morning routine, but Charlie was feeling much better, and required less of the "mothering" he accused me of. He was responsible about his medication and diet now, but I still made him breakfast before I left, just because I missed him and wanted to. I kissed him and was out the door, and into my truck headed to school.

When I got there, I parked next to Edward's Volvo. He was standing outside of it, leaning against the front fender. When he saw me pulling in, his face lit up in a smile, which I returned. I cut the engine, and by the time I grabbed my stuff, my door was being opened. I turned still seating on the bench seat and faced my lovely boyfriend. He stepped forward in between my legs, and his mouth found purchase on mine as his arms snaked around me pulling me close. He stepped away, and I started laughing softly.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I said.

"Good morning, beautiful," he returned, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "May I carry your bag for you?"

"Sir, you are a gentleman and a scholar," I said sliding out of the truck and handing him my bag. He laughed, and wrapped his free arm around me, and kissing my cheek.

It was walking across the courtyard then with Edward, that I realized that he had been trying to show me all along how he felt about me. I realized that no one stared at the sight of Edward's arm around me, because he always did that. He was always touching me in some small gesture. Edward, in his own small ways, had been expressing his feelings for me since the day after the slap heard round the world. I hung my head suddenly feeling very bad for being so wrapped up in myself.

I looked up and smiled at him then, determined to be more away of the boy standing next to me, and to be open to what he had to give. The feeling that he would take care of me emotionally was something I had no doubt about.

"What is that smile about?" He asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am," I said.

"How so?" He asked still perplexed.

"Lucky that you were forgiving. Lucky that you were patient. Lucky that you want me," I said leaning my head against his shoulder.

We had reached my locker now, and I exchanged my books for the ones I would need for the first half of the day.

"I've wanted you from the first conversation we had Bella, and there is no need to apologize for the past. It was all just a lack of communication, and I don't fault you for it. I understand why you couldn't or didn't feel like you could tell me. We are here now, and I couldn't be happier," he leaned over and softly kissed my lips. "Now, I better get moving. I will see you at lunch!"

He kissed me once more, and turned to take off down the hallway. I sighed and closed my locker and wandered into homeroom. The first few periods dragged, and I found myself daydreaming with thoughts of Edward. By the time I reached third period English class, I thought I was distracted, but that was until I saw Alice wavering in her chair. She reminded me of a blown up balloon someone was holding closed with their fingers. All it would take was one false move, and it would take off zipping and zooming around the room.

"Good morning, Alice," I said in a false calm.

"Oh Bella," she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy for you both! This has been such a long time coming."

"I'm just starting to realize that," I said more to myself.

"So, now, you guys can go to the winter formal together!" She said clapping.

"Say what?" I asked.

"The winter dance! I'm on the committee, of course," she said.

"Of course," I muttered. "When is this night of embarrassment, Alice?"

"December 19th," she answered.

"Oh Alice, I don't I will be able to," I said trying to swallow down the lump that rose in my throat. "That is the day before Charlie's surgery."

"Oh," Alice said her face falling, not in disappointment, but understanding. "We'll just wait and see, then."

The thoughts of Charlie's looming surgery plagued my mind for the rest of the morning until lunch. The surgery was just three weeks away now. Surgery was often used in early detection cases, because if they could remove the organ, such as the prostate, or cut out the infected tissue, such as my dad, it help prevent the caner from spreading to other areas of the body and/or organ.

Carlisle had arranged for Charlie's surgery to be performed in Port Angeles, so I wouldn't have to make the drive to and from Seattle in order to visit Charlie, and they both refused for me to sleep in the waiting room. Carlisle and Esme had offered to have me stay with them while Charlie was in the hospital, so I wasn't alone at home. Charlie had graciously accepted, and I could see some of the weight lift off of his shoulders. I could tell this was something he had been anxious about.

I was walking towards lunch buried in making some notes for myself about some things I wanted to look up about Charlie's surgery in my iPhone. I was so intent, that I didn't notice Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I immediately was awash in contentment, and sighed, and leaned my head back against his chest. I could feel him glace over my shoulder to see what I was typing, and he hummed in understanding.

"Worrying about the surgery again, I see," he said still holding me as we got into line in the cafeteria.

"Just some questions I thought of," I said putting my phone away.

"Why don't you just ask my dad?" He asked.

"I don't want to bother him," I said shaking my head.

"Bella," he sighed, "my dad adores you and your questions. He said that he has never come across such an informed caretaker."

I laughed.

"That's my girl," he said grabbing a tray, and nodding for me to load it up with what I wanted. We worked our way through the line, and sat down at our table. This time, though, we were truly three pairs. I looked up to see Emmett staring at me with a big, stupid grin. I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"So…," Emmett started. "Rumor has it someone was seen kissing someone else this morning."

Emmett winced and glared at Edward who was glaring back, and I assumed had just landed a blow to Emmett's shin.

"What the hell was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing his shin. "Bella knows I was just teasing. I think it's great man. It took you two long enough."

"Here, here," Rose muttered.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about everyone's Thanksgivings. Mostly, everyone listened to what I did, since most of them were here. They all thought it was funny that I did the Turkey Trot, and I listened to all the delicious foods that they ate here.

After lunch, Edward and I headed off to Biology together. We walked hand in hand and discussed favorite Christmas treats. We reached Biology to see the TV and DVD player set up in the front of the room. As we got settled, I whipped out my phone and made some quick notes to myself about some of Edward's favorite cookies, with the plan of making them for him.

Mr. Banner started class explaining that we were going to be watching an episode of Plant Earth every day until we got out for Winter Break, and were to write a paper about the habitat or one of the species we learned about that day. I smiled at that, because I loved this series. Edward returned my smile, and leaned over to me.

"I love this series," he whispered. I laughed quietly. "What?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," I said meeting his eyes to see his affection grow.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He asked rhetorically. I reached out and took his hand in mine under the lab table and looked him in the eyes.

"Because we were cut from the same stone," I whispered.

"That we were," he said as Mr. Banner cut the lights and started _Pole to Pole. _Most people would think that two teenagers on the verge of love would spend the hour making eyes at each other or trying to cop a feel under the table, but that just wasn't Edward and I. We kept our hands linked together, and we would trade brushes of thumbs against the back of the other's hand, but we both remained enraptured with the beautiful imagery and the fascinating creatures. There was time enough later to study the magnificent creature who was holding my hand.

After the hour was up, Edward walked me to gym, and kissed me good-bye saying he would meet me at the cars after school. I stood there and watched him walk away. He had such a grace about him. His long legs carried in a way in which his movements were like water, fluid and smooth. Once again, I stood in awe that this boy chose me. I took my clumsy ass into gym for another 40 minutes of torture.

Luckily, the rest of the day sped to a close, and I was practically running out the doors towards my truck. Edward was already standing there, leaning against his car. I walked right up to him, dropped my bag, and wrapped myself in his embrace.

"You just saw me an hour ago," he laughed into my hair.

"Yes, but I wasted so much time, Edward," I said into his chest.

"Then we will have to make-up for that, won't we," he said with a smirk.

"Let's start now," I said throwing my arms around Edward's neck and diving into a deep kiss.

"Enough of that, you two!" I heard Emmett shout. "You're in public for, God's sake!"

"I think he's jealous," Edward whispered against my lips.

"I think you are right," I said my lips still ghosting over his.

"Do you have time to go for a drive or something with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. "My homework load is light tonight. Let me drop my truck at home, and we can go."

"I'll meet you there," he said kissing me once more and releasing me.

I pulled into my driveway, and ran inside to drop off my book bag.

"Dad!" I yelled as I hurried into the door.

"Bells," my dad said blushing hurrying to put some distance between him and a slightly disheveled Sue. I tried to suppress a snicker.

"Um, dad, Edward wants to know if I can hang out for a bit. I'll be back in time for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," he said clearing his throat. "That's fine. You kids have fun. Be safe."

"We will!" I said heading for the door. "See you later, Sue!"

Edward was waiting for me in the driveway when I came out of the door. I busted into laughter on the way to the car, and I could see the quizzical look on his face from through the windshield. He looked at me when I got in the car, and then drove off giving me time to calm down. Once I started catching my breath, his curiosity had been pushed to the limit.

"Are you going to tell me what you are laughing at?" He asked.

"I think I walked in on my dad and Sue making out!" I laughed again.

"You saw them kissing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Almost! Luckily I called out when I first walked in the door, but my dad was all blushing, and Sue's hair was a mess."

He joined me laughing then.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"A favorite spot of mine," he said.

"You're not going to tell me, are you," I stated, not asked.

"Not at all," he said winking.

We drove towards his house, but then drove past it a couple miles before he pulled off onto an old logging road and parked the car. He got out, and walked around and opened my door. He took my hand, and started down a path in the woods. We walked a few minutes, and right when I was about to ask where we were headed, the trees cleared, and a large flat rock jutted out from the path. Stretched out below us was the Sol Duc river and the tree covered banks. It was breathtaking.

"Edward, this is beautiful!" I whispered.

"I come here when I need to think," he said looking out at the expanse in front of us.

"What are you thinking about today?" I asked wrapping my left arm around his waist and snuggling close to him.

"I am thinking that there is something I want to tell you," he said looking at his feet.

"Edward?" I asked worried. "What is it?"

He turned to me then, and took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I love you," he said softly. My eyes went wide. "I know this seems soon, but I have loved you as my friend for months, and that night reading to you on my couch, I knew it was turning into so much more, for me, anyways."

"Edward," I started and decided to just let my emotions talk for me," that night started a shift for me, as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and then hearing you play the next day. I have never felt this way for anyone before, and wasn't sure what to call it, because it was so much more. But now that I have heard those words from your lips, that's what it is. I do love you, Edward."

He kissed me long and languidly. Our emotions manifested themselves in this dance of lips and souls with the sounds of nature as our soundtrack. We held each other and kissed some more, and time slipped by around us. Eventually, it was time for me to get home. Edward reluctantly drove me there, with those similar sentiments falling from our lips with our departure. I waved and walked into my house wrapped in this new emotion, this new era of my life. There were rough times ahead, but I was not going to be alone, and that gave me confidence to face what lay ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So this is the last update for two weeks, because I am on vacation/holiday for the next week. If you need a good rec to hold you over, check out my site: ****http://ejfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com**** I post the reviews I leave for everything I am reading there. Thanks for your patience while I am relaxing at the beach with my family!**

**I do read all the reviews you send me! Sorry that I don't get to respond to them all! But I thank each and every one of you who take the time to let me know how you like what I am doing. Your encouragement and support mean the world to me!**

**NOTE: Due to personal reasons, Black Sheep Fics has disbanded.**

**Reviews are like first love all over again.**


	22. Disarm

_End of Chapter 21_

_He kissed me long and languidly. Our emotions manifested themselves in this dance of lips and souls with the sounds of nature as our soundtrack. We held each other and kissed some more, and time slipped by around us. Eventually, it was time for me to get home. Edward reluctantly drove me there, with those similar sentiments falling from our lips with our departure. I waved and walked into my house wrapped in this new emotion, this new era of my life. There were rough times ahead, but I was not going to be alone, and that gave me confidence to face what lay ahead._

**Chapter 22: Disarm (EPOV)**

The rest of December flew buy in a flurry of school, friends, and Bella. We still kept up our Sunday football ritual, which included my family, the Swans, the Clearwaters, and the Hales. We had become our own little tight knit group of friends and families. Bella and I were pretty sure that Sue and Charlie were dating now, though they still tried to keep it on the down low. I often think that they went out or had their own sleepovers whenever Bella was at school or staying over at our house.

My dad had sat me down shortly after Bella and I officially started dating and laid down a new set of firm rules for sleep over nights. Bella was not allowed anywhere near my room after 10pm at night. This wasn't such a big deal for us, since the Hales were usually here until midnight most weekends, and we were all hanging out playing games or watching movies. I assured my dad that I would remain a gentleman, and honestly, I was in no rush with Bella. I was enjoying every kiss and touch, and she was once again falling into distraction with Charlie's impending surgery.

Our last day of school before winter break was on Friday, and while the rest of the school was bouncing and ecstatic for the days end, I saw Bella slowly slip into her own mind and the day progressed. Winter break meant uncertainty, not joy for my girl. At lunch, I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair and told her how much I loved her. She curled into me and her labored breathing let me know she was trying to choke back tears. Alice and Rose shot me concerned looks from across the table, and I just gave them a half-hearted smile.

Charlie's surgery was on Monday, and we were all worried. Charlie had asked my parents if Bella could stay with us while he was in the hospital. Carlisle had arranged things with Olympic Medical Center, so he could perform Charlie's surgery there instead of in Seattle, so it would be easier for Bella to visit him. I would drive her there every day at the crack of dawn and stay with her until they kicked us out, if she wanted me to.

Bella usually spent Friday or Saturday night with us, but this weekend, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Charlie before his surgery, and I wanted to give them their space. So, Friday night, I did something I never thought I would do. I went shopping with Alice. I was beat by the time we got home, and had just enough energy to call Bella.

"Hey there," she answered.

"Hi, beautiful," I sighed. "What are you up to?"

"Charlie and I ate dinner, and then decorated our Christmas tree," she tried to say happily, but I could hear the sadness that was laced in the joy. Bella feared so greatly that it would be their last.

"Are we going to have to drive to your house every day and water that thing?" I asked in fake exasperation.

"No," she laughed, "it's fake."

"Huh," I answered. "I never pegged Charlie to be a man who would allow a fake tree in his house."

"Have you seen all of the houseplants here?" Bella asked.

"No," I said tentatively trying to think of the plants in her house.

"Exactly," she said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh," I laughed.

She gave a contented sigh just then.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"I was just looking at the picture of us your mom took. The one of us on the couch two weekends ago," she said.

I smiled at the thought of the photo, which I also had framed in my room. Like always, the Hales were over and we were watching movies. Bella and I were curled up together on the couch. My mom had come through with her camera, and started snapping pictures of all of us. The picture Bella was looking at was of me sitting on the couch with Bella sitting between my legs. One of my legs was resting on the floor, and the other was stretched out along the back of the couch. I was looking down at Bella, and she was looking up at me, and we were both laughing. I loved the happiness in the picture, but more than anything, I stared for hours at the love you could see pouring out of our eyes.

"I miss you tonight," I mumbled.

"I miss you too, but I needed to be here," she said with a sorrowful finality.

"Hey, there," I said reproachfully. "None of that, or I will tell my dad you have little faith in his skills as a surgeon."

"You wouldn't!" She squeaked. I laughed. "Jerk."

"You love me," I said deeply.

"You know I do," she said resignedly.

"Well, I better let you go," I said looking over at the clock. "I need to get some sleep."

"Big day tomorrow," she said and I could hear her smile through the phone.

I shrugged to myself. Tomorrow was the first performance of the Winter Concert. Everyone was coming. I guess I should be nervous, but music is like breathing to me, and alone or in front of a concert hall full of people, it was no different for me.

"I can't wait to see you sitting front and center," I said.

"I can't wait for you to see what Alice helped me pick out to wear!" She said excitedly.

She had been teasing me about this all week. I just hoped I could stay focused, because a breath-taking Bella would be my only undoing at the concert.

"My dad called tonight to confirm our reservations for after," I noted. We were all going out to dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Seattle afterwards as a celebration of my concert and as Charlie's last supper, as he was referring to it.

"Good," Bella said. "My dad has been drooling over thoughts of their steak all week."

"I bet he has," I laughed.

"I've really got to get some sleep now," I said. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Edward," she returned. "Good-night."

"Good-night, love."

The next morning went by at a casual pace. Esme made my favorite breakfast of Belgian Waffles with strawberries and cream. I spent the latter part of the morning going over my songs in the music room. Bella had called at one point to say 'hi', and asked to be put on speakerphone so she could listen to me play while she folded laundry. She was working on packing for both she and Charlie for the week ahead.

I loved that Bella was going to be in my house every night for the next week, but was sick over the reason. I was terrified of the 'what ifs' of this situation. What if Charlie died? It would destroy Bella. Could she hold on to herself through something like that? Would I lose the girl…woman I was in love with? I would most certainly lose her physically, because she would have to go back to her mom. I suddenly was feeling my stomach drop out, and knew there was one person who could calm my nerves.

I walked up to the wooden door at the end of the hallway on the second floor and knocked quietly.

"Come in, Edward," I heard my father say from the other side of the door. I walked in and took the seat across the desk from him.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You each have your own way of knocking. Each very indicative to your personalities," he said with a quiet smile.

Things like knowing our knocks always filled me with love for my father. Despite being a busy surgeon and cancer researcher, he always had time for us. He knew us. The thought of Bella losing that made me sick all over again. Carlisle was quick to pick-up on my shift in mood.

"Worried about Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I barely choked out.

"Ye have little faith," he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed, and he smiled at the fact his attempt to lighten my mood worked.

"It's not that. You know it's not," I said running my hands through my hair and slouching back into the chair. "I just am scared for Bella. I am not worried about Charlie…" I cleared my throat suddenly choking on the word, "dying under your knife. It's just I've read the stats, dad. So has Bella. Even if things go perfectly, it's a when, not if, you know."

"Unfortunately, I do know," Carlisle said looking down at his hands that were resting flatly together in front of his chest. "But we are buying Charlie years, Edward, important years in Bella's life. He will get to see her graduate from high school. He might even get to see her graduate from college in the best-case scenario."

I breathed deeply and looked off to the side at the shelves of books in his office. I knew he was right. I couldn't help but think that Charlie might see Bella get married. A smile crept over my face at the thought that it might be me asking Charlie for Bella's hand someday. That it might be me whose hand he places Bella at the end of an aisle.

"What suddenly has you all a glow, son?" Carlisle asked with a smirk on his face. I blushed.

"Nothing," I said, and my dad was kind enough to let it go.

"We are all looking forward to tonight. Are you ready?" He asked.

"Naturally," I said with a cocky smirk.

"That's my boy!" He said getting up out of his chair. I did the same, and Carlisle came around the desk and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back strongly trying to convey how much I loved and appreciated him. How thankful I was that he was my dad.

"Well, we should probably be getting ready to leave soon," Carlisle said looking over at the clock on the wall. "I am sure your mother and Alice have already started their preparations."

We both rolled our eyes and laughed, and left the room together. As we walked into the hallway, Emmett's door opened.

"Dad, can I borrow your gold 'C' cufflinks for tonight?" Emmett asked.

"You're wearing your suit?" I asked.

"Of course!" Emmett said. "I don't want to disappoint the ladies. I just am sorry you two will be overshadowed by my glory."

Dad and I both laughed, and I headed up to my room as Emmett followed dad to his room to get the cufflinks. I walked into my room to find my tux hanging from the door of my closet. Showering first to relax my muscles a bit before getting dressed seemed like a good plan. I shaved carefully, and then enjoyed a nice hot shower going through the music in my head as I did.

Once out, I slid into my boxers and wife beater. I combed through my hair and sighed at it. I thought about trying to tame it, but knew it would be everywhere by the time we got to Seattle, so I just walked away from that lost cause. I slid on my shirt and buttoned it all except the top button, then slid on my pants. Pulling up my suspenders, I began to tuck in my shirt and straighten myself. Just as I got situated, there was a knock at the door.

There stood Esme in a beautiful gold gown. Her hair was down in beautiful waves around her shoulders, and she was smiling widely at me.

"I came to see if you needed some assistance with your tie," she said.

"Yes, please," I said handing her the unfurled bow tie, and buttoning up my last button on my shirt.

She deftly tied the bow tie, and patted it into place as she looked up at me. I could see small tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Edward," she said softly trying to hold back the tears. "Not just for the concert tonight, but for the man you are becoming."

"Thanks, mom," I said hugging her gently to me. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," she said stepping back and cupping my cheek in her hand. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes. Once again, I was thankful for the love of my family.

"We need to leave in 15 minutes," she reminded me as she looked down at the thin gold watch on her wrist.

"OK," I said and grabbed my jacket off its hanger.

I walked over to my desk, and grabbed my wallet and phone. I sent off a quick text to Bella. She and Charlie were riding up to Seattle with Charlie and Sue. The Hales were riding with us.

**Leaving soon. You? –E**

**Yep. Sue just got here. Nervous? –B**

**Excited. –E**

**You will be great! I love you! –B**

**I love you, too! I'll see you after! –E**

I put my phone into my pocket, and slid my jacket over my arms giving myself one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

The concert went perfectly. Benaroya Hall was packed, and we all fed off the excitement of the large crowd. During my solo piece, I locked my eyes on Bella who was magnificent in a black dress with beading in an intricate design under her breasts. Her hair was half pulled up, and cascaded down her shoulders in gorgeous mahogany curls. But it was almost all lost to me, because he face was aglow with pride and love only for me. I don't think Für Elise has sounded so emotional since Beethoven himself played it.

When it was over, and the conductor released us after congratulating the group on a job well done, I quickly left to go find Bella and my family. When I rounded the corner, I saw them all congregated together talking and laughing. Almost instinctually, Bella turned and met my eyes. She hurried toward me as quickly as I was striding towards her, and she threw herself into my arms.

"You were wonderful!" She squealed clutching me tight around my neck. I leaned back and kissed her chastely before setting her on her feet.

"It helps that my muse looks divine this evening," I said brushing my thumb over her cheek. She blushed and lowered her eyes.

Everyone came over and congratulated me on a job well done, and then we all piled in cars and headed off to dinner. The meal itself was wonderful, and it was full of stories and laughter. I couldn't help but notice, looking around the table, that it was a table full of couples. I looked at Charlie and Bella. They were both laughing as Bella tried to stop Charlie from telling the story about her being caught digging through his closet looking for her Christmas presents. In that moment, there was no cancer. There was no black cloud. There was only joy. I clung to this moment, and hoped they were both tucking this one away into their permanent memories as well.

As we all picked through and traded bites of desserts, the conversation did shift to the upcoming surgery.

"So, what time is my cut-off tomorrow again, Carlisle?" Charlie asked motioning to his stomach.

"Always thinking with your stomach," Sue scolded lightly bumping Charlie with her elbow. He gave a fake moan, and then leaned over to kiss her forehead. Bella looked down shying away from the display of affection, but she had a wide smile on her face.

"You are good to eat hearty during the game tomorrow," Carlisle said, "but only a light salad or something for dinner."

Charlie scrunched up his face at the word 'salad', and Bella laughed. He scowled at her, and then winked. I reached under the table and took Bella's hand in mine. She looked up at me smiling brightly. Charlie looked down to where we were holding hands, and gave a soft smile in Bella's direction. Another milestone not missed, I thought.

Bella kept a hold of my hand as we all left the restaurant. We walked to our cars together. Everyone hugged or shook hands, exchanging 'see you tomorrow's. As Rose, Alice, and my mom were hugging Bella, I felt a tug on my elbow. It was Charlie, and he had a serious face on. Oh shit.

"Edward, can I have a quick word with you?" He pulled me off to the side of the group. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, sir," I said trying to be cool.

"This surgery thing is going to be hard on Bells. She is too much like her old man. She keeps everything on the inside, and tries to keep her emotions to herself. I'm worried about her," he said running his hand over his mustache. "I need you to do something for me, son."

"Yes, Charlie, anything," I said quickly.

"I see the way you look at her, and I know your intensions with her are honorable. I see the way she looks at you, and I know it is you who she will turn to," he said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "Take care of my girl, Edward. Take care of her while I can't."

"Yes, sir. I will," I promised. He nodded, patted me on the shoulder, and headed to his car.

I felt Bella's small arms slide around my waist, and I looked down into her eyes and smiled. That was the easiest promise I had ever made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank-you so much for everyone's patience for this update. My ex-step-dad passed away this past week. I have had a hard time watching my siblings be half-orphaned. This big sister has done her best to carry them through, but my emotions are still raw. **

**If you are looking for a fic rec, check out my site: ****http://ejfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com**** I post the reviews I leave for everything I am reading there.**

**Don't forget to check in over at the Forum: ****http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=3905&hilit=diseased+affair**

**I have been feeling guilty, because I used to faithfully respond to every review I received. I have been negligent, but I do read each and every one, and I am so thankful to all the kind words you all have to say. So, send me another! My gift for me not responding is a soon to be posted one-shot for the Age of Edward contest (mountain man Jasper…need I say more?) So, if you don't have me on author alert, click below.**

**In the meantime, send me some love! It is better than a private concert by Edward.**


	23. Lightning Crashes

**A/N PSA: Grab your tissue boxes.**

_End of Chapter 22_

"_I see the way you look at her, and I know your intentions with her are honorable. I see the way she looks at you, and I know it is you who she will turn to," he said putting his hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. "Take care of my girl, Edward. Take care of her while I can't."_

"_Yes, sir. I will," I promised. He nodded, patted me on the shoulder, and headed to his car._

_I felt Bella's small arms slide around my waist, and I looked down into her eyes and smiled. That was the easiest promise I had ever made._

**Chapter 23: Lightning Crashes (BPOV)**

I lay in my bed staring up at my ceiling. The shadows cast by the tree outside of my window danced across my field of vision. It was a windy night in Forks, and the tree swayed in the breeze. It was as if the tree knew that I was unable to sleep, and it was trying to rock me into unconsciousness. I looked over at the clock, 2 am. Seven hours until Charlie's surgery.

The absence of snoring from the down the hallway told me that I was not the only one who was nervous about the day ahead of us. Charlie wasn't sleeping either. Suddenly, I had an urge that I hadn't felt since I was seven and I saw the Thriller video for the first time. I wanted my daddy. I grabbed my pillow, and scurried down the hallway, quietly opening my dad's door.

"Bella?" My dad's voice said hesitantly.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, baby, what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Can I come in?" I pleaded with sad eyes.

"Sure, sure," he said, pulling back the covers on the empty side of the bed.

I hurried into the room, tossing down my pillow, and snuggling into Charlie's side. He began stroking my hair in a slow pattern that indicated that he was lost in deep thought.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Nervous? No," he answered. "Scared. Yes."

"What are you scared of?" I asked continuing to stare at the side of his t-shirt. He let out a long, slow exhale before he answered.

"I'm scared of never seeing you again," he choked out. "I'm scared that I won't see my baby girl graduate. I am scared some other man is going to walk you down the aisle and present you to your husband."

We were both crying silently, clutching to each other, both fearing there was no tomorrow. The thought that there was a chance that, by the end of the day, I might be half-orphaned ripped through my body. My crying broke into a sob, and Charlie pulled me close shushing me and stroking my hair. He let me get it all out, and then coughed a little, clearing out his throat.

"Don't think I am without hope," he said. "Dr. Cullen is one of the best around. I believe in him. The odds are in our favor, sweetie. You've done your research. We are going to remain positive on this. I am coming to realize that I have faith."

I continued to cry quietly, and Charlie continued to hold me close.

"I also believe, no matter what, that I will always be with you, Bella," he said.

I sucked in a breath and began crying harder. I sobbed, and clutched to my dad. He continued to sooth me, and the tears eventually gave way to sleep. It wasn't long before Charlie was nudging me awake, telling me it was time to get up and get ready. He let me go first into the shower. I went through the motions of washing my hair and my body, but my mind was blank. I was an empty space numb with fear.

I got dressed, dried my hair, and gathered up the things I was taking with me to the hospital: a couple of books, pad of paper, and pen. I threw in the charger for my phone, not knowing how long I would be there. Tossing the bag over my shoulder, I headed down to the kitchen. Charlie was waiting for me down there, and we gave each other tentative smiles. I loaded up my backpack with granola bars, an apple, and a bottle of water.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You haven't eaten breakfast," Charlie said pointing to the cabinet with the cereal.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled.

"Bella," he said exacerbated.

"I can't, dad. My stomach is in knots. I'll grab something at the hospital later."

He sighed resignedly.

"Let's go then," he said pointing towards the door.

It was quiet during our ride to Port Angeles. Charlie had wanted to drive, so he sat with one hand casually on the wheel of my truck, and the other held my hand on the bench between us. I sat with my head pressed against the cool glass of the passenger window trying to take calming breaths, so I wouldn't break into a fit of crying again. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the visitor parking lot of Olympic Memorial Hospital.

Charlie grabbed his small bag from the back of the truck and tossed it over his shoulder, while I came around the truck to his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and walked up to the main entrance. We walked in and went to the left towards Admissions. Carlisle had told us that we needed to check in there first.

After we finished up the admissions work, we reported to the pre-operative nursing unit, where Charlie changed into a hospital gown. When I came back into the curtained area, Charlie was laying back in the bed still trying to stuff the sides of the gown firmly into the mattress, cursing cold breezes and sensitive areas. Charlie quit his grumbling when a nurse came in and reviewed his chart and confirmed that all our paperwork was in order.

Next, were taken to a pre-operative holding area where an anesthesiologist started an IV. Suddenly, the curtains pulled open, and a familiar smile greeted us both.

"How's my patient this morning?" Carlisle said.

"Ready to do this," Charlie answered reaching out to shake Carlisle's hand.

"And how is my third favorite girl?" Carlisle said squeezing my shoulder. I gave a forced laugh that spoke volumes.

"OK, time for my official doctor speech," Carlisle said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Charlie and I. "Today we are doing a distal pancreatectomy, which is the removal of the end of the pancreas while leaving the pancreatic head attached. I am performing this laparoscopically. I will make four small incisions, and insert tube-like instruments through them. The abdomen will be filled with gas to help me view the abdominal cavity. A camera will be inserted through one of the tubes that will display images on a monitor in the operating room. Other instruments will be placed through the additional tubes. In this manner, I will be able to work inside your abdomen without making a larger incision.

To remove the pancreatic tail, blood vessels will be clamped and then cut, and the pancreas will be stapled and divided for removal. If the disease has affected the splenic artery or vein, the spleen will also be removed.

Any questions?"

I reached up and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"No," Charlie answered.

"Well, I better go start getting scrubbed up," Carlisle said. "Charlie, I'll see you when you wake up. Bella, it is time for you to step out, sweetheart."

I walked over to my dad, and clutched my arms around his neck, as silent tears streamed down my face.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. I will see you in a couple hours," Charlie said rubbing my back.

"I know," I choked out. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, kid, so much,"

He pulled me tight, and then leaned back looking me in the face, and then kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes, and felt his tender kiss on my cheek accompanied by the scratch of his mustache. I smiled to myself. He pulled me back wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'll see you in a bit, kid," he said his voice rough with emotion.

"Okay," I whispered.

A grey haired nurse stepped in then, and Carlisle turned to her and smiled.

"Bella, this is Nurse Karshner. She will show you where the waiting room is."

"Okay," I said again, being that was the only response I was capable of giving at the moment with out breaking down completely.

I followed the nurse out of the prep area, and was thankful that she didn't feel the need to fill the walk with conversation. She pointed to an open area at the end of the hallway, and I thanked her. As I turned the corner, hoping to find a spot in the corner I could curl up in and hide, I was greeted by six faces looking back at me. There stood all of the Cullens and the Hales. I sucked in a quick intake of air and started sobbing. I was wrapped in Edward's arms within a hairs breath.

"We're here, Bella. I love you, and we are here," Edward whispered in my ear, clutching my head to his chest.

"We all love you, Bella," I heard Esme's voice, and felt her hand on my back. "Charlie, too. We will be with you the whole time."

"Thank-you," I sobbed from Edward's shirt. "Thank-you."

Once I had controlled my crying, I sat down in-between Esme and Edward in mauve and green patterned chairs of the waiting room. Alice walked over and stood in front of me holding out a Starbucks cup and something wrapped in a napkin.

"Carmel Latte and bagel with cream cheese," she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Alice," I said as she handed me my favorite coffee, more tears sliding down my face. She winked and went back to sit next to Jasper, and I noticed she clutched his hand tightly as she did, burying her face in his shoulder. He reached up and stroked her arm, and shot me a smile and a wink. I took a sip of the coffee, and leaned against Edward's shoulder clutching the bagel to my chest.

The hours ticked by as we all waited together. Emmett had brought a deck of cards, and they talked me into a couple games of Euchre. I tried reading my book, but found that I couldn't focus on the pages. For the most part, I spent the passing hours in Edward's arms, as he alternated between gently tickling the length of my forearm with the tips of his fingers to gently stroking my hair while placing lingering kisses there.

A little after eleven o'clock, around the corner stepped Carlisle, pulling his scrub cap from his head. I clamped down on Edward's hand, and Esme's hand came up to hold on to my shoulder. Carlisle walked over and sat down and pulled a chair over to in front of me.

"I think we got it all, Bella," he said now smiling.

I heard everyone let out a collective sigh. We listened as Carlisle explained that the cancer cells were only in the part of the pancreas that he suspected. He didn't have to remove the spleen. He told me that Charlie was being taken to a post-operative unit where a nurse will monitor his progress, and that I could go back to see him in about an hour. I leapt then into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank-you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said hugging me tight, and then sitting straight. "Why don't you all go get some lunch at the Café, and Charlie should be well enough for a visitor by then."

Everyone got up then, stretching backs and legs. Everyone hugged me, and then his family embraced Carlisle. I saw the tenderness pass between Esme and Carlisle. You could see her pride in her husband in her eyes. Next Alice jumped up into his arms, and he spun her about like a little girl, for she would always be that to him. All daughters are. Finally, he and Edward gave each other that fierce, but brief man hug. Then they took each other's hand like they were shaking, except they just stood still with Edward passing a look of utter thanks to his father. Carlisle just gave a slight nod, and patted Edward on the back. He waved to us all, and kissed Esme on the cheek before heading back to work.

The conversation at lunch was more animated than it had been all morning. With the weight of uncertainty lifted, the eggshells had been removed from underfoot. Still, I couldn't help but continue to eye the clock. Edward noticed, and smiled at me and mouthed, "Soon". I smiled at him, and went back to eating my sandwich.

After lunch, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie decided to head home. Edward would stay with me until after I saw Charlie, and then would drive with me back to Forks when I was ready. We exchanged hugs, and Esme said that she would keep some dinner warm for us. As we waved good-bye, Edward took my hand and we slowly made our way back to the waiting area.

True to his word, Carlisle had sent a nurse to find me about an hour after he had come to talk to us. I left my bag with Edward, who assured me that he would not be bored as he waved his iPhone at me. I gave him and quick kiss and told him I loved him before heading back with the nurse.

The ICU was very quiet other than the clicks of a keyboard from the nurses station, and the various beeps and whooshing from the medical equipment attached to the patients in their care. The nurse led me back to room five, and when she pointed in the door, I froze. There was my personal superman, my protector with tubes and wires coming out from everywhere. He looked so frail and helpless, and still. Suddenly, I felt very small and insecure about the future.

"Go on in, honey," the nurse encouraged me. "He's doing great."

I smiled at her, and walked into the room. I went over and stood by the bed looking down at my dad. He looked a little pale, but other than that, he seemed to be the same as when I left him this morning. He wasn't intubated, and only had an oxygen mask on, so that had to be a good sign, right? I slid the plastic chair next to his bed over, and sat down at his side.

I don't know how long I sat there just looking at him, but eventually, I reached up and tentatively slid my hand under his outstretched palm on the side of the bed. I relaxed when I was met with warmth. Part of me was afraid that his touch would be cold and corpse like. Some of the tension relaxed out of my shoulders as I realized that Charlie had made it through surgery. The hardest part was behind us.

I sat there just holding Charlie's hand until I heard someone stop outside the doorway.

"Carlisle," I breathed out in a whisper.

"Hey, Bella," he said softly, walking over while reviewing Charlie's chart. He inspected the incision sites, and checked a few readouts on the various machines. When he was done, he gestured for me to join him outside of the room.

"Everything looks good," he said. "We are going to try to keep him under sleep sedation for the rest of the night, so why don't you and Edward head home. I will call if there is any changes."

"I don't know," I said looking back into the room with Charlie.

"Bella, honey, you are dead on your feet. Charlie isn't going to be alert for the rest of today, so you should go home and get some rest. You can come back and spend all day here tomorrow, if you wish. Please."

"Okay," I agreed.

Carlisle walked with me back out to the waiting room, where we found Edward reading one of the books from my bag. He jumped up when he saw us, and was immediately at my side.

"You two be safe driving back," Carlisle said, hugging us both.

"We will," we said in unison and grinned at each other.

"Also," Carlisle said turning to Edward, "your mother left me a message saying she made her black raspberry pie. PLEASE, save one piece from your brother for your old man."

"Sure thing, dad," Edward said smiling. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Thank-you again, Carlisle. For everything."

"It's my pleasure, Bella," he said smiling, and then walking away.

I didn't realize how tired I was until Edward and I started walking to the car. I wavered at one point, and Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tight to his side. I leaned in, and let him support me, and let my eyes drift closed a bit. Edward opened the passenger door, and helped me into the truck.

"Thank-you, Edward," I mumbled.

"Always, Bella," he said softly.

"I love you," I breathed out my eyes sinking closed.

"I love you, too, baby. Sleep now," he said tucking my legs into the truck, and shutting the door.

He then got in, started her up, and cranked the heat. The last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Port Angeles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank-you so much for everyone's well wishes and sympathy. It means so much. Thank-you also for everyone who is reading and reviewing! You lift my spirits higher than I can express.**

**If you are looking for a fic rec, check out my site: ****http://ejfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**I post the reviews I leave for everything I am reading there, and I have added a list on the side of all the updates that are in my queue.**

**Don't forget to check in over at the Forum: ****http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=3905&hilit=diseased+affair**


	24. You Don't Have To Be Strong

_End of Chapter 23_

"_I love you," I breathed out my eyes sinking closed._

"_I love you, too, baby. Sleep now," he said tucking my legs into the truck, and shutting the door._

_He then got in, started her up, and cranked the heat. The last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the streets of Port Angeles._

**Chapter 24: You Don't Have To Be Strong (EPOV)**

Bella fell asleep almost before we were out of the parking lot of the hospital. I didn't even turn on the radio for the drive home, because I didn't want to risk waking her. No doubt, by the look of the dark circles under her eyes, that she didn't sleep at all last night. Not that I could have, if I were in her shoes. I barely slept myself, worrying about her. I relaxed into the drive, and would occasionally look over at my sleeping beauty, still in awe that she was mine.

It is amazing how much the mind can ponder during the course of an hour drive. Most of my thoughts and fantasies as I drove were about Bella. I thought about her fears with Charlie's illness, and now started to picture what those events might be like with him there. I saw our life unfolding in a series of snapshots. A picture of Bella sandwiched between Charlie and Renee at graduation. Candid pictures of Charlie and Bella loading up her truck to drive to college. Then I pictured myself standing before Charlie asking his permission to marry Bella, and him smiling, patting me on the shoulder while he shook my hand. I looked over and smiled at Bella after that thought. Then I found myself standing at the front of a church watching Charlie and Bella come up the aisle together. A single tear on his face, as he puts her hand in mine and makes me promise to always take care of his baby girl. Finally, I see us pulling up in front of Charlie's house, and the rear doors busting open and a brown haired boy and a bronzed head little girl go sprinting up the walk yelling for their grandpa, as they both leap into his arms.

Bella stirred then, and I reached over taking her hand into mine as we breached the Forks city limits. When we pull into the driveway, I see my mother come to the door. She cranes her neck, and gives me a soft smile when she notices Bella's sleeping form in the passenger seat. I walk over, and scoop her up into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck, and holds tight, though never quite breaking into consciousness. I shut the door of the truck with my foot, and head up to the house. I pause by the door, and kiss Esme on the cheek, as she reaches out and strokes Bella's hair.

"Poor dear," she says softly. "The guest bedroom is ready for her, if you want to take her there, Edward."

"Thanks, mom," I whispered as I ascended the stairs with my girl in my arms.

The guest bedroom was across from mine, and though I wished I could hold Bella in my arms while she slept, I didn't want to piss off my parents, or betray Charlie's trust in me while he was down. So I carried Bella into the guest room, and paused at the door staring at the queen sized bed wondering which side Bella liked to sleep on. I made a note to ask her that in the morning. I was hoping it was the left, because I liked the right. Rolling my eyes at my train of thought, I walked over, kneeled on the bed, and laid her exactly in the middle. I unlaced, and slid off her Chucks, and placed them on the floor. Before I left the room, I bent over and kissed her forehead, and then covered her up with the comforter. I looked up to find Esme standing in the doorway smiling at me, and she beckoned me with her hand.

Once out in the hallway, with the door quietly closed, Esme hugged me tightly.

"Edward, I have never been as proud of you, as I was today," she said smiling at me. "Today I saw the man I hoped you would become."

"Aw, mom," I blushed. "It was nothing, really."

"No, son," she said holding my face in her hands, so I had to look her in the eyes. "Caring, commitment when things get rough, love…it is everything."

I hugged her tight, and kissed her head.

"Has Emmett eaten all the pie yet? Dad asked me to save him a piece," I asked moving towards the stairs.

"No," she laughed, "but you better go and hide it now," she answered.

I walked down to the kitchen then, and cut a slice of mom's pie for Carlisle and myself. His, I wrapped in cellophane, and hid in our secret location. Emmett notoriously devourer mom's pie before the rest of us could get any, so Carlisle and I made a deal long ago, to save a piece for each other. I flipped open my phone as I sat down to my pie, sending a quick text to Carlisle letting him know we had arrived home safe, and that his pie was in the usual place.

I was flipping through my email on my phone and scraping the final pie remnants from my plate when I heard a scream from upstairs. Not just any scream, Bella screaming. I dropped my fork and phone, and took the stairs at what felt like 5 at a time. I raced to her door, and threw it open to find her sitting up in the middle of the bed, hugging her legs to her chest, and rocking with her head buried in her knees. I hurried over to her, and laid a gentle hand on her back as I sat on the bed next to her. She looked up at me with red eyes, and a sopping wet face, and flung herself into my arms.

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed. "He was tearing all the tubes out."

"Who was, love?" I asked as I saw the doorway full with the rest of my family.

"Charlie," she sobbed. I looked up at the rest and mouthed 'bad dream' before returning to smoothing Bella's hair down her back and rocking her in my arms. Esme gave me a nod of understanding, and closed the door, giving us, and more specifically Bella, some privacy.

"It was just a dream, love," I whispered into her hair. "Just a dream."

"It was so real!" She cried. "He was tearing out the IVs and everything, and there was blood everywhere. No one was stopping him!"

"Shhhh…" I whispered as I held her even closer. "My dad has him heavily sedated, I am sure after major surgery. That couldn't happen. It was just a terrible dream, sweetheart."

"Stay with me?" She asked, not knowing if she was asking my preference, or if it was parentally okay.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep again," I said laying back, and pulling her to my side. "You were asleep when I brought you in, but you are in the bedroom across the hall from mine, so I will always be close if you need me."

"M'kay," she said groggily.

It wasn't long before her breathing started to even out, and her body started to relax in my arms. I continued to lie there rubbing her back, and enjoying the feel of her small frame curled up in the protective shell of mine. I felt my eyes starting to get heavier and heavier the longer I lay there in the silence, wrapped in Bella's warmth. So, with reluctance, I slid myself from Bella's embrace, covered her up, and headed to my room.

When I got there, I found my phone sitting on the edge of my desk, plugged into its charger. Alice, no doubt. I smiled at the thought of my sister, and how she somehow always knew what I needed. I dragged off my clothes, and slid on my sleep pants. I usually slept without a shirt, but pulled one on tonight, just in case Bella's bad dreams returned. I have no doubt that Esme was trusting and understanding of the situation, but after my talk with Carlisle, I am not sure how pleased he would be if he walked in to me holding Bella and being half naked, no matter how honorable my intensions.

Once I had brushed my teeth, I flipped off the light, and collapsed into my bed. I was fully prepared to fall into immediate slumber, but my mind kept drifting to the girl down the hall. Part of me stayed alert for any movement or sound from her room. I would hate for her to wake up again, disoriented, and afraid. I am not sure when I drifted off to sleep, but I woke to the feeling of a hand in my hair, a larger, masculine hand.

"Edward," I heard my dad whisper. "How long as she been in here?"

"How long has who been in where?" I grumbled, my face half buried in my pillow.

"How long has Bella been sleeping in your room?" He still said quietly. My eyes flew open then.

"What?" I said, and then quickly covered my mouth. There, asleep on my couch, wrapped in the fleece throw, was Bella. My dad laughed a little then.

"I take it you are as surprised to find her here as I am," he said smirking at me.

"Yes, dad, I swear to God, I didn't know she was in here," I whispered urgently.

"She must have been lonely, and needing just the comfort of nearness," Carlisle said gently. "She can stay, but that door stays open."

"Yes, sir," I answered, still stunned to find Bella in here.

"Good night, son," he said as he headed out of the room.

"Good night, dad," I said back.

I woke in the morning to find the couch empty, and the blanket folded and back in its place at the end of the couch. I got up, brushed my teeth, and headed downstairs for breakfast. When I got down to the kitchen, I found Esme sitting in one of the chairs at the counter with her coffee, and the paper.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, as I grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the Mini-Wheats.

"Your father is at work. Your brother is asleep. Your sister is doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and Bella is at the hospital," she concluded.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Edward!" She scoffed.

"Sorry," I muttered shamefully. "It's just that I wanted to go with her. In case she needed anything."

"She wanted you to sleep, dear," Esme said. "She said she didn't want you to have to sit in the waiting room all day, when she was sure you had better things to do."

"I guess," I complained to myself. "Hey mom, why wasn't Sue at the hospital yesterday? I kind of thought she might be, since her and Charlie are kind of dating, I guess."

"It's not that surprising, if you think about it," Esme explained. "It hasn't even been two whole years since Harry passed, and I think, with Charlie being sick, it brings up some demons for her. We all have our own methods of self-preservation, but I wouldn't doubt that she made some calls into her friends at the hospital to find out how he's been doing. Maybe even stopping by on a shift break. She's not family, but she might be able to get in to see him all the same being personnel."

"I hope she does," I added. "I am sure Bella could use a friendly face."

"Your dad is keeping an eye on her, too," she said with a smile. "So what are you up to today?"

"I am going to finish up Bella's Christmas present, I think, since the house is quiet for once," I said.

"What are you doing for her?" She asked her interest piqued.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course!" She scoffed leaning in, even though we were alone.

"So can I," I whispered, and then leaned forward to kiss her cheek before taking my breakfast dishes over and loading them into the dishwasher.

"Edward!" She laughed. I winked and she waved me off as I headed upstairs.

The first thing I did when I got to my room was to text Bella.

**Good morning, beautiful. I am sorry I missed you before you left. –E**

**Good morning to you, handsome. You looked so peaceful. I couldn't wake you. –B**

**Speaking of which, why didn't you wake me last night when you came in? –E**

**You knew I was there? –B**

**My dad woke me to ask why you were there. –E**

**Oops! Did you get in trouble? –B**

**No. He realized I didn't know you had come in, but he might not be so forgiving in the future. –E**

**Sorry. –B**

**Don't be. If it were up to me, you would have been asleep in my arms, and not on my couch. ;-) –E**

**Nurses are here to do some stuff. gtg ily -B**

**ily2 –E**

After setting my phone down, I walked over to my large electronic keyboard that was set up next to my desk. I attached the cables that hung from it to my laptop, and started up my recording program. I was recording a CD of some of my favorite songs, and Bella's too, for her for Christmas. I was going to burn them to a CD, and then she could put them on her iPhone, later. I knew a gift like this was right up Bella's alley, because she didn't have a lot of money, and I knew she would feel self-conscious if I bought her something elaborate.

Like every time I play, I found myself immersed in what I was doing. I lost track of time, as I worked and reworked the tracks for the CD. I was just working through some Ray LaMontagne, when my phone rang. Sunday, when everyone was here for football, Bella had got laughing about something, and I had recorded it and made it her ringtone. I smiled now, as her laughter filled my room and my heart.

"Hello, beautiful," I answered.

"Hi there," she said through a smile. "What are you up to?"

"Playing. You?" I asked.

"I am grabbing some lunch in the café," she said.

"Lunch?" I looked up at the clock. "Holy crap, I didn't even realize what time it was."

"So what are you working on? Will you serenade me while I eat, so I don't feel so alone?" She asked, and I felt bad for not being there.

"I wish I could be there with you, and hold you in my arms," I said.

"I know you do, baby," she sighed. "Play for me. It's the next best thing."

"I'm actually working on a new song. It's inspired by last night," I noted with a smile on my face thinking of her asleep on my couch.

"Oh really, well then I am anxious to hear it!" She said, and I heard her settling in.

"It's a Ray Lamontagne song called 'Can I Stay'," I said while putting myself on speakerphone. "I am going to be singing along. You have been forewarned."

She laughed, and I smiled at the sound. I began singing and playing then, imagining Bella was sitting across from me with her legs bent up to her chest, and her thin arms wrapped around her legs. She has her head lying down on her knees, and is giving me that breathtaking smile she gives only me. The smile that conveys how much she loves me, and I pour that love right back through the song. When I finish, the phone is silent.

"Bella?" I ask wondering if the call dropped. I hear her sniff. "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"That was beautiful, Edward," she almost whispers. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby," I breathe out in relief.

I picked up my phone and continued to talk to her about how Charlie was doing as I walked downstairs and made myself some lunch. She said that he was awake at times, and insisted that she head home tonight before it got dark, so she thought she would be home in time for dinner. I told her that I would be sure to let Esme know.

"Call me before you leave, OK?" I ask.

"I will," she said. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here," I said. "Love you. Text if you need me."

"I will," she said. "Bye!"

"Bye."

After passing the message onto Esme about Bella being home in time for dinner, I went upstairs and decided it was probably time to take a shower and get dressed. I tossed on a pair of dark washed jeans and black t-shirt after leaving the shower. I could hear the sound of the Playstation echoing up the stairs, and saw Emmett and Jasper battling it out in NCAA Football 10.

"I've got winner," I called out as I came down the stairs.

"That would be me," Jasper said lazily, as his Aggies scored once again on Emmett's Huskies.

"Shit," Emmett grumbled tossing his remote onto the coffee table. "Please come over here and salvage the Cullen name, brother."

"I've got to do something after that embarrassing display you just made," I laughed picking up the controller, and bumping fists with Jasper.

As Jasper and I are finishing up our game, my phone beeps. Jasper pauses the games and gives me an understanding smile.

**Leaving at 5. See you soon! ily –B**

**ily2! Drive safe. –E**

Alice walked in then, and stopped to give Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"What'd you get me, babe?" He asked, and pretended to go for one of the bags.

"Not all the charm in your body is going to get you the answer to that question, Mr. Hale," she retorted through a loving smile.

"Don't be so sure about that," he said, and Emmett and I shot daggers at him. "Sorry, guys."

"That's our sister," I reminded him. "Being a brother yourself, you know what speech and actions go with that territory."

"Yes, I do," he said lowly now staring daggers at Emmett. Emmett coughed and looked away, and Jasper moaned in a I-don't-want-to-know way. "Same goes with little B, Edward. She may not be mine by blood, but I will see her respected as well."

"Same here, little bro," Emmett said. "Girl's been through too much for you to be an ass."

"I would never do anything to hurt her," I said looking at them with full sincerity. They nodded in an agreeing way that let me know they felt the same about Alice and Rose.

Just then Esme called out from the kitchen asking Jasper if he wanted to stay for dinner. He agreed, and Esme asked us to bring up the extra chairs from the basement. We turned off the game, and went to collect the chairs. I smiled as I walked past the Christmas tree that was set up in the living room, inhaling deeply as I passed. I loved Christmas, and I had so much that I was excited about. Then I thought of Bella, and how Charlie would still be in the hospital for Christmas Day. I had to make sure hers was as perfect as it could be, and I would need help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: WOW! You guys blow me away week after week with your reviews! I am humbled by your love for my story and my characters. A lot of you asked last week, "Where was Sue?" Now you know. I just thought, this early on, and with her history, she might be antsy about being in the hospital waiting.**

**Thanks to starfish422 for turning me onto Ray LaMontagne, especially "Can I Stay".**

**I have submitted a story for The Age of Edward contest called "Bride Goes West". The first round of voting has started, so go vote! Lots of great stories there! ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1939261/The_Age_of_Edward**

**If you are looking for a fic rec, check out my site: ****http://ejfanfic(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**I post the reviews I leave for everything I am reading there, and I have added a list on the side of all the updates that are in my queue.**

**Don't forget to check in over at the Forum: ****http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=3905&hilit=diseased+affair**


	25. Christmas Time Is Here

_End of Chapter 24_

_Just then Esme called out from the kitchen asking Jasper if he wanted to stay for dinner. He agreed, and Esme asked us to bring up the extra chairs from the basement. We turned off the game, and went to collect the chairs. I smiled as I walked past the Christmas tree that was set up in the living room, inhaling deeply as I passed. I loved Christmas, and I had so much that I was excited about. Then I thought of Bella, and how Charlie would still be in the hospital for Christmas Day. I had to make sure hers was as perfect as it could be, and I would need help._

**Chapter 25: Christmas Time Is Here (BPOV)**

I couldn't believe it when I woke to find that it was Christmas Eve. I was so happy that I had done my shopping online this year before Charlie went into the hospital, because I wouldn't have had the energy to do it now. All the gifts were in my closet at our house, minus the ones I had shipped directly to Renee and Phil. I was going to head over to my house this morning, before going to the hospital, to do my wrapping. So, after a quick breakfast with Edward, and threatening him to stay away from the house while I wrapped, I headed out the door.

I sang along with the Christmas music playing on a local station as I made the short drive from the Cullens. It was strange being back in the house, even though it had only been five days, the air hung stagnant, and everything felt strange and forgotten. The Christmas tree, which was my favorite thing about Christmas, stood in the shadows like a stranger instead of a symbol of hope. Just as I was starting to succumb to the loneliness, my phone chimed.

**Can I come over yet? :) –E**

I laughed. How did he always seem to know just what I needed? Edward seemed to be absolutely instinctual when it came to me, and I let out a long breath of relief in knowing that he was there. Edward and Christmas had come as a bit of a surprise to me. He was suddenly an eight year old again, full of the excitement and wonder of the season. It was refreshing and fed my tattered soul with light.

**No. I will call you when it is safe. I love you! –B**

**I love you, too! HURRY! ;) –E**

I made my way up the stairs, and pulled the boxes out of my closet, taking them downstairs to the kitchen. I brought in the bag full of wrapping paper, tape, and bows that Esme let me borrow, and set up shop on the kitchen table. I walked into the living room, and started riffling through Charlie's tape collection to find the last thing I needed to get started. I squealed when I found the Time-Life Christmas collection stuffed in the back of the drawer. I knew the order of every song on the tapes, and every intonation of the singers. This was the soundtrack of every Christmas of my life. Once again found myself singing along to the music, as I started pulling gifts from the various boxes they had shipped in.

I started with Edward's gift, because I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away for long. He was already bouncing off the walls. I had made Edward agree to a spending limit of $40 for Christmas, because I could see the glimmer in his eyes that he was capable of going crazy with the gift giving. He also had a trust fund at his fingertips to fuel his insanity.

I smiled and sang along with Nat King Cole as he sang "The Christmas Song" while I wrapped up the pocket size Moleskin that contained blank pages of staffs that Edward could carry with him for when the music spoke to him. I had also gotten him a book of Mark Twain quotations, as a fun reminder of our start. I did put them in a box much bigger than they were, though, and stuffed it with paper to hold the items still. If I had to guess, Edward was a shaker.

**OK. You can come over now. –B**

**Leaving now! See you in 10. –E**

I laughed at his enthusiasm. I continued to sing, and barely got started wrapping Alice's gift, when there was a quick knock on the door, and I heard it open.

"I'm in here," I called out.

Edward came bounding into the kitchen, and scooped me up in his arms, and swung me around laughing. I laughed and hit his arm telling him to put me down. He eyeballed the one wrapped gift on the table, and his eyes lit up as he reached out and gave it a shake. I laughed.

"I knew it," I muttered.

"Knew what?" He asked innocently.

"That you were a shaker," I retorted pointing to the box he had just jostled.

He blushed a bit and looked down at his feet. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him full on the mouth, and was rewarded with a smile, and a deeper, lingering kiss. He broke the kiss and cleared his throat a bit, then put some space between us.

"What can I do to help?" He asked enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. "Put me to work, boss."

Edward helped me wrap the rest of my gifts as we worked companionably while singing along loudly with the Christmas carols in the background. I smiled at how easily we flowed about each other, and even how well our voices sounded singing together. We would exchange the occasional kiss, and Edward even pulled me into his arms to dance for a song or two. I smiled in the hope that this would only be the first of many Christmas Eve's together.

Once we had finished, Edward helped me load the wrapped gifts into bags, and we carried them out to his car for him to take back with him to his house. The Cullens were having the Hales over for a little Christmas Eve party later this evening, and I promised that I would be there after visiting hours. Edward walked back into the house, and helped me clean up all the scraps of paper and supplies. As I was tucking the scissors and tape back into the junk drawer in the kitchen, I turned to see Edward leaning up against the door jamb of the kitchen with his arms and legs crossed just smiling at me.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself to see if I had some random piece of tape or bow stuck to me.

"Come here," he said softly un-tucking his arms, and holding out his right hand to me.

I walked forward smiling at the handsome boy in front of me. I took placed my hand in his, and he pulled me gently into a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we stood there just holding each other as the sound of Judy Garland singing "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" rang out in the room. We just stood there, tightly holding each other. I could feel the same thankfulness that I felt in having him at my side in his hold on me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my neck.

"I love you too, Edward," I said pulling him tighter to me.

He picked his head up from the perch on my shoulder, and I met his gaze. A soft smile came over his face, and I could feel my face mirroring his. He bent forward capturing my lips in a soft hold. He broke that kiss to place slow, wet kisses on my lips. I slid my hands from his waist, and up over his shoulders, sliding my fingers up the back of his scalp and tangling them in his hair as I deepened the kiss.

Edward moaned then, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. We stood there kissing for what could have been ten minutes, or ten hours. Time ceased to exist for me when I was wrapped up in Edward. I could feel a deeper ache for him that someday we would explore, but for now, on this special day, I would be content with the passion that was in our kiss.

I loved kissing Edward. It was never frantic, and it never got old. It was slow, and it was like he was memorizing the feel of me, just as I was memorizing him. His hands would stroke the length of my back, pulling me tighter at times. Finally, we trailed off to gentle nips on each others lips, both of us smiling too widely to do more than that.

"I should be going," I said reluctantly.

"The sooner you go, the fast you are back to me," Edward said.

I gathered up my bag, turned everything off, and locked the door behind us. Edward held my hand as we walked out to our cars, and opened the door of my truck for me. He kissed me one more time, before shooing me into the cab, and closing the door. He walked over to his car, as I got the truck started. He gave me a wave from inside his car, and I blew him a kiss and mouthed my love for him. He smiled and returned the sentiment, and then we were both on our way.

I had picked up a little potted pine tree from the local nursery for Charlie's hospital room earlier this week, and had hung some of our favorite ornaments from it. I was hoping that it would add some cheer to his room, and remind me that today was our celebration. The last two days had found Charlie and I locked in our stubbornness. He wanted to me to enjoy my Christmas Day, and said we would do our celebrating Christmas Eve, so I could spend all day at the Cullen's for Christmas Day. I refused, saying that I wasn't NOT coming to see him on Christmas. We had still not resolved the issue.

When I got to the hospital, I was just about to walk into Charlie's room, until I heard the sound of a female voice coming through the crack in the door that was mostly closed. I peeked through the crack to see Sue sitting on the edge of Charlie's bed. They were both smiling, and Charlie was tucking a piece of Sue's hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you stopped by," I heard Charlie say.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Sue said looking down at her hands. Charlie lifted up her chin and smiled at her.

"I know this is hard for you, and I would be a fool to make you any promises while I am laying here in this bed. I have never been a selfish man. Even my job is about putting the needs of our community above my own, but damn it, Sue, I want you. I want anything you can give me. I know you have been through so much with Harry, but Dr. Cullen says he got it all, and even if he didn't, and five years from now, it comes back, I will fight again. Some things are worth fighting for. Some things are worth the pain. I didn't used to understand that, but in my own life, I look at Bella and the woman she is becoming, and I wouldn't give up one day of my broken heart, because she makes it all worth it. I want to be worth it to you."

"Oh, Charlie," Sue said flinging herself into my dad's arms. I watched as they held each other close, and my dad stroked and kissed her hair. When she tilted her head up, and they began kissing, I turned away, and went to wander through the gift shop to give them some privacy and time.

A half an hour later, I came into the room carry a new magazine and some snacks tucked into my bag. Sue was gone by now, and I assume back to work. I remember her mentioning that since her kids are older, she doesn't mind taking some of the holiday shifts.

"Merry Christmas, kid!" My dad said happily, and I tried not to blush at the reminder of my earlier eavesdropping.

"Merry Christmas, old man," Charlie snorted at this. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. Much better now that I'm looking at your beautiful face. C'mere," he said opening his arms to me. I set my things down and hurried over to the bed, and into his waiting arms. "Did you get all of your wrapping done? I know you like to wait until Christmas Eve."

"I did, with Edward's help," I giggled. "He's a shaker, dad, and shameless about it to boot."

"I knew I liked that kid," Charlie said with a smile.

"I brought the George C. Scott "A Christmas Carol", "Christmas Vacation", and "It's a Wonderful Life". I also brought some of the cookies I made with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, but only if the doctor OK's them."

He let out a huff at that just as the door clicked open.

"Well, speak of the devil," Charlie said with a smile, not letting me out of his embrace.

"Good afternoon, Charlie. Bella. Merry Christmas!" Carlisle said with a smile going over Charlie's chart.

"Merry Christmas!" We returned in unison.

"So what were you saying about me before I walked in?" Carlisle said with a smirk. Edward's smirk. I smiled.

"I was telling dad that I brought some of the cookies we made last night, but he couldn't have any unless you said it was OK," I answered.

"I think that would be alright, but only two, cookies, not dozen," he said pointing his pen at Charlie, who laughed.

"So, Carlisle, is Bella's gift all set?" He said winking at me. He did this every year. Trying to goad me into asking for details. Unlike my handsome boyfriend, I loved surprises. I didn't want one clue about my present.

"It is, and will be waiting at the house for her when she gets back tonight," he said giving me a warm smile.

"No clues!" I fake yelled, covering my ears. They both laughed.

"So what Swan traditions are we partaking in today," Carlisle asked.

"Well, we usually do a movie marathon at night, but since you guys are kicking me out by eight, we are starting now," I said leaning over and pulling the movies and travel DVD player out of my bag.

"I'm jealous!" Carlisle said looking at what I brought. "I may need to 'check in' with my patient more than I thought today."

"You are welcome anytime, doc, and I hear there are even cookies," Charlie said trying to look into my bag for the baked goods.

"Might be the only ones I get," Carlisle mumbled.

"I hid some for you," I said giving him a wink.

"I love this girl of yours, Charlie," Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

"She's the best, isn't she?" Charlie said, his face glowing with pride. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Well, I will leave the two of you to your movies and celebrating. I'll check in before I head home." Carlisle came over and shook Charlie's hand exchanging Christmas wishes once more, before he left the room.

Charlie and I spent the rest of the day and evening watching our favorite Christmas movies while snuggled together in his bed. He had laughed when I produced our Santa hats out of my bag insisting that we wear them while watching. We took a small break in between movies to exchange gifts.

I handed Charlie his gift first. His eyes went wide as he unwrapped and opened the thin box in his hands.

"Bella!" He said awed and reverent. "How did you swing this, kid? This is too much."

"I know some people," I said with a grin as my dad pulled out the four tickets to opening day for the Mariners. When I had asked Phil if he knew how I went about ordering the tickets, he did one better and called in a favor to a friend who was playing for the Mariners now, and he got us four first base side seats.

"Thanks, baby," Charlie said hugging me. "You will go, right?"

"You better be taking me!" I said in mock indignation, and we both laughed.

"Go over to the outside pocket of my bag," he said pointing across the room.

I walked over, and unzipped the long pocket on the outside of his bag. I reached in and pulled out a wrapped box.

"I thought you said my gift was at the Cullens," I noted the conversation from earlier. "When did you do this?"

"Before we left for the hospital, and your OTHER gift is at the Cullens. Now come here and open it," he said patting the bed.

I hopped up next to him and unwrapped the box, and lifted the lid. I gasped when I saw what was inside. Sitting nestled in a navy blue velvet-lined box was a cameo necklace. It was two white swans facing each other in white water. It had a pale blue background.

"Oh, dad," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It was your grandmother Swan's," he explained taking it out of the box and putting it on me. "Your grandfather gave it to her as a wedding gift. I've always wanted to give it to you, and now is the time. I am so thankful to have you as my daughter, Bella. Every day you make me more and more proud as a father. I love you so much."

"I love you too, dad," I said with tears streaming down my face. He pulled me in to a tight hug, and we lay there a while, and in the quiet of that hospital room, I felt like we were having the best Christmas we had ever had together.

A little while later, I ran out to grab myself some dinner at the café, and brought it back to the room. We were just finishing up "A Christmas Carol" as eight o'clock rolled around.

"I don't want to go," I said hugging Charlie tight.

"I don't want you to go either," he said. "But rules are rules."

"Please, can I come to see you for a little bit tomorrow?" I begged. "Just for an hour or something."

"OK, kid," he relented. "One hour. Bring cookies."

"OK," I laughed and kissed him.

"Drive safe."

"I will."

"And Bells?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," I said wrapping myself up in one last hug. Charlie held me tight and kissed my hair, before patting me on my back and sending me on my way.

The drive back to the Cullens had my mind swirling with hope that Charlie would soon be back home with me. He seemed so good today, and we had a fantastic day together. I smiled as I thought about him, and my hand subconsciously wrapped around the necklace that now hung about my throat. I pulled into my spot outside of the Cullen house, and I could hear the laughter and Christmas music from inside. I grabbed my bag, and headed up the steps to the front door. I reached for the door knob, just to have the door wrenched open, and an absolutely glowing Edward standing inside the threshold.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said stepping aside, and gesturing behind him. My eyes flew open, at what I saw.

"Mom!" I cried out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I suck. I completely suck. Real life has torn me away from not only writing, but home as well this past week. The week before, I am sorry, but I was distracted by some of the fun contests going on this summer. Check my profile for my entries. Forgive me? I love you all for your continued support of this story. Each review leaves me humbled, and I still cannot believe that you all are sticking with me on this one. Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!**

**I am a judge in the up coming contest "Love for the Unloved". Come over and write up some loving for your favorite B-list Twilight characters! Profile is here: **

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~lovefortheunloved**

**Reviews are reassurance that you haven't abandoned this unworthy girl.**


	26. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_End of Chapter 25_

_"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said stepping aside, and gesturing behind him. My eyes flew open, at what I saw._

_"Mom!" I cried out._

**Chapter 26: I'll Be Home For Christmas (EPOV)**

I was at home playing video games with Emmett when Renee and Phil arrived around dinner time. Esme and Carlisle answered the door, and Esme and Renee greeted each other like old friends. They had been on the phone for the last two weeks plotting this. Charlie, apparently, had called Renee before a couple weeks before going into the hospital asking if she might make the trip to Forks for Christmas. He knew Bella wouldn't leave as long as he was 'incarcerated', as he put it, and he wanted Bella to have one of her parents with her for Christmas. Renee eagerly agreed, and when Charlie had told my parents about what was going on, Esme immediately got on the phone with Renee, and insisted that they stay with us. They all plotted for it to be a surprise, figuring Bella could use a burst of happy after all she had been going through. I couldn't have agreed more.

So, for the last two weeks, they had everything planned out. We knew Bella planned on spending all day at the hospital, so we used that time to move all of her things from the guest room into Alice's room. Alice was excited to have Bella sharing her room with her on Christmas Eve. When we were younger, and dad was just a resident, we had a small house in Chicago in which Emmett and I had to share a room. Most of the time Alice was happy to have a room of her own, but she said she was often jealous on nights like Christmas Eve, when we could stay up all night talking to each other about what we thought Santa was bringing us.

Alice bounded into the room at that moment, and Emmett and I joined her, so we could be introduced to the Dwyers.

"So, this is Edward," Renee said smiling. "There is no mystery behind my daughters affections now. If you are half as smart and charming as you are handsome, I just might have to take you home, myself."

I blushed furiously while Emmett and Phil laughed; Emmett at my expense, and Phil in an amused yet exasperated way at his wife.

"I'm so happy you made the trip, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer," I said as Renee hugged me and Phil shook my hand.

"Please, call us Renee and Phil," she waved me off, and then pointed at my siblings. "That goes for you guys, too."

"I hope you guys are hungry," Esme said then, "because I have made a ton of food. I've even managed to keep the boys out of the dessert."

"There's dessert hiding somewhere?" Emmett perked up looking towards the kitchen.

"None for you, if you don't go out and help bring in their bags," Esme said pointing her finger at Emmett and I. Phil motioned us towards the door, and we followed. "Alice, dear, why don't you show Renee to their room, so she can freshen up a bit before dinner. You have another 30 minutes before everything will be ready, so take your time."

Emmett and I helped Phil get their bags from the car. Phil kept us chatting the whole time about their trip, and how beautiful Montana was, and the bear he saw from the cabin they stayed over in. We carried their stuff up to their room, and I headed over to my room to burn a final copy of Bella's gift, and wrap it. I had just finished, when I heard Esme calling us all for dinner.

Esme believed in doing it up for holidays. She brought out her finest table cloth, china, and silver. There were candles and a centerpiece of poinsettias and pine. It smelled like Christmas. The stereo pumping out Christmas carols filled my ears with Christmas. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. All that was missing was Bella. My smile faltered for a moment, until I felt someone pat me reassuringly on the arm.

"She'll be here soon enough," Renee said taking my arm and smiling at me. "I wish she was already here, too."

Esme put out a beautiful spread of turkey with all the fixings, mashed potatoes, her silky smooth gravy, sweet potatoes with marshmallows, homemade rolls, green bean casserole, and cranberry sauce. We all stuffed ourselves and chatted. Renee encouraged us all to retell our favorite Christmas memories. Emmett relived the year that he and I got new bikes. Carlisle had gone out and shoved the sidewalk of half our block, so we could go out and ride them in full snowsuits. Alice talked about the year she received her first sewing machine, which led Emmett and I to tease her about her earliest creations. She took our teasing in stride, and went on to explain to Renee the true disaster that they were. Apparently, Renee was a sewer, too.

Esme was next, and told us what Christmases were like when she was little. How her parents would have grand parties on Christmas Eve. She was given a new fancy dress every year, and was permitted to go with her mother to the hairdresser that day. She was allowed to come to dinner, but was made to go to bed after. Esme explained how she would sneak out of her room, and lean against the banister looking down at all the adults laughing and listening to the Christmas music. Her dad would always know she was there, though, but would just wink up at her when he passed through the foyer.

Carlisle's dad, who was also a doctor, would always work Christmas Eve, so he could have Christmas day off. He said that they would all stay up and wait for him, and once he was changed into his Christmas pajamas (apparently they all had them), the family would curl up on the couch and exchange a single gift, before settling in to watch "It's A Wonderful Life" and eat Christmas cookies that he, his mom, and siblings spent the day making.

Phil grew up without a lot of money, so he said Christmas was one of the few times a year they would get new things. He said one of his favorite memories was a year or two after he first got signed, he hit a real streak, and stayed up in the majors for almost the whole season. He had received a bonus when the team made it to the playoffs, and he saved it, and spoiled his parents and family rotten that Christmas. He had purchased a cruise for his parents, and a trip to Disney World for his sisters and their families.

Renee was next, and I listened raptly as she spoke of her Christmases as a child, but was waiting to hear about what Bella's Christmases were like. When I realized that she was done telling her tale without doing so, I asked.

"What about when Bella was a little girl? What did you guys do?" I asked.

"Well, SHE went to Charlie's," she said with a slightly pained smile. "I got Thanksgiving, and Charlie got Christmas."

"I'm sorry," I said lowering my head embarrassed for bringing up the awkward situation.

"No worries," she said patting my hand. "I got her 80% of the year. It is only fair that I shared from time to time, and Charlie is a fool for Christmas!"

My siblings and I cleared the table while Esme got dessert ready. She and Alice had made an assortment of cookies, cakes, and mini tarts. Emmett and I eyed the silver tray greedily, until we were shot down with an evil eye from Esme. She let the Dwyers select their desserts first, followed by Carlisle and Alice. She took a couple for herself, and then relinquished the tray to my brother and I. Alice ran to the kitchen and came back with a pot of coffee.

After dinner, my parents, Alice, and the Dwyers moved into the living room, while Emmett and I were sent to the kitchen to do dishes. This was our job every year. We didn't mind it though, because we would put on a Christmas movie, and watch as we washed. I was anxious to be done before Bella got here, and Emmett sensed my urgency, and complied without giving me a hard time about it. Emmett was as big of a kid as I was about Christmas, and having Renee and Phil here to surprise Bella was the grand daddy of Christmas surprises.

We finished up at about eight o'clock, and I groaned at the fact that there was still another half an hour until Bella would be here. My mother sensed my anxiety, and encouraged me towards the piano to play some Christmas songs for the crowd.

"Nothing wrong with showing off a bit in front of the girlfriend's mother," she whispered and winked at me. I laughed and took my seat, and waited for everyone to find a seat, and began. I played "The Christmas Song", "Gleensleeves", "O Tannenbaum", and "What Child Is This". I was just playing through "Christmas Time Is Here" when I heard the sound of Bella's truck tires on the driveway. My hands immediately came to a stop, and I leapt off the bench and ran towards the front door.

"Edward, don't pounce on the girl!" Carlisle yelled out, and everyone laughed. I stood at the front door, and listened to the sound of her walking up the steps of the porch, and up to the door. I knew she was right outside, so I pulled the door wide.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I said stepping aside, and gesturing behind me.

"Mom!" She screamed out, and ran over and dove into her mother's arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Renee said as she held her close. I could see Bella's shoulders shake, and then heard the sob that escaped her throat, as she continued to clutch to her mother. Phil reached out and stared rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back. Esme nodded towards the kitchen, and all of us began to follow to give them their moment.

A few minutes later, they all walked into the kitchen to find us huddled around the island eating more of the cookies and watching "A Christmas Story".

"Sorry I chased you all off," Bella said with a watery smile, her arm around Renee's waist.

"You did no such thing, dear," Esme came over hugging both Bella and Renee. "Are you hungry? I can heat you up a plate, or there still might be one cookie left."

"I ate at the hospital, but some cookies sound great," she said.

"Would you like some hot chocolate to go with your cookies?" I asked her.

"That would be great, Edward, thanks," she said giving me her smile that was just for me.

"Anyone else?" I asked as I pulled out the ingredients. Everyone said yes, and I got to work, with Carlisle's help making a big batch of hot chocolate. We encouraged everyone to move to the living room with the dessert tray, and we would follow shorting with the drinks. When we came back, Esme was on the love seat with a spot next to her for Carlisle. Emmett and Alice were snuggled up on the floor with pillows and blankets just like we did when we were kids. Bella was on the couch with Renee and Phil, with a spot next to her for me. She smiled at me as I set down the tray of hot chocolate, and patted the spot next to her.

"Thank-you," Bella said as she sat up out of her mother's embrace to give me a chaste kiss and hug.

"Merry Christmas, love," I whispered into her ear. She hugged me tighter.

"Merry Christmas," she returned.

Bella settled back into Renee's arms, yet she reached out her hand to me, so she could hold it, as well. My dad grinned as he put "It's a Wonderful Life" into the DVD player, and we all sat back to watch. My family and Bella's curled up in my living room with only the glow of the TV screen and the twinkling of the Christmas tree to light us, made me realize that I just might have a new favorite Christmas memory. When the movie ended, with all of the women wiping their eyes, and everyone smiling, we all said our good-nights, and headed up to bed.

Like every Christmas morning of my life, my eyes were open with the rising sun. I got out of bed, headed out of my room, and down the stairs. Emmett must have heard me, because his door opened as I hit the landing.

"Are the girls up?" He asked. I looked towards Alice's closed door.

"I am guessing not," I said, just as I heard giggling from inside. I walked over and opened the door to see my sister and my love huddled together giggling in a way that demonstrated that they were trying to be quiet and failing.

"Morning, ladies," I said softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," they whispered back at the same time, which caused them to giggle again.

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett softly yelled out as he ran across the room and leapt onto Alice's bed. Both girls squealed and rolled out of the way of Emmett's belly flop.

"Merry Christmas," they both laughed as Emmett pulled each one under an arm hugging them to him.

"Let's go start coffee and breakfast," I said holding out my hand. Bella untangled herself from Emmett and hurried across the room to give me a kiss and take my hand. When we got downstairs, I plugged in the tree while Bella walked over and turned on some Christmas music on the stereo just as Emmett and Alice bounded down the stairs behind us.

The four of us got to work making coffee, cutting up fresh fruit, and making pancakes and bacon. Our parents and Bella's wandered into the kitchen just as we were about done. Once again, we set the dining room table with the good china and silver. Everyone quietly ate their breakfasts not wanting to be the first one to break the 'when are we going to open presents' silence. I looked over at Emmet, and he was practically turning purple trying to hold it in. I elbowed Bella, and nodded at Emmett across the table from us, and she snorted. His eyes shot up, and he glared at her, which caused her to shift into a full on laugh. Everyone was looking from Emmett to Bella now, stifling their own laughter.

"OK," Carlisle said through a laugh, "let's clear these dishes so these kids don't have to wait for their presents any longer."

Emmett and Alice leapt out of their seats and started collecting everything and carrying them to the kitchen. Everyone else pitched in, and it didn't take long to clean up after our meal. Soon we were all gathered around the Christmas tree, the kids sitting on the floor, and the parents sitting on the couches behind us. We were hard at work sorting through and handing out presents to everyone. I could see Bella smile when she realized that my parents had gotten her parents a little something, and was further surprised to see presents marked 'To Mom' and 'To Phil' 'From Bella'. She turned to look at them with a confused face.

"We were waiting to open them on Christmas," Renee explained. Bella smiled and kissed her mom.

Once all of the presents were disbursed, we all tore into our loot. Only the sounds of ripping and 'Thank-you's were heard. Occasionally, we would all pause to watch special gifts being opened. My siblings and I paused in our unwrapping to watch Carlisle give Esme his annual present, always a small box. Esme gasped as she opened the pale blue Tiffany's box. Carlisle reached in and put the new necklace around her neck, and clasped it for her. Nestled at her throat was a platinum 'X'. In all four hollows of the necklace sat a diamond.

"I saw this and it reminded me of us," Carlisle started to explain. "I saw one diamond for me and each of the kids, then the way the platinum almost seems to wrap around them, like you wrap us in your love and support every day. I love you, Esme. Then, today, and always."

Esme had tears streaking down her face as she took my dad's face in her hands and kissed him soundly. I looked away to give them their privacy, and noticed that all the women had silent tears running down their faces. Emmett gave Alice a hug, and I pulled Bella to my side.

"May I give you my gift now?" I whispered to Bella, and she nodded. I reached behind me and grabbed the case that I wrapped in the funny papers. Bella laughed when she saw it. I watched with rapt attention as she opened it and stared at the case reading what I wrote on it. Her eyes lit up and flew to mine, and then opened the case reading the song list on the inside.

"Oh Edward!" She squealed.

"What is it?" Renee asked.

"Edward recorded songs for me!" She squeezed me tighter, and then pulled back giving me a chaste peck. "Thank-you, Edward."

"You're welcome, love" I said softly to her.

"Can I give you my gift now?" Bella asked meekly.

"Please!" I said my eyes lighting up. He eagerly snatched up the box, and started ripping the paper off the box, as I laughed. He opened it to see it stuffed with paper, and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I guessed that you were a shaker. I had to throw you off!" Bella said with a glint in her eyes, and a coy smile on her face.

I pulled out all of the tissue paper and saw the two books sitting in the box. I smiled at the book of quotes realizing she was gifting me something tangible to remind me of the moment we both realized that we wanted more than friendship from each other. The other book was a plain black Moleskine notebook that was pocket sized.

"Open it," Bella said. I did as she asked and my mouth fell open at the pages of blank staffs.

"Bella," I exhaled in reverence.

"So when the music comes to you, you can have something near to make note of it," she said.

"I love it! Thank-you!" I said pulling her into my arms and nuzzling her neck with my nose as she giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she said gazing up at me.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I answered. Yep. Definitely one for the books.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Back to our regularly scheduled program. :-) I hope you all enjoyed Christmas with the Cullens, Dwyers, and Swans as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry, if I made anyone cry. I know I was crying writing the Bella/Renee reunion moment. Thank-you so much for all of your reviews! They do make me smile!**

**A lot of you asked about Bella's necklace from Charlie. There is a link to what it looks like on my profile page.**

**The contest I am a judge for, "Love for the Unloved", opens today. Come over and write up some loving for your favorite B-list Twilight characters! Profile is here: **

**Reviews are sitting by a lit up Christmas tree with hot chocolate and Christmas cookies.**


	27. Have You Ever

_End of Chapter 26_

_"Merry Christmas, Edward," she said gazing up at me._

_"Merry Christmas, Bella," I answered. Yep. Definitely one for the books._

**Chapter 27: Have You Ever (BPOV)**

After we were done with presents at the Cullen's Christmas morning, Renee, Phil, and I went to visit Charlie at the hospital. Renee wanted to thank Charlie for contacting them and convincing them to come. Renee and Phil drove separately to the hospital, so they could do a little tour of the area and visit some old friends while in town. I was planning on staying until six, and then joining everyone, including the Hales, at the for Christmas dinner.

I went into Charlie's room first, and asked if he would mind Renee and Phil coming in. Charlie and Renee had always gotten along. After all of this time, there was no animosity, and Charlie and Phil actually got along really well. I had a feeling, now that Charlie seemed to have someone new in his life, he was even more accepting than ever of his visitors.

We all sat around and talked and laughed for 30 minutes. Charlie and Phil chatted about spring training, and whom they thought would be looking good this year. Renee thanked Charlie for contacting her, and what a great time they were having. She effused about the Cullens, what a lovely family they were, and how she was so happy that we had found such great new friends. She even teased Charlie about branching out and becoming a people person in the end.

Charlie shook Phil's hand, and even accepted a hug from Renee before wishing them both a Merry Christmas. I told them I would see them later, hugging them both. Charlie and I waved together as they left the room.

I spent the next few hours telling Charlie all about Christmas morning at the Cullens, including details about the presents I had received. He laughed and smiled along with me as I told him about all of the kids waking up like we were 7 again, and making breakfast for everyone. Then I told him about my gift from Edward, and how I couldn't wait to play it for him when he got home. After lunch, we snuggled up with a few more Christmas cookies and 'A Christmas Story'. Charlie shooed me out after the movie, making me promise that I wouldn't come and visit the next two days, and use Renee's two days in town to visit with her. I did, but told him I would call.

So, for the next two days, Renee, Phil, and I visited with friends of theirs that they hadn't seen in years mixed with going to favorite eateries and sights around Forks and Seattle. We also joined the Cullens for another of Edward's performances during Renee and Phil's last night in town.

On the morning of the 28th, as Phil packed up their car with the help of the Cullen boys, Renee and I bundled up, and took off arm-in-arm for a walk together on the foot path weaved throughout the Cullen's property.

"So, my darling," Renee started in, "I see a lot has happened since Thanksgiving."

"It has," I exhaled and smiled at her.

"That boy loves you," she stated.

"And I love him, mom," I said looking her right in the eye, so she could see my sincerity.

"How serious have things gotten between you two," she asked giving me the serious mom voice.

"We've only kissed, mom," I told her.

"I know you are on birth control to regulate your period, but remember that it is not 100% effective, and things like antibiotics and decrease it's functionality," she rattled off.

"Mom! I'm not ready to have sex with Edward!" I admonished her. "There is so much going on with Charlie, and we just started dating!"

"I know, I just don't know when the next time I will see you face-to-face to have this conversation, so just let me do this," Renee said squeezing the arm that was linked with hers. "I know we have done this conversation before, but this is the first time I have seen that look on your face, baby girl. I've been in love like you are. I _am_ in love like you are. Some day you will find yourself in a moment when it will feel right to express your love for Edward in a more physical way, and it is a wonderful experience Bella. One that should be with someone you love with all that you are, because it does make it better."

I was blushing furiously now, but I knew Renee had my best intensions at heart.

"Mom, when and if the time comes when I feel ready to make love with Edward, I will be safe, and it will be what it should be. I promise. I don't want to jeopardize either of our futures, nor do I take sex lightly. Satisfied?" I asked hoping we were done with this conversation.

"Yes," she said kissing the side of my head, and we spent the rest of the walk back to the Cullen house chatting about plans for the New Year, and when I might come and visit again. Renee said I could even bring Edward, if that was OK with his family. As we got closer to the driveway where Phil was throwing a football with Edward and Emmett, my eyes began to well up with tears. It hit me as our feet transitioned from the damp earth of the path to the crunch of the gravel on the driveway that my mother was leaving, and a sob escaped me.

"Shhh," Renee soothed as she turned and took me into a hug. "It won't be long until we are together again. I loved spending Christmas with you, Bella. I knew I was missing something all of those years, but never realized how much until now."

I continued to cry into her shoulder and tell her how much I was going to miss her, as I felt Phil's arms encircle us both.

"Time to get going, Nee," he said. "Bella, I am sure going to miss you, girl."

"I'll miss you, too, Phil," I said giving a weak smile. "You guys take care of each other."

"We will," Renee said. "I won't worry about whether you are being seen to, because you have a line of people around here waiting to take care of and love you, sweetheart, and that is _truly_ a gift."

"I know it is," I said pulling her tightly into one last hug and giving her a kiss, before walking over to her side of the car with her. Once she was inside, I felt Edward walk up behind me and slide his hand into mine. I laced my fingers into his, and held tightly, as silent tears rolled down my face.

"I love you!" Renee called out the window. "You guys take care of each other."

"I love you, too!" I said back. "Call me when you get home to Casper."

"We will. Bye!" she yelled as Phil backed up to turn around.

I pulled Edward's hand that I was holding, and wrapped that arm around my stomach, still clutching tight. I held myself in his embrace feeling like a small child who wanted to run after her mother. Instead I stood clutching my now, and waving to my past as it drove away.

I stood there with Edward after she drove out of sight, afraid to move, as my body shook with a feeling of loss. Edward just silently held me and stroked my hair with his free hand, and whispered how much he loved me into my ear. I eventually eased my grasp on his hand, and turned, wrapping my arms around his waist, holding him close. I knew I would see my mom again soon, but having her around for the last couple of days made me realize how much I missed her.

"Can I drive you in to the hospital today?" Edward asked then.

"I can do it, plus, I don't want you to be bored waiting for me all day," I said.

"Actually, I was going to meet my dad for lunch, and then hit the music store in town," he said pushing my hair out of my tear stained face. "Plus, I wouldn't mind a little quiet time alone with my beautiful girlfriend, even if it is just for a car ride."

"Well, how can I say no to an offer like that," I said smiling up at him.

Edward bent down then, and kissed me softly. My body relaxed into the kiss, and it progressed in a sensuous crescendo of intensity. Edward pulled me close to him with his arms wrapped around my lower back. My hands were deep in the rich locks of hair on the back of his head. Finally, our kiss broke apart as I began to giggle.

"Is my kissing amusing, Ms. Swan? You are going to give me a complex," Edward pouted.

"No!" I laughed again. "I just thought of the conversation Renee and I had while we were on our walk. It was THE talk."

"Wha…OH!" he said in recognition.

"Yeah…that talk," I said blushing again as I remembered what she had said.

"And that kiss just now made you think about this talk?" He said with a smirk crossing his face, as he raised his one eyebrow at me.

"Edward Cullen," I fake chided. "What would your mother say?"

"What would I say about what, dear?" Esme said walking out the door towards her car.

"Nothing, mother," Edward said quickly, coughing to cover up his discomfort and nudging me in the side knocking me off balance. "Where are you off to?"

"I am helping Maddie with the arrangements for the New Year's party," she said waving as she got into the car. Maddie was Mrs. Whitlock, and we all had plans to go there for their annual New Year's Eve party. Edward and I waved good-bye to Esme before I gathered my things, and we climbed into the Volvo and headed to Port Angeles.

A day later, Alice and Rosalie had insisted that I go dress shopping with them for New Years. We drove into Port Angeles in the morning of the 29th, and headed for a little dress shop that Alice had found. I managed to remain an observer at first, watching Alice and Rosalie eye the racks like falcons looking for prey amongst the bushes. They came out dress after dress checking themselves out in the three-way mirror outside of the dressing rooms, and asking for the opinion of the other two. When they had finally narrowed their choices down, I could hide no longer. They both went to the racks pulling dresses for me to try on.

Two hours later, we all had dresses and shoes for the party. I was excited about what I had found, and was eager for Edward to see me in it. I waved to the girls, as they continued on with the shopping day, and I left to head to the hospital. When I opened the door of Charlie's room, I was met with the happy smile of not only my dad, but Carlisle, too.

"How was shopping?" Carlisle asked. "Successful?"

"Yes," I answered plopping down in the chair next to Charlie's bed, "and exhausting."

"Now you know why I have work to catch up on, whenever shopping comes up at home," he said with a wink. "So, I was just getting ready to tell your dad, that I have some good news. You can go home tomorrow, Charlie."

"What?" We both said together looking at each other with smiles on our faces.

"Yep," Carlisle said looking at his chart once more. "You're are healed up, eating well, everything looks in order for you to check out tomorrow after you do some paper work."

I jumped up then, and hugged Charlie, and then hugged Carlisle. They both laughed.

"There is so much to do!" I said suddenly. "I need to get home and clean the house, and do some grocery shopping. Craving anything?"

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I'm sure you have a pad of paper and pen in that purse, let me at it."

"Now, one thing I do want you to do once you get home, Charlie, is to start getting some daily exercise," Carlisle said. "Just take a walk in the afternoon, or in the evening with Bella. It will help your surgery incisions heal, and it will help you battle fatigue later. Remember, we need to get you in good shape again, so you are ready to take on that final round of chemo in March."

"We can do that," I answered and smiled at Charlie.

"I wish you didn't have to do the second round of chemo, Charlie, but we need to finish up the trial as we agreed," Carlisle said.

"No problem, doc," Charlie nodded, and then he coughed, looking awkward. "Thanks for letting Bella stay with your family these past few weeks."

"It was truly our pleasure, Charlie," Carlisle nodded and smiled at me. "You and Renee have raised a wonderful young woman."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled and tried not to dismiss the compliment like he usually does.

"So, Bella," Carlisle said with a reluctant smile. "I guess I won't be seeing you tonight."

"No, if it is alright with you dad, I would like stay and home and get things ready there," I asked looking at my dad.

"I think you should be fine for one night," he said smiling and brushing his hand down the side of my head.

Carlisle left then, and Charlie and I got to work on our grocery list. We decided the easiest way for us to eat a little healthier was to have a fruit and/or veggie tray constantly stocked in the fridge, so just as easily as Charlie could grab a bag of chips, he could grab the tray. As a reward, I promised I would put some of grandma Swan's classics on the list of meals for the next week.

When we were done, I packed up our list, and headed back to Forks. When I reached the Cullen's, I ran up to the door, and let myself in, as I had grown accustomed to doing over the last two weeks.

"Edward," I called out.

"Up here," he yelled back from the vicinity of his room. I dashed up the stairs, finding him sitting at his desk. The look on my face must have confused him, because he stood up quickly from his seat at his piano. I ran to him, and leapt into his arms.

"My dad gets to come home tomorrow!" I said pulling back, looking up into his face. I watched as the face that was masking my glee, slipped, before recovering into a forced smile.

"That's great, Bella," he said hugging me, but I can feel the tension in his muscles deceiving the emotion he was trying to convey to me. "So, this is your last night in Chez Cullen."

"Actually, I am going to stay at home tonight," I said softly, and I could feel his body slump in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Edward. I need to clean, get groceries, and do some laundry."

He pushed gently away from me then, and walked back over and sat down at his keyboard, and started playing softly, not looking at me.

"Edward?" I asked confused at this cold treatment.

"You better go pack up your stuff," he said not looking at me, but continuing to play.

"Do you want to come with me to the store?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I have some stuff I need to get done around here," he said coldly. "I'll call you later or something."

I stood there for several moments shocked. Finally, he looked up and gave me a 'what?' look. I could feel my eyes narrow, and then just turned toward the guest room to pack up my things with my aching heart as company.

I didn't even say good-bye to Edward when I left. I didn't get to say good-bye to anyone, because everyone was out of the house for the day. I just left a lonely note on the kitchen island thanking everyone for their hospitality, and how I would miss them. I looked back up at the house before climbing into my truck, my heart aching so bad that it was choking the tears that refused to fall.

I went to the grocery story, stocking up on all those things a house goes void of when no one is living there for two weeks. Driving home, my hurt at Edward's behavior began to turn to anger. I found myself muttering phrases like 'selfish son of a bitch' and 'jackass' as I unloaded the groceries from my truck. Once I got the groceries put away, I loaded my iPhone onto my dock and began blaring my angry music throughout the house.

I scrubbed the bathroom, vacuumed, and dusted like a woman possessed. I realized that I must look like Joan Crawford in 'Mommy Dearest' scrubbing the bathroom, but I could care less. I sang out with my sassy girl rockers until the house was spotless, the beds were all re-made, and trays of fruit and vegetables sat ready to eat in the fridge.

I showered washing off the grime of cleaning all day before climbing into my bed that evening, grabbing my phone off of the nightstand.

"Hello," Edward answered in a resigned fashion.

"Hi," I replied. We sat there in silence for a few moments, neither of us wanting to be the first to speak.

"Did you get the house clean?" Edward finally asked.

"I did. I also made up some fruit and vegetable trays, so Charlie has some healthy snack alternatives."

"That nice," Edward said shortly.

"What, Edward?" I snapped.

"What? What?! You left without saying good-bye, Bella. You're here for two weeks, and then you just leave with nothing but a generic note for the family?"

"Nobody was home, except someone who was treating me like a jerk!" I retorted.

"Oh…I'm a jerk now."

"At the moment, yes! I had to come home to get my house ready for my dad. Who is coming home after being in the hospital for two weeks!"

"Nice, already jumping to using the 'my daddy has cancer' card, I see."

I gasped.

"What did you just say?" I asked coldly.

"Bella, we are both upset let's just take some time to cool down and gain perspective."

"I think I have," I said swallowing trying to push my heart out of my throat and back down into my chest.

"What does that mean?" Edward snapped.

"I think we do need some time," I softly whispered. "Why don't you give me a few days to get Charlie settled, and I will call you."

"Whatever, Bella. Do what you've gotta do? Good night."

With that there was a click, and dead air. I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at the cold piece of metal in my hand with wide eyes. Stunned, I set the phone down on the nightstand, and clicked off my light.

"Good night," I whispered softly to no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: It's been too long since I have said it, but a big thanks once again to roxymar. Her sharing her experiences with being a teenage girl helping her single father through cancer really helped this story get the momentum it needed to be what it is today.**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! I am so close to 1000 reviews! Everyone, send me a little love, and help me get there! It might just mean an extra chapter for you guys this week!**

**The contest I am a judge for, "Love for the Unloved". Come over and write up some loving for your favorite B-list Twilight characters! Profile is here: ****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~lovefortheunloved**


	28. Just Like Heaven

_End of Chapter 27_

_With that there was a click, and dead air. I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at the cold piece of metal in my hand with wide eyes. Stunned, I set the phone down on the nightstand, and clicked off my light._

_"Good night," I whispered softly to no one._

**Chapter 28: Just Like Heaven (EPOV)**

I stood there staring at my phone that I had just clicked shut. I had just yelled at Bella. I had just hung up on the girl I love. I just mocked her father's cancer. Looking down at the offending tool of communication on which I had just screwed up everything good, I threw it against the wall shattering it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out grasping two handfuls of my hair.

My door burst open then, and Carlisle stood in the doorway looking from me to the shattered phone on the floor.

"Edward! What in the name that is holy is going on in here?" He admonished.

I looked from him to the phone, and sunk defeated onto my couch throwing my head back and covering my face with my hands.

"I am such an ass," I muttered through my hands. I felt the couch shift next to me, and Carlisle's hand pat my leg.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. I scrubbed my hands up and down my face a couple of times before dragging them down to my lap.

"Why did you tell me Charlie was being released tomorrow? Why didn't you tell Bella before today?" I asked.

"For one, I can't tell you details of Charlie's treatment, that is illegal. Two, I didn't know until we got his test results back this morning that he was OK to go home," he said. "What's going on, Edward? Did you have a fight with Bella?"

"I hung up on her, dad," I said hanging my head. "I was upset she had to go on such short notice, I didn't handle it well. Then I just talked to her on the phone. Things were said…"

"What things, son?" He said with a concerned tone. I exhaled roughly and turned my head away from Carlisle.

"I might have accused her as using Charlie's cancer as an excuse," I mumbled. I felt him sit up straighter and groan, which caused me to hunch over in shame.

"Edward," he started, than paused collecting his thoughts. "I am not sure now calling yourself an ass is a strong enough statement. Why would you say something so callow? You say you love Bella, but that word becomes empty when you follow it up with actions like these. I am very ashamed of you, and you will be the luckiest son of a bitch alive if she forgives you for this."

"I'm so sorry, dad," I choked out.

"I'm not the one you need to say that to, boy," he said getting up and walking across the room shutting the door a little forcefully behind him.

I knew I needed to call Bella. Looking over at my shattered cell phone, I sighed putting my hands on my knees, getting up, and heading towards my door to go use the house phone in the kitchen. As I started down the stairs, Alice's door opened in front of me as I reached the landing. She looked into my face, a type of realization lit up her eyes, and she reached out and punched my arm.

"I don't know what you did, but your face tells me you deserved that," she said glaring at me before slamming her door in my face.

I walked down the stairs, and was happy to find the kitchen empty. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number while pulling myself up onto the island. My feet dangled while the phone rang, and rang, until kicking into voicemail. Why wasn't she picking up? What if this had been my parents checking in on her? Alice! No doubt sensing something was up, she was probably on the phone with her this moment. Just then, I heard the sound of feet moving upstairs, followed by Alice's voice.

"Thanks, mom and dad," she yelled out from the stairs. "I'll see you guys in the morning!"

She appeared at the foot of the stairs then. I was expecting daggers to be shot in my direction. Hell, I was even prepared to duck out of the way of something being thrown at me, but the look on her face cut much deeper. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and her face reflected nothing but utter hurt and disappointment. As one tear shook lose it's hold and slid down her cheek, she turned without saying a word, and headed out the door. At least Bella would have a friend tonight.

I wanted to call her, but I knew she wouldn't answer. I wanted to send her a text that she couldn't ignore, but my phone lay in ruins. I could email her. Hopefully, she would read it.

I ran up to my room and fired up my computer. As I waited, I anxiously drummed my fingers on the keyboard. What was I going to say? What could I possibly say? Once it was on, I brought up a new email message, and stared that the blank white that was glaring back at me. The sterile shine of the screen mocking me that there was nothing I could say to make this better right now. I had to do something though! So, I just began to write.

_Dear Bella,_

These last two weeks made me forget the reality of fact that we are still teenagers in high school. I got to wake every morning and see your beautiful face, and every night, I got to kiss your sweet mouth before going to bed. I acted like a petulant child whose security blanket was being taken away, because in a way I was. I have had the pleasure of living the dream having you here. I love you so very much, Bella. Home is no longer home without you in it. There is an emptiness that lingers. The ghost of your presence lingers, but it can never replace the real you. The sound of your voice and laughter filling the walls. The feeling of you sitting next to me as we read together at night. I want you all day, every day, always.

_I know I didn't handle myself well. OK, I was an asshole. I am so sorry, Bella. I beg you to forgive me, though I know what I said about your dad was unforgivable. I hope you can bring yourself to allow me another chance. A chance to be the man I was at Christmas, instead of this boy who sits at your feet now. Please, love._

_Loving you always,_

_Edward_

I hit send, and waited.

An hour later, I was still sitting at my desk chair staring at my inbox, hitting the 'check for mail' button for I don't even know what time. I hadn't expected her to write me back. At this point, I wasn't expecting her to ever talk to me again outside of the necessity of the biology room. I sighed, and looked around the room, noticing my suit hanging from my closet door. New Years. Would she come? Maybe I should stay home, and have Alice tell her to go. She deserved the party, not me.

Eventually, I wandered to bed. There was a steady rain falling outside, and I watched the rivulets run down the large windows. I remembered back to the first time Bella was in my room, staring out the same window. I jumped up and hurriedly rubbed my mouse across the desk waking my sleeping computer. After some quick Googling, I found what I was looking for, and composed another email message.

_Bella,_

_Remembering the first time…_

_TREE AT MY WINDOW _

_By Robert Frost_

_Tree at my window, window tree,_

_My sash is lowered when night comes on;_

_But let there never be curtain drawn_

_Between you and me._

_Vague dream-head lifted out of the ground,_

_And thing next most diffuse to cloud,_

_Not all your light tongues talking aloud_

_Could be profound._

_But tree, I have seen you taken and tossed,_

_And if you have seen me when I slept,_

_You have seen me when I was taken and swept_

_And all but lost._

_That day she put our heads together,_

_Fate had her imagination about her,_

_Your head so much concerned with outer,_

_Mine with inner, weather._

_I know you are dealing with so much outside of your control, and I should have been the one caring for your inner weather. Instead I rained upon your happiness. I am so lost without your good-nights, not that I deserve them._

_Please, baby. My phone is broken. Please send me an email and let me know you are OK._

_I love you, Bella._

_-Edward_

I left my computer on, and went back to bed and resumed my staring out of the window. An hour later, just as I was drifting off, my computer dinged with the sound of a new email message. I leapt from my bed, and slammed my hand down on the mouse bringing my monitor to life. 'Bella Swan' sat in my inbox. I nervously raised the mouse, and clicked on the message.

_Edward,_

_Bereft_

_By Robert Frost_

_Where had I heard this wind before_

_Change like this to a deeper roar?_

_What would it take my standing there for,_

_Holding open a restive door,_

_Looking down hill to a frothy shore?_

_Summer was past and day was past._

_Somber clouds in the west were massed._

_Out in the porch's sagging floor,_

_leaves got up in a coil and hissed,_

_Blindly struck at my knee and missed._

_Something sinister in the tone_

_Told me my secret must be known:_

_Word I was in the house alone_

_Somehow must have gotten abroad,_

_Word I was in my life alone,_

_Word I had no one left but God._

_Good-night,_

_-Bella_

She was letting me know that I played upon and trivialized her greatest fear; that she would lose Charlie. That she would lose me. That she would be left alone. But, she said good-night. It was something.

I knew Bella would be consumed with getting Charlie home the next day. I decided, first things first, I would go to Port Angeles and buy myself a new phone. Luckily, the man at the store said that my memory card wasn't damaged, and it was easily placed into my new phone. I sent Bella a text message.

**I know you are busy with getting Charlie settled at home. Please call or text if you need anything. I love you. –E**

I spent the rest of the day hanging out at home. Word had spread, no doubt thanks to Alice and Carlisle about what I had done. Luckily, Esme was still helping Mrs. Whitlock with party preparations, because just the morning of her looks of hurt and disappointment were enough to level me. I bathed in the feeling of guilt and remorse. I deserved every empty throb in my chest. I also deserved the bruise that was probably forming on my right thigh, where Emmett punched me this morning after making sure Esme and Carlisle were out of ear shot.

"You know why," is all he said before walking away.

Later that day, Jasper came by looking to escape from the craziness that was his house. I was the only one around at the time, so I was the one who answered the door.

"Hey, Edward," he said. "Can I hide here a bit?"

"Sure, man," I said opening the door, so he could come in. "I'm the only one around right now."

"How about a little Madden?" He offered.

"Yeah, let's do that," I answered with a sigh of relief that he, too, wasn't going to punch me.

We sat there playing for an hour, with no other conversation other than typical trash talk. I had just taken Jasper's beloved Cowboys to town, and he was tossing his controller across the coffee table, and he was grumbling and I was laughing. He then coughed.

"So, what are you going to do, man?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I said dropping my head into my hands. "I don't want to push her. I am trying to give her some space. Charlie just got home today. I don't know. How do you recover when you fuck up so badly?"

"If she really loves you, man, she has already forgiven you. Now she is just hurting. Having some trust issues." Just then the front door clicked open and Alice walked in. Jasper stood up, and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "She'll come around when she is ready."

I spent the rest of my day up in my room alternating between finishing up my winter break reading to checking my phone to see if it was still on. At five o'clock, Esme called throughout the house to let everyone know it was time to get ready, and that we were to be at the Whitlock's at six. I got into my beige dress shirt, and black suit pants and jacket. I picked up my tie, then decided not to bother with it, and simply unbuttoned my top two buttons instead. This is not what I wanted to be doing.

At a quarter 'til six, I moped my way down the stairs, meeting Esme on the landing.

"Mom, do I have to go?" I asked trying to give her my best puppy dog face.

"Yes, Edward, you most certainly do," she said. I sighed.

"Can I at least drive separately, so I can leave after a while?" I asked.

"I suppose that is alright," she said reaching up to kiss my cheek, and then hastily wiping away the lipstick she must have just left there.

By eight o'clock, the Whitlock home was bursting at the seams with people. Apparently, this was the 'big' event in Forks. I am pretty sure most of the town was here. After fighting off the flocking likes of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, I found a nice quiet corner of the massive two-story great room to hide in. I stood there with my Dr. Pepper, watching the people dance and blur by me like one of those movies where the main character is standing still, but the rest of the world is a blur around them. By ten o'clock, I was done.

"Mother, may I leave now?" I asked, finally finding Esme in the crowd. She glanced up at the clock.

"Yes, Edward, if you really feel you must," she said in a disappointed tone. "I'll just tell everyone you were not feeling well."

I kissed her on the cheek, and headed for the door. I stepped out onto their front step, and took a deep breath of the moist night air that was always looming in Forks. I took the five front steps quickly, and started walking down the sidewalk towards where my car was parked. When I finally looked up, I froze. There standing in the glow of the street lamp two houses away from me was Bella.

She was a vision. She had on a sleeveless brown dress that had a beaded empire waistline. It flowed out from her all the way to the ground in billows of liquid chocolate. She had her hair down, and it was flowing all about her shoulders in natural waves. She had a cream shaw wrapped around her slender shoulders, and she was as frozen as I was in her tracks.

I walked forward hurriedly worried that this might be an illusion, and wanting to be near her, to feel the heat of her radiating off of her body, to know this wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"Bella?" I said questioningly as I approached. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't," she said, "but Sue and Charlie said they were done with my moping, and said something about facing things. Sue did my hair."

She pulled on one of the curling waves, and looked up at me through timid eyes.

"You're leaving?" She asked looking a little sad.

"I was," I noted. "There was nothing for me at that party. It was not where I wanted to be."

"Where did you want to be?" She asked locking gazes with me.

"With you, Bella," I said shakily. "Always with you."

I noticed that she was beginning to tremble, and I instinctually put my arms around her, pulling her into my warm embrace. I felt her small arms wrap around me, as we pulled each other close.

"I am so sorry, Bella," I whispered into ear. "I am so fucking sorry. How can I ever make this up to you?"

She stepped back from me then, and brushed the corners of her eyes with the fingertip of her index finger, while coughing to regain her composure.

"Well, you can start by taking me to the biggest New Year's Eve party in town, so I can show off my pretty dress," she said with a smile.

"I would be honored," I said bowing. "You look stunning, Bella."

She blushed.

"Secondly, you can come over for dinner tomorrow for a traditional New Years dinner of pork and sauerkraut with Charlie and I. It's supposed to bring good luck, you know," she said with a smirk.

"The fact that you are standing here talking to me, already makes me the luckiest person I know," I said cupping her cheek. "But I will accept your invitation as well."

I looked into her eyes for permission before I bent down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips before holding my arm out to her, and walking back into the party. It was going to take a while before I earned back all of Bella's trust, but as I stood there later that evening, kissing her at midnight, I hoped that next year was a promise of better things to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: 1000 reviews!!!! You guys really came through. I love each and every one of them. Thank-you so much for your love and continued support of this story.**

**Don't forget to try your hand at a one-shot for the "Love for the Unloved" contest! ****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~lovefortheunloved**

**Reviews are like New Year's kisses from Edward!**


	29. That's How You Know

End of Chapter 28

_I looked into her eyes for permission before I bent down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips before holding my arm out to her, and walking back into the party. It was going to take a while before I earned back all of Bella's trust, but as I stood there later that evening, kissing her at midnight, I hoped that next year was a promise of better things to come._

**Chapter 29: That's How You Know (BPOV)**

True to his word, Edward came over and had New Year's Day dinner with Charlie, Sue, and I. Seth and Leah joined us as well, and we had a quiet evening of food and conversation. Sue and I were cleaning up dishes together and chatting with Seth and Leah in the kitchen, when I returned to the dining room to gather the last of the dishes. That's when I heard the sound of Edward and Charlie's voices speaking quietly from the living room. Setting down the dishes quietly on the table, I walked around standing where I could not be seen, but I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I heard Edward say. "I made a promise to you, and on the last day I needed to care for her in your stead, I failed you. I failed her."

"I am sure whatever little argument you and Bella had to have her in her cave, was not intended, son," Charlie said, and I thought I heard the sound of Charlie patting him on the back.

"It's all my fault. I belittled her devotion to you because of my own feelings of abandonment," Edward whispered. "I know we are just seventeen, and have so much growing up still to do, but I got used to having her around."

I smiled a bit at the thought of being around Edward every day. Waking to him in the morning, and then kissing him good night before bed.

"I know what you mean, Edward," Charlie sighed, and I heard him sit back in his chair. "Try only having her a couple weeks through the year, just to have to say good-bye. I might have thrown a fit or two myself, if I was the type. Unfortunately, this cave thing comes from me. Give her some time to work through whatever she is feeling. She'll come out when she is ready."

"Eaves dropping, Bella?" Sue whispered from behind me, and I had to throw my hand over my mouth to stifle the gasp of surprise. "Come on, give their heart-to-heart some privacy."

School was starting back up the next day, so Edward, Seth, and I needed to get our sleep. So, after everything was cleaned up, our party broke for the evening. Edward stood with me on the porch as Charlie hobbled out to walk the Clearwaters to their car. It was not lost on us the small kiss they gave each other before saying good-bye. I was still standing there smiling when Charlie walked back up onto the porch.

"What?" He said, but he was smirking, and he kissed the top of my head as he passed by me walking into the house.

"I guess, I will see you tomorrow in school, then," Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"That you will," I replied. "I am sort of glad to be getting back to normal things again. These last two weeks have been a roller coaster of events."

"Well, I better get going, so we can both get a good night's rest," Edward acknowledged as he threaded his hands around the sides and behind my neck, tipping my face to him. He looked at me for permission for the kiss he wanted to give me. Though, I was still reluctant, I gave a slight nod. He leaned in and gave me a chaste, yet lingering kiss, before pulling back and hugging me tight.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered by my ear.

I hugged him tight, trying to trust in those words. Those three words that can bring so much joy, but the emotion behind them can be so crushing when they are betrayed.

"Good night, Edward," I said stepping back from him, and crossing my arms across my chest.

He smiled at me, though it didn't meet his eyes. He hopped down the steps and headed out to his car. Opening the door, he turned to me and waved, before climbing inside. I continued to watch from the steps as he started the car, and gave me one last, hurt smile before pulling away.

I sat at my desk that night trying to concentrate on the history book laying open in front of me, but once again, my melancholy seemed to seep in through the quietness of the room. The emptiness that permeated the air I breathed is the ghost of the memory of his phone call. It had been four days since Edward had said those hateful words to me. I understand that he was just missing me and upset, and I know the saying is forgive and forget, but there is no forgetting when someone you love so much makes you feel so small.

Giving up on the pretense of reviewing what I should have read over break, I turned to my computer. I smiled as I saw a fresh email from Renee sitting in my inbox.

_Dear Bella,_

_First of all, I know you are in your cave right now. Get out. Wallowing is something pigs do in mud, and not what an intelligent women does._

_Secondly, I was sorry to hear that you and Edward had a fight. It's hard to remember sometimes that the two of you are just seventeen, but honey, you are. With that often comes a situation that you have not handled yet, emotionally, and reactions are not always well thought out. You say he is penitent, and after seeing the two of you together over Christmas, there is no doubt in my mind that he regretted saying those things to you the moment they came out of his mouth._

_Finally, I miss you something awful. I had so much fun spending Christmas with you, baby girl. I hope to see you again sooner than later!_

I love you!

_Kisses,_

_Mom_

I sat back and sighed. I knew she was right. I needed to snap out of this funk. Knowing I hurt Edward, and probably scared him earlier tonight, when I didn't return his sentiments, was starting to eat me up the longer I sat there. I was not a spiteful person. I did love Edward. I needed to let this go, for both of us. So, I picked up my phone next to me, and sent him a text.

I love you, too. Good night. –B

My phone started to buzz with an incoming call. 'Edward', the screen read, and I smiled.

"Hello"

"Bella, thank-you for sending me that. I was so scared. When all you left me with was a good-bye, I began to think that I had really messed things up beyond repair."

"No, Edward. I was just…I was still dwelling. I do love you, and I want to trust you with my emotions, but baby, know that you hold them in your hands. My happiness can be shattered with a simple word from you. Because I love you, it is all the more acute when something like that comes from you."

"I understand, and I can't say sorry, enough, Bella."

"You can, and you have. Now, get some sleep. I will see you in the parking lot in the morning."

"OK, love. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Good night."

"Good night, beautiful."

When my alarm went off in the morning, I hurried through getting showered and dressed, so I had some time to make Charlie some breakfast before I left. I cooked us both up some omelets, bacon, and toast. As I cooked, I thought of when I made a similar meal for us at the start of his treatment. Back then, we were so isolated; it was just the two of us and the cancer. Now, we had the Cullens, Hales, and Clearwaters in our lives expanding our little family of two by ten. The sound of Charlie creaking down the stairs brought me out of my reverie.

"Mmmm…" Charlie said. "I thought I smelled bacon. This looks and smells so good after all of that hospital food."

"I'm sure it does," I said setting down our food and orange juice.

"Excited to be getting back to school?" Charlie asked as we ate.

"I am, actually. It will be nice to get back to our normal routine of things, which will include our walks. Want to do them when I get home from school, or after dinner?"

"Let's do them after dinner, like before," Charlie said taking another crunchy bite of bacon. "I like stretching out the gut after a good meal."

"After dinner, then," I said as I glanced up at the clock. "I better get moving."

"Have a good day, honey," Charlie said as I bent down to kiss his head before grabbing my bag.

"I will. You be good," I said with a wink. Charlie laughed and waved me out of the house.

When I pulled into the school lot, Edward was waiting for me outside of his car. The scene seemed so familiar, yet also felt like a lifetime ago. I pulled my truck into the space next to his, and he came around to my door, and opened it. I instinctually handed out my bag, which Edward tossed over his shoulder before putting his hand out to help me out of the cab. Once I was on my feet, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, yourself, good lookin'," I returned, and reached up to kiss him.

"Now it is definitely a good morning," Edward said smiling at me. "So, ready to get back to the ol' grind stone?"

Edward took my hand in his, and we headed towards the building. With that, we settled back into our routine of normal life. School went on as normal. It was nice to talk to Rosalie and Jasper on a more regular basis again. They had been around while Charlie was in the hospital, but I was gone so often visiting him, that we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together. After school, some conglomeration of people would be at my house doing homework. Sometimes they would stay for dinner, but they would always go afterwards, so Charlie and I could have our walks.

Sue was always around when she had a day off, and I could see how much she and Charlie were becoming a more permanent item. They were no longer shy or secretive about showing their affection for each other, and it made me smile to think that maybe Charlie had finally found someone he could love again. I, also, couldn't love Sue more. She was not only a wonderful match for Charlie, but she was a mother figure that was nice to have around, and distracted me from the daily things I missed about living with Renee.

The first Friday after school started, we resumed our Friday night movie and hang out at the Cullens. I had decided not to stay the night, and this time wasn't because my fears of Charlie. Deep down, I thought it was best, so soon after staying so long with the Cullens, and Edward's subsequent reaction, that staying over right now just wouldn't be the best choice. Alice, Edward, and Emmett all pouted a bit when I told them, but they understood.

I went home after school, and made Charlie dinner, and went on our walk. When I got back, Jasper was standing in our driveway, leaning against his car.

"Good evening, Jasper," Charlie said as we approached the house.

"Good evening, sir," Jasper replied, shaking Charlie's hand. "Bella, I was passing by, and I thought I might offer you a ride to the Cullens."

"That's nice of you, Jasper, but I am not staying the night," I answered.

"Neither am I," he said winking. "I need my rest for the big game tomorrow. I can give you a lift home after the movie."

"Thanks. I'll go get my bag," I said, as I walked into the house. I heard Charlie and Jasper start to talk about Monday's Fiesta Bowl against Ohio State as I went inside.

When I came back out, it appeared that my dad and I were invited over to the Hale's house to watch the game. I kissed Charlie on the cheek, and told him I would be home later. He reminded us to have fun, and waved as we pulled away.

Edward had rearranged the Cullen Netflix cue late last week to get "Earth" on Blu-Ray when it came out on Tuesday. Emmett had complained at first about the 'school movie', but we were all soon silently watching the crystal clear images of the animals in their habitats. The girls and I would coo and carry on about the baby polar bears, elephant, and lion cubs. The guys yelled a whooped when the shark snagged its prey. On the Cullen's big screen, it was hard at times to forget we weren't actually there.

When the movie was over, each of the couples found there way to their own quiet alcove to say their good-byes. Edward led me down the hall to the music room, and we stood inside of the French doors with only the moonlight spilling in from the two floor length windows illuminating us. Edward pulled me into his arms, and held me close for a moment, before giving enough space to look into my eyes. We stood there not saying anything, but enjoying the quiet serenity we brought to one another. He lifted one of his hands, and began tracing the contours of my face. He ran his fingertip up my cheekbone, and circled down in front of my ear and along my jaw line. When he reached my chin, he lifted up while lowering his lips to mine. Softly, his lips caressed and captured my bottom lip, until our need for more had us clutching our bodies together, and welcoming the sliding and stroking of tongue against tongue.

I could feel his strong fingers dragging down the length of my back before sliding themselves into the pockets of my jeans. My hands were glued to his perfect jaw as my fingertips tingled with the stubble that was starting to poke through. Slowly our passion simmered down to sweet adoration of lips.

Edward picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him, burying my face in his neck, as he carried me back down the hallway towards the others.

"I love you so much," he said almost as if it were a thought that drifted to me. I pulled back, so I could see his face.

"I do love you, Edward," I said looking him in the eye. "I am sorry I was so distant. I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what, baby," he asked confused.

"Afraid of losing you," I said softly, pulling myself close to him again.

"You're not going to lose me," Edward said holding me close. "If anything, I love you too damn much."

I giggled into his chest, and he laughed with me.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the back of the couch with Alice tucked into his side.

"Yep," I said extricating myself from Edward. "Will I see everyone at the Hales Monday?"

"We'll be there," Alice said, as Jasper kissed her on her forehead, and pushed himself off of the couch.

"Can't wait, man," Emmett said bumping fists with Jasper. "This game is going to be awesome!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, sweet girl," Edward said kissing me once more.

"Good night," I said losing myself in his eyes one moment more.

I spent the whole ride home listening to Jasper excitedly talk about how the Longhorns were matched up with the Buckeyes and what a great game it was going to be. It was probably the most animated I had ever seen Jasper, and was glad we could have this little bit of time to more deeply carve out our little niche of a friendship.

"I'll see you Monday in my scarlet and grey," I said opening the car door once we arrived at my house.

"Woman, you will be denied entrance," Jasper said dead seriously.

On Sunday, the Clearwaters came over for dinner. I made steak and goat cheese quesadilla, and despite Charlie and Seth turning up their noses at first at goat cheese, they devoured most of what I made. After dinner, Leah asked if she could braid my hair, because she missed doing it since Seth decided to cut his off. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So," Leah said quietly so only I could hear, as she braided. "How are things with Edward?"

"They are OK," I said. "We had this big blow up before New Year's, and I have forgiven him, but I am still a bit hurt about it all. I am just trying to move past it."

"We are all human, after all," she said with an understanding smile, "and he is a boy."

We laughed together at this, and Seth looked over at us questioning about what we were laughing about, and we laughed even harder. He just rolled his eyes, and went back to talking to Charlie about the upcoming bowl games. Sue looked up at us from where she was mending one of Charlie's shirts, and smiled and winked at us, letting us know that she was privy to our conversation.

The Clearwaters stayed until around nine, and then decided to hit the road. They were invited over to the Hales tomorrow, as well, and we all decided to pile in and ride over together. Charlie went to get up, and Sue waved at him to stay where he was sitting. She walked over to him, and said something quietly to him that made him blush, and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Leah put her arm around my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"That sight makes me smile," she said.

"Me too," I agreed, putting my arm around her, and we walked to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I am officially blaming tby789 on the lateness, because just as I got writing, she started singing Xanadu to me, and I my brain was taken over by Olivia Newton-John and roller skates. Thanks for your patience!**

**Don't forget to try your hand at a one-shot for the "Love for the Unloved" contest! ****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~lovefortheunloved**

**Reviews are like getting back to normal!**


	30. Peaceful, Easy Feeling

_End of Chapter 29_

_They were invited over to the Hales tomorrow, as well, and we all decided to pile in and ride over together. Charlie went to get up, and Sue waved at him to stay where he was sitting. She walked over to him, and said something quietly to him that made him blush, and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Leah put her arm around my waist, and rested her head on my shoulder._

"_That sight makes me smile," she said._

"_Me too," I agreed, putting my arm around her, and we walked to the door._

**Chapter 30: Peaceful, Easy Feeling (BPOV)**

Monday at school flew by, as we were all anxious for this evening and watching the game at the Hales. Edward whined at me at lunch begging to come over after school, but I told him that I had stuff to make to bring to the Hales, and he would just be a distraction. He swore he wouldn't, but he was breathing on and kissing my neck as he said it, which only proved my point. Edward continued to try to persuade me with smoldering glances and casual touches in biology, which I tried to glare through, but I just couldn't resist him, and simply smiled at him instead shaking my head and mouthing 'no'. When school let out, Edward was leaning against the side of my truck pouting.

"Come on, baby," he said pulling me into his arms as I snuggled into his chest. "I promise I'll behave. I'll even help."

"Edward, we are going to see each other in just two more hours," I said looking up at him. "Be a good boy and go home and do your homework, because we'll be out late tonight…and don't growl at me!"

"Okay. Okay," he ceded, kissing the top of my head. "But one last thing."

"What is…," but before I could finish, Edward pulled me in for a searing kiss.

His hands were plunged deep into my hair, and his long fingers wrapped around the back of my head from their depths. He backed me up and pressed my body against my truck, and I moaned at the feeling of him against me. It was then that he broke the kiss, and walked away; leaving me dazed.

"See you in a few hours," he called out from the driver's side of his car, winking as he opened it. "Have fun cooking."

He had climbed in and started to pull away before I even got my senses about me enough to get into my own vehicle. I stared stupidly ahead as I drove home, my lips and body still on fire from the kiss he gave me. I tried to concentrate on cooking, and almost put flour, instead of sugar, in my iced tea when I got home. Luckily the queso I made came out perfectly, or I would have never heard the end of it.

Charlie and I piled into my truck, with my queso strapped between us. We arrived around six, and everyone else was already there. The Whitlocks were providing a dinner buffet. I walked around to Charlie's side of the car to help him out, in the guise of coming around to get the queso, so I didn't bump it on the steering wheel and spill it. He only winced slightly as he turned, and slid from the truck, playing off a hold on my shoulder as a pat.

Mrs. Whitlock greeted us at the front door. I was stunned for a brief moment when I noticed her in a Texas sweater and jeans. She usually wore meticulous dresses or skirt suits.

"Welcome," she said waving us in. "Bella, honey, I told you that you didn't have to make anything."

"I know, ma'am, but it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't," I said smiling at her. She hugged me, and started to lead me towards the dining room, where the food was. "Charlie, everyone else is in the family room, but you can follow us and make a plate first before joining them."

When we turned the corner, I thought Charlie just might cry. There laid out on several tables were ribs, corn on the cob, hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, veggie trays, dips, chips, and one whole table dedicated to desserts. After setting down my queso where Mrs. Whitlock directed me, I shoved a plate into Charlie's frozen, wide-eyed body, laughing.

"Charlie, I don't know what Dr. Cullen's dietary orders are for you, but there is beer in the blue cooler. Bella, honey, the pop is in the red cooler," Mrs. Whitlock pointed out and then busied herself checking on the various foods around the table.

As Charlie and I loaded up our plates, I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Hello there, beautiful," Edward voice said softly, as he kissed the top of my head. "Chief Swan, sir."

"Edward," Charlie said curtly eyeing Edward's arms around me. Edward dropped his arms, and took a step to my side giving Charlie a sheepish smile.

"Charlie!" Carlisle called out coming into the room and clapping him on the back. "Glad you guys could make it."

He reached into the blue cooler grabbing two beers, smiling at Charlie and nodding towards the family room.

"Come on, Charlie," Carlisle said walking away. "I saved you a seat."

They walked away, and Edward reached out placing my plate on the table. I looked up into his face as he leaned down and kissed me long and slow.

"How was your distraction free afternoon?" He said with a smirk. I hit him in the chest.

"You are in trouble for that move earlier," I said poking him playfully in the chest.

"I certainly hope so," he said winking before walking over to the cooler and pulling out a Dr. Pepper for each of us.

When we got to the family room, I found a seat between Edward and Jasper on one of the couches. Alice was sitting at Jasper's feet.

"So, we all know who Jasper is taking in the game," I said. "Who does everyone else think is going to take this?"

"Do I hear the faint hint of a bet in the air?" Emmett asked. "I'm going to have to go with J on this one, B."

"I don't know," I say finishing a bite of my burger. "I think OSU might take this, and I would love to drive the jeep again."

"No way!" Emmett boomed. "The jeep is going no where near your bets again!"

Everyone stifled laughs at this.

"So what are you thinking, darlin'?" Jasper asked turning towards me.

"I think you, my dear Jasper, shall don scarlet and gray for the next week, if you lose," I say with a smile. Jasper winced, and then thought.

"And you, Bella, shall go to prom with Edward in the spring after shopping for your dress with Alice," he said with a smirk. My mouth gaped open.

I exhaled loudly and slowly raised my hand, which Jasper shook and winked at me.

"Hook 'em Horns!" He hollered.

The first half was very exciting and I enjoyed picking on Jasper as OSU took the early lead, and went into the half ahead 6-3. We decided that we needed to burn off all the food we had been eating, and went out to play a game of touch football in the backyard at halftime. We played five-on-five as Charlie, Sue, and Mrs. Whitlock watched from the deck. It was the Cullens and I versus the Whitlocks and Clearwaters.

I watched with a smile as Edward and Emmett would bump chests whenever we scored, and was pleasantly surprised by Alice's ability. She was tiny, but very fast. I often looked over to see Rosalie and Leah arm in arm laughing after one of their plays. They were quickly becoming good friends, and I was content in looking at my extended family enjoying each other and the day. In the end, our team emerged victorious as the game was called to a halt when Charlie informed us the second half was starting soon.

During the second half, the men went into the den to watch the game; the kids watched in the family room. Esme, Mrs. Hale, and Sue were in the kitchen discussing some of the things going on around town. They were all talking about improvements to the library this summer. They were all on the committee, and talked animatedly about fundraisers.

Alice and Leah sat on one of the couches in the family room with Rosalie and I at their feet, as Leah was teaching Alice how to braid.

"Cross and around," Leah instructed; showing Alice on Rosalie's hair, as Alice tried to duplicate it on mine. I hoped as I watched the game that she wasn't tying my hair in knots. I looked up to see Edward trying to slyly glance our way, and failing miserably at hiding his smile. Glaring at him, he just smiled widely and winked.

I reached out then for my plate of food that was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I was almost there, but was brought up short by the fact that my hair was in Alice's clutches. Edward saw my attempt, and got up, walking over to where I was sitting on the floor. He sat down next to me, reaching over to grab my plate. He reached down and picked up one of the black olives off of my plate and popped it in his mouth smiling at me as he chewed.

"You are a jerk. You know this right," I said stuck fixated on his mouth, watching as he picked up another olive and wrapped his tongue around it, pulling it past his perfect lips.

"Want some?" He asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

"You know I do," I said our eyes locked, as he picked up another olive, and reached out putting it slowly in my mouth. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he said, the tone of his voice sounding lower than usual.

"Hold still, Bella," Alice warned tugging on my hair and bringing us out of our bubble.

With a few more tugs, Alice declared me done. I glanced up at Leah from over my shoulder and she could barely contain her smirk.

"Solid first effort, Alice," Leah said coughing slightly. "Evenness comes with practice."

I reached up then to feel the back of my head, and could feel bumps and variance in size of the different pieces. I forced a smile on my face, and thanked Alice. The glowing smile she gave me in return was worth whatever crazy state my hair was in at the moment. She bounded off to land in Japser's lap exited about her efforts. He just kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back as he watched the game.

I reached up behind me, and pulled a cushion off the couch, and set it in my lap. Pulling on Edward's shirtsleeve, I tugged him down nodding towards the pillow in my lap. He grinned widely, and lay down with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through Edward's hair seeing how many directions I could get it to stand out, as we watched the game and yelled at the excitement. It came down to the wire, and Jasper flopped Alice to the floor when he leapt from his seat when the Longhorns scored in the final moments to take the game.

We all laughed, and I excused myself as I went to the bathroom. When I came out, Edward was standing outside of the door. With a quick glance down the hallway, Edward turned and pressed my body into the wall behind me, and bent down to claim a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and could feel every inch of him pressed against me. A small sigh escaped into his mouth as I felt his long fingers find purchase on the exposed skin on my lower back. Just as my body began to ache for this boy in front of me, I heard Charlie call my name.

"Bells, time to go. School night," Charlie called.

"You better go," Edward said slightly panting resting his forehead against mine.

"Yes, before he come looking for me," I said, making Edward's head snap towards the open end of the hallway. I giggled.

"You are evil," he said bending down to kiss me softly, once more, and taking his time releasing my lip from its place between his.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said softly.

I was quiet on the drive home, and went straight to bed when we arrived, for it was after midnight, and I had school in the morning. That night, as I layed in bed trying to fall asleep, my mind drifted to Edward, as it often did. I thought about the kisses he had given me, and I felt something inside of me shift. I felt something stirring and coming to life. A new curiosity. A new desire that I had never experienced before.

Edward and I, up to this point, had done nothing more than kiss. Those kisses, as of late, were becoming more passionate, and my love for Edward was beginning to burn. I realized lying there in my bed that I wanted more of him. I knew that Edward wanted that to, from what I felt when he pressed into me today. The idea of a gradual progression no longer made me nervous, but excited. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Real life has been rough. Spent two days at the hospital with my kid, because she stuck a broken off piece of plastic tiara up her nose. ::headdesk:: Thanks for your patience!**

**Also, we are BPOV again this chapter, because I had it halfway done before I realized I should have been writing in EPOV. ::sigh:: Sorry.**

**Don't forget to try your hand at a one-shot for the "Love for the Unloved" contest! Deadline is Sept. 27****th****!**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~lovefortheunloved**

**Reviews are game days with friends and yummy food!**


	31. Crazy Love

_End of Chapter 30_

_Edward and I, up to this point, had done nothing more than kiss. Those kisses, as of late, were becoming more passionate, and my love for Edward was beginning to burn. I realized lying there in my bed that I wanted more of him. I knew that Edward wanted that to, from what I felt when he pressed into me today. The idea of a gradual progression no longer made me nervous, but excited. I couldn't wait until tomorrow._

**Chapter 31: Crazy Love (EPOV)**

The new year did return Bella and I to the fresh start that I was hoping for, in fact, it was even better than that. As Charlie became further distanced from his surgery, you could see his health return to him. By the end of January, he was working at the station several days a week. I could tell it made him feel good to be back doing the work he loved. Our little town wasn't much, but he was protective of it, and his role as police chief allowed him to be our guardian. He still wasn't working any patrol efforts, and was mostly confined to his desk, but you could see the light in his eyes when he came home after a day at the station. I think being cared for emasculated this very proud man, and I was happy to see him regain some of his machismo.

This leant to a progression of Charlie's relationship with Sue, as well. She was as much of a permanent fixture in the Swan household these days as I was. While they shied from affection in front of us in the past, the walls were slowly coming down, and though I know it embarrassed Bella at times to see them kissing or cuddling together, I knew that she was elated at the fact that Charlie, after all of these years, had found his someone. I could see the relief in Bella's face that there would be someone to care for Charlie when she couldn't be.

Charlie's improved health and happiness also benefitted me, because a well Charlie equaled a happy Bella. She was the center of my world, and it was a blissful place when she had a permanent smile on her beautiful face. I was also starting to find that as Bella's stress over Charlie's health melted away, so had some of her trepidation. Her touches were becoming more prolonged and her kisses more passionate. I was not complaining about this. At. All. I was just frequently taking long showers or very cold ones. Lately, my desire for Bella colored every thought.

So here I was on the Thursday night before Valentine's Day, which happened to fall on a Saturday this year, sitting at the Swan kitchen table doing homework with Bella. We were planning on going to dinner in Port Angeles. Bella was excited because Charlie was taking Sue to Portland for a special evening out; a rare feat for Charlie. He had even pulled his suit out of mothballs. Bella sat there grinning while chewing on the end of her pencil, and I would bet that is what had her aglow.

There was something in looks Bella had been giving me all night that I hadn't seen before. Her eyes seemed to be darker; deep with thought. It was almost like she was thinking of me instead of seeing me. Occasionally, she would stare at my mouth, licking her lips, and breathing hard. My body was starting to take notice. So much so after an hour of pretending to study, that I excused myself to the bathroom. Once in there, I locked the door and gripped the edge of the sink, hanging my head trying to catch my breath and calm my traitorous body. When I returned to the table, Bella had her feet propped up on the chair next to her, while she read a passage from the book we were reading for history class.

"Baby, I've got to ask, what are you grinning about over there?" I gave into my curiosity.

"Saturday," is all she said as she looked up at me through her eyelashes and a devilish grin playing on her face. I swallowed hard.

"Do you still want to go to dinner?" I asked and my voice cracked. I groaned internally.

"Well, I was thinking," she said leaning forward and lowering her voice, "everyone else is going out, so I thought maybe we could just grab a pizza or something, and...stay...in."

Bella's emphasis on the last two words had my heart thundering in my chest, and my previously calmed condition raging to life.

"You're sure you want to," I swallowed hard yet again, "stay in."

"I think I would like to spend some time close to you on Valentine's Day," Bella said now, part of this new bravado slipping and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"OK, then," I almost whispered.

The sound of the foot rest on Charlie's recliner snapping closed made me jump so much I banged my knee on the table, sending Bella into a fit of giggles. I glared at her while I silently yelled "ow" and rubbed my knee furiously. "Sorry" she mouthed back as she stuck out her lower lip in a sympathetic pout. That broke my frown, and I smiled back at her leaning in for a quick peck of a kiss.

"You kids about done?" Charlie asked coming into the room to put the cup and bowl he was snacking out of in the sink. "It's getting late."

"Yes, sir," I said as I looked up to see that it was after nine, and I started to gather my books into my bag. Bella started gathering up her own things to put in her bag and take up to her room. I stood and shook Charlie's hand exchanging good nights, before leaning down to kiss Bella on top of her head, whispering good night before walking to the front door, and heading out to my car. Just as I tossed my bag in the back seat, I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. I turned to see Bella coming down the front steps grinning at me.

"You forgot your history book, Edward," Bella said louder than necessary handing me a book, as I saw the front curtains drift open, then closed.

"But, baby, this is your..." I tried to say, before Bella launched herself into my arms kissing me deeply. I moaned, and clutched her small frame to me.

"This was an excuse to get a proper good night," Bella whispered against my lips before seizing them once again in a searing kiss that I felt rippling across every nerve ending in my body. I was becoming dizzy from the kiss and just before it became all too consuming, she slowed down the tempo with a few soft kisses against my lower lip. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella," I panted back, holding her close as I tried to slow my breathing. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said smiling at me, then reluctantly turned back towards the house.

"Off with you," I said giving her a playful swat on her butt. She squeaked in surprise, and ran up to the door of the house and waved as I got into my car.

On the drive home, I was both trying to think of anything to calm myself and hoping no one was downstairs when I got home. I pulled into my spot in the garage, and made my way into the house. Empty kitchen. So far, so good. Then, I turned the corner, and Emmett sat in one of the couches in the living room watching a movie alone.

"S'up, brother," he asked not turning towards me at first.

"Nothin' much. Heading to bed," I answered.

"Cool, good night, man...are you OK?" He stopped and gave me a strange look.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked defensively.

Then I saw it. The look of dawning crossing his face followed by his big smirk. Then there was a shift in his features I couldn't place.

"Want to talk about it?" Emmett asked.

"Do I WANT to talk about it? Absolutely not. Do I need to? Maybe," I said resignedly.

I walked over and sat down in the chair next to where Emmett was sitting on the couch. Resting my elbows on my knees, I bent forward and put my face in my hands, before flopping back in the chair and sighing. Emmett just sat there waiting for me to figure out what I wanted to say.

"First, anything I talk to you about tonight is between the two of us. No Jasper. No Rosalie. And definitely not mom and dad," I started, and he nodded putting his hand on his heart. I rolled my eyes. "Secondly, don't make fun of me."

"I swear. No telling. No making fun," he said. "It's Bella, isn't it."

"Saturday, more specifically," I mumbled.

"I thought you were going out to dinner in Port Angeles," he said confused.

"Well, tonight she asked if we could stay in," I said sighing.

"I wish I could get away with that shit with, Rose," he said.

"No, you aren't hearing me. She said she wants to STAY IN," I said looking at him pointedly.

"Oh. OH!" Emmett said, understanding dawning. "How far have you {waving his hand} so far?"

"Just kissing really," I said. "Really hot kissing. I might have had some goes at second."

"Well, don't get to worried about it, then," he said. "Maybe she just wants to go for a double. Possibly round second without sliding into third. Bring something just in case. Do you need a condom? Side table drawer," he said nodding towards his room.

"Jesus, Emmett, no," I said. "I still have some left from Chicago."

"Wait! What?" Emmett said sitting forward. "Who?!"

"Christ, Emmett, keep your voice down," I said looking toward the stairs for signs of our parents. "Tanya. Summer vacation. Two years ago."

"Holy shit!" Emmett whispered laughing into his fist. "How did I not know about this?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Emmett," I said.

"Whatever. How did I not know about this?!" He was absolutely mirthful.

"Because you were tagging Irina in the boathouse," I laughed. Emmett's eyes lit in recognition, and raised his fist, which I bumped. When our quiet laughter subsided, he turned back to me.

"So why are you so anxious about Bella?" Emmett asked. "I mean, apparently you know how this works."

"Because I love her, Em," I said looking at him. "I want it to be right when the time comes, because it just has to be."

"You'll know when the time is right. You just will. Maybe it will be Saturday, maybe it won't. Don't put pressure on yourself or her," he said pointing at me with a protective look in his eye.

" I won't. You're right. I'm over-thinking things, as always," we laughed together. "Thank, Em."

"Anytime, bro," Emmett said standing up to head upstairs. "I love ya, man."

"Love you, too, brother," I said as I stood up and made my way up to my room.

I set my bag down next to my desk, and started getting ready for bed. Once I was done, I picked up my phone. There was a message there waiting for me.

**I love you! Good-night! 3 B**

**I love you, too! Good-night, sweet girl. 3 E**

When I woke up the next morning, I decided I would use Bella's behavior to determine her intensions. She had beat me to school, and was waiting inside her truck, because it was a cold morning. When she saw me pull in, a smile lit up her face, and I saw her reach to turn off her truck, and hurry over to my car. I climbed out, and pulled her into my arms, exhaling any anxiety I felt when we were apart.

I brushed her hair from her face, and cupped her chin in my hands. We stood there for a moment smiling stupidly at each other and just looking into each other's eyes. I slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said softly.

"It is now," Bella said smiling back at me.

I took her bag from her shoulder, and flung it over mine. Instead of taking my hand, she wrapped her arm around my waist, and we started into school. I pulled her close sharing whatever heat I could offer her, and kissed the top of her head. After I dropped her at her first class, the rest of the morning dragged on until lunch. The student council was selling roses at lunch, and after seeing Bella eyeing them, I happily handed over my dollar. She told me I didn't have to, but her eyes betrayed how happy she was as she inhaled the flowers rich scent. She kept her eyes on me as she brushed the soft petals along her cheek and mouthed "thank you".

We all spent lunch talking about what each other's plans were for Valentine's Day. Emmett was taking Rosalie to an elaborate dinner in Seattle. He was already complaining about having to wear his suit, but then Rosalie whispered something in his ear that lit up his face, and his complaining ceased instantly. Jasper and Alice were going to a concert in Portland. It was a small venue of a new band that they both really loved. I watched the silent energy pass between the two of them as they quietly talked between themselves. I had no over-protective feelings over what was passing between Jasper and my sister, because I knew he would never hurt her. There was a reverence in his gaze.

I looked down at Bella then to see that she was watching them as well, I reached my arms around her, and she leaned back into my chest. We took a collective breath and sighed, followed by our laughter at our twin reaction. She looked up at me then, and I saw all her joy and love in her face.

"I love you," I said softly, adamantly.

"As I love you, Edward," she whispered only for me.

The bell rang then, and we walked hand-in-hand to Biology class. I tried to focus on Mr. Banner's lecture on the cellular anatomy of frogs, but really my attention was focused on Bella's leg, which was casually rubbing against mine. When I wasn't writing, I would use the opportunity to reach out the pinky on my right hand and run a feather-light touch down the outside of her left. When I did this, she would inhale deeply, and her eyes would flutter closed, but only for a moment. By the time the hour was up, we both stood staring at each other trying to get control and remember we were in school.

For once, I was so glad that I didn't have gym with Bella after class, because my current state in gym shorts would mortify me until the end of time. So, I made my way to Spanish, and was thankful that no one, especially Emmett noticed how I had to adjust myself before sitting. Luckily, I was pretty proficient in Spanish, because my mind was completely absorbed with Bella. I was no longer nervous about what Saturday would bring. Instead, it couldn't get here fast enough.

After school, Bella and I said our quick good-byes, before promising to see each other later. It was Friday night, so that meant movie night at our house. Unfortunately, it was Emmett's turn to pick, so we were watching "Crank 2: High Voltage". I was sort of glad to have a movie I wasn't that interested in watching, because that meant I could focus more of my attention to the girl who would be snuggled up in my arms. Back at home, there was a disagreement about what take-out we would get for dinner that night, so Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went to pick it all up together. Bella was getting wings and chips with Jasper and Emmett, while Rosalie, Alice, and I were getting Chinese.

At six o'clock, I heard a light knock at the door, followed by the sound of it opening and closing. I bounded down the stairs, knowing it would be Bella. Hurrying across the room, I swept her back into a dip and deeply kissed her, before swinging her back up into an upright position.

"Wow," she said touching her fingers to her lips and smiling at me.

"I know," I said in mock self-importance. "I am that good."

"Oh, whatever," she said rolling her eyes, and smacking me on my chest, as she walked toward the couch and plopped down on it.

"You are the one who said 'wow'," I reminded her.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked.

"Well, my parents are at the Hales playing cards, and everyone else is still out getting our food," I said sitting down next to her.

"So we are alone?" She asked coyly, locking her gaze on mine.

"That we are," I said reaching down and putting my arm around her and pulling her to me.

I leaned down and started placing soft, slow kisses on her mouth. It didn't take long for us to both shift our heads and open our mouths to one another. Un-rushed, our tongues tasted and mingled over and under the other's. My hand snaked up into Bella's hair feeling the small shape of her neck in my hand, rubbing gently, and causing her to moan. Next thing I knew, she was climbing up and straddling my lap, never breaking our kiss. When she sat, her hips against mine, it was my turn to groan. She pulled back then, and gave me the most heart shattering grin, as she shifted her hips once more and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Bella...," was all I managed to get out before her mouth found mine again. This time there was more need in the kiss. Hands in hair and tongues in mouthes, desperate to be closer. Just as my hands started to slide down her sides, and my thumbs reached out to brush the swell of the sides of her breasts, the garage door burst open with the sound of my siblings and our friends' laughter. Bella hurried from my lap, and we looked at each other trying to straighten each other's hair. We both laughed quietly together thinking of what our friends almost walked in on. I bent down then taking her chin between my thumb and index finger and kissed her gently.

"Christ, get a room!" Emmett bellowed as he came into the room. "Wait, never mind that, if mom and dad found out I was aware of what was going on, they'd have my balls."

Everyone laughed at that, and we settled in for our movie and food. We all ate first, as Bella and I listened to the other's adventure in getting dinner tonight. From the fry cooks at the Chinese place hitting on Rosalie to them telling us who they saw out together. Bella listened raptly to their stories laughing along with them, but I was fixated with watching Bella lick the sauce from her wings off of her fingers. Bless Emmett and Jasper for insisting on wings. I found as the meal wore down, I wasn't the only one staring. I caught Bella out of the corner of my eye as I was reaching out my tongue to pull some of my lo mein into my mouth. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her eyes were fixed on my tongue. I coiled it around the noodles before slowly pulling them into my mouth and chewing slowly. She shook herself from her stupor, and looked at me blushing. I winked in return.

Emmett started up the movie, and it wasn't far into it before the guys and I were all grumpy with the girls' talk of how hot Jason Statham was. They all tried to placate us by curling up with their guy. I tried to pretend I was upset, but didn't last long when I noticed Bella shiver, and pulled her between my outstretched legs on the couch, and laid her back against my chest. I grabbed the throw off of the back of the couch, and draped it over us.

The action of the movie was loud and constant, and I used the distraction to try to pick up a bit where we left off earlier. Gradually, my hands, which were resting on Bella's stomach began to wander. As guns blasted and cars chased, my hands were drifting along the soft cotton of her shirt. She bit her lip and her head dug into my shoulder as my long fingers traced and teased. She shifted her body, and I bit back a groan bringing my hands to rest on her stomach once again, as we quietly tried to return our breathing to normal.

All too soon, the movie came to a close. Everyone stood and stretched. It was only a little after ten, but since everyone had plans the next day, the Hales and Bella decided just to call it a night. I walked Bella out to her truck, and pulled her close; holding her in my arms for several long minutes, just feeling the warmth of her. She snuggled closer, and I relished the way our bodies fit together. For a moment, I allowed myself to fantasize of a future in which we could lay like this every night, and the vivid picture made me hold her all the tighter.

"What are you thinking?" Bella said softly, always sensing my thoughts.

"Of someday being able to sleep like this every night; with you in my arms," I said burrowing my face into her hair and neck.

"Speaking of cuddling, I'm looking forward to tomorrow," she said and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Me too," I said kissing her softly, lovingly, before releasing her so she could get into her truck.

She started it up, and rolled down the window. Looking at her staring back at me with nothing but adoration, I couldn't help myself, but reach through the window taking her face in my hands, and diving into one more deep kiss before letting her leave.

"Until tomorrow," she said smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Drive safe," I said stepping back as she rolled up her window and waved one more time before pulling away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thank-you all for your patience. I have already started into the next chapter, so maybe you will get another within the week. :) Thanks for everyone's reviews and support! Thanks to starfish422 for being my muse for this chapter! Mwah, bb!**

**Also, to the reviewer who corrected me on the college colors, The Ohio State University's colors ARE scarlet and gray. They played Texas in last years Fiesta Bowl, and they are my alma mater. Hard to believe I included that game in my story, huh?**

**NEW CONTEST! When Love Was New. Write about that moment when you first realize you have fallen in love. Entries accepted now through Nov. 1.**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2060923/When_Love_Was_New**

**Reviews are like making out on the couch with your first love when no one is home.**


	32. I Could Not Ask For More

_End of Chapter 31_

_"Until tomorrow," she said smiling. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, baby. Drive safe," I said stepping back as she rolled up her window and waved one more time before pulling away._

**Chapter 32: I Could Not Ask For More (BPOV)**

The first thing that registered as I came out of my slumber was the shooting pain; the next thing was the nausea. I shot up out of bed moaning at the searing pain from the sudden movement. Clutching my head, I ran for the bathroom, making it there just in time to unload my stomach. I was never so thankful to Charlie for always leaving the seat up, because this wouldn't have waited for me to lift the lid. Again and again, the pain pulverizing my head caused my stomach to turn. I barely heard Charlie get up and hurry down the hallway. Soon, I felt my hair being gently pulled back into a pony tail, one strong arm being placed around my stomach, and the other soothingly rubbing my back.

"Daddy," I cried before vomiting again. At this point, it was basically just dry heaves.

"Shhh…it's okay, baby girl," Charlie said softly continuing to rub my back. "Do you think you ate something bad?"

"No," I panted not wanting to heave again, "it's my head. Migrane."

"You haven't had one of those for a while," Charlie said. "Do you still have your prescription?"

"Yeah," I gasped before heaving again. Charlie held me firmly against his chest, trying to keep my body from lurching too much from the heave. "It's in cabinet."

My breathing started to slow then, and I felt my stomach muscles starting to calm, but my knees felt weak under me. Charlie reached out to flush the toilet, and walked me over to the sink. He held me up while I rinsed out my mouth and filled the cup on the sink. Charlie reached over my head pulling out my migraine medication and handing me one.

"Did you want to take a cool shower before going back to bed?" Charlie asked. The tears started rolling down my face again at the fact that he still remembered that a cool shower used to help me when I had migraines in the past.

"No," I just want to go to bed.

"Okay," Charlie said, and before I could protest, he gently lifted me up into his arms holding me close to his chest. He carried me back to my bed and laid me down gently like I was made of glass. I settled into bed and Charlie quickly went out of the room. I heard the water running in the bathroom and then the linen closet opening and closing gently. Next thing I knew, I felt a cool washcloth covering my forehead and eyes, followed by the sound of Charlie messing around by my window. Suddenly the room was much darker.

"Do you need anything?" Charlie knelt on the floor and asked quietly.

"Not right now," I answered. "Just want to sleep."

"Okay, baby," he said softly brushing my hair back from my face. "I'll come check on you again in a little bit."

I woke a little later to the sound of Charlie talking from downstairs. It was muffled and my head was still pounding. I could only make out snippets of his conversation, but I could tell he was talking to Edward. I peeked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was almost noon. Picking up my cell phone, I had several missed calls and texts. I set it down groaning as a new wave of pain rushed over me. Charlie was coming up the stairs now and I waited for the sound of him coming into my room. He walked almost soundlessly over to my bed.

"Bells, baby, can I get you anything? Some water or toast or something?" He asked sounding a little helpless.

"Some water," I rasped. Charlie got up; taking my washcloth to refresh it. I heard him go downstairs, clank around in the kitchen, and then return to my room.

"Here you go, sweetie," he said helping me sit up and take a sip.

"Thanks, dad," I said as he lay me back down gently and replaced the newly cooled washcloth. "Was that Edward on the phone?"

"Yeah," Charlie said and I could hear him running his hand through his hair. "He understands that you aren't up to going out tonight."

"You are still going out with Sue," I said as firmly as I could without causing myself further pain.

"Bells, I can't go with you feeling like this," Charlie said pleadingly.

"I'll be okay, dad," I insisted. "I'm just going to sleep. Please, go have fun with Sue."

"We'll see, kiddo," he said standing up. "You just get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a while."

"Okay, dad," I mumbled before I drifted back to sleep.

I was roused from my sleep again later by the quiet sound of someone shifting in the rocking chair in my room. I peeked out from under my washcloth. There sitting in my chair, rocking, and reading on his iPhone was,

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hi, baby," he said softly. "Is this too much light?"

"No," I continued in my quiet voice. "What are you doing here?"

He walked over to me then, tucking his phone away in his pocket, and kneeling by the head of my bed.

"I'm here to spend Valentine's Day with my girl," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Out with Sue," he said sheepishly. "When I offered to come over to stay with you, he refused, but I kind of went behind his back and got Sue on my side. I promised I would call him if you got to feeling worse."

"I am feeling a little better," I said.

"Do you want anything?" He asked unsure.

"I think I want to take a shower, and maybe some scrambled eggs?" I said.

"That I can do," he said kissing my forehead gently. I sighed at his touch, breathing him in. "Do you need help getting to the bathroom?"

"Yes, please."

Edward helped me ease up to a sitting position. I winced and I was glad it was too dark for Edward to see. When I told him I was ready, he helped me to my feet, and firmly wrapped his arm around my waist, as I let my head come to rest against his chest. He slowly walked me to the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet while he started the shower.

"Make it a little on the cool side, please," I instructed. "It helps alleviate the pain."

"How long have you had migraines?" Edward asked as he adjusted the water.

"Since early middle school," I said thinking back.

"I think you are all set now," Edward said kissing the top of my head. "I'll give you your privacy, and go make your eggs."

"Thank-you, Edward," I said watching him leave.

"I love you, Bella," he said pausing at the door.

"I love you, too," I smiled as much as my face would allow me before he shut the door.

I still felt a little weak on my feet after only sleeping and not eating all day, so I sat myself down and let the shower run over me. I continued to shower from the sitting position, letting the cool water ease the crippling tension in my head. After a while, I turned off the water and sat for a moment before stepping out. Wrapping a towel around myself, I started to dry off, but soon became light headed and needed to sit down again on the toilet.

"Edward," I said as loud as I could stand. Immediately, there was the scuffling sound of him standing up on the top step outside of the bathroom door.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think I am going to need your help getting back to my room," I said.

The door clicked then and Edward came in giving me a sad smile. I smiled back through my dripping hair. He reached on the shelf above me and grabbed another smaller bath towel. Hovering above me, he draped the towel over my head massaging the water from my hair very gently. I sighed at his easy touch. He rubbed the dripping tresses until they were merely damp. Helping me stand first, Edward then reached down and picked me up, leaving me cradled me in his arms. For the second time today, I found myself being carried to my room by a man that I loved. Edward set me gently down on my bed, then followed my instruction until he had pulled clean underwear, a t-shirt, and sweatpants out of my dresser. He gave me my privacy to get dressed, returning a few minutes later knocking softly on the door.

"I'm decent," I called. He chucked as he opened the door balancing a tray.

"I didn't know if you might feel like something more than the eggs, so I also brought toast, a banana, a fresh glass of water, and some chamomile tea," he said setting the tray down in front of me on the bed.

"Oh, Edward," I said looking up at him as the tears rolled down my face. "I'm so sorry I ruined our Valentine's Day," I said sadly.

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything," he said swiping the tears from under my eyes and holding my face gently in his hands. "I wanted to spend tonight with the girl I love, and I am. Now eat what you can, then you can get some more rest."

"Thank-you, Edward," I said as I pushed the first bite of fluffy eggs into my mouth. Edward sat and watched me eat, explaining that he had grabbed some fast food on his way over figuring I wasn't going to be in the mood to eat. Apparently, he had invaded Carlisle's library before he left, reading up on migraines.

"So what were you reading on your iPhone when I woke up earlier," I asked.

"The Last of the Mohicans," he said with a smile. "You can get most of the classics for free in eBook form."

"Can you get Pride & Prejudice?" I asked, and he scrunched his nose at me.

"I'm sure you can. Why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously.

"Can you get it and read to me?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes. "It's just the light from the TV is too bright for me right now, and it gives me an excuse to hear your voice that I love so much."

"You are lucky you are sick, and that I love you more than the air I breathe," he mumbled as he starting scrolling and clicking through his iPhone. "It's downloading. When you are done, I will read."

"Thanks, baby," I said with the first real smile that I had manage to muster all day. "I do love you."

I leaned forward, and he met me halfway giving me a slow, easy kiss.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "Not just in good times. Remember that. I am always here for you."

I finished up my meal, and Edward returned the dishes to the kitchen. He stopped at the bathroom on the way back to refresh my washcloth, and returned carrying a can of pop for himself.

"If I am going to read, I need a beverage," he said setting the can on my bedside table before tucking me in, and then laying on top of the covers, after kicking his shoes off. I gave him an odd look. "I'm not crazy. Charlie trusts me, but I am not going to push my luck with a man who has several guns in the house."

I giggled softly, before curling myself into Edward and placing my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, and held the iPhone down low so the light didn't shine in my face. He glanced over at me before he began, and lifted my chin softly to give me one more lingering kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I answered before the boy I loved started in with reading me my favorite book. This is not the 'staying in' I had imagined for tonight, but it was perfect all the same.

The rest of February flew by in a blur of school, friends, and home. Charlie and Sue had a fantastic Valentine's Day, and she was starting to stay the night here or Charlie at her place with more frequency. I loved seeing my dad so happy. Not even just happy, but foolishly in love. I had never seen him like this. Always, he had the cloud that was my mother looming over him. I was so glad that after fourteen years, he had found his happiness. Sue was a match for his life.

Edward and I had cooled down a bit after Valentine's Day. We had turned a new page that night, but not the one we were expecting to. Our relationship reached a healthy understanding that we were there for each other, and not just for today, but I started to get the feeling that Edward Cullen could be forever. That no matter what the future presented us, or what distances might come between us, we would survive it. Our relationship would survive it.

It was with a heavy heart on a Monday night at the start of March that Charlie, the Clearwaters, the Hale twins, and I found ourselves at the Cullens for dinner. Alice had orchestrated the whole thing, and was referring to it as Charlie's "last supper" to try to keep the mood light. Wednesday, Charlie was starting back on his chemotherapy, so Alice insisted that we have one last meal of all of Charlie's favorite foods before he was feeling too bad to eat again. She and Esme had gone all out with Sue's help, and we were staring at quite the spread. There were perfectly grilled steaks that I could see Carlisle patting himself on the back over. There were baked potatoes with a plethora of toppings to put on them. They had even gotten wings and ribs from Charlie's favorite barbeque joint in town. The same food they had brought to our house for that first game. I reached out and squeezed Edward's hand, and looked up at him with unshed tears in my eyes. He gave me a little frown before kissing my forehead, and pulling me to him. Everyone loaded up their plates, and sat down around the Cullen's large dining room table to eat.

"To friends," Carlisle said raising his glass.

"To great doctors and medicine," Charlie said nodding to Carlisle.

"To family," I said softly looking right at Charlie. He reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb and mouthed, "I love you".

"To great food!" Emmett bellowed drawing attention to himself and giving Charlie and I our moment. "Let's eat."

We all spent the meal talking about Charlie's treatment. Since we were reclusive the first time, everyone was curious what it was like, and I let Charlie take the lead on sharing, because it was personal, but he encouraged me to share my half.

"This time is going to be so different for me," I admitted. "I won't have the worry I did before, because I have Sue and Esme, who I know can be there while I am at school, if Charlie needs anything. I also have lots of shoulders to cry on, but more than anything, I have hope that I didn't have before."

Charlie squeezed my hand, and Edward gave me a one-armed hug. I blushed, and as I lowered my eyes, I noticed Charlie and Sue's legs wrapped around each other a bit under the table. Glancing up, Sue winked at me and Charlie blushed a bit. Yes, this time was going to be much different.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Just as a reminder, the clinical trial that Charlie is participating goes as follows:**

**3 months of chemo (CHECK)**

**6-8 weeks off chemo (CHECK)**

**surgery (CHECK)**

**3 months of recovery (CHECK)**

**3 months of chemo (March-June)**

**CONTEST pimpage: When Love Was New. Write about that moment when you first realize you have fallen in love. Entries accepted now through Nov. 1. http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2060923/When_Love_Was_New**

**Reviews are like being cared for and pampered when you are sick.**


	33. You Might Make Me Believe

_End of Chapter 32_

_Charlie squeezed my hand, and Edward gave me a one-armed hug. I blushed, and as I lowered my eyes, I noticed Charlie and Sue's legs wrapped around each other a bit under the table. Glancing up, Sue winked at me and Charlie blushed a bit. Yes, this time was going to be much different._

**Chapter 33: Just Might Make Me Believe (EPOV)  
**

As the next three months of chemo began, I racked my brain trying to remember what it was like last time Charlie went through chemotherapy. Then I realized why I couldn't. Bella wasn't a part of my life yet. So instead, I ran through those first months of knowing Bella with a new perspective. I saw how introverted she was, and how she didn't seem to let anyone in. I thought back at looking at the girl who sat next to me every day in Biology, and how the circles under her eyes grew darker, her cheeks sallower, and the life drained from her eyes. I could feel the tears prick my eyes, now not seeing a stranger I tried to befriend, but as my Bella.

I looked over at my clock to see that it was eleven and grabbed my phone off my nightstand.

**If you are awake still, please call me. ILY. – E**

My phone rang a moment later.

"Edward?" Her voice was tentative and on the edge of sleep. I let out the breath I was holding, long and slow. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," I squeaked out, before coughing to clear my throat. "I'm fine. Just thinking, and needed to hear your voice. I needed to know you were okay."

"I'm fine, baby," she said. "You gonna tell me what brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about the last time Charlie was in chemo," I said softly.

"We weren't really friends yet. You can't remember much of that," she said confused.

"I remember you," I said, the tears sliding down my face to my ears. "Bella, I need you to be honest with me over the next three months. Baby, if you need something, or if you are worried, or if you just need me to come over in the middle of the night to hold you, you have to tell me."

"Okay, Edward," she said quietly, and I could hear the tears in her own voice.

"I can't see you fade into what you were last time," I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Last time, I watched that as a stranger, though I tried to be your friend. I love you so damn much now, I just can't…I can't…"

"Shhh…" Bella soothed. "It won't be like last time. The last time I was alone. We were alone. Every second I was away from Charlie I worried. I had no one to turn to. No comfort. No friends I felt I could trust with this burden. That is not the case now. Compared to this past fall, Edward, I am so wrapped in love, that I could never feel alone or isolated. But most of all, baby, I have you. I could face anything with your support and love."

"I feel the same way, Bella," I said exhaling. "Thanks for calling me. I feel better now."

"You're welcome," she said through a smile. "Just know you will be returning this favor one hundred times over in the next three months."

"I will scale the side of your house, if you need me to," I said, and she laughed. "Go to bed, sweetheart. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Edward," she said softly.

"Good night, beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I clicked my phone shut, reaching out to plug it back into the charge and resting it on my nightstand. I lay there a while thinking about Bella and how my life had changed since moving to Forks. If you would have told my former cocky seventeen year old self that I would have found a girl who I now believed to be the love of my life at this age. A girl who I would care for while her father fought for his life, that I would care for while sick, and who my family would love so much; I would have laughed. But I was that guy. I would do anything that equaled Bella's happiness. I would do anything to see her smile. With that thought in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came with a promise of spring in the air. It was a damp morning, but the sun was trying to peek through the clouds. I got up early, because I needed to load up my baseball equipment into my trunk before we left for school this morning. Today was the first day of conditioning for baseball. Actual tryouts were in two weeks. I was bouncing in my seat at breakfast. I loved to play ball, and was feeling a bit like a kid, anxious and eager.

Alice and Emmett were riding into school with me, but they would be going home with Rose. I would bring Jasper home with me from baseball practice. Bella was driving herself to school today, so she could take Charlie to his first chemotherapy appointment.

"Have fun and good luck today at baseball," Carlisle said patting me on the shoulder as he passed me in the kitchen.

"You do good work today, too," I said giving him a nervous smile.

"I will, son," he said firmly grasping my shoulder and giving me an understanding smile in return.

When I got to school, Bella was already in the lot looking anxiously for my car. I laughed a little to myself, but shifted to a huge grin when I saw my girl's face light up upon seeing me. That is the light that I couldn't see dim in the following months. That is the look that I would do my damnedest to preserve. As soon as I pulled in, she was out of her truck and at my side.

"Good morning, handsome," she said reaching up onto her toes to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said pulling her close to me to leave a deeper, searing kiss on her mouth.

"Wow," she said closing her eyes and shaking her head to clear it.

"I need more than a peck to get me through to lunch," I said winking at her and draping my arm over her shoulder before walking up into the school.

"Ready for today?" Jasper asked walking up next to us, Alice's hand in his.

"You know it," I said bumping his free fist with mine.

The morning went quickly in my eagerness to get to lunch and talk to Jasper some more. Bella sat and conversed with Alice as Jasper and I chatted animatedly about what kind of team Forks had this year, and who was my competition for my favorite position in left field. I don't even remember at what point in our talking that Bella managed to sit herself between my legs, but I realized as the bell rang that I had been unconsciously rubbing her arm and playing with her hair as I talked standings and practice schedules.

"I'm so sorry I was so absorbed at lunch," I said as we walked into Biology and settled into our seats.

"It was fine, really," she said beaming. "I love it how you get when you are passionate about something you love. You just light up."

"Then you must see that look all the time," I said brushing my thumb on her cheek.

"Edward," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. I winked and squeezed her hand before the bell rang, and we settled into class.

At the end of the day, I hurried out to the lot to give Bella a quick kiss before she had to leave to go get Charlie for his appointment. I waved as she pulled out of the lot, and then turned to grab my things from the truck of my car and head to the locker room.

Conditioning was a split between the weight room at the school and doing some running on the track. We weren't allowed to actually pick up gloves and bats for another week. I saw right away that I need not worry about my spot on the team. Forks had a solid team, but no one was as fast as I was. Jasper was a close second, but he was strictly an infield man. After our two hours were up, Jasper and I were packing up heading to the car, when we over-heard the coach talking to his assistant.

"Who are we going to get to keep the score book this season now that Emily has graduated?" He asked. "Know anyone?"

"Not really," the assistant, Paul, shrugged.

"Coach," I said turning. "I think I might know someone. I need to ask her, though. She has some home obligations."

"Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded, and he smiled. "She does know her stuff, coach."

"You talking about Swan?" Coach asked.

"Yes, sir," I said. "She has to help her dad on Wednesdays, but our games are on Tuesday and Thursdays, right?"

"Yeah. You ask her and get back to me," he said nodding and turning back to Paul.

"Way to insure your girlfriend is at all your games, slick," Jasper said punching me in the shoulder on the way out to the car. I shrugged innocently, and he just laughed.

I did ask Bella if she wanted to do it, and with Charlie's encouragement, she agreed. Charlie talked animatedly with me about this season. He had been the captain of the Forks baseball team back in his day. He was hoping that he was well enough to see as many of our games as he could. Bella smiled at the prospect, remembering how Charlie didn't even want to leave the house the last go round of chemo.

So, we settled into a busy spring schedule. I had practice or games after school Monday through Friday. Bella took Charlie to his treatments on Wednesdays, and then she would be at the games to keep the books on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Charlie did make quite a few of the games with Sue at his side. Bella would wear her dad's old jersey, and he gave me a proud smile to see that we shared the same number. Charlie and I had found a whole new level of bonding with baseball. He was as proud of me as Carlisle was, and I took it as much to heart.

Bella was a natural fit with the guys on the team. She kept them in line, and rolled her eyes at their flirting and attempts to make me mad or jealous. I just rolled my eyes. I was surprised that I didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy. Mostly I was amused at how oblivious Bella was to how beautiful she was, and how many bastards on this team were wishing they were me. The only time I let my anger flare was the one time James made an off handed comment asking if Bella was as good as she looked. One hard shove into the lockers and a reminder to never fucking say that again, and he cowered apologizing saying he was just making conversation. I wanted his conversation, and the rest of his shady ass anywhere near Bella.

Unfortunately, things weren't always great in the next three months. There were a couple nights when Bella called me quietly crying when Charlie had been up throwing up in the night. I could almost hear him retching in the background. She would have me wait on the phone while she check on him, and I would stay on with her until Charlie was settled back into bed, and then would hum her to the edge of sleep before hanging up.

Sue and my mom kept the Swan house stocked with dinners, so Bella was free to be a teenager, and enjoy her after school activities. I often would go over after practice to study or hang out with Bella for an hour or two. She would always have a plate waiting for me. I noticed that Charlie always waited to bathe on nights that Sue was there, and if not Sue, than myself. I think he was hedging his bets, so if he became too weak to get out of the shower on his own, one of us would be there to help, so Bella wouldn't have to do it.

I couldn't help but notice that Sue was staying the night whenever she could get away. The way that Charlie looked at Sue, I had a feeling that once he was well, and feeling like a strong, able man again, that he would ask Sue to marry him. One night I brought this up to Bella.

"So, when do you think Charlie is going to make Sue an honest woman?" I asked as I flipped through my math homework. Bella snorted on her Dr. Pepper, and started choking. I was immediately up and patting her on the back.

"An honest woman? Honestly, Edward…who says that anymore?" She said through barely controlled laughter.

"It's not that funny," I pouted giving her sides a tickle causing her to squeak.

"I don't know," she said finally through calming breaths. "I'll be happy if he does."

"They seem to be a perfect match for one another," I noted.

"Yeah," Bella said with a smile looking in the direction of the living room where Sue and Charlie were curled up on the couch watching a movie. "Despite the treatment, he is so happy now, Edward. You didn't know him before. It was like he was always in mourning. Mourning the only chance he thought he had at real love. But now…he's so happy. It radiates out of him."

I bit my lip trying to hold back commenting on her last statement. It clicked for her, and she glared at me.

"No cancer jokes, Edward."

"Sorry," I whispered, returning to my homework.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we both worked, before I cleared my throat once more.

"So, May is just around the corner," I said looking up at her.

"And?" She asked wondering what I was referring to, then a look of dawning crossed her face. "Oh, don't worry. Sue and Leah said that they can take Charlie to his appointment if you guys make it to district, regional, state." She said with a glimmer in her eye.

"That is great. That would be great," I admitted. "but that is not what I was going to ask about."

"Then what?" She asked now confused.

"Prom, Bella," I said smiling my most charming smile. Bella groaned. "Come on, baby. You agreed already! Plus, don't you want to see me in my tux?"

"Wait, your tux. You own a tux," she said.

"I do," I said.

"What's all this tux and 'I do' business out here?" Charlie grumbled walking into the kitchen. "Boy, do you have something you need to ask or tell me?"

"No, sir!" I said throwing my hands up in defense. Sue came giggling in behind Charlie. "We were just talking about prom, sir."

"Better be all," Charlie mumbled putting dishes in the sink, and Sue smacked him lightly on the back, hissing his name.

"Alice is leading the prom committee, Bella," I said turning my smile back to her. "Resistance is futile."

"I shall go with you to prom, Edward," she said. "I will even try to enjoy myself, as long as Alice doesn't put me in anything too ridiculous. Stupid Jasper bet."

I picked up her hand, and kissed the back of it slowly, before I heard Charlie clearing his throat behind me, and I sat bolt upright, remembering where I was. Bella laughed, and I shot her a glare before winking. Not too long after, I was packing up my stuff to head home. Bella followed me out to my car.

"Please don't be too much of a hard ass with me about prom, love," I pleaded as I leaned up against my car, pulling her body flush to mine. "I just want a perfect evening with my beautiful girl."

"Well, when you put it like that," she said leaning in to kiss me.

Her arms reached up around my neck, and dug themselves into my hair. Our kiss was deep and slow. We were enjoying the feel of each other's body pressed into the other. I released myself to the feeling of the texture of Bella's tongue as it slid against and tasted mine. My arms pulled her tighter, as affection shifted to longing, as it often did these days. Soon, we broke apart panting, but keeping our bodies clutched tightly to each other.

"Edward," she breathed heavily looking up at me, her desire burning bright.

"I know, baby," I said tracing her cheek and lips with my thumb. "We'll find our moment when it is right, and it will be right for us, Bella. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said, and I felt every ounce of it, as I placed one final kiss on her lips before sending her back inside.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, friends, we are drawing towards a close. There is just one chapter and the epilogue left. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me through this.**

**CONTEST pimpage: When Love Was New is now accepting entries through Nov. 6. http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2060923/When_Love_Was_New**

**Reviews are being surrounded by love in your hard times.**


	34. I Could Have Danced All Night

_End of Chapter 33_

"_Edward," she breathed heavily looking up at me, her desire burning bright._

"_I know, baby," I said tracing her cheek and lips with my thumb. "We'll find our moment when it is right, and it will be right for us, Bella. I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too," she said, and I felt every ounce of it, as I placed one final kiss on her lips before sending her back inside._

**Chapter 34: I Could Have Danced All Night**

**BPOV**

I stood in front of the large floor length mirror in Alice's room, once again smoothing down the front of my floor length white dress.I stared back at the girl in the mirror almost not recognizing her. Alice and Rosalie had spent the morning carefully ironing straight my wavy hair. It felt strange to feel the tips of it brushing against my bare skin below my bra strap, hanging just that much had swept it into a side part, and pulled the sides and bangs back pinning it with a beautiful jeweled clip in the back of my head. I wore my Christmas gift from Charlie around my neck. The girl staring back at me looked refined. She looked beautiful. Most of all, she looked happy.

It was then that I heard it. The sound of the piano floating up through the house from downstairs. Edward. I slipped my feet into the white flats that would be hidden by my gown, and grabbed the black jeweled purse from the bed. Alice peeked out of her bathroom door then and smiled at me.

"Go to him," she shooed.

I walked carefully down the stairs letting the sound of the melody carry me. Esme stifled a little gasp as she saw me, and quickly covered it before holding her finger to her lips in silence, and pointing me down the hallway to where I knew Edward was waiting for me. I walked quietly to the open French door, and froze. There sitting in a black tuxedo, with the jacket unbuttoned, eyes closed and relaxed as fingers flew over the keys was Edward. He had gotten a haircut yesterday, so his hair was a bit more controlled than usual. The sun was just starting to set, and the golden light poured in through the windows casting amber tones over his ivory skin. He was magnificent. He was mine.

The click of a camera behind me alerted both myself and Edward that neither of us were alone. I turned to see Esme grinning down at the screen, before turning to walk back to the living room. I turned back around to see Edward sitting on the bench, mouth agape. I looked down at myself, nervously smoothing my dress once again, and straightening the black bow at my waist. Edward stood slowly and walked towards me, pausing when he was right before me.

"Bella, you…," he started, but choked on the words. He swallowed hard while looking down, before meeting my expectant eyes once again. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you look."

I looked down blushing, until I felt his long fingers slide against the side of my neck. I looked up at him, and a wide smile spread across my face to match his. He bent down and pressed his soft lips gently to mine, and simply held them there for a moment. I closed my eyes memorizing his feel. His smell. The warmth of the sun on the arm that was facing the window. He tightened his lips around my upper lip before placing a few small pecks on my lips and straightening back up.

"Picture time!" Esme called from the living room.

Edward held out his elbow to me, and I laced my hand through it before smiling at him and heading down the hallway. As we walked down the hallway, I saw that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were already gathered there. The theme for the prom this year was a black & white ball Rosalie's dress was black halter dress. The top was form fitting and sequined. Once it hit her waist, it flared out in a loose, silky material that ended at her knee. Her black heels made her almost as tall as Emmett. Alice had on a black and white floral dress that only Alice could get away with. It hugged her little frame, and ended in a more flowy skirt that ended at her knee. In her heels, she made it to Jasper's shoulder.

It was then that I realized that Esme and Carlisle were not the only parents here. Mr. & stood next to them, along with Charlie and Sue. I released Edward's elbow, and walked over to where Sue and Charlie were standing. Charlie pulled me into a gentle hug, before stepping back, eyes full of emotion.

"You look beautiful, Bells," he said coughing slightly getting a check on his emotions. Sue patted his arm in support.

"Thanks, dad," I said smiling at him. "It's Alice and Rose's doing."

"No, baby girl," he said cupping my face, "it's you."

I looked up at him with watery eyes, and he bent down and kissed my cheek. I noted the odd feeling of his smooth face against my cheek, missing the scratch of his mustache. Sue reached out and dabbed my eyes with a tissue. I smiled thankfully at her, before receiving a kiss on the cheek from her as well.

Esme started with pictures of the three boys looking very handsome in their tuxes. Then one of just the girls. Followed by the group, and then each couple individually, and also with our parents. Soon, we were out the door, and waving good-bye as everyone climbed into their individual cars, since we wouldn't all fit in one.

The dance, itself, was a mixture of dancing and laughing, and generally enjoying ourselves. Alice and the prom committee had done a beautiful job decorating, and you almost forgot you were in the Forks High cafeteria. The DJ played a great mix of up tempo songs and slow dances that allowed us all to take a break or simply slow it down. As the night came to a close, Edward led me to the dance floor as the sounds of Katie Melua's remake of "Just Like Heaven" flowed into the room.

**EPOV**

"Thank-you for tonight, Edward," Bella whispered laying her head against my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Thank-you for loving me, Bella," I whispered into her hair holding her beautiful figure to me.

"I do love you, Edward," Bella said leaning away from me to look me in the eye as she said the words.

"I love you so much, Bella," I said, and then whispered almost to myself, "Always."

I leaned forward and placed a slow, lingering kiss on her lips. We remained connected as we swayed and flowed with the music on the dance floor. As the song came to an end, Bella turned and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Take me home," she said softly against my lips. When she uttered that, I knew she meant my home.

We all had plans to go back to my house to change into more comfortable clothes, and sit around watching movies, before crashing for the night. Alice had to stay until after the dance to help clean up. Rosalie and Emmett were named Prom King and Queen, so felt obligated to stay as well. So we told everyone we would see them later, and headed out.

When we got back, the house was dark. Edward walked into the kitchen tossing his keys in the basket on the island, and reaching down for a note that sat there.

"Mom and dad are at the Hale's playing cards. Your dad and Sue are there, too," I told her setting the note back down as I felt her small hands reach around me and glide up my chest.

"So we are alone?" Bella asked rhetorically, and I swallowed hard.

"Yes," I barely managed to say as I turned around.

"Edward," Bella said softly as I bent down and captured her mouth with mine cutting off the rest of what I was sure she was going to say. Softly, she broke my kiss, and took my hand in hers, as she started pulling me towards the stairs. I stared transfixed as my vision in white led me up the stairs occasionally glancing back at me smiling a contented smile at me, until we reached my room.

I walked in behind her, and let go of her hand to slowly push my door shut and clicking the lock. I turned then to see my beautiful girl standing in the middle of my room awash in the moonlight looking like some mystical answer to a prayer I didn't realize I made. I stepped towards her, running my hands up her bare arms, ghosting across her bare shoulders, before diverting, one going into her hair, and the other finding rest on the small of her back.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked my lips tingling with the barely there touch of our kiss.

"Edward, I want this. I want you," she said before kissing me fully.

We stood there kissing and caressing each other before I felt my jacket being pushed from my shoulders. We continued to kiss and smile and whisper words of love as buttons and zippers lost their purchase, until I was standing in the center of my room holding the bare form of the girl that I couldn't imagine my life ever being without. I slid my hands down to her thighs, lifting her into my arms, and carried her to my bed where I would give that last bit of myself to her, and she to me.

An hour later, we were showered and changed into our pajamas when Carlisle and Esme returned home, shortly followed by the rest of our friends and family. Bella and I were curled up on one of the couches in the theatre room watching Pride & Prejudice upon Bella's request, a bowl of popcorn nestled between us. We answered my parent's questions about how the dance was as the rest of them changed. They said their good-nights to us, and left us alone. Softly, we kissed and touched waiting for the rest of them to join us.

As they all made their way into the room, they all shot us furtive looks and knowing smiles. We settled on watching Star Trek, and everyone had light conversations about the night while we were waiting for Emmett to load the movie. Admittedly, though, I was distracted by the girl in my arms. I thought of what it was like to be with her. She had consumed me. I belonged to her now, completely.

I leaned back on the arm of the sofa as the movie started, and she crawled between my legs, resting her head on my chest. Reaching out, I drew slow, lazy patterns on her back with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly as the opening sequence blasted into the room.

"A little sore, but so happy, Edward," she said resting her chin on the back of her hand and looking up at me. I arched forward to place a slow kiss on her forehead, before resting back on the pillow behind my head. She laid her head down on my chest, and I pulled down the throw that was resting behind us on the couch to cover us up. Soon, I could feel that her breathing had evened out, and my own eyes drifted close as I pulled her close to me. The thoughts of her happiness, that I had made her happy, lulled me to sleep.

In the weeks that followed, ending the school year, Bella and I were busy with our various activities. She continued to take Charlie to his treatments, and I was busy with baseball. In between, we found time to curl up to reconnect. We would talk for hours, and if the opportunity presented itself, we would spend hours caressing and losing ourselves in each other. Every coupling with Bella just settled her deeper into my heart. I would be a lucky bastard if I had her always.

BPOV

We sat in relative silence as Charlie and I drove to his last chemo appointment. This year, this disease, had altered us both on so many levels. It brought us both pain, emotional and physical. It brought us friends that we didn't know could exist for us. It taught us to trust "outsiders". It brought us love. Most of all, it brought us together. I reached out and took Charlie's hand that wasn't on the wheel of my truck. He looked at me curiously, and I just smiled. Last fall, this would have been awkward and quickly shaken off. Now, Charlie just squeezed my hand back, not letting go.

Carlisle met us as we checked in, his smile a mile wide. We went back to his office with him to discuss follow-up appointments for Charlie, but mostly we just talked about the upcoming Fourth of July party we had planned. It was a celebration of Charlie being done with his cancer treatment and being cancer free. It was to be at the Cullen's and Renee and Phil were even going to make it. After the party, I was going to go back to visit with Renee for most of the rest of the summer.

Edward was very upset when I had initially told him of my plans. Not angry, but sad that we were going to have to spend most of the summer apart. We promised to write and call, and he had even bought me a web cam so I could see him from time to time. Since school got out, we had been sneaking away together as much as possible gorging ourselves on the wonderful physical relationship we had discovered until we were forced to do without.

The day of the party, we were all busy at the Cullen house, cooking and decorating. Renee and Phil were staying there in the guest room. The Hales were coming, as well as the Clearwaters. The women were all standing around the kitchen talking and giggling as we made the food and traded stories. The boys hung out in the back yard talking and waiting for their grill duties.

We all sat around eating the buffet of food that was before us, until Charlie stood before everyone and cleared his throat.

"I want to thank the Cullens for hosting this party today, and for everyone being here. This has been one heck of a year. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the support of everyone around this table. A special thanks to Carlisle. Thank-you for the good work you do, sir, but also, thank-you for making me see what an ass I was being." Carlisle waved him off. "Finally, to my baby Bells," he stopped and gave a little cough, and Sue reached out and grabbed his hand. "After being a mediocre dad to you your whole life, you willingly came and took on more than you ever should at your age. You are so giving, baby. You have let your old man lean on you, and stayed when others would have walked away. You taught me to trust, and how letting others in doesn't weaken me as a man, but makes me stronger. I love you, kid."

I stood up then, and ran into his arms. Both of us just holding each other close, me sobbing, and Charlie shedding silent tears. Vaguely I heard someone say 'To Charlie', followed by a chorus of other voices repeating. We leaned back and smiled at each other, wiping each other's tears. He then motioned his eyes behind him, and I smiled and nodded slightly, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"If I can have your attention for one more thing," Charlie started and everyone went quiet again. "Opening my mind and heart has lead me to this fine lady sitting next to me. Sue, thank-you for all your care and help this past year. You have become so important to Bella and I. You have become my best friend, and now, I was hoping you might become my wife."

Charlie got down on his knee holding out the ring box to her. Sue's eyes went wide, and then began overflowing with tears before she launched herself into my dad's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes," she said hugging him tight and kissing him everywhere she could reach. Everyone cheered, and congratulations were soon spread around.

"You knew about this," Edward's voice whispered into my ear.

"I did," I admitted.

"You didn't tell me," he said with a pout.

"Your face is an open book. You would have totally blown the surprise," I said in mock seriousness, until he reached down tickling my sides, sending me squeeling.

The party went on into the night, and we all started to find our places on blankets in the Cullen's backyard. We could see the Forks fireworks display clearly over their trees. I looked around as my parents laughed and conversed together, along with their new loves. I watched my friends playing cards and laughing together. This was my life now. Happiness. Then, as I felt familiar hands snake around my waist from behind me, and a chin come to rest on my shoulder, I knew my future would also be full of love.

* * *

**A/N: Just the epilogue left. Thank-you so much to everyone who has made me and this story a favorite! It has been bittersweet writing these final words. I have known the epilogue since I started this tale, so it will not be long until you receive it. I set out to test myself. To see if I could write a T fic, and also wanted to write about a subject matter that touches so many of our lives. I can't thank you all enough for sharing your stories with me along the way.**

**Speaking of cancer and kicking it's ass…I was very happy to be put to work as a moderator for the Fandom Gives Back auctions to support Alex's Lemonade Stand. We HOPED to get $10K. As of today, we are up over $87K! There are no words, fandom. Your generosity knows no bounds.**


	35. Epilogue

**Chapter 35: Epilogue (ChPOV)**

_Five years later_

I laid quietly in my bed listening to the sound of the rain drip and splash against the window and the roof. I found myself to be pensive and circumspective these days. Maybe it is because some much time lately is being spent talking about the past and living every moment I have left. I wasn't this man six years ago. I was alone, other than a few friends and co-workers. I rarely saw Bella. My life was repetition, but I wasn't living it. Who knew that a cancer diagnosis would change my life in ways I could never imagine.

Slowly, I spun the wedding ring that was on my finger, smiling at the thought of the last five years of memories with my wife, Sue. I had proposed to her after I had received the all clear from Carlisle. Bella had gone to stay with Renee for a while that summer before her senior year of high school, and I could have never anticipated how much I would miss her. Sue tried to keep me busy with wedding plans and details, but we ended up getting married that fall at the Cullen estate with a few friends and family surrounding us. It was perfect.

Bella had returned to Forks to finish out her senior year. She claimed that she just didn't want to go through the hassle of switching schools, learning the ropes again, and making new friends, but I knew better. She was staying for me. She was staying for Edward.

Though there was no doubt in my mind that the boy loved my little girl, I was still wary of how serious they had become. Part of me didn't want to know HOW serious. The idea alone had me eyeing my gun belt, and I had to admit I held my breath every time Bella asked to talk to me. I cringed waiting to here I was going to be a grandfather or Edward had proposed. I knew the hardship of starting a family and a marriage at such a young age.

But those conversations never came. What did start arriving shortly after Christmas was acceptance letters. Bella had applied all over the country. The schools on the east coast gave me the biggest fits. I didn't like to think of her so far from home, from me. I didn't say anything, but Sue would shoot me dirty looks when I would grumble at the school names as they came in. That is, until one came in…Harvard. I couldn't believe it. My baby girl got into Harvard! Apparently, she had written an essay about her year staying with me through my cancer treatment. I was in awe when I read it. She held nothing back which was harsh to read, but her writing was transforming. She was also being offered a full scholarship. How could I grumble about that?

The next day, low and behold, Edward announced that he had been accepted to, and was planning on attending Berklee College of Music …in Boston. How convenient. The boy had the nerve to shoot me his half smile and shrug. He and I had a long conversation after that. I have to admit. I liked the boy, but he had to know that I would hurt him if he ever harmed my daughter in any way.

In the end, we packed up the kids that fall and Carlisle and I drove them and their things to Boston. I still saw Bella on holidays, and those college years seemed to pass in a blur, minus their junior year. Edward was offered an opportunity to study abroad at L'AULA de Música Moderna i Jazz – Conservatori Liceu in Barcelona, Spain. He didn't want to go, but Bella insisted that he not forfeit this opportunity for her. Plus, she had just landed an internship with Beacon Press, so she would be busier that year as well. So, Edward headed off to Spain with a heavy heart. I received several phone calls from Bella those first few months, her voice more somber, and I could feel the heaviness of her heart over the phone line.

The distance ended up being too much for the kids. That Christmas when they both were home, they were short with each other, and I could see the jealousy and separation was wearing them down. When it came time to go their separate ways again, they did so completely. Bella tried dating a few guys, and even had a steady boyfriend for about five months, but it wasn't the same. I had heard from Esme, when I ran into her, that Edward had also started dating someone in Spain, but there was no excitement in his voice when he spoke of her.

Finally, their year apart was over. Bella was staying in Boston to continue her internship at Beacon Press, and Edward decided to take summer classes at Berklee. It didn't happen right away, but I noticed that Edward's name was starting to show up in Bella's emails and phone calls. Soon, I could tell that they did find their way back to each other. There was life in Bella again. That Christmas break, they came home together. The second night they were back, I found myself alone with Edward in my living room.

"Chief," he started, "remember the time at the end of Bella and I's junior year of high school , we were sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, and you asked me if there was a question I needed to ask you?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't give me time to answer.

"Sir, I would like to ask you that question now," he said swallowing hard. "I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

I sat there stunned for a moment. I can't say that I didn't see this coming, but it still takes a man emotionally off guard when another man is asking you to trust him with your most valuable treasure. I knew Bella loved Edward, and there was no question this boy…this man would do everything in his power to see that she was cared for and happy. So, I gave a slight nod, and shook his hand.

That summer, the kids were married just as Sue and I were, in the Cullen's backyard. My breath was taken away the moment I saw Bella in her ivory gown. I finally saw the woman she had become. No longer did my little girl stand before me, but a beautiful woman standing straight and confident. She turned toward me with the setting sun pouring through the window casting a glow around her, which was only eclipsed by the smile on her face. She was ready. She had found her forever, and my heart hurt just a little.

So on that rare, dry evening in June, I walked my daughter down the aisle and handed her care over to Edward. I squeezed Sue's hand in mine as I watched them recite their vows, and saw the love not only in Bella's face, but the look in Edward's face allowed me to let out the breath I was holding. His world stood before him, and I knew that this was a love that would last until the end of their days. It was one of those moments that I saw the silver lining to my illness, it brought Edward to Bella.

I had to cling to the idea of that silver lining a month later as I sat in Carlisle's office after my bi-annual check-up, and instead of a smile, he pulled his bottle of Glenlivet from his bottom drawer along with two glasses. It was back. It was bad. There would be no chemo or surgery to help me now. It was time to prepare to say good-bye. The kids stopped back home after their honeymoon before returning to Boston to finish up their last semesters at school. With Bella taking summer classes while Edward was abroad, and Edward's extra credits he earned while he was away, they were both graduating a little early. Bella spoke of staying and delaying the end of school to stay home with me. I insisted, with Carlisle's help, for them to go ahead and finish up school. We promised to keep them up to date with every detail.

That winter, we all flew to Boston to attend both graduations. I was feeling weak, but could still get around OK. Edward was asked to join the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, and Bella decided to take a position and a new, up-in-coming publishing house there, so they could be close. I insisted that they should not plan their careers around me, but when I looked at them in my protest at dinner that night, there was a different sort of look on their faces. They had a light in their eyes, and Bella positively glowed.

"Well, we want to make our home in Seattle, so we can be close to the family," Edward said taking Bella's hand. "We want our child to be close to their grandparents."

My shock was drowned out by the squealing of Esme, Renee, and Sue. Carlisle patted Edward on the back and hugged him while the women swarmed Bella. I stood and walked over shaking Edward's hand, but I couldn't keep the sadness from my eyes.

"When?" I asked him.

"Bella had a suspicion, and just took a home test this morning," he said. "So, if anything, it will be August."

"August," I said looking at Carlisle, who looked down at his shoes, and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't have to say the words.

***

A stirring beside me brought me from my reverie. I turned my head to look next to me in my bed. Bella was curled up on her side, her stomach protruding out towards me. She was about seven months pregnant. I reached out my weak hand, and laid it gently on her belly and leaned close.

"Hey little girl," I whispered. "Don't wake your momma. She needs her rest."

I sighed, and felt the tears prickling my eyes.

"I am sorry I won't get to meet you. I wanted so desperately too. I hope you have your mother's brown eyes. I know she has never thought much of them, but they are extraordinary and you can't help but be captured by them when you look into their depths. You are so lucky, baby. You are going to be so loved, and even though I won't be here to hold you and teach you to fish, I will be watching over you every day. You give your mom lots of hugs and kisses every day for me, OK, because I won't be able to, and she gives the best hugs. I am going to miss her so much."

I felt a strong kick then where my hand lay and I smiled and rubbed the spot gently. It was then I heard a sniff from above me.

"Daddy," I heard Bella's voice break on the word. Looking up at her, I scooted up and leaned against my propped up pillows, and pulling her into my arms. "I don't know how to say good-bye."

"Neither do I, baby," I said rubbing her back. "I feel like I wasted so many years. Years I should have insisted on seeing you more."

"No regrets," she whispered. "We have had such a great six years together. I am thankful we had them. I am thankful you called me that summer and asked me to come. You not only gave me our relationship, but you gave me my life."

"Bella, you are my life," I said pulling her tighter. "Since that first moment you opened your eyes and looked at me, I was yours. I never thought I could love someone so much. You will see."

"I wish you could be there," she cried.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Both of us were too over-whelmed by our emotions to say anymore. So we both just clung to each other and cried for our loss of each other. I was feeling tired. I knew my time was fading.

A week later, with my wife holding one hand, and my son-in-law and daughter at my side, I closed my eyes for the last time. Some may say that I lost to cancer, but looking down on my family, and the one that would be joining them soon, I had no regrets.

* * *

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story over the last nine months, those of you who have set this as a favorite, and kept me on alert. Thank-you. Thank-you. Thank-you! All the love you have given my story and me, there are no words to convey how grateful I am. There are so many of you who have given me love for this story, and have shared your own stories of how cancer has affected your lives, I cannot tell you how this story has transcended the page. **

**To roxymar, without your amazing generosity with your own experiences of taking care of your dad in high school, this story would not have been as rich in life as it ended up being. You held nothing back, and I am forever thankful for your uncensored honesty. You have my unyielding admiration.**

**To RosieWilde, I jumped out the gates, and then stumbled hard. If it wasn't for your encouragement and willingness to pre-read and generosity with your honest opinions, I would have never made it past Chapter 4. Thank-you.**

**To katmom and Gasaway Alley, you guys have been with me from the beginning of my writing, and I thank-you for your continued support and friendship. You are awesome ladies!**

**Finally, to starfish422…who knew that a story could bring me a new best friend?! You are such a special human being. Lucky doesn't even begin to cover it.**

**Happy holidays, everyone! You will be seeing something new from me come the new year!**

**Love, EJ**


End file.
